<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тёмная страсть by KotePushin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368296">Тёмная страсть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin'>KotePushin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ivanhoe - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12th Century, AU, Captivity, Chivalry, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, Middle Ages, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Sex, Sexual Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В центре событий жизнь барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа. Впервые за всю свою жизнь жестокий норманн влюбился, но это будет не Ульрика. После крестового похода он привозит сарацинскую невольницу. Сможет ли его тёмная страсть превратиться во что-то светлое? Ему предстоит соперничество и борьба за желанную женщину.</p><p>В фанфе будут присутствовать некоторые персонажи из книги. В основном нормандская компания. Бриан де Буагильбер не встречает Ребекку на турнире в Эшби. Альберт Мальвуазен, Фрон де Беф и де Браси были в крестовом походе. Буагильбер возвращается из похода вместе с Мальвуазеном. Первые встречи происходят в Палестине во время окончания крестового похода и заключения мира с Саладином.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Front de Boeuf/original female character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Предисловие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце садилось за горизонт. Кое-где вдалеке раздавались крики и стоны раненых. Горы трупов, запах гари и дым, разносившийся по ущелью. Рыцари ордена Храма, а также те храбрецы, представлявшие цвет рыцарства, собравшегося со всей Европы, делили завоеванные трофеи.</p><p>      Добыча была богатой: золото, дорогие украшения искусной работы восточных мастеров, драгоценные камни и роскошные ткани, которые были в диковинку, особенно для незнатных копейщиков или лучников, которых набирали из всех сословий, как это часто бывало — худородных. Они зарабатывали на этой бойне столько, сколько им бы не удалось наскрести за всю их безрадостную недолгую жизнь.</p><p>      В отличие от тех же рыцарей-храмовников, эти храбрецы могли пойти куда угодно и воевать за что угодно, не только во славу Божию или для защиты Святого Креста.</p><p>      Но были и те, кто, несмотря на свое благородное родовитое дворянское происхождение, не гнушались обычным грабежом и насилием под предлогом защиты святой земли и Гроба Господня. Набивая свои обозы чужим золотом и серебром, уводя за собой несчастных пленников, которые должны были отныне разделить участь куда худшую, чем смерть. Ничто и никто не мог остановить этих озверевших от крови и жажды наживы воинов христианского мира.</p><p>      Среди них особой жестокостью и непримиримостью славился сэр Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, один из самых знатных норманнских дворян, состоящий на службе у принца Джона. Теперь он возвращался в Англию, как и многие рыцари, которые после заключения мирного союза с Саладином были вынуждены ехать домой. Обширные владения Фрон де Бефа с каждым годом поглощали земли английских танов и, несмотря на протесты местной саксонской знати, только росли. В этот раз Реджинальд вёз с собой несметное богатство, а ещё — один маленький каприз, неразделенную добычу, которую рыцарь считал самой желанной. Сарацинскую невольницу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 1. Пески Палестины. Возвращение домой.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Палестинское горячее солнце спрятало последние лучи. Наступил вечер. Лагерь христианских воинов расположился недалеко от порта Газы, откуда им вскоре предстоял длинный и опасный путь домой в Европу. Англия и Франция ожидали своих королей и своих воинов.</p><p>      Король Франции Филипп II Август уже давно распустил свои войска, не желая участвовать в продолжительной бессмысленной кровавой бойне, и отбыл во Францию. Тогда как Ричард Львиное Сердце и другие его приспешники поспешили заключить скорый, позорный мир с Саладином. Ричарду нужно было возвращаться в Англию, и как можно быстрее — его трон был в опасности. Оставив управлять страной вместо себя своего младшего брата Джона, Ричард рисковал потерять корону.</p><p>      Было принято решение — возвращаться обратно, как только мир с Саладином будет подписан.</p><p>      Так случилось. Но мало кто был рад такому исходу дела, особенно этому не радовались тамплиеры. Они потеряли своего гроссмейстера, более того, последняя битва с Саладином — при Хаттине — закончилась для них катастрофически. Потери были огромны. Более семнадцати тысяч крестоносцев осталось лежать в палестинских песках.</p><p>      Тамплиеры были вынуждены оставить Газу, Триполи и еще несколько завоеванных городов… Бессмысленная бойня закончилась великими потерями, а позорный мир добил и без того упавшую мораль христианского воинства.</p><p>      Пора было ехать домой. Но не все возвращались с пустыми руками.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Вечером, расположившись недалеко от своих палаток и шатров перед полыхающим костром, несколько рыцарей обсуждали свое возвращение домой.</p><p>      — Да, теперь тебе придется привыкать к холодным землям проклятой Англии, сэр Бриан, — посмеиваясь и отпивая вино из кувшина, говорил другой рыцарь. Лицо его было покрыто таким же сильным, почти негритянским загаром, его внимательные темно-зеленые глаза следили за другом. Белые одежды с нашитым красным крестом выдавали в нем рыцаря ордена Храма.</p><p>      — Как будто тебе не придется ехать в твою прецепторию, Альберт? — ехидно ответил Буагильбер.</p><p>      Оба рыцаря рассмеялись. Поход был окончен, им предстоял долгий путь в чужую для них землю, чтобы вновь вернуться к мирной жизни в прецептории и смиренно ожидать, когда в ордене состоятся выборы нового магистра.</p><p>      — Могу тебя обрадовать, друг мой, — продолжил Альберт де Мальвуазен, один из прецепторов ордена храмовников. — С нами едет наш друг и товарищ по оружию, сэр Реджинальд Фрон де Беф. Сосед моего доблестного брата Филиппа, который, как ты знаешь, уже успел вернуться в Англию. И правильно сделал. Торчать в этих проклятых песках — ожидать скорой смерти.</p><p>      — А по мне, лучше земель Палестины ничего и быть не может, — ответил Бриан, немного ослабив пояс, на котором высели дорогие ножны и обоюдоострый кинжал. — Эта английская ссылка, проклятье! Хотя, сказать по правде, мы все это заслужили… Этот позорный мир… Будем сидеть в твоей прецептории, будто овцы, приготовленные на заклание, и ожидать неизвестно чего. Ходят слухи, что сам папа не даст нам самим выбирать… Он наверняка поставит своего… А вот и сэр Реджинальд!</p><p>      Буагильбер изменился в лице — его темные глаза, до этого полные негодования, теперь приобрели довольное выражение. Он был в большой дружбе с бароном Фрон де Бефом, как и с обоим братьями Мальвуазенами, и теперь был очень рад скоротать этот вечер в компании друзей.</p><p>      — Сэр Бриан, сэр Альберт. — Реджинальд и Буагильбер обнялись, последний пригласил его присесть к ним и вручил барону новый кувшин с вином. — Я вижу, вы оба времени зря не теряете!</p><p>      — Через два дня мы все наконец-то покинем эти проклятые земли, — отвечал Мальвуазен, передавая Фрон де Бефу порцию поджаренного на огне мяса ягненка. — Мы с сэром Брианом отправимся в мою прецепторию, но перед этим решили повидать моего брата, Филиппа.</p><p>      — Тогда добро пожаловать в мои владения! Обещаю организовать нам отменную охоту! — засмеялся Реджинальд, отпивая вино прямо из кувшина. — Филипп будет рад нашему возвращению и, как мой добрый сосед, присоединится к нам, уж будь уверен, Альберт! Полагаю, он, как и многие из нас, не остался в накладе после этого похода.</p><p>      — Это верно — кивнул Мальвуазен-младший. — Филипп приумножил свое состояние не меньше, чем вдвое. Но и ты, сэр Реджинальд, припас для себя нечто особенное, так говорят?</p><p>      Глаза храмовника сверкнули лукавством. Любопытство не давало покоя Альберту, ему не терпелось услышать подтверждение тех слухов, которые ходили в лагере — о том, что барон награбил в Акре и Газе столько золота, что нанял не один корабль, чтобы вести его в Англию. Впрочем, это были лишь слухи, а правдой было то, что помимо золота, серебра и другого добра, Фрон де Беф держал при себе сарацинскую невольницу.</p><p>      Он тщательно прятал ее и скрывал от посторонних глаз, настрого, под страхом жестокой расправы, запретил приближаться к ней даже своим людям.</p><p>      — Все мы припасли для себя что-нибудь, — усмехнулся Фрон де Беф, но не спешил с ответом. — А те сплетни, что распускают служки иоаннитов, словно деревенские шлюхи, — так верить им следует лишь на треть. Или ты нашел себе новое развлечение, Альберт?</p><p>      Рыцари рассмеялись. Костер потрескивал, отбрасывая высокие темные тени на шатры сидевших рядом мужчин. Запах жареного мяса и дыма наполнял этот вечер.</p><p>      — А еще говорят, — подначивал Буагильбер, который знал чуть больше, чем Мальвуазен, — ты все же заберешь с собой эту пленную сарацинку. Это так?</p><p>      — Так, — кивнул барон и снова отпил вина. — Приберегу ее в качестве подарка нашему герцогу или какому-нибудь богатенькому купцу в Йорке. Еще не решил. Я поиздержался в этом походе, и довольно изрядно, господа. То, что я добыл здесь, в Палестине, своей кровью, вот этим мечом и щитом — лишь небольшая капля того, что мне требуется. Так что, когда вернусь, мне понадобятся деньги и немалые, да и потом, сэр Бриан, если ты не забыл — придется нанять дружину, чтобы ехать в Йорк, принцу Джону нужна моя поддержка. За это я окончательно заберу поместье Айвенго. Этим свинопасам-саксам ни к чему столь богатые земли, если все их занятие заключается в том, чтобы надраться в драбадан да спать вповалку вместе со свиньями в своих сараях!</p><p>      Норманны снова рассмеялись, а Альберт скорчил рожу и громко хрюкнул, пытаясь изобразить пьяного сакса.</p><p>      — Тощая — сказал он, насаживая очередной кусок ягнятины на вертел.</p><p>      — Когда ты успел рассмотреть мою пленницу? — удивился Реджинальд, глядя на Альберта.</p><p>      — Еще на прошлой неделе, — продолжал Мальвуазен как ни в чем не бывало. — Она выходила из твоего шатра в сопровождении двух твоих оруженосцев. Вся закутанная в палантин.</p><p>      — Право, не знал, Реджинальд, что ты так ревностно охраняешь какую-то сарацинскую бродяжку, — усмехнулся Буагильбер. — Она должна быть воистину чудом красоты, иначе что бы заставило тебя подобрать ее? Может быть, в честь нашей дружбы ты покажешь нам свою малютку?</p><p>      — Не твое дело, сэр рыцарь! — огрызнулся Фрон де Беф, которому было неприятно столь повышенное внимание со стороны храмовников к его добыче — а, тем более, Бриана де Буагильбера, репутация которого была слишком испорчена еще до крестового похода. Да и местные нравы касательно служения даме в Палестине толковались слишком широко, а уже о пленных рабах и невольницах нечего было говорить. При этом черные глаза барона сверкнули недобрым огнем. — Или тебе мало местных красоток?</p><p>      — Что ты, друг мой. — Буагильбер похлопал грозного барона по плечу. — У меня и в мыслях не было ничего дурного, просто житейское любопытство!</p><p>      Буагильбер знал горячий нрав Фрон де Бефа и вовсе не хотел ссориться с ним из-за какой-то пленной сарацинки.</p><p>      — Знаю я, какого свойства может быть твое любопытство, сэр Бриан! — Фрон де Беф встал и выпрямился во весь рост, расправляя мощные плечи. — Нет, сэр рыцарь, делиться ЭТОЙ добычей я не намерен ни с кем.</p><p>      — М-м-м-м, — Буагильбера разбирало любопытство куда больше, чем Мальвуазена. — Неужели каменное сердце барона Фрон де Бефа растаяло при виде темных очей мусульманской гурии?</p><p>      — Нет, Бриан, и тебе это прекрасно известно, — отрезал барон, который явно не хотел продолжать разговор о своей пленнице. — Меня манят отнюдь не ее черные очи, а возможность получить за нее приличные деньги. Ты же знаешь, какие развлечения предпочитает герцог, да и некоторые из местной нормандской знати. Когда мы вернемся в Англию, цена этой девчонки возрастет в несколько раз. Понимаешь, о чем я?</p><p>      — Да, вполне неплохой навар, — кивнул Мальвуазен, который уже успел прикинуть примерную стоимость подобного удовольствия. — Мой тебе совет, сэр Реджинальд: лучше продай ее какому-нибудь аббату, а не герцогу. Денег получишь в два раза больше, это я тебе гарантирую, а чья-то жаждущая молодой плоти душа отпустит заодно все твои грехи!</p><p>      Все трое рассмеялись от души, ибо каждый из них хорошо знал вольные нравы высшего духовенства.</p><p>      Наступила ночь, а рыцари продолжали свою непринужденную беседу, переключив свое внимание на речь Буагильбера, который делился своим опытом в плане воспитания и обращения с пленными сарацинами. А после, когда мясо было съедено, а вино выпито, все разошлись по своим шатрам.</p><p>      Времени до отплытия из Газы оставалось совсем немного.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 2. Ветер перемен. Часть первая. Пленница.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спустя два дня остатки христианского воинства погрузились на корабли и отправились домой. Путь был долгим и занял несколько месяцев с остановкой на Кипре для пополнения запасов и пресной воды. После корабли направились дальше, оставляя покинутый и разоренный Иерусалим Саладину, а тела своих мертвых товарищей — горячим палестинским пескам. Полуразрушенные христианские церкви, а также крепости храмовников и иоаннитов представляли собой жалкое напоминание о былом величии победоносного воинства Христова.</p><p>      Спустя еще три месяца пути на горизонте показались берега Англии. Был конец весны, и холодные ветра сменялись легким бризом.</p><p>      — Вот мы и дома, — тихо сказал Фрон де Беф, как будто говорил сам с собой, не обращая внимания на стоящего рядом Буагильбера.</p><p>      — Это не мой дом, сэр Реджинальд, и не моя страна. — Бриан тоже разглядывал приближающиеся английские берега, на душе у него было неспокойно. — Не мой король правит этими землями.</p><p>      — Знаю — отрезал Реджинальд, его черные глаза сосредоточились на береговой линии, где уже показалась стража и люди, которые встречали корабли, возвращающиеся из похода. — Но здесь мои земли, мои владения и мой замок. Когда-нибудь я вернусь в свои норманнские владения, но не теперь. Ты должен быть рад: поход окончен, вас, храмовников ждет почет и уважение при дворе короля Филиппа. Да и принц Джон не применит обласкать своей милостью.</p><p>      — Не знаю, Реджинальд, стоило ли мне возвращаться, особенно сюда… Да, поход окончен, и мир с Саладином заключен, но все это мне попрек горла. — Бриан с какой-то досадой стукнул кулаком по борту корабля. — Понимаешь, там, в песках Палестины, все было понятно: там враг, здесь — наши крепости, наши прецептории, наша завоеванная земля, а здесь… Жалкое подобие короля, который только обирает эти земли, жалкая страна, во главе которой сидит болван… Ты это и без меня знаешь… Мы потеряли стольких людей, Реджинальд… Мы потеряли больше, чем Иерусалим, — мы потеряли свою честь…</p><p>      Буагильбер, как некоторые другие рыцари Храма, после небольшой остановки на Кипре продолжил свой путь на кораблях с остальными рыцарями христианского воинства. Бриан сам изъявил желание плыть вместе со своими товарищами по оружию и составил компанию Фрон де Бефу вместе с Мальвуазеном.</p><p>      — Не думал, сэр Бриан, что тебя настолько заботит честь, особенно после всего, что храмовники, да и мы все, творили в Палестине. Уж о чем, а о чести зарекаться нам не стоит, — прервал его Фрон де Беф, ухмыляясь. — Сейчас, когда Ричард попал в лапы к Леопольду, а на троне сидит подобие короля, нам надо извлекать выгоду и быть предельно честными с собой. Я не намерен оставлять или уступать свои земли, которые завоевал своим мечом еще мой отец, а уже тем более дарить их какому-то мальчишке-саксу, пусть и любимчику Плантагенета. Не грусти, друг мой, подожди немного, и мы все славно отпразднуем наше возвращение у меня в Торкилстоне.</p><p>      — Ты всегда был для нас словно ушат холодной воды после похмелья в какой-нибудь придорожной таверне, сэр Реджинальд. — Бриан рассмеялся и хлопнул друга по плечу. — О, похоже твоя красотка решила подышать свежим воздухом?</p><p>      — Где? — Фрон де Беф тут же развернулся, и его зоркий взгляд впился в небольшую тонкую фигурку сарацинской невольницы.</p><p>      — Вон, стоит у противоположного борта, — кивнул Бриан.</p><p>      — Проклятье, — прошипел барон. — Я начинаю жалеть о своей затее. Надо было прирезать ее еще в Акре или продать, пока мы стояли на Кипре!</p><p>      — Я же говорил, надо было посоветоваться со мной, — улыбнулся Буагильбер, разглядывая фигурку пленницы, закутанную в длинный палантин. — Мой бесценный опыт обращения с сарацинскими рабами пошел бы тебе на пользу, друг.</p><p>      — Скоро будем в замке, тогда и разберемся. До него еще несколько недель пути, боюсь, малютка не выдержит, — ответил барон, как будто смягчившись и пожалев о горькой доле своей пленницы.</p><p>      — Она больна, или ты постарался? — Бриан приподнял брови и многозначительно поглядел на Фрон де Бефа, черные глаза которого не выпускали сарацинку из вида и внимательно наблюдали. — Ты слишком возишься с этой подстилкой…</p><p>      — Она не ест и практически не спит — видать, решила себя уморить. Молчит и даже перестала плакать, — ответил барон. — Сейчас вернусь, Бриан, только верну ее обратно в трюм.</p><p>      С этими словами Реджинальд направился на противоположный борт корабля и схватил сарацинскую невольницу за руку. Та вскрикнула от неожиданности и тут же закрыла лицо палантином, а Фрон де Беф уже тащил несчастную обратно в трюм.</p><p>      — Мда-а — процедил себе под нос Буагильбер, сплевывая на палубу. — Зря, сэр Реджинальд.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Вскоре, вернув сарацинку на место, Фрон де Беф вновь присоединился к своему скучавшему товарищу по оружию. Они продолжали неспешный разговор до тех пор, пока не настало время сойти на берег и продолжить путь уже по английской земле.</p><p>      После небольшой остановки в Йорке Реджинальд Фрон де Беф и его люди отправились в замок Торкилстон. Вместе с ним поехали его друзья и товарищи по оружию, Бриан де Буагильбер и Альберт Мальвуазен. Они решили погостить у Фрон де Бефа в поместье, а заодно встретиться со страшим братом Альберта, Филиппом.</p><p>      Сейчас, когда поход был окончен, можно было отдохнуть и расслабиться. Но до замка была еще одна неделя пути. Остановки на ночлег в лесу, долгие разговоры у костра, свежее мясо и тихие вечера успокаивали рыцарей после перенесенных опасностей и способствовали отменному сну.</p><p>      Очередной привал устроили уже поздно вечером, как раз когда до замка Фрон де Бефа оставалось менее дня пути. Лошади устали и падали после тяжелой долгой дороги. Пока оруженосцы и другие слуги суетились и развертывали лагерь, Бриан и Реджинальд ловко разожгли костер и стали поджаривать зайцев, которых успели наловить сарацинские слуги де Буагильбера. Альберт завалился спать недалеко от костра, любезно отказавшись от предложенного друзьями ужина. Он мгновенно провалился в сон и не слышал, о чем беседовали его друзья.</p><p>      Пока слуги ставили шатер, сарацинскую пленницу привели к хозяину и оставили рядом с ним. Фрон де Беф, который привык к молчанию сарацинки, не стал дожидаться проявлений каких-либо желаний с ее стороны и молча протянул ей кувшин с водой. Потом, он достал кинжал и отрезал большой ломоть хлеба, на который положил такой же приличный кусок поджаренной на костре зайчатины.</p><p>      — Ешь, — холодно приказал барон, бросив еду прямо на траву перед сарацинкой.</p><p>      Девушка не шелохнулась, а лишь продолжала глядеть испуганными глазами на своего пленителя.</p><p>      — Ешь! — рявкнул Фрон де Беф, его низкий грубый голос заставил девушку еще больше сжаться от страха. — Я тебе говорю, иначе накормлю тебя сам!</p><p>      — Ладно, тебе, Реджинальд, — отозвался Буагильбер, который с удовольствием разглядывал девушку. — Оставь ее, вон, дрожит, точно лист на ветру. Замерзла? — обратился он к пленнице, но теперь уже на языке сарацин.</p><p>      Несчастная кивнула, услышав свой родной язык.</p><p>      — Что ж, тогда будешь спасть здесь, с нами, — продолжил Бриан, понимая, что сарацинка долго не протянет в холодном английском климате, несмотря на то, что весна подходила к концу. Его самого не прельщали местные ветра и сырая погода. — Не бойся, если бы кто-то из нас захотел тебя, он бы уже воспользовался своим правом хозяина.</p><p>      Сарацинка опустила глаза, обреченно оглядев будущее место ночлега. После она осторожно потянулась к брошенной на траву пище. Голод взял свое, и уже спустя некоторое время девушка уплетала хлеб и жареное мясо.</p><p>      — Не трудись, Бриан, — усмехнулся барон, отрезая очередной кусок мяса. — Она понимает по-французски и лопочет довольно сносно, только вот замолчала, когда мы стали подплывать к берегам Англии.</p><p>      — Интересно, как же ты заставил эту упрямую девицу? Чудеса, да и только! — удивился храмовник, снова поглядев на сарацинку.</p><p>      — Я лишь намекнул: если она не будет говорить на нашем языке до того, как мы прибудем сюда, — прирежу ее братца и еще парочку ее сородичей. Тех, что были на другом корабле, — пояснил Фрон де Беф.</p><p>      — Вот как? Значит, тот мальчишка, которого ты продал еще на Кипре, — это ее брат? — спросил Бриан, продолжая изредка поглядывать на пленницу.</p><p>      — Да, тот мальчишка — ее брат. Зачем мне лишний рот, когда из него не выйдет даже кравчий? — рассмеялся барон.</p><p>      Как только пленница услышала последние слова рыцарей, она снова попыталась отвести глаза и отодвинуться подальше от них обоих, но сильная рука Реджинальда тут же вернула ее на место.</p><p>      — Ты, должно быть, нас ненавидишь? — На этот раз храмовник вновь обратился к безымянной сарацинке.</p><p>      — Она ненавидит нас всех. Не старайся, сэр Бриан, она не вымолвит ни слова, так даже лучше. Пора укладываться спать. Андре, поторопись и накорми лошадей! — крикнул Фрон де Беф одному из своих оруженосцев.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Наступила ночь, было довольно прохладно, и вместо шатра было решено поставить простой навес и разжечь побольше костров, а после лечь спать.</p><p>      Реджинальд расположился недалеко от горящего костра, уложив свою пленницу недалеко от себя. Буагильбер никак не мог заснуть и сидел неподалеку на бревне, разглядывая разлетающиеся от костра искры. Они взвивались в воздухе, уносимые прохладным легким ветерком куда-то в темное ночное небо.</p><p>      Через некоторое время почти все в лагере уснули, а храмовник продолжал сидеть, подкладывая в затухающий огонь все новые ветки хвороста. Неожиданно его внимание привлек не слишком громкий женский крик. Это была сарацинка.</p><p>      Девушка проснулась и сидела, обняв себя руками, из ее темных глаз струились слезы.</p><p>      Буагильбер подошел к ней и жестом пригласил к костру. Сарацинка помотала головой, тогда храмовник грубо схватил девушку и потащил к костру насильно.</p><p>      Никто не проснулся, а один из людей Фрон де Бефа, которому тоже не спалось, просто отвернулся и не обращал никакого внимания на действия Буагильбера.</p><p>      — Иди сюда, не бойся, — сказал Бриан, усаживая девушку у костра и закутывая ее в простое войлочное одеяло. — Знаю, тебя мучают кошмары, не так ли, красавица?</p><p>      — Да, — очень тихо произнесла сарацинка, уставившись на пламя костра.</p><p>       — Как тебя зовут? — Глаза Буагильбера приняли заинтересованное выражение, а губы сами расплылись в улыбке, когда сарацинка отняла от лица палантин.</p><p>      — Амира… — ответила девушка, с недоверием и опаской поглядев на Бриана.</p><p>      — Принцесса или сама восточная княжна? — сказал Буагильбер, который прекрасно знал язык сарацин. Он продолжал улыбаться и смотреть на восточную красавицу. Мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать или получить что-то большее от прелестной пленницы, пока все спят, промелькнула у него в голове. Он уже хотел протянуть руку и дотронуться до нее, но девушка заметила это движение.</p><p>      — Не надо! Нет! — выкрикнула она и хотела рвануться прочь, когда увидела устремленные на нее горящие глаза храмовника, но Бриан придержал сарацинку за локоть и снова усадил на прежнее место.</p><p>      — Не бойся, я же сказал, что не трону тебя, прекрасный цветок Востока. — В глазах Бриана сверкнули те самые огоньки, как это бывало, когда храмовник видел что-то красивое и соблазнительное. Но теперь он оставил свои нечистые мысли и вовсе не собирался пользоваться сложившейся ситуацией, да и ссориться с Фрон де Бефом из-за сарацинской девчонки ему не хотелось. — Где ты жила? Твоей семье удалось спастись, или их постигла та же печальная участь, как и тех, кто отказался покориться нам, истинным хозяевам Святой земли?</p><p>      Сам Буагильбер нередко вспоминал сражения под Акрой, турниры в честь побед и взятия крепостей, но все чаще и чаще в его душу пробирались те страшные воспоминания, которые он бы предпочел забыть навсегда. Страшная резня при Хаттине, сотни погибших боевых товарищей, позорная сдача крепостей и замков, раны, которые то и дело отдавались тупой болью при каждой перемене погоды. Шрам, изуродовавший его лицо, тянулся через лоб, над бровями, и задевал один глаз.</p><p>      Тщета жертв, принесенных тамплиерами, которые до последнего защищали свой оплот в Палестине и который пришлось оставить без боя, отдать Саладину, а потом возвращаться домой, словно побитым псам к своим хозяевам в ненастную погоду.</p><p>      Сарацинка плотнее закуталась в войлочное одеяло и начала свой рассказ. Бриан не прерывал ее и лишь изредка подбрасывал в огонь все новые и новые ветки, да украдкой глядел на пленницу.</p><p>      — Я жила в Дамаске; потом, после того, как Саладин разбил ваши войска, мы отправились в Акру — моя семья жила там когда-то… — начала сарацинка, сосредоточенно глядя на красные языки пламени, словно пытаясь припомнить всю свою жизнь. — А потом снова пришли неверные псы с Запада… Началась осада…</p><p>      Наша семья была в числе тех, кто не захотел оставаться в городе и стать жертвой бессмысленной дикой бойни. Отец, его старший брат и моя мать с братьями отправились в путь с большим караваном вместе с другими… Мы снова направлялись в земли, где мудро правил наш могущественный Салах ад-Дин, в Дамаск.</p><p>      Путь был неблизким, но нам повезло — каравану удалось избежать нападений и грабежей. Так прошла неделя, мы шли сквозь опаленную солнцем пустыню, помогая каждому, кто позже присоединялся к нашему каравану и искал лучшей доли и мирной жизни. Прошло еще несколько недель пути, мы добрались до какого-то небольшого города, чтобы пополнить запасы воды и дать небольшой отдых верблюдам.</p><p>      Девушка печально вздохнула и замолчала.</p><p>      — И тогда на вас напали? — догадался Буагильбер, который теперь открыто разглядывал сарацинку. Его темные блестящие глаза рассматривали ее лицо, руки, тонкие, слегка вьющиеся волосы, устремленный на горящее пламя грустный, обреченный взгляд.</p><p>      — Да, — с трудом ответила сарацинка. — Это были ваши… Моего отца убили сразу, он даже не успел поднять меч, чтобы защититься. Я с младшим братом успела спрятаться за телегами, пока наш дядя сражался, защищая остатки семьи… Он храбро защищал нас… Но силы христианских разбойников оказались сильнее. Весь наш караван был захвачен. Мою мать утащили твои ублюдки!</p><p>      — Почему мои? — возразил Бриан, насторожившись.</p><p>      — На них были такие же красные кресты и белые одежды, как и на тебе, тамплиер! Вы все для меня на одно лицо! — яростно выпалила сарацинка.</p><p>      — Могу поклясться тебе на кресте, мои люди не участвовали в нападении на твой караван. Хотя, я так полагаю, для тебя эта новость — слабое утешение. Не скажу, что наши рыцари обладают кристальной чистотой и ангельским терпением, но это война и то, что любой из нас завоевал своим мечом, копьем и луком, — все достается победителю. Такова жизнь.</p><p>      Сарацинка замолчала, и вновь ее темные глаза взглянули на пламя костра.</p><p>      — Не расскажешь, что было дальше? — спросил Буагильбер спустя какое-то время, понимая, что им обоим никак не заснуть в эту ночь. — Тебе очень больно?</p><p>      — Какое тебе дело до моей боли, франкский пес? — процедила пленница.</p><p>      — Как пожелает дама, — ехидно ответил Бриан и тихо рассмеялся, но его темные с пылающими искрами глаза продолжали глядеть на девушку.</p><p>      Сарацинка молчала. Так продолжалось довольно долго, а это молчание действовало на храмовника куда хуже, чем если бы она стала кричать на него и осыпать проклятиями.</p><p>      — Фрон де Беф, тот, кто стал тебе хозяином и тот, кому ты теперь принадлежишь по праву победителя, не будет вести с тобой подобные разговоры, красавица. Не хотел тебя прерывать, продолжай. — Буагильберу почему-то было любопытно узнать все о сарацинской невольнице. Его интерес подогревался еще и тем, что сарацинка вполне могла оказаться совсем не той, кем была на самом деле. Ему казалось, что девчонка чего-то не договаривает. Но Бриан ошибся, когда пленница все же продолжила свой рассказ.</p><p>      — Мою мать я больше не видела и не знаю, что с ней случилось. Если она мертва — Аллах проявит великую милость и сжалится над ней. — Грустный тихий голос ее не прерывался, а Буагильбер все смотрел на это странное создание из другого мира, мира чужого бога. Этот мир он сам любил больше, чем свою родную Францию. Двадцать лет на Востоке не прошли даром для прецептора храмовников.</p><p>      Так уж сложилось, что пески Палестины и долгое пребывание в Святой земле не прошло бесследно для Бриана. Он прикипел к этим раскаленным землям, как когда-то к своей прецептории на Востоке. Тогда он жил по-настоящему — все это время, пока тамплиеры были в походе.</p><p>      А теперь… Что ждало его, когда позорный мир положил конец всем достижениям, всем начинаниям и всему господству его ордена на Востоке? Буагильбер старался гнать от себя эти мысли и продолжал слушать рассказ сарацинки.</p><p>      — Остальные погибли, других взяли в плен. Моего младшего брата и меня постигла участь худшая, чем смерть… Так я стала пленницей этого свирепого воина… Он продал моего брата, а что же этот пес приготовил для меня…? — Голос ее задрожал, а по щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. Прекрасные глаза сарацинки были настолько печальными, что храмовнику стало немного жаль эту несчастную пленницу. Зная буйный нрав своего друга и товарища по оружию, Бриан мог догадаться, что участь сарацинской невольницы незавидна.</p><p>      — Что это? — Девушка испуганно огляделась, странные звуки прервали ее рассказ.</p><p>      — Тише, кажется, кто-то за нами следит, — перебил ее Бриан, приложив палец к губам.</p><p>      Неожиданно Буагильбер услышал странный шорох и какие-то голоса, которые раздавались за ближайшими кустами.</p><p>      Не теряя времени, храмовник вскочил на ноги и выхватил меч из ножен. Бриан не сомневался — это была одна из многочисленных разбойничьих шаек, что рыскала в местных лесах в поисках добычи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Часть вторая. Спасение.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нападение произошло внезапно. Разбойники надеялись на то, что застанут небольшой отряд врасплох. Вся шайка насчитывала более двадцати человек. До отъезда в Палестину на хозяина Торкилстона мало кто отваживался покушаться, а прокрасться во владения Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа было равносильно смерти. Расплата была скорой и ужасной. Теперь, когда многие окрестные крестьяне распустили слухи о долгом отсутствии хозяина, банды разбойников стали орудовать в лесах всё чаще. Но никто не ожидал внезапного возвращения хозяина этих земель.</p><p>      — Р-е-е-ежь! — кричали нападавшие. — Никого не щадить!</p><p>      Бриан, который успел выхватить меч из ножен и спрятать за свою спину сарацинку, был атакован сразу пятью нападавшими. Крики и шум разбудили остальных путников. Альберт Мальвуазен, не мешкая, схватился за кинжал и меч, он уже вскочил на ноги и принялся крушить разбойников одного за другим, выкрикивая боевой клич тамплиеров. Остальные — мирно спавшие оруженосцы и слуги, которых застали врасплох, — повскакивали со своих мест и принялись защищать обозы и лошадей.</p><p>      — Беги к лошадям! Беги же! Спрячешься за телегами! — крикнул Бриан обомлевшей от ужаса пленнице. — Скорей! Я не смогу их долго сдерживать!</p><p>      Он успел толкнуть опешившую девушку и вложить ей в руки свой кинжал. Недолго думая, Амира рванулась к лошадям — там были люди Фрон де Бефа, защищающие обозы.</p><p>      — Чертово отродье! — орал Фрон де Беф, на которого навалилось не менее восьми разбойников. — Бриан, отходи к обозам! Не дай им перерезать лошадей!</p><p>      Реджинальд был окружен со всех сторон, он то и дело опрокидывал нападавших одного за другим, но откуда-то показалась еще горстка бандитов. На этот раз это был отряд из десятка хорошо вооруженных людей — в отличие от первых нападающих, вооружены они были отменно, не хуже, чем сами рыцари.</p><p>      Пока храмовник ловко раскидывал вооруженных грабителей и отходил к защитникам обозов, круг головорезов, собравшихся рядом с Фрон де Бефом, сужался.</p><p>      Высокий, недюжинной силы чернобровый богатырь сшибал с ног и укладывал замертво каждого, кто смог к нему приблизиться.</p><p>      Пока рыцари и оруженосцы отбивались от многочисленного, но плохо вооруженного отряда, Амира забралась под одну из телег. Она крепко прижимала к груди кинжал де Буагильбера и даже зажмурилась от страха. Ей никогда не приходилось никого убивать…</p><p>      Вокруг кипела битва, то и дело раздавались крики раненых, отрубленные конечности и мертвые тела падали на землю, под ними растекались кровавые пятна.</p><p>      Неожиданно крепкая мужская рука схватила сарацинку и вытащила из-под телеги. Девушка брыкалась что было сил, но пустить в ход кинжал ей не удалось.</p><p>      — Смотри-ка, какая красотка! — присвистнул один из хорошо вооруженных всадников, который до сего момента лишь наблюдал за бойней и не принимал в ней никакого участия. — Иди сюда!</p><p>      — Пусти меня! На помощь! — что было сил крикнула Амира и попыталась ударить нападавшего кинжалом, но воин был явно сильнее слабой, истомленной долгой дорогой, уставшей девушки.</p><p>      Одним движением он вырвал кинжал из её рук и отшвырнул в сторону.</p><p>      — Неплохая добыча, славное будет развлечение! — рассмеялся воин, обращаясь к другому подъехавшему всаднику, обнажив гнилые передние зубы. Сарацинка в ужасе отвернулась и что было сил закричала от страха.</p><p>      Её пронзительный крик был услышан, несмотря на разгоревшийся бой. Фрон де Беф обернулся и поглядел туда, откуда доносился крик, но он был зажат со всех сторон и продолжил бой.</p><p>      Альберт Мальвуазен, который довольно быстро расправился со своими противниками, теперь спешил на помощь к Фрон де Бефу, который остался один против целой стаи наемников. Раскидав несколько человек, Альберт сумел пробиться к Фрон де Бефу.</p><p>      — А-а-а, Босеан! — крикнул Мальвуазен, рассмеявшись и отрубая голову очередному сопернику. — Не на того вы напали, жалкие ублюдки!</p><p>      Кровь брызнула рыцарю в лицо. Утеревшись, Мальвуазен продолжил кромсать новоприбывших всадников, которые один за другим старались подобраться к Фрон де Бефу.</p><p>      — Славно встречают нас в твоих владениях, Реджинальд! — выпалил Мальвуазен, продолжая кружиться в смертельной пляске, становясь спина к спине с бароном.</p><p>      — Я же обещал вам хорошую охоту, Мальвуазен! Поохотимся! Грех, дорогой Альберт, не воспользоваться таким случаем, когда сама добыча бежит к тебе в руки! — ответил Фрон де Беф, также рассмеявшись; его громкий низкий голос раздавался на всю поляну, где кипела битва.</p><p>      Один резкий разворот, и голова еще одного нападавшего полетела на мокрую траву.</p><p>      Тем временем, двое вооруженных воинов тащили сарацинку дальше в лесную чащу. Девушка кричала и продолжала отбиваться, но вскоре силы её иссякли, бороться против озверелых крепких мужчин она не могла.</p><p>      Один из нападавших начал рвать ворот её походного платья. Амира со всей силы впилась зубами в его руку. Воин взвыл от боли и со всей силой ударил сарацинку по лицу. Удар был настолько сильный, что девушка на какое-то мгновение потеряла всякое ощущение жизни. Всё вокруг поплыло, шумы и крики отдавались сильной болью в голове.<br/>Она сделала последнее усилие и закричала что было мочи.</p><p>      — Проклятье! Они схватили девчонку! Альберт, отходи к повозкам! — крикнул Фрон де Беф, толкая Мальвуазена-младшего в сторону обозов.</p><p>      — Оставь её, Реджинальд! Не стоит рисковать жизнью… — хотел было выкрикнуть Мальвуазен, но мощная фигура барона Фрон де Бефа уже пересекла лесную поляну, оставляя за собой кровавый путь из мертвых тел разбойников. Выхватив секиру у одного из людей, он бросился в лесную чащу.</p><p>      Подскочив к тащившим девушку неизвестным воинам, барон не стал церемониться, нанося разящие сильные удары секирой одному из нападавших. Другой тем временем схватил пленницу и приставил к её горлу нож.</p><p>      — Что, барон, неужто эта девка представляет столь высокую ценность, что ты сам поспешил ей на выручку? — Голос казался знакомым Фрон де Бефу, вот только сейчас он не смог припомнить, где и когда он его слышал.</p><p>      — Отпусти девку, или с тобой будет то же, что и с твоим мертвым дружком! Гляди, он уже начинает смердеть! Как и положено всем вам, ублюдки! — злобно выпалил барон, показывая концом секиры на только что убитого воина.</p><p>      — Значит, она и впрямь тебе так дорога, что стоит куда больше твоих обозов! Что ж, попробуй взять!</p><p>      Крикнув эти слова, второй безымянный воин продолжал тащить сарацинку в лес. Тут, откуда не возьмись, выскочили еще трое хорошо вооруженных наемников. Ни гербов, ни определенных нашивок или цветов, которые могли бы указывать на принадлежность к тому или иному господину, на них не было.</p><p>      — Что, барон? Не ожидал? — сказал другой, выходя из-за спин остальных воинов.</p><p>      — А-а-а, это ты… Живой, значит, — кивнул Реджинальд, который всё-таки догадался, кто перед ним. — Алан из Ротервуда, как я мог позабыть, что твоя саксонская конура осталась тогда целой, а тебя пригрел этот проклятый сакс — Седрик. А теперь ты и твоё грязное отребье решили наведаться в мои владения! Что, думал, пока хозяина нет дома, тебе всё сойдет с рук, ублюдок? Отпусти девку, или лежать тебе в этой земле! Как и всему твоему собачьему саксонскому роду!</p><p>      С этими словами Фрон де Беф выхватил ещё и небольшую палицу из-за пояса, а потом бросился прямо на собравшихся воинов.</p><p>      Бой продолжился. Биться с Реджинальдом в открытую и в одиночку мало кто решался — слишком уж был силен норманн, да и новая кольчуга редкой дамасской работы сослужила барону верную службу.</p><p>      Несмотря на численное превосходство напавших разбойников, рыцарям и их людям удалось отбиться. Бой постепенно затихал.</p><p>      Бриан де Буагильбер, который успешно отбил обозы вместе со своими оруженосцами и сарацинскими слугами, расправился со своими противниками. Теперь он помогал Альберту добивать остальных. А барон Фрон де Беф сцепился в последней решающей схватке со своим, по-видимому, старым знакомым — на этот раз бой был серьезный.</p><p>      Сзади на Фрон де Бефе повисло сразу двое. Один из них пытался душить барона, в то время как их предводитель, умело орудуя мечом, наносил сильные удары, норовя поразить противника в незащищенные кольчугой места.</p><p>      Наконец, барону удалось расправиться с двумя прицепившимися наемниками, оставался лишь их предводитель. Нанеся сильный удар одному из душивших его людей, он метнул в своего противника палицу. Пролетев небольшое расстояние, орудие поразило противника прямо в лицо, оставляя кровавое растекающееся месиво.</p><p>      Алан, как назвал его Фрон де Беф, упал замертво, а сам Реджинальд бросился к потерявшей сознание сарацинке.</p><p>      — Жива? — Он стал легонько трясти девушку. Та с трудом открыла глаза и с ужасом посмотрела на барона. Она силилась кричать, но не могла. В это мгновение на Реджинальда кто-то набросился сзади, перехватив его шею длинным копьем. Один из ранее нападавших очнулся и принялся душить рыцаря. От неожиданности Реджинальд повалился на землю и схватился за копье, стараясь отдалить его от себя одной рукой, а другой беспомощно шаря в поисках секиры.</p><p>      Он погибал. Вдруг сидевшая до сего момента неподвижно пленница выхватила у разбойника кинжал из-за пояса и со всей силой воткнула ему в глаз. Тот закричал, выпустив копье, и повалился на землю. Фрон де Беф тут же вскочил на ноги, подобрав секиру, и одним ударом добил ублюдка.</p><p>      Сарацинка осела на землю, беспомощно оглядевшись вокруг, и закрыла лицо руками. Ей стало плохо. От испуга, от брызжущей во все стороны крови, от всего того ужаса, который настиг их даже в землях, где не было войн.</p><p>      — Жива? — повторил Фрон де Беф, присаживаясь рядом со своей пленницей и переводя дыхание. — Ты спасла мне жизнь.</p><p>      Амира отняла от лица руки и взглянула на барона. Лицо его и вся кольчуга были залиты кровью, его черные разгоряченные битвой глаза всё еще пылали. Она молча кивнула.</p><p>      Рыцарь осторожно протянул руку и погладил её по щеке, куда пришелся сильный удар.</p><p>      — Почему ты меня спасла? — спросил он, но теперь его голос, доселе грубый и низкий, привыкший отдавать лишь приказы, звучал совсем иначе. Сарацинка молчала.</p><p>      Реджинальд невольно посмотрел в глаза своей пленнице — это было в первый раз. До этого он не обращал никакого внимания и вообще не заботился о её виде. Барона, как и всегда, могла занимать лишь собственная выгода, но теперь всё было как-то по-другому. И он сам это почувствовал. Фрон де Беф глядел в её темные, грустные и испуганные глаза, будто умоляющие о милости, о свободе… Сейчас он видел в них что-то еще, чего не мог объяснить сам.</p><p>      — Очень больно? — Реджинальд хотел сказать что-нибудь другое, но слова сами сорвались с его губ.</p><p>      — Не больнее того, что уже со мной случилось, — ответила Амира, отрывая от разорванного палантина кусок ткани и вытирая им кровоточащие царапины на руках.</p><p>      — Ничего, совсем скоро будем в замке… Ты поедешь со мной. Никакой телеги, — добавил Фрон де Беф, протягивая ей свою большую мозолистую ладонь. — Нам нужно идти.</p><p>      Но пленница настолько ослабла, что при первой же попытке подняться на ноги она чуть было не упала. Реджинальд молча поднял девушку на руки и понес к повозкам и лошадям, где их дожидались Бриан де Буагильбер и Мальвуазен-младший с выжившими слугами и оруженосцами.</p><p>      Занимался рассвет.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      После кровопролитного боя, посчитав свои потери, путники отправились дальше. Лишь в концу следующего дня они всё же добрались до замка барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа. Проехав нескончаемые леса, обширные поля, они наконец-то выехали на главную широкую дорогу, ведущую к замку Торкилстон.</p><p>      Сам замок возвышался на холме, представляя собой огромное мощное сооружение — под стать своем владельцу.</p><p>      Этот оплот норманнского барона был не чем иным, как завоеванием отца нынешнего Фрон де Бефа. Когда-то, очень давно, этот замок и земли были отобраны силой у одного из саксонских танов, а после смерти Фрон де Бефа-старшего стали полностью принадлежать единственному наследнику всех богатств и угодий — Реджинальду.</p><p>      Барон времени зря не терял, продолжив завоевания и увеличив свои владения почти что втрое. Реджинальд забрал себе и другое поместье — Айвенго, которое ранее принадлежало сыну Седрика из Ротервуда.</p><p>      Этот сакс был одним из соседей по владениям Фрон де Бефа. Он не терпел всех норманнов, а после того, как Фрон де Беф так легко и просто забрал поместье его сына — не без помощи принца Джона — и вовсе обозлился на всех, кто принадлежал к роду завоевателей.</p><p>      Замок Торкилстон представлял собой громадную конструкцию, напоминающую хорошо укрепленную башню. Главное здание было окружено более низкими постройками и обнесено снаружи крепкой восьмифутовой стеной, по которой, как говорил Буагильбер, можно было бы проехать на повозке и не заметить края. Глубокий ров, заполненный доверху водой, окружал всё вокруг этой стены.</p><p>      Вокруг самого замка кипела работа — еще до отъезда барон приказал расчищать землю и рубить деревья и кусты, чтобы никто не мог показаться рядом с замком незамеченным. Эта мера предосторожности не раз спасала владельца замка от внезапных нападений.</p><p>      Дорога, которая вела к самому замку, была неблизкой, но как только на горизонте показался замок и его окрестности, Фрон де Беф приказал одному из оруженосцев немедленно ехать вперед и возвестить о его прибытии.</p><p>      Другой оруженосец барона был тяжело ранен и лежал в повозке, прикрытый своим плащом. Андре мужественно терпел боль и то и дело прикрывал глаза, так ему было легче. Глубокая рана в груди источала кровь, от которой плащ уже промок насквозь.</p><p>      Остальные слуги старались лишний раз не беспокоить воина. Никто не надеялся, что Андре доживет до следующего дня.</p><p>      — Не повезло бедняге, — сказал Мальвуазен-младший, кивнув в сторону телеги с оруженосцем.</p><p>      — Как только доедем до замка, я сам выпотрошу этого ублюдка, — спокойно ответил Фрон де Беф, указывая на пленного разбойника, которого захватил Буагильбер. — Я хотел произвести Андре в рыцари в этом году, он славный и мужественный воин, прошедший со мой всю Палестину… Проклятье! Если он умрет, клянусь святым Денисом, я сожгу все саксонские наделы этих ублюдков! Они заплатят кровью за моего оруженосца!</p><p>      — Ты уверен, что это были саксы? — продолжил Альберт, затягивая зубами повязку на плече; рана была легкая, но мешала рыцарю управлять лошадью.</p><p>      — Уверен, как и в том, кто организовал нападение на нас, — отвечал Фрон де Беф, глаза которого загорелись страшным яростным огнем. Казалось, он снова был готов ринуться в бой и уничтожить любого, кто будет ему препятствием. — В одном саксонском псе, он сейчас кормит червей или уже на пути в ад, его звали Алан. Этот сакс когда-то служил у Седрика, что из Ротервуда. Как-то его брат и еще несколько проворных саксов забрались в мои леса, чтобы поохотиться. Я приказал изловить ублюдков, а с зачинщика спустить шкуру. Он еще долго висел на столбе перед замком — ничего, другим наука будет!</p><p>      — Значит, это всего лишь месть, — подхватил Буагильбер, который догнал своих товарищей и внимательно слушал разговор, после того как крепко связал пойманного разбойника-сакса и приказал своим сарацинам строго стеречь «добычу».</p><p>      — Да, — кивнул Реджинальд. — А этого малого, что ты изловил, Бриан… Благодарю тебя. Я найду способ наказать этих саксонских псов! Если Андре испустит дух раньше, чем мои лекари смогут что-либо сделать — уверяю тебя, сэр Бриан, этот выродок пожалеет, что появился на свет!</p><p>      Так они продолжали ехать до тех пор, пока дорога не привела их к Торкилстону.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Ров, тянущийся вокруг замка, был очень глубоким и широким. Его было невозможно одолеть вплавь. Такой расчет давал защитникам и обитателям замка большое преимущество. Любой нападающий оказывался как на ладони и не мог остаться незамеченным при любой попытке штурма. Дорога доходила до небольшого крепостного вала с крепкими воротами и сторожевыми башнями.</p><p>      Клемент, которого Фрон де Беф ранее послал возвестить о прибытии, уже отдал приказ спустить мост и сообщил о приезде хозяина.</p><p>      Вся кавалькада вместе со слугами, оруженосцами и добычей въехала в замок по подъемному мосту. Местные крестьяне выбегали навстречу, чтобы поглядеть на возвращающегося хозяина. Они стояли вдоль дороги и низко кланялись барону и его оруженосцам.</p><p>      Сам Фрон де Беф ехал на крепкой дорожной лошади — боевого коня тщательно берегли, впрочем, как и коней Буагильбера и Альберта де Мальвуазена. Барон въехал во внутренней двор замка, управляя лошадью ловкой и уверенной рукой умелого наездника, второй он придерживал сарацинку, которую еще раньше посадил впереди себя. Реджинальд больше не отпускал от себя до тех пор, пока не окончился их путь.</p><p>      — Слава Господу нашему Иисусу Христу, вы вернулись, мой господин! — Радостный голос принадлежал констеблю замка, Жилю де Рэ. Этот молодой рыцарь был оставлен главным, чтобы заботиться обо всём поместье и землях Фрон де Бефа, с него был самый строгий спрос. Жиль рисковал своей головой в случае, если хозяин останется недовольным.<br/>Вот и сейчас, несмотря на долгое отсутствие хозяина и более свободную жизнь, Жиль склонился чуть ли не до самой земли, когда Реджинальд спустился со своей лошади и отдал поводья слуге.</p><p>      — Что, ублюдки, не ждали своего господина так скоро? — Голос Фрон де Бефа, будто гром, раскатился по всему внутреннему двору замка.</p><p>      Черные глаза рыцаря мигом оглядели замок и постройки. После он стащил с седла пленную сарацинку. По всей видимости, Фрон де Бефа сейчас занимало положение дел в поместье, поэтому, пока он произносил свою приветственную, полную упреков и негодования речь, рыцарь позабыл о своей добыче. Амира стояла рядом, боясь сделать шаг. Наконец, она немного отошла от долгой скачки и попыталась отойти немного в сторону, но уперлась спиной в мощную, крепкую грудь храмовника. Бриан усмехнулся и тут же схватил сарацинку за руку.</p><p>      Тем временем, барон быстро отдал приказ позаботиться о раненых, особенно об Андре, и принять гостей со всеми подобающими почестями.</p><p>      — Куда собралась? Стой пока здесь, со мной, — ухмыльнулся Буагильбер. — Дай хозяину выпустить пар.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф в этот вечер отмерил всем досыта. А под конец учинил страшную расправу над саксонским пленником прямо во дворе замка.</p><p>      — Как же ты, мой любезный Жиль, смотрел за моими владениями, что на меня и моих друзей в моих же лесах нападает саксонское отребье? — Барон негодовал, а его громкий низкий голос наводил куда больший страх на слуг и младших рыцарей, чем все кары небесные.</p><p>      — Эй, тащите сюда эту падаль! — заорал Фрон де Беф.</p><p>      Двое слуг вытащили во двор пленного сакса и развязали его. Реджинальд, недолго думая, выхватил копье у одного дозорного и проткнул им насквозь стоящего перед ним безоружного противника.</p><p>      — Вот так я буду расправляться с каждой собакой, которая вздумает забрести в мои леса! — Рыцарь поднял трепыхающееся тело сакса высоко над головой и держал его так какое-то время, пока тот не перестал шевелиться.</p><p>      — Ну вот, теперь я узнаю нашего сэра Реджинальда! — усмехнулся Альберт, толкнув в бок Буагильбера.</p><p>      — Да, похоже, наш барон только размялся, участвуя в лесной потасовке, — подхватил Бриан, который не повел и бровью, когда пленный саксонец кричал от боли и извивался, пока Фрон де Беф насаживал его на копье.</p><p>      — А теперь, — продолжил барон, бросая тело несчастного на землю, — повесить эту падаль на ворота перед замком! И не снимать, пока не сгниет до самых костей!</p><p>      Закончив расправу довольно быстро, хозяин замка вновь обратился к своим гостям и любезно пригласил их отужинать и отдохнуть после нелегкого пути.</p><p>      — Простите, мой господин, но что делать с вашей сарацинской невольницей? — осведомился Жиль, который уже успел получить крепкую оплеуху от своего хозяина.</p><p>      — Чуть не забыл, — проговорил барон, обращая свой взор на стоящую перед ними сарацинку. — Отведешь её в покои, те, что рядом с моими. Накормить её как следует и…</p><p>      Реджинальд смотрел своей пленнице прямо в глаза. Перед ним живо встала всё та же картина: лесная поляна, набросившиеся на него разбойники и этот спасительный кинжал, который позже он вернул Буагильберу. То мгновение, когда Амира всё же решила спасти ему жизнь.</p><p>      — И что еще, мой господин? — спросил опешивший Жиль, который удивленно смотрел на своего застывшего в раздумьях хозяина.</p><p>      — И… и оставьте её в покое. Дайте ей помыться и поспать, столько, сколько ей будет нужно, — ответил Фрон де Беф, словно очнувшись от сна.</p><p>      Наступил поздний вечер, солнце село за горизонт, а на темном небе рассыпались звезды. Барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф вернулся в свой замок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Часть третья. Торкилстон и его хозяин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На другой день старший лесничий Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа уже все подготовил для предстоящей охоты. На этот раз хозяину замка и его друзьям предоставилось отличное развлечение.<br/>Главный лесничий Губерт был человеком крепким, отменным стрелком и преданным своему хозяину. Не раз он побеждал на турнирах и славился своей меткостью. Его умение управляться с луком и стрелами сникали зависть у местной саксонской знати.<br/>Никто не мог тягаться с эти стрелком. Также Губерт был ответственным за все леса и земли, принадлежавшие Реджинальду. Лесничий имел в своем подчинении штат младших лесничих и егерей. Он лично отвечал головой за каждого оленя, каждую рыбу во владениях Фрон де Бефа.<br/>Вот и в это утро Губерт выполнил все приказания хозяина и стоял во дворе замке, вместе с остальными слугами и оруженосцами, ожидая начала охоты.<br/>Фрон де Беф как и его сосед Филипп Мульвуазен, а также и его брат Альберт, любил охоту. Загнать матерого оленя или кабана было для Реджинальда обычным делом, но в компании друзей это было куда приятней.<br/>Помимо большой своры отличных гончих псов, удерживаемые слугами и егерями на коротких поводках, Фрон де Бефа сопровождали два огромных пса породы волкодава. Эти псы были не просто благородным элементом охоты и отвечали своеобразной моде среди знатных норманнов, но и необходимостью. Два верных пса были самыми лучшими телохранителями для своего хозяина. Они скрашивали одиночество, когда Фрон де Беф сидел с кубком, вытянув ноги, перед большим пылающим камином в главном зале замка, размышляя о чем-то и то и дело почесывая за ухом одного из своих любимчиков. Другой пес, как правило, лежал у его ног либо рядом к креслом хозяина.<br/>Это кресло было изготовлено специально для Фрон де Бефа, так как чернобровый богатырь был настолько высок, что любая дубовая лавка, даже самая прочная и высокая, могла служить для рыцаря лишь подставкой для ног.<br/>Теперь эти два пса сопровождали Реджинальда на охоту. Один из них был в широком кожаном ошейнике с небольшими шипами, а также в попоне, разукрашенной цветами дома Фрон де Бефов и его гербом, изображающим мощную голову быка. Это означало, что пес был очень дорог хозяину и в это утро он также наравне с самим рыцарем будет охотиться на дичь.<br/>Другой пес, который по-видимому оставался в замке по каким-то причинам, сидел недалеко от своего хозяина, ожидая, когда слуги подведут Фрон де Бефу лошадь и прозвучат сигналы к началу охоты.<br/>Сам грозный рыцарь гладил любимого пса по загривку и что-то говорил своему любимцу. Пес жмурился и лизал руку хозяина. После, когда Реджинальду привели лошадь, он что-то сказал своем псу и тот остался сидеть у каменной лестницы, будто застывшая статуя.<br/> — Славный пес! — улыбнулся Альберт, которому явно понравился волкодав.<br/> — Еще бы — ответил Фрон де Беф, садясь на лошадь и отдавая сигнал к началу охоты — Пятьсот золотых! Не променяю их ни на что другое!<br/> — Хотелось бы и мне иметь такое чудо! — восторженно продолжал Мальвуазен-младший, с восхищением глядя на первого пса, которого сам Фрон де Беф уже успел спустить по следу дичи. Вся охотничья стая собак направилась лес.<br/> — Не забывай, Альберт, наш устав не позволяет нам, бедным рыцарям Христа, даже эту невинную шалость, как охота! — подхватил Буагильбер, ловко запрыгивая в седло.<br/> — Ладно тебе, Бриан, все мы знаем как соблюдает ваш устав! — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф и махнул рукой егерям. После, он пришпорил лошадь и охота началась.<br/>Рыцари скакали во весь опор, преследую свой будущий ужин. Особенно страстью к травле зверя отличался Альберт Мальвуазен, он даже взял с собой своего любимого сокола, с которым ранее сам часто выезжал на охоту, не смотря на все запреты на развлечения подобного для рыцарей оредна Храма. Этого сокола ему удалось привести с Востока, где соколиная охота была в части и считалась благородным занятием. Стоила эта прекрасная охотничья птичка почти как неплохой боевой конь, но это отнюдь не помешало Мальвуазену-младшему завести себе такого любимчика.<br/>Охота началась.<br/>«Laissez les chiens!»* — разнеслось по лесным дорожкам.<br/>Разгоряченные всадники неслись во весь опор, преследуя оленя, убегающего все дальше и дальше в лесную чащу. Егеря, в красочных кожаных камзолах с колчанами стрел и луком за плечами, и ловчие спустили собак и бежали по их следу с пиками и копьями, в ожидании добычи.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, Амира, которую вечером предыдущего дня привели в ее покои, уже проснулась, а слуга-сарацин принес ей еду и кувшин с молоком. Был полдень. От усталости и событий предыдущего дня, пленница проспала так долго, что когда она поднялась с постели, наступило время обеда.<br/> Этот сарацин был одним из невольников Бриана де Буагильбера, который приглядывал за пленницей, по приказу своего хозяина, которого в свою очередь попросил Реджинальд Фрон де Беф.<br/>Так, как полагал рыцарь, пленница быстрее освоится в замке и примет свою участь без каких-либо сопротивлений.<br/>Но сарацинка хранила молчание и никак не проявляла своего недовольства, либо какого-то расположения ни к хозяину замка, ни к его слугам. Невольник Буагильбера молча поклонился и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Ключ от ее покоев он вручил Амире. Девушке ничего другого не оставалось как приняться за еду, а после осмотреться.<br/>Она оглядела комнату.<br/>Это были те самые покои, которые располагались рядом с помещениями, где обитал хозяин замка. Первая комната переставляла собой небольшую спальню с довольно широкой кроватью с балдахином, укрытую теплым шерстяным одеялом и волчьей шкурой. Напротив кровати был небольшой камин с сундуком для дров. Этот камин служил единственным очагом в комнате и был предназначен лишь для тепла. Его приходилось топить даже летом — стены Торклистона были настолько толстыми, что не пропускали во внутрь ни тепла, ни света.<br/>Небольшое узкое окно с резными ставнями, служило единственным источником света. Это было настолько непривычно для новоприбывшей сарацинки, что помещение казалось ей походим скорее на тюремный мешок, чем на спальню.<br/>Движимая любопытством, она прошла в следующую комнату — это было совсем другое помещение, составлявшее разительный контраст в предыдущим. Здесь уже было два больших окна, с низкими широкими каменными подоконниками, которые были устланы подушками и могли служить лавками для сидения. Здесь же, недалеко от окон стояло несколько сундуков и небольшое резное кресло. Маленький столик с фруктами и кувшином воды располагались как раз напротив одного из подоконников.<br/>На полу были настелены ковры с ткаными замысловатыми узорами и несколько звериных шкур для тепла. На стенах висели гобелены, рассказывающие длинные истории о битвах норманнского воинства, охоте и турнирах.<br/>На одной из стен висел большой щит, выложенный узорами из стали, на нем красовался герб Фрон де Бефа — бычья голова.<br/>Чуть дальше располагался еще один стол и лавки, по видимому это место предназначалось для личных посещений и принятия трапезы, если у обитателя покоев не возникало желания спускаться в большой замковый зал.<br/>Взгляд девушки упал на странный предмет, который был прикрыт тканью и стоял в самом углу комнаты — она подошла и оглядела этот предмет — это была старая прялка… Значит, в этих покоях, когда-то жила женщина.<br/>Какое-то странное и гнетущее чувство охватило Амиру. Кто знает, возможно до нее, много лет назад, здесь уже жила какая-нибудь несчастная душа, томившаяся долгими днями и ночами в плену у этого жестокосердного человека.<br/>А теперь пришел и ее черед?<br/>Сарацинка старалась гнать от себя из без того дурные мысли, а после продолжила осмотр своего нового жилища.<br/>Осторожно выскользнув из своей комнаты, сжимая ключ от двери в руках, Амира оказалась в темной коридоре, который вел к одной из многочисленных винтовых лестниц. Было довольно темно и девушка уже пожалела, что не взяла одну из свечей, лежавших на столе в ее комнате.<br/>Лестницы и переходы были прекрасно приспособлены для боя, нижняя часть лестничных пролетов и вовсе могла выдвигаться, давая место сразу нескольким лучникам. Рядом с коридором и лестницей был отдельный выход в башню, где располагалось несколько дозорных и трубач, который должен был подавать сигнал в случае нападения на замок.<br/>Амира осторожно прошла мимо, стараясь оставаться незамеченной. Спустившись в другой винтовой каменной лестнице в большой зал, она увидела множество слуг снующих туда-сюда, который по всей видимости готовили ужин для хозяина и его гостей, как только те вернуться с охоты.<br/>Жиль быстро отдавал команды слугам и кравчим. Неожиданно его взгляд упал на вошедшую в зал сарацинку. Девушка растерянно смотрела по сторонам. Ее взору предстал огромных размеров зал, с гигантским камином, где уже жарилась туша быка. Высокие стены зала были украшены гобеленами искусной работы, изображающие различные виды охоты, коронацию одного из французских королей, походы великого христианского воинства. Здесь же висели многочисленные трофеи в виде богато украшенного оружия, знамен и щитов. Среди всего великолепия и дорого убранства главного зала красовался точно такой же щит с гербом хозяина замка, какой Амира видела в своих покоях.<br/> — Эй, ты! — крикнул Жиль, быстро смекнув, что пленница может ускользнуть и чего доброго попасться стражникам у подъемного моста — тогда гнев Фрон де Бефа, прежде всего, обрушиться на его голову. — Чего ты тут забыла, сарацинское отродье? Если хозяин и разрешил тебе разгуливать по замку как у себя дома, это не значит, что я позволю тебе вытворять здесь не весть что! Пошла вон, пошла на свое место!<br/>Жиль злобно сверкнул глазами и нетерпеливым жестом указал девушку на выход. Ему не хотелось получить наказание от хозяина из-за какой-то сарацинской бродяжки, которая пусть и временно, поселилась здесь.<br/>Амира прекрасно поняла негодование норманна и потупив голову отправилась обратно. Пока она шла по темным сводчатым холодным коридорам и лестницам, смахивая слезы обиды, ее мысли снова вернулись туда, где был ее дом. Эти воспоминания о своей погибшей семье все чаще и чаще приходили к ней, особенно теперь, когда ее путь был окончен, а клетка окончательно захлопнулась, сделав ее пленницей в этом каменном мешке.<br/>Да, теперь она никто и не может рассчитывать хоть даже хотя бы на тень человеческого обращения. Отныне и навсегда окрики, оскорбления, а возможно побои и насилие будут ей верными спутниками до конца ее дней. Неужели же ей суждено закончить свои дни вот так, в чужеземном плену, в одиночестве и отчаянии?<br/>Пока эти мысли занимали ее голову, сарацинка почувствовала странное прикосновение к своей руке — Амира вздрогнула и повернулась. Она опешила от ужаса и даже вскрикнула — перед ней стоял один из псов Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа.<br/>Огромный волкодав, доходившей девушке почти до груди, ткнулся носом ей в руку, а после тщательно обнюхал нового жильца знакомых покоев своего хозяина.<br/>Пес, которого в этот раз оставили дома и не взяли с собой на охоту, деловито расхаживал по всему замку, будто бы это был сам барон.<br/> — Какой ты большой, откуда ты здесь взялся… — тихо сказала Амира и быстро отдернула свою руку от волкодава. Пес присел рядом и зевнул, обнажая белые большие клыки. Ему было скучно и он явно страдал от отсутствия любимого хозяина. Он ткнулся своей мохнатой мордой прямо в колени девушки — Ты не такой страшный, каким можешь показаться на первый взгляд.<br/>Она осторожно протянула руку и погладила пса по его густой шестке, тот завилял хвостом и лизнул руки девушки. Амира улыбнулась и пошла в свои покои, к ее удивлению, пес потрусил за ней.<br/>Так прошел остаток дня, в компании пса Фрон де Бефа, растопленного камина и тишины. Скормив волкодаву остатки пищи с серебряного подноса, Амира легла спать, стараясь не думать о своей горькой участи. Пес остался сидеть в ее покоях на всю ночь.<br/>Прошло еще несколько дней. Рыцари развлекались охотой, вели нескончаемые застольные беседы, обсуждали свои трофеи и как распорядятся добычей, награбленной в Палестине. Казалось, Фрон де Беф и вовсе позабыл о своей пленнице. Ее больше никто не беспокоил, лишь сарацинский слуга Буагильбера приносил ей еду и новую одежду.<br/>Спустя еще пару дней в замок прибыло сразу два послания. Расторопный слуга тут же отнес их хозяину.<br/>— Жиль, прочти, что за письма? — Реджинальд и его друзья сидели в большом зале, было время ужина и все трое были в отличном расположении духа. Накануне Бриан и Альберт были свидетелями очередного проявления силы своего товарища по оружию — во время очередной охоты Фрон де Беф одним ударом кулака смог убить матерого кабана. И теперь, знатная добыча жарилась на вертеле, а запах мяса разносился по всему залу. Оба пса сидели у ног хозяина, ожидая вкусной подачки.<br/>  — Оба письма предназначены для вашей милости, сэр Альберт — ответил Жиль, поклонившись, и передал письмо. После он удалился, оставив рыцарей одних.<br/>Мальвуазен-младший быстро пробежал глазами по написанному и сконфузился.<br/> — Ну, вот и все, господа — сказал он, небрежно бросив письмо на стол — Уже завтра я буду вынужден покинуть вас, а также твой чудесный замок, сэр Реджинальд.<br/> — Этого следовало ожидать, Мальвуазен — ответил Бриан, который тот час же схватил письмо и стал читать. — Дела оредна превыше всего.<br/> — Да, меня ждет обитель Темплстоу, пора приниматься за дела. Папа выдвинул кандидатуру нового магистра. Говорят, этот фанатик не терпит никакого нарушения устава, так что, дорогой мой брат Бриан, пока новый гроссмейстер будет проверять наши прецептории, нам придется сидеть какое-то время тише воды, ниже травы. Особенно тебе, Бриан, особенно тебе. Впрочем, у нас еще есть время, по крайней мере у тебя, еще неделя, а вот мне стоит поторопиться, чтобы уладить все дела. — заключил Мальвуазен с некоторой долей грусти, он любил бывать в гостях как у Фрон де Бефа, так и у своего брата Филиппа, и ему вовсе не хотелось покидать столь приятную компанию.<br/> — Что ж, дорогой Альберт, не думаю, что ваше временное «заключение» с Буагильбером будет столь тяжким для вас обоих! — рассмеялся Реджинальд, бросал кусочек свежего мяса собакам.<br/> — А вот второе послание нас обрадует! — возвестил Альберт, подскакивая на месте и размахивая посланием, будто знаменем — Принц Джон вскоре организует турнир. Я так думаю, что успею к этому празднеству. Я знаю, где находится это место — Эшби. Небольшой городок, который, кстати, находится не так далеко от твоего поместья, сэр Реджинальд. Ведь ты тоже поедешь на турнир?<br/> — Конечно, полагаю, что мы с Реджинальдом не пропустим такое развлечение, да и ты наконец сможешь повидаться с Филиппом — ответил Буагильбер, нарезая готовое мясо тонкими кусками.<br/> — Ни за что не смогу пропустить такую возможность, чтобы намять саксам бока! — хриплый низкий голос Фрон де Бефа и его смех раскатились по всему залу.<br/> — Выпьем за нас — цвет норманнской знати и нашего славного воинства! — произнес Бриан и поднял кубок с вином. Остальные последовали его примеру.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующий день Альберт де Мальвуазен со своими оруженосцами и слугами покинул Торкилстон, отправившись в свою английскую прецепторию Темплстоу, чтобы подготовиться к приезду магистра.<br/>Мощные ворота закрылись за спиной храмовника, а подъемный мост опять пришел в движение, чтобы перекрыть единственный путь к замку.<br/>Следующие дни Бриан де Буагильбер и Реджинальд Фрон де Беф проводили в упражнениях и состязаниях в воинском искусстве, изредка выезжая прогуляться и поохотиться в ближайший лес.<br/>Казалось, что о пленной сарацинке никто не вспоминал, но в этот день вес было по-другому.<br/>Дверь покоев Амиры отворилась и на пороге появился сам грозный хозяин замка.<br/>Девушка испугалась, так как до этого момент, кроме слуги-сарацина никто не осмеливался входить к ней в комнату. При появлении рыцаря она сжалась от страха и отошла к стене. Причины появления до селе не интересовавшимся ей Фрон де Бефом, были ей не известны. Казалось, что сам чернобровый богатырь не спешил начал разговор, он все глядел на нее тем же странным взглядом.<br/> — Вот что, — наконец сказал Реджинальд, будто сделав над собой усилие, вынуждая себя начать разговор — Полагаю, времени набраться сил и осознать свое положение у тебя было предостаточно. Как тебе известно, мне глубоко наплевать на то, что ты думаешь обо мне и остальных моих людях. Ты — моя добыча, а это значит, что я оставил тебя в живых для того, чтобы ты принесла мне хоть какую-то выгоду в этом деле. Видишь ли, любой поход каждого рыцаря — дело довольно затратное. Если мне удалось возместить все свои затраты, то лишь благодаря моей силе и ловкости умелого воина.<br/> — К чему все эти объяснения? Я знаю, ты хочешь продать меня, как когда-то на Кипре продал моего младшего брата! — ответила сарацинка. — Что же ты теперь хочешь сделать со мной? Или срок продажи уже подошел?<br/> — Тебе никто не разрешал открывать рот! — выпалил Фрон де Беф, сверкнув глазами.<br/> — Неужели такой отважный и доблестный воин боится речей какой-то смуглой бродяжки? — Амира решительно поглядела на рыцаря, словно пыталась вызвать его на бой. Все в ней кипело, а мысли о проданном в рабство младшем брате, лишь добавляли масло в огонь ее души.<br/> — Я сказал, замолчи — прошипел барон, хватая за горло Амиру. Хрупкая, смуглая, изящная, еда доходившая ему до груди, словно статуэтка, в руках этого сильного мужчины казалась каким-то неземным существом, почти игрушкой. Ведь стоило Фрон де Бефу надавить на ее горло чуть сильней и все муки ее мгновенно прекратятся. Так вот значит как решил отплатить ей «франкский пес» за спасение своей жизни?<br/> — Не зли меня! — прорычал Реджинальд прямо в лицо сарацинке — А слушай, что тебе говорят!<br/>Девушка кивнула, не спуская глаз со своего пленителя. Фрон де Беф убрал руки и отошел в сторону.<br/> — Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить. О твоей участи — его низкий голос отдавался во всех углах комнаты, а его темные проницательные пылающие глаза словно прожигали ее насквозь. Мало кто мог выдержать столь пристальный взгляд барона. — Ты спасла мне жизнь.<br/>Девушка опустила глаза, ничего не ответив.<br/> — Ты спасла мне жизнь, поэтому я не стану тебя продавать — заключил барон, подойдя чуть ближе и пристально всматриваясь в ее лицо, словно бы он волновался об ответе — Отныне ты будешь моей служанкой. Тебя никто не посмеет трогать или обижать. Эти покои будут твоими. Ты будешь прислуживать мне за столом, а также моим гостям. С сегодняшнего дня и навсегда. Теперь твой хозяин — я. И упаси тебя бог ослушаться моего слова. Все поняла?<br/> — Да — почти не слышно ответила сарацинка.<br/> — Не слышу! «Да, господин»! Ты все поняла? — рявкнул барон, продолжая смотреть на свою новоиспеченную служанку — Сегодня вечером, за ужином, будешь мне прислуживать.<br/> — Да, господин — ответила Амира, осознавая, что ее муки и злоключения лишь начались.<br/>Фрон де Беф не произнес более ни слова и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечером, после очередной удачной охоты рыцари сидели за большим длинным дубовым столом, который тянулся почти через весь зал. Громадный камин, где горел огонь, служил не только для тепла, но и для приготовления оленьей туши на вертеле.<br/>Слуги разносили вино и закуски, а также подавали легкие блюда, которые отменно сочетались с олениной.<br/> — Жаль, что Альберту пришлось так рано нас покинуть — сетовал Фрон де Беф, отпивая из кубка вино.<br/> — Да, дела в его прецептории требуют его присутствия, но мы встретимся все вместе, совсем скоро. На турнире в Эшби. — ответил Буагильбер, отрезая ломоть свежеиспеченного пшеничного хлеба — Принц Джон устраивает турнир через три недели.<br/> — Неплохо, правда после Палестины все это покажется нам невинным развлечением, но я не прочь повеселиться и побить саксов! — Реджинальд и Бриан рассмеялись, а слуги тем временем, начали подавать готовое мясо.<br/>Амира, которая не привыкла к подобной обстановке, да и к роли прислуги тоже, продолжала стоять в стороне. Вскоре, когда большинство слуг разошлись, чтобы отнести приготовленную еду для оруженосцев, сарацинка осталась одна в большом зале на едине с рыцарями.<br/> — Принеси-ка еще вина, да по-живей! — бросил Фрон де Беф.<br/>Амира медленно подошла к другому столу, где стояли небольшие бочки с вином, откуда обычно разливали содержимое по кувшинам.<br/>Сарацинка взяла кувшин и также медленно направилась к столу, где сидели рыцари.<br/> — Ты все же решил оставить ее себе, Реджинальд? — спросил Бриан, удостоив поверхностным взглядом подошедшую девушку.<br/> — Она теперь что-то вроде моей служанки — ответил рыцарь, протягивая кубок, чтобы Амира налила вина — Ну, же, что с тобой? — обратился он к сарацинке.<br/>Та налила вина и отошла в сторону.<br/>Вечер был веселый, Фрон де Беф и Буагильбер вспоминали былые времена в Палестине, пели походные песни и вино все чаще оказывалось в их кубках.<br/>Пока рыцари ужинали и придавались воспоминаниям, сарацинка прислуживала, подавая одно блюдо за другим.<br/>Наступила ночь, но оба рыцаря продолжали свой неспешный вкусный ужин, осушив не один кувшин вина. Буагильбер, который был изрядно пьян, но все еще мог сидеть за столом, то и дело поглядывал на девушку.<br/>Его глаза скользили по хрупкому силуэту сарацинки и в них то и дело загорались огоньки. Фрон де Беф, который хоть и пил не меньше храмовника, был не так пьян и посмеивался каждый раз, когда Бриан хотел вспомнить очередную походную песню.<br/> — Реджинальд, люблю бывать у тебя в гостях, ты всегда устраиваешь нам славные развлечения, а охота… Выше всяких похвал. Не хватает лишь Филиппа. — Буагильбер поднялся на ноги, чтобы немного размяться. Но вышло у него это не очень хорошо, ноги не держали перебравшего вина храмовника. Он присел прямо на стол рядом со своим другом, жестом приказывая Амире налить ему еще вина.<br/> — Налей и мне — бросил Фрон де Беф, поставив свой кубок на стол.<br/>Амира подошла к столу и стала наливать вино. Буагильбер продолжал глядеть на сарацинку, пожирая ее взглядом. Чуть помедлив, храмовник придвинулся ближе к девушке, так, что она оказалась между двумя опьяневшими мужчинами. Если Фрон де Беф мог спокойно выкушать еще один кувшин, то для храмовника в этот вечер, было более, чем достаточно. Он нарочно протянул руку, будто бы опираясь о стол, тем самым преградив путь сарацинке.<br/> — Реджинальд — прошептал Буагильбер, нехотя убирая руку, давая дорогу новоиспеченной служанке хозяина замка — Уступи мне ее, хотя бы на одну ночь, ты же все равно ее не собираешь продавать. Наверняка, ты решил оставить ее для ночных утех.<br/> — Бриан, угомонись, сегодня ты слишком много пьешь… — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф, хлопнув по плечу храмовника и тем самым вновь усаживая его за стол.<br/> — Она такая сладкая… — продолжал Бриан, допивая остатки вина из своего кубка, понимая, что заполучить девушку он сможет лишь с разрешения Фрон де Бефа, своего друга, не иначе. — Я же не прошу ее насовсем, а если хочешь, мы можем повеселиться вместе. Клянусь пречистой Девой…<br/> — Бриан, неужели все рыцари Храма подвержены столь сильному вилянию черных очей дочерей Палестины? — Фрон де Беф смеялся, но отнюдь не хотел потворствовать просьбе своего старого друга.<br/> — Лишь на одну ночь, ради меня, Реджинальд. Я заплачу золотом… А хочешь, могу подарить тебе того самого коня, которого я выиграл на последнем поединке… Ты помнишь… Реджинальд, это лишь невинная забава. — Буагильбер снова, на этот раз открыто, окинул пылающим взглядом сарацинку. Амира стояла у бочек с вином, чуть дальше от стола, но прекрасно слышала о чем просил храмовник.<br/>Она похолодела, сердце бешено забилось. Теперь, когда она одна на чужбине, часть ее семьи погибла, а другая продана в рабство в иноземные земли, бог не приготовил для нее легкой смерти, отдав в руки этому страшному человеку. Неужели ее ждет позор и участь куда худшая, чем смерть? Быть лишь игрушкой, легкой забавой для разнузданных мужчин. Стоит Фрон де Бефу только кивнуть и ее уже ничего не спасет.<br/>Амира с опаской поглядела на грозного рыцаря, который и сам пристально смотрел на свою сарацинскую служанку. Его темные глаза были отчего-то такими же задумчивыми, совсем как тогда, в лесной чаще, после кровопролитной стычки с разбойниками.<br/>Наконец богатырь встал из-за стола, держа кубок в руках, и расправил свои мощные плечи. Девушка застыла на месте и опустила глаза, в ожидании своей горькой участи. Она знала, что Фрон де Беф не мог отказать своим боевым товарищам и друзьям, также как и они ему.<br/>Реджинальд еще какое-то время молчал, а потом поставил свой кубок на стол, оперевшись одной рукой на плечо храмовника.<br/> — Прости, сэр Бриан, но не в этот раз — хриплый низкий голос рыцаря громко и четко прозвучал на весь зал и гулко отдавался эхом по всему помещению — Если бы это касалось любой другой девицы, но не в этот раз.<br/> Буагильбер вопросительно посмотрел на своего друга, но Фрон де Беф не дал тому вымолвить и слова, положив свою вторую тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо.<br/> — Она спасла мне жизнь — сказал он чуть тише, наклоняясь к Буагильберу. — Там, в лесу.<br/> — Я этого не знал, Реджинальд — отозвался храмовник, не скрывая своего удивления — Что ж, тогда я могу понять…<br/> — Да — кивнул Фрон де Беф, усмехнувшись — Прости, друг мой, не в этот раз. Тебе надо хорошенько отдохнуть, день был славным, да и охота удалась.<br/> — Это верно — подхватил Буагильбер, с трудом поднимаясь из-за стола, не без помощи своего друга.<br/> — Эй, Болдуэн! — крикнул Фрон де Беф на весь зал, обращаясь к одному из оруженосцев де Буагильбера. Оруженосцы и слуги ужинали в другом небольшом зале рядом. — Помоги своему хозяину найти его покои.<br/>Ему не пришлось звать верного де Ойлейла дважды.<br/> — Спасибо тебе, Реджинальд, сегодня была славная охота! — последние слова Буагильбера растворились в коридорах замка.<br/> — И тебе дорой ночи, друг мой! — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф в след храмовнику, которому помогал идти его оруженосец.<br/>Амира, тем временем, осталась на едине с хозяином замка.<br/>Как только Буагильбер и его оруженосец скрылись из виду, он повернулся к сарацинке и еще какое-то время просто глядел на нее.<br/> — Иди к себе — сказал он тихо, но все еще неотрывно смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Девушка смутилась и опустила голову. Она уже хотела было уйти и повернулась, чтобы выйти из зала, как вдруг ощутила крепкую хватку на своем тонком запястье.<br/>Мощная хватка рыцаря заставила ее замереть на месте.<br/> — Не бойся, я никому не позволю тебя трогать — черные глаза Фрон де Бефа внимательно изучали ее лицо. В то время как она сама невольно взглянул в его.<br/>Густые темные брови обрамляли большие темные сверкающие глаза рыцаря. Лицо его покрывали шрамы, иногда, они внушали неподдельный ужас и красноречиво говорили о многочисленных перенесенных опасностях и кровавых битвах. На вид воину было больше сорока лет, но седина лишь слегка тронула его виски.<br/>Очень высокий рост, а также небывалая сила, которыми были награждены почти все представители рода Фрон де Бефов, выделялись среди других воинов. Природа щедро наградила Реджинальда. Мощные широкие плечи, крепкие, будто железо руки, вздымающаяся грудь, созданная будто из самого прочного камня — весь облик рыцаря был похож на мощный утес, который не подвластен не одной земной стихие, никакой буре и никому ненастью. Эта мощь покоряла и одновременно наводила ужас — все вокруг знали буйный и непримиримый нрав норманнского барона.<br/>Теперь его внимательные глаза, казалось смягчились и разглядывали сарацинку совсем по-другому. В них не было прежней похоти, злобы, насмешки, не было и призрения, жестокости или того мерзкого отблеска, который сквозит у любого торговца живым товаром.<br/>Но все же — перед ней стоял ее пленитель, убийца ее соплеменников, тот, кто разлучил ее с семьей и сам обрек несчастную на жалкое рабское существование. Почему же сейчас он поступил иначе? Амира не верила, что такой человек как Фрон де Беф может проявить благородство.<br/> — Ты мне не веришь? — неожиданный вопрос прервал ее мысли. Реджинальд притянул девушку чуть ближе к себе.<br/> — В Палестине я видела другое… — тихо отозвалась она, стараясь отдалиться от рыцаря, запах выпитого вина и горячее дыхание мужчины обдавали ее лицо.<br/> — Здесь не Палестина. — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф, неожиданно притянув сарацинку еще ближе.<br/> — Пожалуйста… Лучше убей меня. — девушка быстро догадалась, что если хозяин не отдал ее своему другу, то скорее всего приберег ночное развлечение для себя самого.<br/> — Не бойся меня, прошу — его голос вдруг стал тихим и ниже, чем обычно, а его руки осторожно обвились вокруг ее тела. Амира задрожала.<br/> — Ты спасла мне жизнь — снова повторил Фрон де Беф, продолжая какое-то время стоять и держать сарацинку в своих объятиях, глядя в ее темные бездонные глаза — Я этого не забуду. Никогда.<br/>Через мгновение он отпустил ее.<br/> — Можешь идти к себе. — наконец проговорил рыцарь, спустя какое-то время, отводя глаза в сторону и глядя в темную синеву неба, нарисовавшегося в узком окне.<br/> — Доброй ночи, господин — тихо ответила Амира и поспешила удалиться к себе.<br/>Пролетев несколько коридоров и миновав витую каменную лестницу, девушка буквально влетела в выделенные ей покои и заперла дверь. Она тут же повалились на кровать, без сил, тяжело дыша. Голова ее шла кругом, а сердце билось так сильно, что вот-вот могло выпрыгнуть из груди. Перед ее глазами стояло его лицо, покрытое шрамами.<br/>Вскоре усталость взяла свое и Амира заснула на кровати, позабыв снять платье и растопить очаг.<br/>А в это время Реджинальд Фрон де Беф по-прежнему оставался в большом зале, среди опустевших длинных дубовых лавок, среди висящих на стенах гобеленов, военных и охотничьих трофеев, глядя в темное небо и задумавшись о чем-то своем.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Спустить собак! (фр.).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 3. Дорогой друг. Часть первая. Филипп де Мальвуазен /турнир в Эшби.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реджинальд Фрон де Беф слыл жестоким хозяином. Редко кто из слуг или крестьян решался выступать против него, а уж о бунтах или других волнениях и говорить было нечего. Теперь, когда хозяин вернулся из Палестины, Жилю приходилось вести куда более строгий отчет о делах: то были записи о тратах на новые замковые постройки, рытье дополнительных колодцев, на покупку инструментов для возделывания многочисленных полей, а также о других делах.</p><p>      Еще один верный воин, который отличался мужеством и отвагой, поступивший на службу к хозяину Торкилстона еще совсем мальчишкой, теперь по праву заслужил уважение не только самого господина, но и других рыцарей, служивших Фрон де Бефу. Сен-Мор, сенешаль сэра Реджинальда, славился своей верностью и смелостью. Фрон де Беф очень дорожил своим храбрым воином и даже подумывал о том, чтобы выделить ему свой надел земли. Сен-Мор был не против принести оммаж своему господину и продолжать служить тому верой и правдой. Сен-Мор ждал этого момента и был готов на всё ради своего господина.</p><p>      Вот и теперь он принимал в Торкилстоне нового гостя — старого друга и соседа, Филиппа де Мальвуазена.</p><p>      Мальвуазен-старший прибыл с дружеским визитом так быстро, как только гонец возвестил о приезде из Палестины Фрон де Бефа, а вместе с ним и храмовника. Своего младшего брата Филипп не застал, но был уверен, что встретит его на предстоящем турнире.</p><p>      — Сэр Реджинальд, друг мой! Рад нашей встрече! Рад, что ты жив! — радостно провозгласил Филипп, въезжая на своем резвом коне во внутренний двор замка.</p><p>      — Ну наконец-то, Филипп! — крикнул в ответ Фрон де Беф, бегом спускаясь по крутой каменной лестнице навстречу другу.</p><p>      — Черт бы тебя побрал, Реджинальд, палестинское пекло тебе лишь на пользу! — смеялся Мальвуазен-старший, обнимая давнего друга. — Жаль, что не успел застать Альберта. Говорят, вы отменно поохотились.</p><p>      — А какое чудесное вино подают к ужину в Торкилстоне! — выпалил храмовник, который стоял на верху лестницы и с улыбкой наблюдал за встречей старых друзей. — Клянусь Богородицей, Филипп, за все эти месяцы ты состарился и стал тем приторным домоседом, которых не вытащить из своих владений даже под предлогом войны!</p><p>      — Бриан! Черти тебя хорошо поджарили, как я погляжу. Ты ни чем не отличаешься от своих сарацинских невольников! — смеялся Филипп. Тем временем Буагильбер сбежал вниз по лестнице, чуть не сбив по дороге пару снующих туда-сюда слуг.</p><p>      — Ты жив, друг мой, как я рад видеть вас обоих! — Друзья обнялись.</p><p>      — Что ж, сэр Филипп, добро пожаловать в Торкилстон, — сказал Фрон де Беф, приглашая дорогого друга в замок. — Хорошую охоту и доброе вино я могу обещать своим дорогим гостям.</p><p>      — Скоро турнир, хоть немного развеешься! — смеялся Буагильбер и подначивал Мальвуазена. — Что касается меня, я с небольшой охотой возвращался в эту страну. Знаешь, Филипп, это большая удача, что здесь уже целую неделю не идет дождь!</p><p>      Рыцари рассмеялись. Пока они отпускали шуточки о местном климате и прочих делах, поднимаясь в замок, на пороге большого зала появилась Амира.</p><p>      До того, как её господин пошел встречать своего гостя, ей было приказано разобрать охотничье одеяние Фрон де Бефа и привести его в порядок, а после спуститься в большой зал, чтобы прислуживать за ужином.</p><p>      Девушка больше не боялась, что кто-то из мужчин в замке может её обидеть; речь шла не только о слугах, оруженосцах и старших рыцарях, но и о Бриане де Буагильбере. Фрон де Беф дал понять всем вокруг, что эта женщина неприкосновенна, и ослушаться его приказа было равносильно смерти. Впрочем, храмовник и сам прекратил всякие попытки заполучить расположение служанки — он находил это смешным и то, что случилось накануне, объяснил лишь выходкой от скуки. Ему не терпелось показать себя в ратном деле. Буагильбер с нетерпением ожидал турнира.</p><p>      Рыцари прошли в большой, а слуги стали разносить щедрое угощение и вино.<br/>Амира, как всегда, стояла рядом с креслом Фрон де Бефа, держа кувшин с особым вином, которое барон привез с Кипра. Новая бочка была откупорена, и теперь рубиновая жидкость лилась в кубки.</p><p>      — Кто это? — спросил Филипп, заметив сарацинку, которая разливала вино.</p><p>      — Это моя служанка, которую я привез с собой из Палестины, — пояснил Фрон де Беф, отпивая вино. — Хотел было её выгодно продать, но потом решил оставить у себя.</p><p>      — Надо же, почему не продал? За такую девку какой-нибудь аббат с радостью выложит… — начал было Мальвуазен-старший.</p><p>      — Видишь ли, дорогой друг, — язвительно перебил его храмовник, — перед тем, как мы прибыли в Торкилстон, на нас напала шайка разбойников во главе со старым знакомым сэра Реджинальда. Эта красотка спасла жизнь нашему другу.</p><p>      — Это так, сэр, — подтвердил Фрон де Беф, взглянув на Амиру, которая стояла рядом и опустила глаза, как только грозный рыцарь посмотрел на неё.</p><p>      — Что ж, друг мой, тебе остается только позавидовать — говорят, ты привез три корабля, доверху набитых золотом и прочими сокровищами Востока, да еще и такую красотку. — При этом темно-зеленые глаза Филиппа сверкнули, когда рыцарь поглядел на сарацинку.</p><p>      После все трое стали обсуждать текущие дела в поместьях, а также предстоящий турнир. Вино лилось рекой, слуги сменяли одно блюдо за другим, а Мальвуазен всё глядел на девушку и, по-видимому, задумался о чём-то своём.</p><p>      На другой день была охота, которая растянулась на три дня, и хозяин со своими друзьями воротились лишь на четвертый день. Скачка по окрестным густым лесам, свежий воздух и долгие беседы у костра были невинным и спокойным временем по сравнению с тем, что им довелось пережить в Палестине.</p><p>      Филиппу удалось загнать матерого кабана, но заколоть с первого раза столь опасное животное с первого раза было нелегким делом. На помощь пришел Фрон де Беф, чем уберег своего друга от опасного ранения.</p><p>      Въезжая в ворота замка, один из слуг случайно в чём-то провинился перед хозяином. Барон выражал свое крайнее раздражение отборной бранью. На редкость смелый юноша отчего-то возразил грозному рыцарю, чем вызвал еще больший приступ гнева.</p><p>      — Ты сам нарвался, отребье! — орал барон, выводя во внутренний двор замка своих волкодавов. — Ты посмел ослушаться моего приказа, теперь пеняй на себя!</p><p>      Здесь же были верный Сен-Мор и Амира, которой он отдавал новые распоряжения, пока Фрон де Бефа не было в замке. Оба они застыли, будто от порыва холодного ветра, кода барон приказал спустить собак.</p><p>      Сарацинка с ужасом видела, как оба огромных пса медленно направились в сторону молодого слуги. Тот сжался от ужаса и надвигающейся смерти.</p><p>      Остальные гости и оруженосцы не удивились такому поступку барона. Это было привычным делом для Фрон де Бефа, если кто-то слишком досаждал ему. Сен-Мор хоть и был предан барону, но не разделял мнения своего господина по поводу столь суровых наказаний.</p><p>      — Уходи скорей, — шепнул он сарацинке. — Не надо тебе на это смотреть. Иди же.</p><p>      Вместо этого, несмотря на страх ослушаться господина и навлечь на себя еще больший гнев, девушка вышла на середину двора.</p><p>      — Куда ты? Что ты делаешь… Они же разорвут тебя на части… — спохватился Сен-Мор, который не успел никаким образом задержать служанку.</p><p>      — Проклятье! — рыкнул барон, заметив Амиру и сплюнув на холодные плиты двора. — Что ты делаешь? Вернись сейчас же!</p><p>      — Смелая девка, — шепнул Буагильбер Филиппу, с любопытством наблюдая за разыгравшейся сценой.</p><p>      — Смелая-то смелая, но, насколько я знаю, эти милые собаки сэра Реджинальда никого, кроме него самого, не слушают и уже не раз пробовали человеческое мясо на вкус, — ответил Мальвуазен, который не без опаски глядел на Амиру. — Боюсь, что наш дорогой друг сейчас может лишиться не только своего слуги…</p><p>      Тем временем, Амира уже подошла к молодому слуге вплотную, загораживая его собой от собак. Барон понимал, чем может окончиться такая выходка, и уже приготовился к худшему, как вдруг оба волкодава присели рядом с девушкой, а один из псов стал лизать её руки. Амира ласково погладила пса по загривку, как и в первый раз.</p><p>      Псы улеглись около её ног и не проявляли больше никакой агрессии.</p><p>      — Вот тебе раз! — молвил удивленный храмовник, который уже хотел поспорить с Филиппом на приличную сумму, что собаки сегодня поужинают сразу двумя.</p><p>      — Как? Как ты смогла остановить моих собак?! — Барон подскочил к сарацинке и не мог поверить своим глазам. — Чем ты их прикормила? Как такое возможно — они не берут из чужих рук ничего съестного и слушают лишь меня!</p><p>      — Я не знаю, господин, я ничего не делала, собаки сами… — начала было Амира, но гнев барона тут же обрушился на её голову.</p><p>      — Не ври мне, сарацинское отродье! Никто из смертных не мог вот так просто подчинить себе этих псов! — Глаза Фрон де Бефа налились кровью от ярости и злости. Ему было не по себе от того, что какая-то служанка оказалась смелее его воинов. Никто даже не думал и близко подходить к этим псам.</p><p>      — Это правда, мой господин. Прошу, отпусти этого юношу. Он не сделал ничего плохого, — тихо ответила она, погладив пса по голове. Тот завилял хвостом и уткнулся мордой в её платье.</p><p>      — Да что ты о себе возомнила? Думаешь, если ты спасла мне жизнь, то сможешь распоряжаться в моем замке наравне со мной? — рычал барон. Его это унижало, еще никому и никогда не приходило в голову перечить Фрон де Бефу. — Я прикажу выпороть тебя на конюшне!</p><p>      — Мой господин может сделать со мной всё, что ему будет угодно, но прежде отпусти этого юношу. Прошу! Это случилось по моей вине… — Амира продолжала защищать ни в чем не повинного слугу.</p><p>      — Хорошо, — ответил Реджинальд, его глаза сузились, а голос стал спокойным. Барон явно что-то затевал. — Его жизнь в обмен на то, что ты выполнишь мой любой приказ. И предупреждаю тебя: еще одна подобная выходка, и я отдам тебя первому встречному в качестве почетного приза!</p><p>      — Отпусти его, пощади этого человека! Прошу… — взмолилась сарацинка, не обращая внимания на гнев барона.</p><p>      Барон жестом отозвал собак, и волкодавы послушно поплелись в покои хозяина. Молодой слуга тут же вскочил на ноги и скрылся в широких коридорах замка.</p><p>      — Чего уставились, олухи? Сен-Мор, что ты застыл? Прикажи кузнецу подготовить всё необходимое, живей! — рявкнул барон, нетерпеливо теребя пальцами кончик кожаного пояса, на котором крепились ножны с коротким мечом и длинным кинжалом.</p><p>      Но не так прост был Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, чтобы спускать и прощать такое унижение.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Прошла еще неделя, и вот уже подошел срок ехать на турнир в Эшби. Оруженосцы сновали по двору замка, стаскивая и тщательно укладывая вооружение своих господ, а также всё самое необходимое для турнира. Походные шатры и тягловые лошади ждали своего часа.</p><p>      Дорога в Эшби оказалась спокойной, и рыцарям удалось добраться до места без особых затруднений или столкновений с местными лесными разбойниками. К удивлению самой Амиры, Фрон де Беф не оставил её в замке, а пожелал взять свою служанку с собой.</p><p>      Спустя несколько дней они прибыли на место. Турнир, который задумал провести принц Джон, должен был ознаменовать всеобщее развлечение и радость. Крестовый поход был окончен, а следовательно, теперь его подданные должны радоваться и возносить хвалы своему правителю.</p><p>      Джон также ожидал приезда своих лучших воинов, которые должны были стать зачинщиками турнира. Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, Филипп де Мальвуазен и Бриан де Буагильбер были теми, на кого принц делал ставку не только на предстоящем турнире. Ему также не терпелось показать превосходство норманнов и своё как правителя.</p><p>      Первый день состязания должен был ознаменоваться поединками с рыцарями-зачинщиками и остальными, дерзающими вызвать грозных рыцарей на бой. Помимо них, в турнире могли участвовать и другие рыцари, принадлежащие как к саксам, так и к норманнской знати.</p><p>      Среди них были выставленные с саксонской стороны — Ательстан Конингсбургский, которого всячески поддерживал Седрик Сакс из Ротервуда, а также другие храбрые саксонские рыцари, которые решили в этот день постоять за честь доброй Англии.</p><p>      Чуть в стороне от самого ристалища располагались шатры рыцарей, а также кузницы и другие палатки с мастерами и слугами, готовыми прийти на помощь в любую минуту. Шатры рыцарей-зачинщиков стояли в некотором отдалении от остальных.</p><p>      Само ристалище было украшено цветными флажками и знаменами. Большая, обитая красной узорчатой материей трибуна и навес предназначались для принца Джона, его свиты и знатных гостей. Трибуны, располагавшиеся чуть ниже, — для саксов и людей попроще.</p><p>      Славное начало турнира предвещало победу норманнам. Каждый из рыцарей-зачинщиков успел выбить из седла по три противника, тогда как барон Фрон де Беф уже успел расправиться с одним из рыцарей, вызвавшим его на бой, в довольно жестокой манере. К счастью, рыцарь остался жив и предложил барону неплохой выкуп за свою жизнь и здоровье.</p><p>      Партия рыцарей-зачинщиков одерживала одну победу за другой, чем каждый раз приводила саксов в уныние. Всё чаще и чаще с нижней трибуны доносились разочарованные возгласы саксонской знати.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      После небольшого перерыва турнир продолжился.</p><p>      Схватка продолжилась, но в другой манере. В этот раз можно было бросить вызов любому рыцарю-зачинщику. Каждый рыцарь мог вызвать другого на личный бой и показать свою отвагу, силу и мастерство бойца во всей красе.</p><p>      Пока де Браси и Филипп де Мальвуазен ловко и довольно быстро расправлялись со своими противниками, храмовник и Фрон де Беф отдыхали подле своих шатров.</p><p>      Барон открыто выражал скуку и тоску. В этот день победа доставалась ему слишком легко, и саксы летели на песок ристалища один за другим. Реджинальд даже позволил себе выпить кубок вина и переменить нижнюю тунику, но никто так и не осмелился вызвать его на бой. То же было и с Брианом де Буагильбером — никто не отважился драться с храмовником один на один.</p><p>      Наконец, когда никто уже больше не отваживался вызвать на бой рыцарей-зачинщиков, неожиданно прозвучал звук боевого рога. Это был самый странный вызов за всё время турнира первого дня.</p><p>      Безымянный рыцарь, лицо которого было скрыто за опущенным забралом шлема, а в руках был щит с диковинным девизом на испанском языке, означавшим «Лишенный наследства», отважился вызвать де Буагильбера на бой. Изъявив желание выступать за сторону саксов и поддержать честь всей Англии, рыцарь ткнул острым концом своего копья в щит храмовника, вызывая его на смертный бой.</p><p>      Как все и ожидали, храмовник дважды не давал своему безымянному противнику выбить его из седла или коснуться его острием копья. Наконец, только лишь с третьей попытки воину удалось справиться с Буагильбером, да и то по вине лопнувшей подпруги его лошади.</p><p>      Свалившись на землю в полном боевом вооружении, Бриан изрыгал проклятия и уже было набросился на безымянного саксонского рыцаря, но принц Джон вовремя подал знак и приказал остановить бой, признав победу за саксонским рыцарем, которого Буагильберу всё же удалось ранить. По просьбе принца безымянному воину пришлось назвать свое имя и открыть лицо.</p><p>      Это был не кто иной, как недавно вернувшийся из Палестины Уилфред Айвенго.<br/>Сердце Седрика хоть и радовалось, но трепетало в предвкушении чего-то недоброго. Позволив сыну выступать с остальными саксами в этом турнире, он сам повязал на руку Айвенго платок с символом доброй Англии, чем вызвал неудовольствие со стороны норманнской знати.</p><p>      — И вы позволите этому выскочке участвовать в турнире? — Вальдемар Фиц-Урс был обеспокоен подобной выходкой. Он не хотел, чтобы здесь, на турнире, произошла стычка куда более серьезная, чем простой бой между соперниками.</p><p>      — Почему бы и нет? — ответил принц Джон, жестом успокаивая собравшуюся норманнскую знать. — Пусть покажет себя. И потом, Уилфред Айвенго — любимый боец моего брата Ричарда Львиное Сердце. Посмотрим, что смогут саксы против моих воинов!</p><p>      — Но, ваша милость, ему уже удалось уложить на ристалище одного из самых умелых и сильных рыцарей, самого Бриана де Буагильбера, — продолжал Фиц-Урс.</p><p>      — Мой любезный Вальдемар, — прервал его принц Джон. — Когда ты стал решать за правителя этих земель? Ты, кажется, мой первый советник? Посоветуешь, когда тебя об этом попросят. Начинайте!</p><p>      Принц недовольно поправил свою мантию и махнул рукой, давая сигнал к следующему поединку.</p><p>      После первой победы саксонцев остальные рыцари осмелели, и вот уже один из рыцарей, который стоял рядом с Ательстаном и Седриком, сел в седло и поскакал к шатру Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа. Это решение вызвать на бой грозного могучего рыцаря было принято бурными овациями и криками поддержки.</p><p>      Сам Фрон де Беф усмехнулся и поднялся со своего места, словно не для того, чтобы принять участие в бою, а просто прогуляться. Саксонский рыцарь отъехал на свое место на ристалище и ожидал, когда норманн сядет на коня и займет позицию.</p><p>      Верный оруженосец Сен-Мор подвел к рыцарю крепкого боевого коня темной масти, такого же мощного как и сам хозяин. После, когда всё было готово и барон занял свою позицию, опустив забрало шлема, принц Джон подал сигнал о начале битвы.</p><p>      Зазвучали трубы, и кони понеслись во весь опор, поднимая клубы пыли под копытами. Рыцари сшиблись со всего маху. Оба удержались в седле, лишь преломив копья. После нового сигнала и смены оружия рыцари вновь встали на изготовку.</p><p>      — Фрон де Беф сломает этого сакса пополам, — злобно проговорил Буагильбер, который еще не пришел в себя после позорного падения, а теперь стоял недалеко от шатра Реджинальда вместе с Филиппом и де Браси и наблюдал за поединком.</p><p>      — Да, мне тоже жаль этого молодого саксонца. Храбрый малый. Реджинальд не проявит к нему милости, — посетовал де Браси, которому был хорошо известен стиль боя барона.</p><p>      — Чего это ты, де Браси, вдруг жалеешь о судьбе какого-то глупца? — бросил Филипп. — Сам нарвался. Клянусь святым Денисом, сегодня же этот выскочка будет отпет в ближайшей церкви. Сейчас наш славный Фрон де Беф покажет этому скопищу сброда, на кого они посмели тявкать. Давай, Реджинальд, покажи этой саксонской собаке, кто здесь хозяин!</p><p>      С этими словами Филипп рассмеялся. Он, как и его друг и сосед по имению, был жестоким и непримиримым человеком, а подобные турниры были для Мальвуазена-старшего очередной беспощадной забавой и поводом показать свое превосходство над саксами.</p><p>      Де Браси ничего не ответил и продолжил следить за боем.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      После очередного столкновения молодой саксонский рыцарь упал на ристалище, но проворно выпутался из стремян и снова встал в боевую стойку, приготовившись принять удар со стороны Фрон де Бефа.</p><p>      Барон спешился и молча вынул из ножен двуручный меч. Отбросив в сторону свой щит с головой быка, он замахнулся со всей силы, мгновенно сшибая противника с ног. Сакс повалился на песок, зачерпывая новые и новые клубы пыли. Его меч упал чуть в сторону, и несчастный судорожно шарил руками в поисках оружия. Он мог отмахиваться от Фрон де Бефа лишь щитом, но это были слабые попытки защитить себя.</p><p>      Отбросив свой меч в сторону, Реджинальд медленно приблизился к лежащему саксонцу. Тот не успел подняться на ноги и отползал, как мог, всё дальше и дальше от надвигающейся расправы. Тогда Фрон де Беф наступил ему на руку, тем самым не давая побежденному возможности подобрать меч. Сакс закричал от боли на всё ристалище.</p><p>      Но на этом бой не был закончен. Все ждали решения принца Джона, но тот не торопился остановить бой, а, как казалось, наоборот, проявил куда больший интерес, чем к общей схватке — теперь он с неподдельным любопытством наблюдал за страшной расправой над саксонским рыцарем.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф схватил саксонца одной рукой и поднял его над землей вместе с боевым вооружением. Щит выпал из рук несчастного и упал на песок. Но жестокому от природы барону этого показалось мало — он сорвал с рыцаря шлем и несколько щитков с его плеч, а потом другой рукой схватил сакса за волосы, да с такой силой, что вопли несчастного раздавались уже за пределами ристалища.</p><p>      — Прошу вас, ваше величество, остановите эту бессмысленную жестокость, — шептал Фиц-Урс на ухо принцу Джону. — Саксы проиграли, это очевидно, но зачем же доводить до крайностей…</p><p>      — Нет! — перебил его Джон, который, как казалось, словно жаждал в этот день кровопролития. — Пусть продолжает, это мой лучший воин, и я не собираюсь снова давать фору саксам!</p><p>      Тем временем, Фрон де Беф продолжал зверство. Несмотря на все попытки саксонца освободиться от ужасной железной хватки, все складывалось только хуже.</p><p>      Наконец, схватив голову несчастного, Реджинальд резко повернул её в сторону. Крики стихли. А после, придерживая тело побежденного противника одной рукой, Фрон де Беф другой рукой оторвал голову своего противника и продолжал держать за волосы свой новый «трофей».</p><p>      Кровь хлынула на его доспехи и лицо, забрызгав почти всё его боевое вооружение. Потом он бросил тело несчастной жертвы прямо на ристалище, пнув побежденного ногой, словно тряпичную куклу. Всё норманнское воинство аплодировало и приветствовало победу Фрон де Бефа громкими криками. Но подобная расправа не могла не вызвать ужаса и отвращения даже среди знатных рыцарей.</p><p>      Все знали о жестокости Реджинальда, но никто не осмеливался высказать свои мысли прямо в лицо грозному рыцарю.</p><p>      Седрик и еще несколько саксов выбежали на ристалище. Только тогда бой был остановлен.</p><p>      — Норманнский выродок! — закричал Уилфред и уже было направился в сторону Фрон де Бефа, но Седрик и Ательстан остановили его.</p><p>      Барон подобрал свой меч и вложил в ножны. Реджинальд усмехался, словно нарочно вызывая приступы ярости у саксов, понимая, что вряд ли кто-то из них отважится броситься на него вот так в открытую.</p><p>      — Ну, кто еще хочет попытаться забрать себе мои земли?! Или вызвать меня на бой? — крикнул Фрон де Беф, обращаясь в сторону саксонцев и бросая голову сакса на землю.<br/> — Ты? Или может быть, ты, Уилфред? — продолжал барон, посмеиваясь и глядя с вызовом на собравшихся саксонских рыцарей, обращаясь к каждому из них, а также к Айвенго, который с ненавистью глядел на норманнов. — Или, может быть, ты сам, Седрик?</p><p>      — Будь ты проклят, норманнский ублюдок! Тебя покарает Бог, — ответил Седрик, прекрасно понимая, что затеваемая страшная ссора может закончиться никчемными смертями не одного саксонца.</p><p>      — Жду не дождусь! — Низкий голос Фрон де Бефа гремел и, казалось, сотрясал сами небеса.</p><p>      Саксам ничего не оставалось делать, как попытаться подобрать труп своего соотечественника, чтобы после похоронить.</p><p>      — Ну уж нет! — раздался голос барона, который придерживал голову побежденного рыцаря ногой, слегка наступив на неё. — Можете забрать его тело, а вот голова — мой трофей на этом турнире! Хотя, нет, я передумал — его тело останется у меня до тех пор, пока за него не заплатят тысячу золотых!</p><p>      Фрон де Беф разразился диким жутким хохотом, будто сам Сатана поднялся из преисподней и говорил его устами. Остальные норманны последовали его примеру, но более сдержанно. Не все среди рыцарей-зачинщиков были рады такой нечеловеческой жестокости. Де Браси так и остался стоять в оцепенении от произошедшего.</p><p>      Буагильбер и Мальвуазен-старший не скрывали своего удовольствия, глядя на поражение саксов. Оба рыцаря смеялись ничуть не тише, чем сам победитель.</p><p>      Насадив голову саксонца ни пику, Реджинальд отдал её Сен-Мору, одному из своих оруженосцев, и приказал поставить рядом с его шатром, а тело бросить в яму недалеко от того места, где были шатры его оруженосцев.</p><p>      — Господь милосердный, сэр Реджинальд, — начал де Браси, обращаясь к грозному рыцарю. — Это же… Это безбожно. Да, сегодня мы одержали победу, но это великий грех — поступать так, как поступают лишь язычники…</p><p>      — Остынь, наш храбрый Морис, — остановил его Буагильбер, для которого подобная жестокость была давно привычным делом. — Каждый рыцарь имеет право расправляться со своим врагом или трофеем так, как посчитает нужным. Этого сакса следовало поставить на место. Сэр Фрон де Беф сегодня показал всю мощь и доблесть истинных хозяев этих земель. Не понимаю тебя, де Браси, что за рвение защищать тех, кто должен служить нам из милости! Смотри, Морис, твоя мягкость не послужит тебе во благо.</p><p>      С этими словами храмовник отошел в сторону, ближе к Филиппу, и стал что-то говорить ему, а Мальвуазен залился раскатистым смехом.</p><p>      — Заклинаю тебя! — раздался громкий голос Седрика, чем заставил Фрон де Бефа повернуться. — Если ты рожден от женщины! Не поступай так с храбрым воином, будто проклятый язычник! Отступись от дикой жестокости, Фрон де Беф! Это был честный бой!</p><p>      — Заберешь свою падаль, когда я сочту нужным тебе её отдать! — ответил чернобровый норманн, а его лицо, обагренное кровью противника, теперь приобрело страшное и хищное выражение.</p><p>      Несколько саксонских рыцарей, участвовавших в турнире, как и Уилфред, кинулись было в сторону норманнов, но сенешаль и маршалы, которые уже подъехали к рыцарям, оттеснили их, так как это было против правил турнира.</p><p>      — Я сам расквитаюсь с тобой, Фрон де Беф, проклятый кровопийца и безбожник! Если не сейчас, то Бог сам тебя накажет! — выкрикнул напоследок Седрик, который и сам, несмотря на возраст, был готов обнажить свой меч и, подобрав щит побежденного рыцаря, вступить в бой с Реджинальдом.</p><p>      — Я буду ждать, Седрик. Вот увидишь, я умею быть терпеливым, — ответил барон более спокойным и уверенным тоном, глядя на то, как маршалы оттесняют саксов в сторону.</p><p>      Они бы еще долго обменивались проклятиями и угрозами, но тут прозвучал сигнал к окончанию боя.</p><p>      Обстановка накалялась всё больше, стычка между норманнскими рыцарями и саксами назревала, и довольно серьезная. Пора было вмешаться. Только тогда принц Джон объявил конец турнира.</p><p>      Норманны победили, так как вышибли из седла большее количество противников, а некоторых рыцарей и вовсе пришлось увозить с ристалища на повозках — их ранения были настолько тяжелыми, что после редко кто из них мог снова взяться за копье, а другие и вовсе наши свою смерть.</p><p>      Первый день турнира был окончен.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      После, когда все разошлись, норманны собрались около своих шатров. До пира в замке Эшби было еще немного времени.</p><p>      Рыцари-зачинщики успели переодеться и теперь обсуждали что-то между собой — одни просто слушали, другие потягивали вино из кубков, которые подносили слуги, третьи сидели около своих шатров, а оруженосцы и лекари перевязывали их раны и смазывали царапины целебными бальзамами.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф и Бриан де Буагильбер уже успели сменить боевое облачение на роскошные наряды и дожидались вечера, когда начнется пир. Реджинальд был облачен в длинную бархатную тунику темной материи, на груди у него красовалась толстая золотая цепь, на конце которой была золотая голова быка — родовой герб. Ноги рыцаря были облачены в цветные шоссы, цвета которых также повторяли цвета герба дома Фрон де Бефов. Плащ, который по тогдашней моде был коротким, Реджинальд еще не надел, и его держал один из пажей, стоящих рядом с шатром рыцаря.</p><p>      Буагильбер тоже переоделся — его костюм был не менее богат, а золотая цепь на шее служила отличием дворянского происхождения. Символ ордена Храма был нашит на его дорогой тунике, которая была перехвачена кожаным поясом с золотым тиснением. Белоснежный плащ с красным восьмиконечным крестом ниспадал крупными складками с его плеч.</p><p>      Рыцари непринужденно беседовали, когда к ним подошли другие — это был Морис де Браси, которому удалось так же, как и храмовнику, почувствовать всю твердую основу ристалища своей спиной, и Филипп де Мальвуазен.</p><p>      В отличие от де Браси, Филипп сумел поддержать свою боевую славу и даже победить пятерых противников. Его лицо, которое имело немалое сходство с его младшим братом, отличалось более резкими и крупными чертами; темно-зеленые большие глаза, казалось, могли смирить любого противника. Они привыкли подчинять, привыкли к безграничной власти и беспрекословному повиновению. Но, в отличие от яростных вспышек, которые можно было наблюдать у Фрон де Бефа, глаза Филиппа подчас выражали заинтересованность, любопытство и, как ни странно, иногда истинные чувства рыцаря.</p><p>      Статная широкоплечая фигура мужчины не бросалась в глаза так сильно, как мощь Фрон де Бефа, и отличалась даже каким-то изяществом. Своим сложением Филипп не был похож на своих друзей, Реджинальда или храмовника, но также был высокого роста и очень умелым воином.</p><p>      При всём при этом Филипп не выставлял свое воинское искусство и умение, как что-то важное, не бахвалился ратными подвигами, как Буагильбер, но и не был столь лицемерным, скрывающим свои намерения подобно младшему брату — Альберту.</p><p>      Филипп не был столь падок до золота и серебра, как Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, но никогда не упускал своей выгоды, имея расчетливый и сметливый ум; он имел славу такого же жестокого хозяина, как и его друг-богатырь. Он обожал охоту, как было свойственно многим дворянам, но имел и другое редкое по тем временам увлечение для мужчины — Филипп любил познавать новое и не раз просил своего младшего брата привезти очередной редкий фолиант. Жениться Мальвуазен-старший не спешил — он был единственным наследником своего рода, так как Альберт по положению младшего принял постриг и стал рыцарем ордена Храма еще в очень молодом возрасте.</p><p>      Филипп не был обижен женским вниманием и иногда заводил интрижки при дворе принца Джона, но все эти связи были для него лишь легким развлечением. Ни одна женщина так и не смогла пленить сердце Мальвуазена-старшего. Да и смотрел он на норманнских и саксонским дам с каким-то полупрезрением, полускукой. Казалось, Филиппа мало что радовало или удивляло — особенно после возвращения из Палестины.</p><p>      Вот и теперь рыцарь выходил из своего шатра, на ходу затягивая ворот своей роскошной парчовой туники пурпурного цвета, со скучной миной на лице. Турнир для Филиппа оказался обычным делом; ему больше хотелось повидать своих друзей, чем принимать участие в очередной схватке.</p><p>      Но после того, как Мальвуазен увидал знакомые лица Буагильбера и Фрон де Бефа, его глаза заблестели, а на лице проступила улыбка. Им было о чём поговорить.</p><p>      — Филипп, наконец-то мы все вместе. — Реджинальд обнял друга и похлопал по плечу. — Ты сегодня показал этим свиньям, столько саксов выбить из седла! Куда собираешься потратить трофейное золото?</p><p>      — Куплю парочку охотничьих соколов, как у моего брата, — улыбнулся Филипп, тряхнув черными, как смоль, волосами и гордо задрав подбородок. Рыцари рассмеялись. — Но ты сегодня превзошел всех, сэр Реджинальд. Вечером за ужином у принца Джона нас ждет не менее веселое продолжение!</p><p>      Пока мужчины обменивались впечатлениями после боя и говорили о причитающемся им выигрыше, из шатра, принадлежащего Фрон де Бефу, показалась тонкая стройная фигурка — это была Амира.</p><p>      Она направилась прямо к толпе собравшихся воинов, ничуть не смущаясь присутствием такого количества мужчин. Она лишь прикрыла свое платье и голову палантином. Амира подошла к Фрон де Бефу и еще стояла так какое-то время, будто набираясь мужества, чтобы начать разговор.</p><p>      Это был смелый поступок — такая выходка могла дорого стоить обычному слуге и даже оруженосцу, но сарацинка пересилила страх наказания и обратилась к своему хозяину.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Прошу тебя, господин, не поступай с этим человеком так, как было бы недостойно поступка истинного воина. — Тихий голос сарацинской служанки неожиданно перебил спорящих рыцарей. Мужчины обернулись от удивления. Никто не ожидал, что их кто-то может прервать, да еще и женщина, к тому же прислуга.</p><p>      — И как же мне должно поступить, моя красавица? — спросил Фрон де Беф, повернувшись к Амире. Остальные замерли. Де Браси, который до этого даже не заметил появления служанки, воззрился на сарацинку и даже открыл рот от неожиданности. Столь смело и открыто эта девушка могла противостоять этому исчадию ада, которым казался Реджинальд.</p><p>      Все ожидали худшего — что Фрон де Беф разразится бранью и прикажет выпороть неразумную девицу, но, к всеобщему удивлению, барон внимательно слушал девушку и не торопился перебивать.</p><p>      — Отпусти душу и тело этого храброго и доблестного воина на покой, — так же тихо ответила сарацинка, подходя к барону еще ближе и смело, но без вызова глядя ему в глаза. Её легкие шаги и плавные движения завораживали и вместе с тем говорили о её хрупкости, когда она подошла к рыцарю совсем близко. Его высокая фигура высилась над ней, будто скала.</p><p>      Филипп, который стоял рядом с Фрон де Бефом, уставился на Амиру. Теперь она казалась ему совсем другой, не такой, какой он видел её в первый раз, еще в замке своего друга. Её большие темные глаза, обрамленные густыми ресницами и черными бровями, словно манили его, её тонкие руки с длинными пальцами могли подарить ласку и тепло — наверняка на них будут прекрасно смотреться дорогие украшения — красиво очерченный ротик соблазнял его. Ему вспомнилась её улыбка, когда девушка гладила одного из псов Фрон де Бефа, её глаза загорались задорными искорками, а белоснежные зубы были подобны редким жемчужинам. Чуть смуглое загорелое личико с легким румянцем казалось творением умелого мастера. Филипп смутился, сам не зная, отчего.</p><p>      Его как будто что-то пробудило ото сна — здесь, среди толпы воинов, не знавших пощады и милости, не знавших и жалости даже к побежденному, среди жестокости, грубого обращения и дележки трофеев появилась она — словно создание из другого мира. Легкое, воздушное, источающее какое-то странное тепло, свет и покой.</p><p>      — Что ж, господа, — начал Фрон де Беф, картинно склонившись перед Амирой. — Моя служанка просит за дохлого саксонца! Как вы думаете, стоит ли мне послушать «юбку»?</p><p>      Все дружно рассмеялись, а голос самого барона перекрывал все остальные. Храмовник не смог сдержаться и покатился со смеху, опираясь на де Браси, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>      Не смеялся лишь один норманнский рыцарь — Филипп. Он по-прежнему стоял и смотрел на сарацинку, которую не смутил и не сбил с толку смех хозяина. Она всё еще стояла перед ним и, по всей видимости, была непреклонна в своем решении.</p><p>      — Я прошу тебя, мой господин, — снова сказала Амира, но чуть громче, — отпусти с миром этого несчастного, но мужественного воина. Я выполню любой твой приказ, но прошу, не прибавляй к своим грехам еще и этот…</p><p>      — Хорошо, — кивнул Реджинальд, перестав смеяться и как будто смягчившись. — Я выполню твою просьбу, но взамен ты исполнишь мое приказание. Идет?</p><p>      — Я согласна, — ответила Амира и гордо подняла голову, сверкнул темными глазами.</p><p>      — Забирай эту падаль, и можешь делать с ней всё, что пожелаешь, моя красавица, — ответил Фрон де Беф, давая дорогу своей служанке. — И голову тоже, если сможешь достать, — добавил барон и снова рассмеялся, указывая на воткнутое в землю копье с насаженной головой сакса у своего шатра.</p><p>       — Это уже слишком, Реджинальд, девка-то тут при чём? — поговорил Филипп, нарушив всеобщее веселье.</p><p>      — Я сегодня добрый хозяин, — ответил Фрон де Беф и приобнял Мальвуазена-старшего. — Кстати, о моем приказе, Филипп, я держу свое слово. Твой подарок на сегодня и весь оставшийся вечер.</p><p>      С этими словами Фрон де Беф указал на Амиру. Филипп не ожидал столь скорого исполнения своего тайного желания. Еще в замке он то и дело засматривался на прелестное создание, но гордость и высокое положение не позволяли Филиппу признаться в своих желаниях даже себе самому. Это же всего-навсего сарацинская пленница, служанка, никто. Как он может испытывать интерес к подобной женщине? Это заставляло норманна краснеть от унижения и стыда.</p><p>      — После того, как найдешь приют для саксонской падали, пойдешь с господином де Мальвуазеном, — продолжил барон, обращаясь к своей служанке. — И сделаешь всё, что попросит сэр Филипп. Всё поняла?</p><p>      Девушка кивнула и пошла в сторону шатра хозяина, туда, где на воткнутом в землю копье была насажена голова храброго саксонского рыцаря.</p><p>      — Благодарю тебя, друг мой, — ответил Филипп, улыбнувшись. — Но не стоило быть таким суровым с этим прекрасным палестинским цветком.</p><p>      — Ничего, пойдет на пользу, — бросил барон, как будто уже пожалев о своем опрометчивом решении, взглянув в сторону уходящей Амиры с какой-то ревностью и нетерпением.</p><p>      Амира приблизилась к шатру и стала тянуть копье из земли. Это получилось у неё не сразу. Его древко было вогнано в землю с большой силой, и теперь девушке пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы выдернуть его.</p><p>      Рыцари и оруженосцы, которые собрались вокруг поглазеть на столь необычное представление, теперь молчали. Некоторые из них смотрели на Фрон де Бефа с явным укором, другие поглядывали на смелую девушку с восхищением и любопытством.</p><p>      Амира всё продолжала тащить копье, но сил у неё было недостаточно. Тогда она принялась откапывать древко голыми руками, зачерпывая каждый раз добрую пригоршню земли.</p><p>      Так продолжалось довольно долго, но мужчины всё не расходились и продолжали наблюдать за упорной девушкой.</p><p>      Наконец, растолкав собравшихся, к шатру подошел Филипп де Мальвуазен и одним рывком вырвал копье из земли.</p><p>      — Спасибо, господин, — проговорила Амира и стащила голову сакса с наконечника.</p><p>      — Подожди, — сказал Филипп кротко. — Я помогу, иначе вся перепачкаешься в крови, зачем? Это ведь не твоих рук дело…</p><p>      — Филипп, оставь «подарок» девке! Пусть ей Сен-Мор поможет, ни к чему знатному господину марать свои руки! — крикнул Бриан де Буагильбер, рассмеявшись вместе с остальными.</p><p>      — Иди к черту, Бриан! Раз на этот вечер девка моя, это мне решать, что делать! — ответил Мальвуазен и приказал своему оруженосцу привести телегу и запрячь повозку.<br/>После он сам помог девушке уложить голову и тело побежденного рыцаря в повозку и взял коня под уздцы.</p><p>      — Если ты не возражаешь, я провожу тебя прямо до лагеря саксов, — сказал Филипп, внимательно глядя на сарацинку.</p><p>      — Благодарю тебя, господин. Если это претит тебе — не старайся, я всё равно сдержу данное слово, и ты будешь обладать мной сегодня вечером, — обреченно отозвалась Амира.</p><p>      Филипп лишь кивнул и отдал повод в руки девушке, но сам всё же пошел рядом с ней прямиком до шатров саксонцев.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Часть вторая. Яблоко раздора.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дойдя до лагеря саксов, несмотря на поздний час, Амира остановилась рядом с одним из шатров и попросила оруженосца позвать того самого Седрика Сакса, который желал забрать тело погибшего рыцаря. Оруженосец нехотя, но отправился искать его.</p><p>      Филипп, не желая иметь с саксами ничего общего, отошел в сторону на достаточное расстояние и внимательно наблюдал за сарацинкой, но уходить и оставлять девушку одну он не собирался.</p><p>      Вскоре к шатрам подошел воин — это не был Седрик, так как почтенный саксонский тан вместе с Ательстаном Конингсбургским и леди Ровеной были приглашены на пир к принцу Джону. Туда отправились и храмовник, и Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, и все остальные норманны, принимавшие участие в турнире. Лишь Мальвуазен-старший остался в лагере рыцарей-зачинщиков, чтобы провести этот вечер совсем иначе.</p><p>      — Ты искала Седрика из Ротервуда? Я его сын — Уилфред Айвенго, — сказал рыцарь, обращаясь к Амире. — Ты, кажется, служанка барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа? Зачем он прислал тебя сюда?</p><p>      — Я пришла по своей воле, господин, чтобы вернуть то, о чем просил ваш отец. — С этими словами она указала на телегу и прикрытое тело побежденного сакса.</p><p>      — Господь милосердный, как же тебе удалось уговорить этого жестокого человека поступить по совести? Или, может, он требует выкуп? — Айвенго с недоверием поглядел на Филиппа де Мальвуазена, стоящего в отдалении.</p><p>      — Нет, господин, но поверьте, то, что будет «выкупом» за вашего погибшего воина, является моей честью. За это он отдал меня своему другу — вон тому франку, что стоит у забора ристалища. — Амира опустила глаза. Айвенго снова поглядел в ту сторону, где стоял Мальвуазен.</p><p>      — Как же… Но почему ты, дочь палестинских песков, вступилась за христианина, да еще согласна поступиться своей честью ради человека, которого никогда не знала? — Уилфред был удивлен не меньше, чем самому факту присутствия здесь сарацинки.</p><p>      — Нет ничего ужасней, чем не дать близким оплакать своих умерших, — ответила Амира, а глаза её наполнились слезами. — Чтобы проводить в последний путь… — Но она сдержалась и постаралась не показывать своей слабости и боли; воспоминания о погибшей семье всё ещё тревожили её душу и сердце.</p><p>      — Я вижу, ты благородная и добрая девушка. Догадываюсь, что твоя жизнь у Фрон де Бефа ужасна. — Уилфреду было жаль сарацинку, он понимал, что она — лишь военная добыча, и такой человек, каким был барон, вряд ли обращается с ней достойно. — Слушай, если хочешь, я смогу выкупить тебя у барона, и ты будешь свободна!</p><p>      — Нет, господин, всё не так просто, да и Фрон де Беф вряд ли станет вести торг из-за меня. И идти мне некуда. Вся моя семья погибла, а её часть продана в рабство… Нет, добрый господин, я бы попросила взамен об одной услуге. — Амира внимательно поглядела Уилфреду в глаза, намекая на то, что Филипп может видеть их затянувшийся разговор и тем самым вызвать ненужное подозрение.</p><p>      Айвенго кивнул, давая девушке понять, что догадался. Через минуту под предлогом того, что он сам заберет тело, Уилфред взял коня под уздцы и громко попросил Амиру ему помочь, тем самым давая понять стоящему Мальвуазену, что служанка задержится еще на какое-то время.</p><p>      Пока саксонский рыцарь проделывал все манипуляции, перекладывая тело несчастного воина на специальные носилки и покрывая его белой льняной тканью, сарацинка суетилась рядом, проворно помогая.</p><p>      Это своеобразное прикрытие помогло им продолжить важный разговор.</p><p>      Закончив с телом саксонского рыцаря, Айвенго достал из висевшего у него на поясе кошелька несколько серебряных монет и вручил Амире, поблагодарив девушку за заботу. Это «представление» было ничем иным, как спектаклем для отвода глаз Филиппа. Норманн так ничего и не услышал.</p><p>      — Благодарю тебя, девица, ты очень смелая, — громко сказал Айвенго — Теперь можешь ступать обратно к своему хозяину. Ты благородная и добрая душа, я обязательно найду тебя, — шепнул Уилфред перед тем, как отдать Амире монеты.</p><p>      Девушка поклонилась и пошла в ту сторону, где её ожидал Филипп. Норманн всю дорогу продолжал идти рядом, а потом и вовсе взял повод коня и неспешным шагом вернулся в лагерь рыцарей-зачинщиков.</p><p>      — А теперь, когда твоя просьба насчет этого дохлого сакса нашла отклик в сердце твоего хозяина, настал и твой черед выполнить свою, — промурлыкал Мальвуазен, увлекая девушку за собой в свой шатер.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Проходи, — сказал Филипп, пропуская сарацинку вперед. — Я специально не пошел сегодня на пир, ибо предпочел провести время куда интересней.</p><p>      Пока норманн говорил это, глаза его заблестели. Он закрыл полог, служивший входом в шатер, и уставился на Амиру.</p><p>      — Признаюсь, еще в замке у Фрон де Бефа я не мог оторвать от тебя глаз. Но теперь, когда твой хозяин отдал тебя мне на сегодняшний вечер, я собираюсь насладиться каждым мгновением, — проговорил Мальвуазен, растягивая губы в нахальной похотливой улыбке.</p><p>      Амира молчала и отступила на несколько шагов назад, показывая всем своим видом, что не собирается давать себя в обиду и не боится, даже перед страхом наказания.</p><p>      — Иди же ко мне, не бойся. Я вовсе не таков, как Реджинальд; он мужлан и вряд ли может достойно обращаться с дамой. — Филипп неспешно подобрался к Амире и протянул руки к желанной добыче.</p><p>      Девушка замерла на месте, словно покоряясь чужой воле. Норманн, ободренный таким поведением, подошел совсем близко и обнял предмет своих желаний.</p><p>      — Видишь, я совсем не такой, как твой хозяин… — шептал норманн, целуя лицо сарацинки, сжимая вокруг её стана свои руки. — Тебе стоит только пожелать, мой прекрасный цветок, и я выкуплю тебя у Фрон де Бефа. Ведь он всё равно собирался тебя продать. Сколько он хочет получить за тебя? Две тысячи золотом? Три? Пять? Десять? О, мне не жаль никакого золота, чтобы выкупить тебя, самое прекрасное сокровище из всех, что есть на земле… Амира, ты словно одна из тех ярких звезд, что загораются на ночном небе, они манят и увлекают… О, ты и сама не знаешь, насколько ты прекрасна! Скажи, ты хочешь меня? Обещаю, я буду ласков…</p><p>***</p><p>      Пока Филипп расточал сладкие речи и осыпал Амиру поцелуями, красавица незаметно вытащила кинжал из-за пояса, висевшего на боку у норманна.</p><p>      — Хочу, — низким от отвращения голосом ответила сарацинка, приставив лезвие кинжала к горлу Мальвуазена. — Очень хочу, особенно заполучить твою голову, подобно тому, что сделал твой дружок сегодня на ристалище!</p><p>      — Тише-тише, ну зачем ты так…? — прохрипел Филипп от неожиданности, слова сами застряли у него в горле. Рыцарь никак не ожидал такой прыти от обычной служанки. — Чем я так тебя прогневил, красавица?</p><p>      — Убери от меня руки, франкский пес, — процедила сарацинка сквозь зубы. — И выпусти меня отсюда, да не забудь приказать твоим людям не трогать меня, пока я буду идти по лагерю!</p><p>      — Хорошо, хорошо, моя красавица, не сердись, тебе стоит лишь приказать… — ответил Мальвуазен, стараясь улучить момент, чтобы вырвать у девушки кинжал. Но Амира вовремя заметила, как норманн пытается отойти на безопасное расстояние, и еще ближе приставила клинок к его горлу. Так близко, что на шее Филиппа выступили первые капли крови.</p><p>      — Живей, пошевеливайся, и хватит болтать! — выпалила Амира, её глаза выражали решительность, а серьезность её намерений выражалась в её ловких действиях. Она не стала слушать рассуждения хитрого норманна, пока Филипп пытался выкрутиться из сложившегося положения — опрокинув небольшой столик с фруктами и вином, Амира преградила возможный пусть к отступлению для рыцаря. Он бы не смог так быстро покинуть шатер и позвать слуг.</p><p>      Продолжая держать кинжал у его горла, Амира схватила Мальвуазена за волосы и очень крепко потянула вниз, заставляя мужчину наклониться и остаться в таком неудобном положении. Филипп даже зажмурился и выругался по-французски, но ничего не мог поделать.</p><p>      — И как же ты собираешь покинуть мой шатер незамеченной? — проворчал Филипп, осознавая, что девица не так проста, как кажется, а он в этот вечер остался в дураках.</p><p>      — Так же, как и вошла, шевелись! - прошипела сарацинка громким шепотом, предварительно вытащив из ножен меч рыцаря и отшвырнув его в угол шатра. — Даже не думай звать слуг.</p><p>      Темные глаза девушки пылали гневом, щеки налились румянцем, а её решительность и внезапные действия обескуражили Мальвуазена и заставили подчиниться. Наконец, она отпустила его волосы, и рыцарь принял прежнее положение, но не стал рисковать - слишком уж решительно выглядела Амира в этот момент. Было заметно — она не играет с ним и пустит кинжал в ход при удобном случае.</p><p>      Филипп, несмотря на свое смехотворное положение, не сводил с неё глаз. Он был одновременно раздосадован и очарован столь смелой красавицей.</p><p>      — Что ж, я вижу, наши роли сегодня поменялись, — усмехнулся он и постепенно стал пятиться к выходу. — Но знай, моя прекрасная и отважная гурия, твой хозяин обязательно накажет тебя за твое непослушание…</p><p>      — Если ты еще хоть что-нибудь скажешь, я перережу тебе глотку, а потом заберу твоего коня, и у меня больше не будет никаких хозяев! Пошел! — с ненавистью добавила Амира и пнула норманна в бок, подгоняя к выходу. Филипп осознал, что девушка не шутит, когда почувствовал, что по его шее стекает что-то мокрое — кровь стала сочиться и течь за шиворот его дорогой туники, отороченной мехом.</p><p>      Мальвуазен молча кивнул и направился к выходу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Тем временем, на пиру у принца Джона было весело. Норманны то и дело поднимали заздравные тосты за принца, за рыцарей-зачинщиков. Многие, даже некоторые саксы, веселились и пили.</p><p>      Внимательный пытливый взгляд Буагильбера упал на своего друга. Барон, хоть и старался казаться веселым, по-видимому, о чём-то думал. Его густые темные брови то и дело сходились и выражали задумчивость, а его мысли сосредоточились на том, о чём сам грозный рыцарь не желал говорить открыто.</p><p>      — Что с тобой, сэр Реджинальд? — Храмовник окинул Фрон де Бефа пытливым взглядом. — Ты какой-то странный. Неужели жалеешь о турнире?</p><p>      — Нет, сэр Бриан, мои сожаления иного толка, но они тебя не касаются, — сказал барон, угрюмо уставившись на свой недопитый кубок с вином.</p><p>      — Ну, Реджинальд, мы же друзья, скажи, что тебя так тревожит? — продолжал Буагильбер, который начинал догадываться, в чём причина хмурого настроения барона, несмотря на победу в состязании.</p><p>      — Отстань, Бриан, ты же видишь, я не расположен к исповеди! — отрезал Фрон де Беф и поднялся со своего места, оставив кубок на столе.</p><p>      Они с принцем Джоном обменялись парой фраз, после чего принц кивнул и предложил заздравный тост в честь лучшего бойца дня. Фрон де Беф поклонился, а потом вышел из большого зала замка, где проходил пир, в сопровождении своих слуг и оруженосцев, которые покинули зал вслед за своим хозяином.</p><p>      — Что это с ним? — спросил де Браси, обращаясь к Буагильберу с удивленным видом. — Как странно наблюдать Фрон де Бефа покидающим так рано застолье и только начавшееся веселье. Насколько я помню, вот только недавно, еще в начале пира, сам принц Джон подтвердил своим словом, что владения Айвенго остаются за бароном. Что же наш бравый Реджинальд печалится?</p><p>      — Полагаю, дело вовсе не в землях… — ответил Бриан, задумчиво глядя вслед уходящему другу.</p><p>      — А в чём? Что еще может волновать Фрон де Бефа, кроме земель и золота? — усмехнулся де Браси, ловко отправляя в рот довольно большой кусок перепела.</p><p>      — Не наше дело, Морис, не стоит сейчас задавать барону много вопросов. Лучше давай обсудим одно неплохое дельце; провернув его, ты сможешь занять очень высокое положение при дворе… — Буагильбер при этом поглядел на леди Ровену, которая сидела по правую руку от своего воспитателя, Седрика из Ротервуда.</p><p>      Далее храмовник стал делиться своим хитрым планом, чем привел де Браси в восторг от такой идеи. Буагильбер решил отложить обсуждение деталей на потом, так как теперь было слишком много свидетелей его хитроумного замысла. Морис одобрительно кивнул и отпил вино из своего кубка, поглядывая на леди Ровену с неприкрытым интересом.</p><p>      Пока пир продолжался, Фрон де Беф направился в лагерь, где были расположены рыцарские шатры и повозки. Он приказал слугам отдыхать, а оруженосцам - проверить коней и оружие и потом тоже укладываться спасть. Сам же грозный рыцарь не мог уснуть и просто сидел перед своим шатром с задумчивым видом. Даже полученный выкуп и кони проигравших рыцарей его не радовали.</p><p>      Барон с силой ударил рукой по толстой опоре своего шатра и хотел добавить еще, но вовремя опомнился, понимая, что если так пойдет и дальше, он сам себя лишит ночлега. </p><p>      Сейчас его терзали сожаление и досада оттого, что он отдал Амиру Мальвуазену.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф не мог найти себе места — ему не хотелось спать, наливаться вином ему тоже не хотелось. Его просто грызло изнутри это странное, не проходящее чувство, которому он сам не мог найти объяснения.</p><p>      Ему вдруг захотелось пойти к Филиппу, именно сейчас, и отобрать у него ту, которая ему не принадлежала. Вернуть хозяину его собственность.</p><p>      Он сжал кулаки и выругался, а потом резко развернулся от шатра и затянул на себе покрепче пояс с кинжалом и двуручным мечом, намереваясь идти к Мальвуазену. В нём всё кипело и бушевало. Но неожиданно Реджинальд заметил при свете факелов у входа в свой шатер знакомую тонкую фигурку — это была Амира. </p><p>***</p><p>      Девушка направлялась прямо в шатры, отведенные для ночевки прислуги.</p><p>      — Куда направляешься, да еще ночью? Неужели Филипп отпустил тебя так рано? — Низкий голос барона напугал сарацинку, но девушка удержалась от крика. Фрон де Беф уставился на Амиру, уперев руки в бока и прищурив глаза, словно пытаясь разгадать причину столь быстрого возвращения своей служанки.</p><p>      — Спроси своего друга, — ответила она, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Могу я пойти спать?</p><p>      — Ладно, ступай, — ответил барон, чуть помедлив и проводив её таким же пытливым взглядом, пока фигурка сарацинки не скрылась за пологом шатра. В душе Фрон де Беф был рад её скорому возвращению.</p><p>      На другой день саксам повезло чуть больше, и победа досталась им. А после окончания турнира и вручения наград достойным победителям была выбрана королева любви и красоты. Лучший боец второго дня — Уилфред Айвенго - сделал свой выбор: это была леди Ровена, будущая супруга саксонского победителя.</p><p>      Лучшими бойцами среди партии рыцарей-зачинщиков были выбраны сразу двое — ими оказались рыцарь ордена Храма Бриан де Буагильбер и барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф. Поскольку рыцарям-храмовникам, согласно их уставу, было строго запрещено участвовать в подобном развлечении, принц Джон, зная о приезде гроссмейстера ордена, опасался навлечь на Буагильбера наказание. Поэтому, посовещавшись со своими приближенными, он решил отдать приз другому лучшему бойцу предыдущего дня — сэру Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу.</p><p>      Рыцарь с радостью принял прекрасного боевого коня и новые доспехи редкой испанской работы, но когда ему, как и Уилфреду, предоставился шанс выбрать даму сердца и назвать её лучшей после королевы любви и красоты, Фрон де Беф отказался от подобной чести, сославшись на добрую память о своей умершей жене.</p><p>      Многие были удивлены таким поведением столь беспринципного и жесткого человека.   Единственным, кто не сомневался в поступке своего старого друга, был Бриан де Буагильбер, который еще накануне, во время пира, догадался об истинных мыслях барона. Храмовник то и дело поглядывал в сторону запряженных обозов и снующих слуг Фрон де Бефа, которые готовились к скорому отъезду, а еще его проницательный взгляд то и дело задерживался на сарацинской служанке барона.</p><p>      По завершению турнира, на другой день, все отправились восвояси. Фрон де Беф - в свой замок Торкилстон, Филипп де Мальвуазен - к себе.</p><p>      Впрочем, он не стал сообщать подробности своей встречи с Амирой, а уж рассказ о том, как он попал впросак, пытаясь овладеть прелестями восточной красавицы, и вовсе бы вызвал взрыв всеобщего хохота среди друзей. Поэтому Филипп не спешил делиться подробностями.</p><p>      Саксы вместе со своим победителем, Уилфредом Айвенго, отправились в Ротервуд. Тем временем, Морис де Браси и храмовник поспешили каждый, как могло показаться со стороны, по своим делам. Де Браси должен был выполнять обязанности при принце, а Буагильбер - возвратиться в ближайшую прецепторию своего ордена; его путь лежал в Темплстоу.</p><p>      Казалось, всё закончилось, и ничто не предвещало беды…</p><p>***</p><p>      Спустя несколько дней Фрон де Беф со своими людьми прибыл в замок. Барон был доволен, так как во второй день турнира его лесничий и лучший стрелок во всей округе, Губерт, выиграл состязание среди большого количества участников.</p><p>      Реджинальд был в хорошем расположении духа и сразу же после возвращения занялся делами, не требующими отлагательств, вместе с Сен-Мором и Жилем. Нужно было построить дополнительные укрепления в виде очередной башни, а еще выкопать ров рядом с владениями, которые ранее принадлежали Уилфреду и которые теперь были окончательно отданы Фрон де Бефу.</p><p>      Барон прекрасно понимал, что саксы не оставят его в покое просто так и что теперь ему следует быть начеку, ревностно охраняя свои новые земли. Было необходимо разработать план строительства, выделить средства и привлечь дополнительное количество людей. Для последнего Фрон де Беф приказал Сен-Мору нанять их в Йорке, а заодно отправить послание командиру его наемного войска. В замке хоть и были воины, но не столь много, как бы хотелось барону.</p><p>      Так прошла еще одна неделя. Один день ничем не отличался от другого. Амира, как казалось, привыкла к местным обычаям, заведенному в замке порядку и никак не противоречила своему хозяину и не просила более ни о чём. Она казалась тихой и выполняла все поручения Фрон де Бефа и Сен-Мора.</p><p>      Но всё чаще и чаще, когда сарацинка прислуживала рыцарю за столом, барон обращал на неё внимание, то и дело заговаривая с ней о разном, но о том, что интересовало лишь его. Мнение Амиры по тому или иному поводу, как и прежде, не имело для Реджинальда никакого значения. Он только посмеивался в ответ, когда девушка пыталась высказать свое представление о мире или тех или иных событиях, иногда изъясняясь на ломанном французском.</p><p>      Тогда барон усмехался и тут же одергивал сарацинку, нетерпеливо поправляя её произношение. Но, как и опасалась Амира, так не могло продолжаться вечно. Этот мужчина был хищником по своей сути, всегда привыкшим брать всё то, что мог пожелать.</p><p>      Восточная невольница не стала исключением.</p><p>      В один из тихих летних вечеров, закончив ужин и отослав слуг, Реджинальд пожелал, чтобы сарацинка сопроводила его до своих покоев. Ей ничего не оставалось, как исполнить приказ хозяина.</p><p>      — Хочу посмотреть, как ты живешь. Нравятся ли тебе твои покои, — говорил барон, ступая крупными шагами за спиной Амиры и уверенно направляясь за ней. Девушка ступала мягко, почти неслышно и несла перед собой зажженную свечу. Темные коридоры и крутые каменные лестницы Торкилстона могли стать опасной ловушкой в темноте.</p><p>      — С каких это пор господину интересна жизнь его слуг? — Амира подняла на барона удивленные глаза.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф не ответил ничего, лишь резко и неожиданно зажал рот своей служанке, а потом, перекинув хрупкое тело через плечо, понес в свои покои, предварительно наступив на выпавшую из рук сарацинки свечу. Ловушкой оказались вовсе не темные коридоры Торкилстона…</p><p>***</p><p>      — Тише-тише, малютка. Я хочу немного побыть с тобой; последнее время ты не произносишь ни единого слова, если только я сам не заговорю с тобой. — Низкий голос барона заставил девушку задрожать. — Вот мы и пришли.</p><p>      — Зачем… — начала было сарацинка, но продолжать расспросы были глупо и бессмысленно. Фрон де Беф зашел в свои покои, отпуская невольницу и запирая за собой дверь.</p><p>      Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине Амиры. Она быстро оглядела комнату, богато украшенную военными трофеями и гобеленами, в надежде найти какое-нибудь средство, чтобы защититься в случае необходимости. Но всё оружие, которое могло бы послужить её замыслам, висело слишком высоко, да и было довольно тяжелым для тонких слабых женских рук.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф повернулся к своей сарацинской невольнице. Его черные глаза загорелись, словно угли, на которые дунули из мехов кузнеца.</p><p>      — Иди ко мне, — тихо сказал барон, заключив свою служанку в объятия. — Наконец-то я могу почувствовать себя спокойно. Лишь ты мне даришь этот покой.</p><p>      Амира хотел что-то сказать, стараясь отдалить от себя руки мужчины, но поцелуй прервал её речи и намерения. Это был не лишенный определенной нежности поцелуй. Сильные руки Реджинальда медленно обвились вокруг её хрупкого стана.</p><p>      Где-то в соседних покоях продолжала играть музыка, и приятный голос трубадура звучал спокойно и возносился куда-то под высокие своды замка, растворяясь в воздухе и отдаваясь эхом…</p><p>      Звуки инструмента действительно дарили покой и расслабляли. В Торкилстоне редко когда можно было услышать столь приятные для слуха песни, барон никогда не устраивал подобного, считая трубадуров никчемными людьми, не способными ни на что другое, кроме как соблазнять знатных дам своим глупыми песнями, играя и кривляясь без меры.</p><p>      Но теперь что-то изменилось, и спустя неделю, к всеобщему удивлению, Фрон де Беф приказал доставить к себе в замок одного из лучших трубадуров для услады слуха гостей и чего-то еще. А чего — никто не знал.</p><p>      Теперь Амира понимала, для чего барон приобрел этого музыканта. Девушка любила музыку, а парой и сама бралась за ситару*. Это не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Фрон де Бефа. Он видел, как девушка оживлялась при звуках музыки, а её глаза загорались радостными огоньками. Спустя несколько дней Реджинальд сам преподнес ей красивую ситару в подарок — этот инструмент был искусно выполнен из лучших пород дерева, а его дека была красиво разукрашена причудливыми узорами.</p><p>      Эта была неожиданная и приятная радость для сарацинки.</p><p>      Сейчас барон был спокоен и доволен. Он еще никогда не был в столь приятном расположении духа, близость прелестного нежного создания будоражила и одновременно успокаивала Реджинальда. По его телу разливалось какое-то тепло, а его взгляд всё чаще сосредотачивался не только на лице служанки.</p><p>      Его крепкие руки, словно стальные тиски, сжимали хрупкое тело, а восставшая плоть мужчины красноречиво свидетельствовала о куда большем желании, чем о простом поцелуе.</p><p>      — Амира… — шептал Фрон де Беф. — Моя, только моя… — Его шепот становился всё тише и переходил в нескончаемые поцелуи. — Я желаю тебя…</p><p>      — Нет, нет… Не смей меня трогать! — Она пыталась сопротивляться, но всё было напрасно. Стараясь отдалить от себя его горячие требовательные губы, его обжигающее дыхание, смешанное с вином, его руки, будто путы, овладевшие её телом и не желающие отпускать.</p><p>      Что она могла сделать против мужчины, обладающего нечеловеческой силой, против могущественного воина, перед которым трепетали самые смелые? Что она могла противопоставить ему, кроме силы, которой у неё не было?</p><p>      — Я хочу быть с тобой! Хватит! — Барон разозлился и потащил Амиру в сторону камина.</p><p>      — Пусти меня! — кричала несчастная, тщетно вырываясь из стальной хватки.  — Лучше убей! Убей меня…</p><p>      — У меня и в мыслях нет убивать тебя, чего ты боишься? — Реджинальд увлек её на шкуры, которые лежали рядом с горящим камином. Его темные глаза полыхали огнем, а яркие языки пламени от камина отражались красными всполохами на его лице, покрытым шрамами. — Ты ведь уже не ребенок, ты принадлежишь мне, вся без остатка. С головы до ног. Или ты думала, если я оставил тебя себе, буду кормить тебя за твои красивые глазки и твой дерзкий нрав? Я имею на тебя все права. Хватит играть со мной! Если бы ты хотела умереть, ты давно бы это сделала, и никто не смог бы тебе помешать. Но ты жива, и это значит, что-то тебя да держит на этом свете!</p><p>      — Лучше смерть, чем то, чего ты хочешь от меня добиться… Окажи мне великую милость. — Глаза сарацинки наполнились слезами.</p><p>      — Отнять у тебя жизнь, у той, что спасла меня? Ты не знаешь того, что я хочу от тебя и что могу дать тебе взамен, — ответил Фрон де Беф, осторожно касаясь её щеки, словно пытаясь стереть с её лица невидимые слезы. — Я и сам не знаю, не знаю, почему меня влечет к тебе. Никогда мне еще не приходилось испытывать подобного чувства, ни к кому на этой проклятой грешной земле. Да, я желаю обладать тобой, как женщиной, но… Не знаю, как тебе объяснить, я испытываю что-то очень странное, чего не испытывал еще ни к одной живой душе. У меня было много женщин, я, не задумываясь, брал всё, чего хотел, если не добровольно, то силой. С тобой всё иначе… Не знаю, что это… Я богат, очень богат и могу осыпать тебя золотом с головы до ног. Ты будешь носить самые дорогие одежды, есть лучшую пищу, твои желания буду исполняться. Если ты хочешь сказать, что я пытаюсь купить тебя, словно рабыню на рынке, — мне всё равно, ты уже моя, по закону всех времен.</p><p>      — А как же твоя жена? — неожиданно вырвалось у сарацинки. Амира уже успела пожалеть о вылетевших так некстати словах, но было поздно. — Что жила в тех покоях, где теперь живу я…</p><p>      — Жена... Она умерла, очень давно. Тебе рассказал Филипп или храмовник? Ну да это всё равно, — ответил Реджинальд и глубоко вздохнул, его глаза приобрели задумчивый оттенок. — Я был молод, очень молод, и это была необходимость. Моему отцу был нужен способ присоединить богатые земли к нашим владениям. Брак для меня был прежде всего долгом и необходимостью по укреплению наших сил и полезных связей. И еще возможностью наплодить наследников всего того богатства, которое принадлежит Фрон де Бефам. Но так случилось, что, прожив с молодой женой не более трех лет, я стал вдовцом. Наследников она мне не подарила…</p><p>      — Позволь спросить тебя, господин? — осторожно вымолвила она, опасаясь прогневить вспыльчивого барона.</p><p>      — Спрашивай, раз зашел подобный разговор, — ответил Фрон де Беф странным для него смиренным тоном.</p><p>      — Ты любил ее? — спросила Амира в надежде, что сердце этого человека не такое жестокое, как могло показаться с самого начала.</p><p>      — Нет, — ответил барон с ноткой равнодушия. — Она меня тоже не любила, но я уважал её, как госпожу моего дома и моих земель, как мать моих будущих наследников. Она была мне верна до самой смерти. Эта была достойная женщина из древнего норманнского рода. Мне было очень жаль потерять её. А после… Я больше не думал о женитьбе. Мой отец взял меня с собой покорять эти холодные английские земли. Спустя какое-то время я стал единственным господином этих земель и всего того, что принадлежит нашему роду. А у тебя был возлюбленный?</p><p>      — У меня был муж, — тихо ответила сарацинка, задумавшись о чём-то и оставив попытки вырваться из рук Реджинальда.</p><p>      — Вот как. Я и не знал, что моя служанка - вполне взрослая замужняя дама. — Фрон де Беф улыбнулся, поцеловав её руки. — Он погиб? Что случилось с твоим мужем?</p><p>      — Мы были женаты всего несколько месяцев… Он был благородным и добрым человеком… — Амира посмотрела на разгорающиеся языки пламени в камине. Её взгляд стал грустным и задумчивым. — Да, он погиб… Вот тогда-то наша семья и приняла решение уехать… Я отправились вместе с ними. А потом… Ты и сам знаешь, что было потом.</p><p>      — Ты любила его? — спросил грозный барон, глаза которого внимательно следили за выражением лица сарацинки и как будто смягчились, глядя на её грустное личико.</p><p>      — Нет, но он уважал меня, был добр и заботился обо мне. Это не так уж мало. Я была ему верной женой, — ответила Амира, продолжая глядеть на яркие языки пламени.</p><p>      — Значит, твоя потеря была хоть и печальна, но не так тяжела, как и моя, как если бы мы любили своих избранников… — неожиданно тихим голосом проговорил Фрон де Беф, снова притягивая к себе девушку. — Ну всё, хватит разговоров, иди ко мне.</p><p>      С этими словами рыцарь схватил испуганную сопротивляющуюся девушку и подмял её под себя, перехватив её тонкие запястья одной рукой. Его губы впились в её рот, не позволяя ей кричать. Амира еще пыталась отбиваться какое-то время, пытаясь вывернуться и освободить руки, но каждое движение лишь раззадоривало барона, его темные глаза разгорались всё больше, его руки сжимали её всё крепче, оставляя кровавые подтеки и полосы на нежной смуглой коже.</p><p>      Ей всё казалось странным и страшным сном, лишь гулкие звуки собственного сердца отдавались в висках набатом… Наконец, осознав тщетность попыток освободиться из крепкого плена стальной хватки Реджинальда, обессилев и, как показалось самому рыцарю, смирившись со своей участью, Амира обмякла и перестала шевелиться.</p><p>      Реджинальд разорвал на ней верх платья и какое-то время смотрел на её полуобнаженное тело жадными горящими глазами, а потом снова навалился на Амиру, впиваясь в её нежную шею, словно хищник в горло трепещущей лани, которую загнал в лесу и теперь жаждет кровавой трапезы.</p><p>      По её лицу катились горькие слезы, но, похоже, Фрон де Беф не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом и продолжил задуманное, расстегивая свой кожаный пояс и отбрасывая вместе с ним ножны с кинжалом в сторону.</p><p>      — Ну же, перестань плакать, — шептал он, ослабив хватку и целуя обнаженные плечи и грудь своей невольницы. — Меня сложно разжалобить, а тем более слезами. Если я захочу взять что-то, ничто мне не помешает. Но ты - совсем другое… Поцелуй меня, глупенькая моя… Ами… Малютка, мой маленький олененок с бездонными глазами… Ты моя… Только моя… Теперь я буду заботиться о тебе…</p><p>      В этот вечер ничто не помешало Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу осуществить свое грязное желание.</p><p>      Легкий летний ветер проникал в полуоткрытое окно, а на синем темном небе рассыпались звезды. Было тихо. Огонь отбрасывал языки пламени на каменные стены покоев барона, увешанные гобеленами и трофеями. Лишь тихие всхлипы и глухие стоны, похожие на рычание дикого зверя, нарушали тишину, да звуки песни менестреля, который играл приятную мелодию в дальних покоях, умело перебирая струны на ситаре.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ситара - (или ситар) музыкальный щипковый инструмент, имеющий семь основных струн. Ситар в средние века был треугольной формы (точнее, имел форму буквы «дельта» греческого алфавита) и число струн на нем варьировалось от двенадцати до двадцати четырех. Впрочем, форма инструмента могла варьировать, известно изображение ситара неправильной закругленной формы с ручкой, для обличения игры.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Часть третья. Дорогой друг.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На другое утро взошло солнце, его первые лучи приникали в полуоткрытое окно покоев Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа. Самого рыцаря не было в комнатах. Барон поднялся с постели рано, оставляя спящую сарацинку в своих покоях. Нужно было самому встретить воинов, прибывших в Торкилстон для пополнения охраны замка.</p><p>      Ворота замка с грохотом открылись, а подъемный мост опустился через широкий большой ров, окружавший цитадель Фрон де Бефа. Барон сам выехал навстречу, сидя верхом на крепком жеребце, чтобы посмотреть на новоприбывших лучников и копейщиков. Его люди были рядом и выстроились вдоль моста. Сен-Мор также был недалеко от барона и внимательно вглядывался в лица новых подопечных. Фрон де Беф доверял ему командование обороной замка, особенно когда сам участвовал в битвах, оставляя свою цитадель на попечение верных ему людей.</p><p>      Двадцать три лучника, сорок дополнительных копейщиков и еще двадцать воинов, ехавших верхом на крепких дорожных лошадях. За ними шли несколько обозов с оружием и необходимыми припасами.</p><p>      Начальник стражи вышел вперед и поприветствовал воинов, которые теперь должны были служить его хозяину за хорошую плату наравне с теми, кто приносил оммаж.</p><p>      — Мы будем рады служить тебе, наш новый господин Реджинальд Фрон де Беф! Наши тела, крепкие руки и наши мечи в твоем распоряжении, — произнес главный из наемников, спустившись с лошади и преклонив колено.</p><p>      — Рад видеть у себя на службе столь бравых воинов! — раздался голос барона, низкий и хриплый. — Встань, Гилберт, я уже много лет знаю тебя и знал того, кому ты служил усердно и верно. Ты честный и умелый воин; я рад, что именно ты возглавишь прибывшую дружину и пополнение. Сен-Мор, — продолжил Фрон де Беф, — отдай все необходимые распоряжения, пусть всех хорошо накормят и выделят места для ночлега и лошадей!</p><p>      — Да, мой господин. — Сен-Мор поклонился и тут же приказал новоприбывшим воинам следовать за ним.</p><p>      — Это не все, — вкрадчиво сказал Жиль, который находился рядом с бароном, сидя на такой же крепкой дорожной лошади, как и сам Фрон де Беф. — Остальных вы приказали не брать.</p><p>      — Именно так, Жиль, — ответил барон, продолжая внимательно смотреть на каждого, кто пересекал подъемный мост. — Скоро мы поедем в Йорк, где я сам выберу дополнительный десяток воинов из тех головорезов, что были на службе у де Браси.</p><p>      Воины шли ровными рядами, ступая тяжелым шагом по подъемному мосту, их кольчуги то и дело звенели. Лица были покрыты шрамами, что свидетельствовало о их бесконечных участиях в битвах, осадах и других сражениях. О тяготах непростой жизни наемников, о том, что другого занятия эти мужчины не знали. Убивать — было их единственным способом жить.</p><p>      Как только последний обоз въехал во внутренний двор замка, мост тотчас же подняли, а гигантские ворота замка с железной решеткой затворились наглухо.</p><p>***<br/>      Амира проснулась поздно. Был почти полдень. Солнце уже стояло в зените, а его теплые лучи нещадно щекотали её лицо, заставляя открыть глаза. Девушка с большим трудом приподнялась на постели.</p><p>      Тело её болело — руки были сплошь в синяках и кровоподтеках. Красные борозды охватывали её тонкие запястья. Всё ломило, и каждое движение отдавалось тупой саднящей болью, которая сворачивалась в тугой узел и закручивалась где-то в животе…</p><p>      Шея, грудь и живот — всё было в синяках и укусах. Казалось, что каждая клеточка её тела кричит о том позоре, которому она подверглась прошлым вечером и ночью. Амира застонала, прикрывая своё истерзанное тело легкой простыней. Она зажмурилась, тщетно пытаясь прогнать от себя ночные видения, напоминавшие ей о Фрон де Бефе, о его сильных, словно железо, руках, о его горячем дыхании с примесью вина, его низком хриплом голосе, его бешеных ласках, больше похожих на звериные, чем на людские…</p><p>      — Вот и всё, вот и всё… Мой маленький Юсуф… — проговорила сарацинка, едва шевеля губами. — Твоя сестра опозорена и позволила себе так легко сдаться… Всё было напрасно… Я так и не смогла отомстить за тебя, так и не смогла убить этого зверя… Прости меня, прости…</p><p>      Казалось, она впала в какое-то оцепенение. Её взгляд будто застыл, а по лицу безвольно текли слезы, без остановки, такие горькие и теплые…</p><p>      Девушка с трудом поднялась на ноги, вставая с широкой постели с роскошным балдахином.</p><p>      — Надо же, не побрезговал принести меня сюда… — смахнув слезы, проговорила Амира, ступая на каменные плиты пола босыми ногами.</p><p>      Её отрешенный взгляд теперь был сосредоточен. Темные глаза искали единственное спасение среди этого ужаса, безнадежности, отчаяния и позора — они искали кинжал, чтобы одним ударом положить конец всем страданиям и мучениям. Всё было напрасно…</p><p>      Наконец, Амира увидела на стене среди других трофеев то, что ей было нужно. С большим трудом ей удалось придвинуть стоящее у камина кресло, по которому она взобралась на стол, скинув ногой тарелку с фруктами. А уже оттуда, превозмогая боль во всем теле, встав на цыпочки, она дотянулась до того самого кинжала.</p><p>      Выхватив его из ножен, Амира соскочила со стола и направилась в сторону большого окна в покоях Фрон де Бефа. Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на поля и сады, птицы радостно щебетали, хватая на лету мелких мошек, возносясь в бирюзовую высь летнего высокого неба. Где-то вдалеке работали крестьяне, суетились рядом со своими телегами слуги, вдалеке зеленели леса, а солнце согревало и дарило новую жизнь. Всем. Всем, кроме самой Амиры.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Где моя служанка? — стальной низкий голос барона заставил слуг вздрогнуть, когда Фрон де Беф, сидя за завтраком в большом зале замка, не обнаружил Амиру среди других.</p><p>      Все молчали. Никто не видел девушку с прошлого вечера, а из покоев она по-прежнему не выходила.</p><p>      — Сен-Мор, — рявкнул Фрон де Беф, обращаясь к своему помощнику и верному оруженосцу, который завтракал вместе с ним в это утро. — Ты уже закончил свою трапезу, пойди и посмотри, где Амира. Она должна была прислуживать мне за столом.</p><p>      — Да, мой господин — Сен-Мор тут же поднялся со своего места — Привести девицу к вам, когда найду?</p><p>      — Да. Будет сопротивляться — можешь привести силой. — Недовольство барона нарастало вместе с беспокойством, он прекрасно помнил о прошлом вечере и о том, что потом случилось ночью в его покоях.</p><p>      Но вести, принесенные ему верным Сен-Мором, барона не обрадовали. Мысли о том, что невольницы нигде нет, подстегнули Фрон де Бефа, будто шпорами.</p><p>      — Её нигде нет, мой господин. Ни в её покоях, нигде… — робко ответил Сен-Мор, виновато поглядывая на разъяренного барона.</p><p>      — Проклятье! Не спускать мост, пока сам не прикажу! — рявкнул Реджинальд и сам пошел в свои покои, ускоряя шаг. Его мысли сводились к одной, тревожной и беспокойной. Эта мысль жгла ему виски. Немало зная о сарацинах, Фрон де Беф уже пожалел, что оставил девушку наедине со своим горем и позором. Ужасная догадка пронзила его, словно стрела, — Амира могла кинуться с башни замка, не снеся такого позора.</p><p>      Реджинальд влетел в свои покои, обнаружив лишь смятую простыню на полу. Его глаза мигом уловили лежащие рядом с простыней ножны…</p><p>      — Дьявол! — выругался Фрон де Беф. — Проклятье, лучше бы я продал тебя на самом деле, как советовал мне Альберт де Мальвуазен! Амира! Амира, где ты?! Проклятье…</p><p>      Ноги сами вели Реджинальда в соседнюю дозорную башню, откуда вел выход на одну из замковых стен.</p><p>      Поднявшись на стену, Фрон де Беф увидел свою служанку, одетую в свое порванное платье и сидящую у самого основания одного из толстых зубцов стены, образующего небольшой уступ для лучников. Амира плакала и всё еще держала в руках кинжал. Руки её дрожали, она тихо всхлипывала и что-то шептала. Барон прислушался и затих, и ему всё же удалось разобрать её слова.</p><p>      — Мы приходим в этот мир одни и уходим в полном одиночестве. Во мглу, в туман, в ночь, в тишину… Наша душа только тогда обретает покой и отбрасывает тень обреченности, когда нас более ничего не связывает. Мы обретаем истинную свободу лишь после смерти.</p><p>      Всё плохое, как и хорошее, остается позади нас, отпуская и растворяя воспоминания в облаке из грез, надежды и несбыточных мечтаний, людской суеты, бессмысленной погони за сокровищами и благами мира. Всё проходит и встает на свои места, но лишь тогда, когда мы собрались уходить. Лишь тогда, когда смерть забирает нас и мягко укрывает своими темными крыльями от всего того, что нас так тревожило. Только смерть может дать нам настоящую свободу, и только смерть может нам дать новую жизнь…</p><p>      — Глупая! Я думал, ты сильнее, чем кажешься, но, видимо, я ошибся, — выпалил Фрон де Беф. Он в два шага очутился рядом с сарацинкой и одним ловким движением забрал у неё кинжал. — Зачем? Ты даже толком не знаешь, как с этим обращаться, а туда же…</p><p>      Амира ничего не ответила и продолжала глядеть куда-то вдаль, а слезы по-прежнему струились у неё из глаз. Казалось, ей было всё равно, что с ней сделает барон.</p><p>      — А ну-ка, иди сюда. — Реджинальд подхватил её на руки, тонкую, хрупкую, легкую, как пушинка, и понес в свои покои. — Всё, всё, не плачь больше. Ты мне не девочкой досталась, да и, поверь, это бы всё равно с тобой приключилось, если бы ты досталась не мне, а тому же Мальвуазену. Почему ты согласилась на позор, да еще из-за дохлого сакса, тогда как мои ласки и мое внимание тебе поперек горла?</p><p>      Амира молчала и не могла унять слезы.</p><p>      — Ну хорошо, всё, всё, перестань, прошу… — Фрон де Беф мигом опустил девушку на свою широкую кровать и стал умывать её заплаканное лицо из кувшина с чистой водой, проводя своими грубыми, жесткими пальцами по её нежному смуглому личику, которое теперь было бледнее, чем обычно, когда сарацинка чего-то пугалась.</p><p>      — Я даже не могу убить себя… Не смогла… — тихо произнесла она наконец, позволяя рыцарю умыть себя.</p><p>      — И хорошо, что не смогла, — отрезал барон, который начинал сердиться, но с каждым взглядом в темные глаза невольницы его злость куда-то отступала, и ей на смену приходили совсем иные чувства. — Зато довольно ловко пырнула ножом того ублюдка в лесу! Никогда не забуду. Я вижу, вижу ясно — тебе никогда не приходилось никого убивать. Для этого нужна смелость, поверь мне. А что не смогла убить себя… Тем лучше… Не бери на душу столь страшного греха… Раз Господь всё же оставил тебя в живых после осады, после Палестины… После всего… Только не ты… Мне было бы грустно без тебя. Не отвергай меня, раз уж так сложилось, и твоя судьба — принадлежать мне. Некоторые благородные дамы были бы рады и сочли за честь, удели я им должное внимание…</p><p>      — Так что тебе мешает делать это с ними? Оставь меня, гнусный убийца и насильник! Брось с башни или утопи в реке! Что тебе за радость мучить и унижать меня? — Амира из последних сил оттолкнула от себя его руки.</p><p>      — Потому что меня влечет именно к тебе. Сам не знаю, почему. Тебе нужно переодеться. Новая чистая одежда там, за ширмой. — Реджинальд отошел к окну и поглядел на горизонт. Странно, но его не разозлили слова сарацинки. Ему вдруг самому стало не по себе от того, что он совершил накануне. Еще никогда барон не раскаивался в содеянных грехах или преступлениях. Всё, что он когда-либо совершал, было для него привычным, а его собственное желание — законом. Сейчас всё было как-то не так. — Я не могу даже представить, что кто-то другой сможет обладать тобой так, как я. Знаю, что именно я для тебя несчастье и злой рок, но я никогда не смогу расстаться с тобой. Можешь воспринимать меня как пожелаешь, но ты навсегда останешься здесь, в Торкилстоне, подле меня. Пока смерть не разлучит нас.</p><p>      Сказав эти странные и страшные слова, барон вышел, забрав с собой кинжал.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      С тех пор Фрон де Беф больше не расставался со своей служанкой. Барон брал её с собой даже на охоту, а иногда просто сажал на своего коня и отправлялся в лес прогуляться и побыть в одиночестве, без оруженосцев, слуг или личной охраны, но с ней одной…</p><p>      Амира стала неотъемлемой частью его жизни.</p><p>      Спустя какое-то время все привыкли к такому положению вещей, и уже никто не удивлялся тому, что, куда бы не отправился Реджинальд — будь то охота, турнир, поездки в Йорк или визит к друзьям — его всегда сопровождала любимая сарацинская служанка.</p><p>      Амира и впрямь будто смирилась со своей участью и больше не предпринимала попыток свести счеты с жизнью. Но что-то надломилось в ней, она стала другой. Навсегда.</p><p>***</p><p>      Спустя несколько недель в Торкилстон приехали давние друзья барона Фрон де Бефа — Бриан де Буагильбер и Филипп де Мальвуазен. Первый остановился у Реджинальда погостить, так как прошлый визит был прерван турниром, а потом скорым приездом магистра оредна Храма. После того, как Лука де Бомануар покинул прецепторию Темплстоу, храмовники возвратились к прежней веселой жизни и находились в более свободном состоянии, нежели в присутствии своего магистра.</p><p>      Филипп же приехал к барону, чтобы решить некоторые совместные дела и поохотиться вместе с дорогим другом, но мысли о прелестной сарацинке, об унижении и отказе не покидали голову рыцаря и лишь распалили в нём еще большее желание заполучить восточную красавицу во что бы то ни стало. Лаской или угрозами, дорогими подарками или может… даже похитить красавицу? Филипп не исключал и такого исхода дела, в том случае, если ему не удастся привлечь Амиру чем-то другим.</p><p>      Страсть и дикое желание жгли рыцаря, никакая другая женщина не утоляла его помыслы, ничто так не разъедало его изнутри, как постоянные мысли о сарацинке.</p><p>      Ночи его были нестерпимы и томительны. Не раз он представлял Амиру в своих объятиях; то она ласково обнимала его шею своими тонкими руками, то её смуглое гибкое тело, приоткрывшееся перед ним в полумраке, заставляло кипеть его разум. Ночные видения, которые всё чаще преследовали Мальвуазена, не давали ему спать, есть и даже охотиться, как раньше. Везде несчастный видел лишь её. Темные глаза сарацинки не могли сравниться ни с чем, по мнению Филиппа, ни с одним драгоценным камнем, ни со звездами на небе.</p><p>      Наконец, когда всё это сделалось для Мальвуазена невыносимым, он решил проговорить открыто со своим другом и соседом.</p><p>      А может, попытаться выкупить её у барона? Фрон де Беф наверняка предложит за неё немалую цену, но затея того стоила. Всё это настолько распалило кровь Мальвуазена, что в один из вечеров, когда друзья собрались за ужином в Торкилстоне, Филипп решил играть в открытую.</p><p>      — Ты что-то хотел мне предложить, Филипп? — спрашивал Реджинальд, отпивая из своего кубка в ожидании нового блюда. Оленина удалась на славу, и слуги уже несли угощение на большом серебряном блюде.</p><p>      — Да, друг мой. Полагаю, что моё предложение будет выгодно нам обоим, — улыбнулся Мальвуазен, глядя на Амиру, которая послушно стояла рядом с креслом Фрон де Бефа с кувшином вина в руках.</p><p>      — Так что же? — Темные глаза Фрон де Бефа загорелись, ему было интересно услышать, что ему предложит Мальвуазен.</p><p>      — Я бы хотел купить твою сарацинскую рабыню, Реджинальд, — начал Филипп, и его глаза тоже загорелись, будто у волка, который почуял близкую добычу. — Тебе всё равно её держать накладно, да и ты сам говорил, что хочешь её продать. Я не против её купить.</p><p>      — Нет, Филипп, — резко прервал его Фрон де Беф, сжимая кубок в руках. — Я пожалел тогда, что отдал тебе Амиру, я сдержал свое слово ради друга. Но продавать её я не собираюсь. Никому.</p><p>      Буагильбер, который присутствовал при этом, сидя за столом по правую руку от Фрон де Бефа, внимательно наблюдал за Мальвуазеном-старшим и уже было взялся за меч, чтобы постараться предотвратить назревающую ссору. Но в разговор храмовник не вмешивался.</p><p>      — Послушай, Реджинальд, зачем тебе эта девка? Она и так, вон ветер подует — едва на ногах держится, она и в хозяйстве-то едва успевает поворачиваться, — продолжал Мальвуазен, не замечая, как в глазах Фрон де Бефа вспыхнуло пламя ревности. — Я дам тебе за неё хорошую цену. Я заплачу за неё золотом!</p><p>      — А тебе она сдалась за каким чертом? Я сказал: этого не будет! И не проси! — Барон побагровел, сжимая кубок еще крепче. — Эта женщина не продается. Ты можешь просить меня о чём угодно, Филипп, но не о ней!</p><p>      — А мне ничего другого от тебя не нужно! — вспылил Мальвуазен, вскакивая из-за стола. Его кубок полетел на пол, а красное вино разлилось по каменным плитам. — Продай мне девку, Реджинальд!</p><p>      — Ты хлебнул не из той бадьи сегодня утром? Или упал на охоте с коня в бочку с саксонским пойлом? Ты всё слышал, Филипп! Повторять я больше не намерен! — рявкнул Фрон де Беф, также поднимаясь со своего места.</p><p>      — Неужели ты, мой дорогой друг, готов спорить со мной из-за какой-то сарацинской шлюхи? — Глаза Филиппа пылали, а его руки сами тянулись к ножнам. — Ведь мы столько прошли вместе, и ты сам уступил мне её!</p><p>      — Но что-то не слишком долго она у тебя задержалась! — Барон еле сдержался, чтобы первым не достать меч из ножен.</p><p>      — Еще бы! — вмешался храмовник, рассмеявшись и старясь смягчить спор. Накануне Бриан всё-таки вытянул из Мальвуазена правдивые подробности о встрече с Амирой. Стоило ему лишь напоить Филиппа в одном из кабаков, еще до того, как они отправились к Фрон де Бефу, как у того быстро развязался язык. — Ведь девка сама тебя чуть не убила, да еще и сбежала от тебя! Действительно, Филипп, на кой черт тебе такая бойкая девица, которая может напугать тебя ножом для фруктов? Тебе лучше поехать к монашкам!</p><p>      — Твоя строптивая девица вовсе не такая, какой может показаться на первый взгляд! Хрупкая и беззащитная, но нет! Ты еще наплачешься с ней, Реджинальд! Продай её мне — уж эту кобылку я сумею объездить, раз ты сам с ней не мог справиться еще в первый день! — Филипп вышел из себя и, казалось, был готов броситься на барона.</p><p>      Слуги и оруженосцы Фрон де Бефа обнажили мечи, опасаясь за хозяина.</p><p>      — Убирайся вон из моего замка, Филипп! Чтобы духу твоего здесь не было! Вон! — Фрон де Беф еле сдерживался, чтобы не достать оружие. Ссора переросла бы в побоище. Барон не желал становиться зачинщиком кровавой бойни и терпеливо выжидал, пока Филипп первый даст повод.</p><p>      — Что ж, друг мой, я уйду! Пусть будет так, как ты хочешь, — как будто смягчившись, ответил Мальвуазен-старший, сверкнув глазами, точно змея. — Но ты еще горько пожалеешь об этом. Что до тебя, сэр Бриан, ты опозорил меня, и это я тоже просто так не оставлю.</p><p>      Сказав это, Филипп де Мальвуазен в бешенстве, сыпля проклятьями на ходу, покинул Торкилстон вместе со своими оруженосцами и слугами.</p><p>      Никто не заметил легкую улыбку на губах сарацинской невольницы, продолжавшей стоять рядом с креслом барона.</p><p>      Солнце садилось в тучи, предвещая ночную бурю и грозу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 4. Господь все видит. Часть первая. Et secundum multitudinem miserationum Tuarum, dele iniquitatem meam. И по множеству щедрот Твоих изгладь беззакония мои.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фрон де Беф стоял на самой высокой башне своего замка и взирал на простирающиеся поля и леса, на свои охотничьи угодья, на уходящие за горизонт сады, на пасущийся на лугах скот, на своих слуг и крестьян, на отдающего распоряжения и приказы Сен-Мора, на каменщиков, продолжающих свой нелегкий труд по постройке новой дозорной башни и укреплений…<br/>Все это принадлежало ему уже более восемнадцати лет…<br/>Отменная память барона возвращала его на много лет назад, когда еще был жив его отец — Фрон де Беф-старший, жестокий владелец всех земель и лесов английского поместья, а также вотчины в Нормандии и пожалованных ему других земель самим французским королем, а позже, в добавок к уже имеющимся, остальным владениям, новым королем — Филиппом Августом.<br/>Реджинальд помнил тот самый день, когда стал единственным хозяином и господином всего того, что принадлежало его древнему норманнскому роду. Тот страшный день, когда лишь Господь был единственным немым свидетелем страшной кровавой резни в Торкилстоне…</p><p>***</p><p>Восемнадцать лет назад…</p><p> — И нечего сердиться на меня, Реджинальд! Так и есть, ты не способен справиться даже со своей женой! — голос Фрон де Бефа-старшего отдавался по всему залу раскатистым эхом.<br/> — Она еще не привыкла ко мне отец — Реджинальд нахмурился, его густые черны брови свелись к переносице, а темные глаза сверкнули нетерпением и даже гневом. — Я не хочу ее принуждать…<br/> — Какого черта ты церемонишься с бабой? Вы уже пол-года как муж и жена, но что-то про наследников совсем ничего не слыхать! — барон грубо перебил сына, швырнув кубок в противоположную стену — Мой тебе совет, если не хочешь отрастить рога, подобно быку на нашем гербе, реши это поскорее, или мне тебя этому учить? Я не спрашивал твою мать, когда ей раздвигать ноги! Мне нужен был наследник! Запомни — ты мой единственный сын и я должен быть уверен, что и у тебя будет продолжение!<br/>Выслушав от отца подобный упрек, Реджинальд молча вышел из зала, сжимая кулаки в бессильной злобе и презрении к этому жестокому человеку, который был ему родным отцом.<br/>Очень высокого роста, отличавшейся не дюжей силой и ловкостью, молодой наследник всего рода имел такой же крутой нрав как и отец, но в отличии от Фрон де Бефа-старшего, еще не утратил те немногие понятия о чести и уважении.<br/>Свою жену чернобровый богатырь хоть и не любил, но испытывал к ней уважение и приязнь, ценил ее верность и мягкость. Ему вовсе не хотелось обижать или унижать свою жену ни словом, ни делом. Вскоре, жизнь отняла у Реджинальда супругу… Наследников в браке так и не родилось. Оставшись вдовцом молодой наследник рода Фрон де Бефов больше не строил планов о новой жене, но вел при этом довольно свободный образ жизни. Реджинальд не знал недостатка в женском внимании, но время шло и нужно было предпринять серьезные шаги, чтобы иметь продолжение своей династии и тем самым укрепить свой древний нормандский род.<br/>Нескончаемые унижения и издевательства отца по этому поводу вызывали в Реджинальде лишь злость. Ему не хотелось вновь жениться лишь из-за того, чтобы завести наследников.<br/>Да и не испытывал еще никогда Фрон де Беф-младший никакой сердечной привязанности. Ни к одной женщине. Даже к тем богатым и знатным нормандским дамам, которых он не раз встречал при дворе французского короля или позже в Англии. Не находило его жестокое и закрытое сердце отклика. Никогда не трогало Реджинальда то необъяснимое прекрасное и вместе с тем опасное чувство. Он будто и сам боялся какой-либо власти над собой, сердечной привязанности, а любовь, как и другие чувства, Реджинальд считал слабостью и смертельным оружием, уязвимым местом. Все это могло помешать управлять тем, что принадлежало его роду.<br/>С молодых лет отец приучал своего единственного сына к власти, управление чем-либо и удержанием этого в своих руках; а еще — к сражениям, умению выживать даже в самом жестоком бою, выносливости и стойкости, беспощадности к врагам, подчинению своей воле, быть достойным хозяином всего того, что досталось бы Реджинальду после его смерти, господином своих поступков, своих решений и своей жизни.<br/> Фрон де Беф-старший не особо выбирал средства как воспитывать сына. Его жена, мать Реджинальда, умерла, когда сыну не было и двенадцати. Юный воин рано познал все ужасы битв, лишений и тяжелого воинского быта. Свою мать он помнил лишь короткими мгновениями, как ее темные густые локоны спускались ему на лицо и щекотали, когда она приходила перед сном поцеловать своего маленького сына.<br/>С годами ее образ стал уходить и растворяться, как летний туман. Реджинальд слабо помнил ее облик, только ее темные густые локоны, ласково касавшиеся его лица…<br/> Он был в походах и набегах вместе со своим отцом, а после наравне с ним участвовал в дележке добычи.<br/>К двадцати годам от роду, Реджинальд, как и его отец, наводил ужас одним своим именем. Имя «Фрон де Беф» означало горе для побежденных, жестокость, смерть и все те ужасы и насилие, чему подвергались проигравшие в многочисленных набегах, стычках и разбоях.<br/>Золото и земли — стали единственным важным для молодого наследника, а приумножение богатства — основной целью в жизни. Реджинальд никогда не задумывался о способах и цене достижения этого самого богатства. А к крови — к ней он привык уже давно.<br/>С каждым годом соперничество между отцом и сыном росло, а частые долгие ссоры стали настолько привычны, что Реджинальд уже не помнил, когда они с отцом просто говорили о чем-либо. Фрон де Беф-старший не гнушался поднимать на сына руку или лупить его кнутом. Реджинальд отвечал драками с воинами отца, а также собирал вокруг себя людей, которые могли встать на его сторону в случае обострения ситуации или кровавой стычки.<br/>Казалось, оба — отец и сын, избегали прямого кровопролитного столкновения. Фрон де Беф опасался лишиться единственного наследника всего того, что у него было. А Реджинальд? Ему просто не представлялся удобный случай. Ненависть нарастала с каждым днем все больше и больше.<br/>Обиды за унижения и побои скапливались в тугой узел, который молодой Фрон де Беф никак не мог разрубить. А еще — жажда единолично всем владеть, не дожидаясь того момента, когда отец сам передаст все ему в руки.</p><p>Но все имеет свой конец. Как-то раз, в один теплый летний вечер после охоты, в замке Торкилстон разыгралась кровавая бойня.</p><p> — Налей-ка еще, Амори! — грубый низкий голос отца, обращенный к одному из кравчих, разливавших вино, заставил Реджинальда вздрогнуть. — Лей-лей! Славная сегодня была охота! Какого оленя удалось загнать!<br/>Реджинальд неспешно потягивал вино и поглядывал на отца с некоторым презрением и даже брезгливостью. Когда Фрон де Беф-старший напивался, он становился совершенно неуправляемым и настолько буйным, что с ним едва могли справиться шестеро слуг. А еще в своем пьяном угаре он мог вершить все, что ему взбредало на ум.<br/>На этот раз, он совершенно потеряв контроль над собой и разум, принялся на глазах у сына и слуг, приставать к одной из служанок, разносивших блюда. Девушка была очень молода и была еще совсем юной, но старшего Фрон де Бефа это не остановило.<br/>Не смотря на сопротивления и крики девушки, жестокий деспот повалил несчастную прямо на широкий обеденный стол и принялся задирать подол ее платья. Все молчали. Никто не смел перечить барону или идти против его воли. А уж о том, чтобы заступиться за служанку и речи быть не могло.<br/>К этому Реджинальд был тоже привычен, но в этот вечер все казалось ему каким-то через чур отвратительным. Крики и визг испуганной служанки, которую брал силой прямо на столе его отец, вызывали в нем не жалость, а брезгливость и отвращение.<br/> — Не смей кусаться, дикая кошка! Я научу тебя уважать своего господина! Строптивая девка, я научу тебя раздвигать ноги, когда того требует твой хозяин! — смеялся Фрон де Беф-старший — Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? — обратился он к сыну, предлагая разделить с ним веселье.<br/>Глаза Реджинальда сверкнули яростными искрами. Ему вдруг вспомнились слова отца — «Я не спрашивал твою мать, когда ей раздвигать ноги! «. Эти мерзкие, отвратительные, тошнотворные слова, словно удары кнута обжигали Реджинальда и заставляли распаляться его кровь, а его разум — наливаться злобой и ненавистью.<br/> — Оставь ее, ты пьян! — выкрикнул он с остервенением, отбросов свой кубок с недопитым вином в сторону, его черные глаза полыхали будто два костра.<br/> — Что?! Ты смеешь мне указывать, что я должен делать в своем замке! Щенок! Недоносок! — заорал Фрон де Беф-старший, выпуская из рук молодую служанку.<br/> — Смею, пьяный изувер! — ответил Реджинальд, вставая из-за стола и выпрямляясь во весь свой огромный рост.<br/> — Да я задушу тебя одной рукой! Вот так! — с этим словами озверелый пьяный Фрон де Беф-старший вырвал у одного из стражников копье, и шатаясь, подошел к сыну, а потом, сжал в своей правой руке железный наконечник.<br/> — Что?! Смеешь открывать рот на своего отца?! На своего господина! Да я заколю тебя как эту оленью тушу! — ревел Фрон де Беф-старший. С этими словами он вытащил свой меч из ножен и замахнулся на сына…<br/>Реджинальд хоть и пил немного в этот вечер, но с большим трудом увернулся от тяжелой руки отца. Перевалившись через дубовый широкий стол, он одним ловким движением схватил со стены висевший большой боевой топор. Сумев отразить пару тяжелых ударов, Реджинальд развернулся и нанес единственный смертельный удар в спину своему отцу.<br/>Фрон де Беф застонал, повалившись на каменные плиты большого зала. Реджинальд с усилием вытащил топор у него из спины и еще несколько раз ударил, не раздумывая. Кровь брызнула ему в лицо. Несколько капель при этом попало ему на губы.<br/>Реджинальд облизнулся, словно только что отпил терпкого вина. Все было кончено.<br/>Стоны стихли, а тело отца застыло в неподвижной странной позе.<br/>Слуги и стражники преклонили колени и головы в знак того, что теперь у них есть новый господин — их новый грозный и беспощадный, жестокий и не ведающий жалости хозяин.<br/>Хозяин всех угодий, всех земель и вотчин. Хозяин Торкилстона и владений в Нормандии. Хозяин всего и вся — новый барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф. Отныне и навсегда.</p><p>***</p><p>Постепенно тот неприятный случай с Филиппом забылся. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы перестать беспокоиться о возможной открытой стычке соседей и местные крестьяне снова взялись за свою работу, более не опасаясь набегов или разбоя со стороны хозяйского друга, с которым они повздорили.<br/>Казалось все улеглось и жизнь набирала новые обороты.<br/>А еще Фрон де Беф? Он часто просто брал сарацинку за руку и шел гулять туда, где росли многочисленные сады. Почему-то именно тогда его лицо не казалось ей столь суровым и пугающим, а его темные глаза смотрели на Амиру совсем по-другому. В них светился теплый мягкий огонь, а его губы слегка трогала чуть заметная улыбка. В эти моменты она совсем не боялась его, особенно тогда, когда Фрон де Беф просто обнимал ее и осторожно, словно боясь сломать, прижимал ее к своей мощной крепкой груди. А иногда, когда Амира, надышавшись свежим воздухом, засыпала под кроной какого-нибудь дерева прямо на траве, он брал ее на руки, усаживая к себе на колени — так он сидел с ней на руках до тех пор, пока девушка сама не пробуждалась ото сна. Пока она спала, Реджинальд разглядывал ее лицо, ее волосы, прислушивался к тихому дыханию…<br/>Лишь в эти моменты барон чувствовал себя счастливым, а она — она уже не могла его ненавидеть… Так, как раньше.<br/>Постепенно ее ненависть куда-то уходила и Амира все чаще ловила себя на том, что она довольно пристально наблюдает за Фрон де Бефом. Его голос уже не казался ей как прежде пугающим и железным. Теперь он звучал для нее низко, мягко и обволакивающе. За железными нотками — скрывались требовательность и желание порядка, но когда барон оставался с ней наедине — нежность и мягкость, которая ранее не были ему присущи, вырывались наружу.<br/> Реджинальд мог часами обнимать свою сарацинскую красавицу, будто укачивая как ребенка, шепчя ей что-то ласковое по-французски. Барон всегда заботился о том, чтобы она не гуляла одна в садах, приставив к ней своего личного воина из охраны — отныне бравый Юстес должен был внимательно приглядывать за Амирой и в случае необходимости защищать девушку до последнего вздоха, как если бы это был его господин.<br/>Фрон де Беф никогда не позволял ей ездить верхом на боевых конях, не смотря на ее любопытство. Лишь спокойная, привыкшая к дальним переходам, лошадка с тихим нравом могла составить компанию сарацинской служанке на очередной прогулке.<br/>Когда Реджинальд брал свою красавицу с собой на охоту, он сам, украдкой, складывал тюки с вещами и не позволял ей брать в руки ничего тяжелее перчаток для езды верхом. Он лично отдавал распоряжение повару, чтобы тот не готовил свинины для Амиры. Иногда барон оказывал небольшие знаки внимания и сарацинка находила на своем небольшом столике у окна то серебряную витую цепочку искусной работы, то большой обрез дорогой ткани на новое платье, то редкие по тем временам благовония и масла. Сам Фрон де Беф никогда открыто ничего ей не преподносил, но она знала, когда важный Сен-Мор входил с каким-либо свертком, это был очередной подарок от самого барона.<br/>Реджинальд не скрывал этого, но и не демонстрировал напрямик. Но все это не радовало сарацинскую служанку. Она с благодарностью и кротостью принимала его знаки внимания, покорно ездила с ним на охоту и прогулки, а ночью больше не вырывалась и не отказывала ему в близости. Ее темные глаза были по-прежнему грустны и пусты, погасшие и потерявшие жажду жизни — вовсе не такими как были раньше, даже тогда, когда Фрон де Беф вез ее впервые в свой замок после Палестины.<br/> — Чего бы ты хотела? Хотела больше всего? — спросил Реджинальд, заглядывая в ее темные глаза, стараясь отыскать в них хоть какую-то искру, хоть какой-то намек на желание жить. — Скажи, прошу, я все сделаю для тебя.<br/> — Даже невозможное? — ответила сарацинка и глаза ее загорелись теми самыми искорками и любопытством.<br/> — Все, что захочешь, ради чего откажешься от этой ужасной мысли — уморить себя и ради чего захочешь жить опять — твердо сказал рыцарь, обнимая сарацинку.<br/> — Я хочу убить тебя, отомстить за все свои мучения, за моего младшего брата, но что-то не дает мне это сделать… — Амира прямо поглядела в глаза Фрон де Бефу, в них не было и тени страха, была лишь тоска и боль. Ей было все равно, разозлится ли грозный воин или может прикажет сбросить ее с башни. Ей было наплевать, но она не лгала.<br/> — Что ж, твое желание понято. Дай мне слово, что снова начнешь нормально есть и не будешь пытаться убить себя, если я исполню твое желание — ответил Реджинальд также без тени сомнения гладя ей в глаза. — Для того, чтобы меня убить, нужна смелость, ловкость и сила, а также умение хорошо драться. Ты наверняка знаешь, что не каждый отважный и умелый воин решиться выступить против меня в одиночном поединке.<br/> — Да — кивнула сарацинка, зная, что Реджинальд говорит правду.<br/> — А ты ведь даже никого не убивала. Не считая того случая в лесу — продолжал рассуждать барон, как бы не придавая значимости желанию Амиры, словно речь шла не о его жизни — И еще, чтобы заколоть кого-то кинжалом, либо другим предметом — нужно иметь решительность и холодную голову.<br/>Фрон де Беф улыбнулся, глядя на свою невольницу, после он притянул ее еще ближе и поцеловал. Амира не отодвинулась от него и не сопротивлялась как раньше.<br/> — Обещаю научить тебя сносно обращаться с луком и стрелами, а потом и с коротким мечом. Даю тебе слово, что помогу тебе осуществить твое желание, но ты должна жить и обещать мне это — низкий голос Фрон де Бефа отдавался в стенах замках раскатистым эхом.<br/> — Даю слово — кивнула Амира. — Когда начнутся наши тренировки?<br/> — Завтра утром, моя красавица. — ответил Реджинальд — А теперь, не мучай меня больше, иди ко мне. Мне так хорошо, когда ты рядом. Так тепло…<br/>С этими словами Реджинальд обнял свою сарацинскую невольницу и уже не выпускал из своих железных объятий этим вечером до самого утра.<br/>Амира спала крепко и не слышала, как Фрон де Беф тихо поднялся с постели, чтобы не будить свою красавицу. Барон просыпался рано и по обыкновению начинал свое утро с упражнений со своими оруженосцами и воинами — меч, топор, секира.<br/>Он распахнул окно, пуская в комнату прохладный утренний воздух. Солнце еще не взошло, а лишь слегка показывало свои первые лучи, постепенно пробуждая природу.<br/> — Неужели ты еще не поняла, что я люблю тебя… — тихо проговорил Реджинальд, глядя на светлеющее, но еще ночное небо. Его черные глаза, внимательные, проницательные и суровые, иногда отдающие металлическим блеском, словно его собственный двуручный меч, сейчас были спокойны и источали какую-то не свойственную барону мягкость. — Очень люблю…прости меня…<br/>Он тут же оглянулся, всматриваясь в спящее лицо сарацинки, опасаясь, что Амира услышит его ненужное признание. Но служанка крепко спала и ничего не слышала.<br/>Он не хотел, чтобы она или кто-либо еще догадались о его чувствах, не хотел, чтобы она слышала сорвавшееся с его губ признание, как не хотел иметь или признавать хоть какую-либо слабость или привязанность, зная, что таким образом сам воткнет в свою спину кинжал, своими собственными руками приставит клинок к горлу, сам упустит свое могущество и власть, а возможно и сам станет причиной своей безвременной гибели.<br/>Лишь эти каменные стены, да он сам, последний в своем роде Фрон де Бефов, могут знать правду и эту сокровенную тайну.</p><p>***</p><p>Вскоре, спустя несколько дней, Фрон де Беф отдал приказ собираться в Йорк. Но перед тем как отправиться в путь, барон приказал устроить небольшую охоту и заодно закончить первый круг обучения Амиры. Сарацинка уже уверенно и умело стреляла из лука, чем доставляла неподдельную радость не только хозяину замка, но и гостившиму у него храмовнику. Он часто наблюдал за сарацинкой и Реджинальдом, он то и дело подменял Фрон де Бефа, когда тому требовалось отлучиться. Дела требовали присутствия хозяина.<br/>Буагильбер, по старой дружбе, все же взялся за обучения Фрон де Бефа грамоте — барон до сих пор не умел ни читать, ни писать даже на своем родном языке, чем очень смешил Амиру. Реджинальду каждый раз приходилось звать к себе Андреа, который уже оправился от серьезных ран и вновь вернулся к своим обязанностям, чтобы тот прочел или написал очередное послание.<br/>Буйный и взрывной нрав барона, парой, делал обучение трудным и практически невозможным. Не раз Буагильбер выскакивал из его покоев будучи не менее взбешенным, чем хозяин Торкилстона, но все же, когда оба остывали — обучение продолжалось.<br/> Спустя почти неделю, Фрон де Беф мог сносно выводить свое имя и даже писать некоторые фразы самостоятельно.<br/>Как только утренние занятия с бумагой, пером и чернилами заканчивались — оба рыцаря шли во двор и начинали свои ежедневные тренировки и красовались перед друг другом в воинском искусстве. Реджинальду и храмовнику они были намного привычнее, чем изучение грамматики.<br/>На этот раз Фрон де Беф решил показать несколько приемов владения коротким мечом своей сарацинской красавице, напоследок, перед отъездом в Йорк. Реджинальд подумывал научить ее верховой езде, но не только для прогулок. Девушка еще плохо держалась в седле, а барон намеревался взять ее с собой в Йорк, как он это обычно делал.<br/>За день до своего отъезда, после небольшой охоты, встав лагерем в лесу на ночь, барон развлекался тем, что преподавал очередной урок своей служанке. На это раз он позволил ей перейти к занятию с коротким клинком.<br/> — Бей, ну же! — крикнул Реджинальд, становясь в прежнюю позицию — Не бойся убить меня, Ами! Сделай это!<br/>Его слова звучали игриво и подзадоривали сарацинку, но в них сквозила и доля правды. С тех пор как Амира стала учиться владеть луком и мечом, ее мысли все чаще возвращались к истинной цели, ради которой она согласилась жить дальше — ради мести.<br/>Храмовник покачал головой и усмехнулся.<br/> — Ноги, красавица, ноги — не забывай про них — усмехнулся Бриан и подмигнул, а как только Амира чуть замешкалась, Фрон де Беф не приминул воспользоваться ее замешательством и слабой позицией, и одним легким движением чуть было не уронил сарацинку на землю.<br/> — А еще не слушай чужих советов, малютка — рассмеялся барон, подхватывая на лету падающую Амиру, не давая ее спине встретиться с зеленой английской травой. — Что же, на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит.<br/> — Но мы еще не закончили… — попыталась возразить Амира, но ее прервали.<br/> — Я сказал, хватит с тебя на сегодня! — прозвучал низкий голос Реджинальда, а потом, рассмеявшись и взваливая Амиру себе на плечо барон отправился на поляну, где слуги приготовили еду — Нас ждет чудесное жаркое из ягнятины!<br/>После, весь оставшийся вечер они сидели у костра- рыцари придавались воспоминаниям о походе и промахах на прошедшем турнире. Буагильбер сетовал на то, что вынужден довольствоваться подобными развлечениями и что в Торкилстоне ему гораздо лучше, чем если бы ему надлежало вернуться в прецепторию оредна. Реджинальд посмеивался и подкладывал свежий хворост в огонь, кивая и подшучивая над своим другом-храмовником.<br/>Тем временем, Амира, глаза которой слипались от усталости, тихо устроилась неподалеку от костра и заснула, провалившись в глубокий сон и уже не слышала о чем говорили мужчины.<br/> — Эти «восточные цветы» слишком быстро вянут на чужбине — сказал храмовник и протянул Реджинальду теплое войлочное одеяло. — Твоя малютка, сказать по-правде, очень удивила меня. Наше возвращение заняло несколько месяцев пути, я сомневался, что она протянет и месяц, но она выдержала. Но теперь… Местные ветра могут довершить дело, не боишься потерять свою палестинскую красавицу?<br/> — Не боюсь -ответил Фрон де Беф, слегка улыбнувшись и укрывая одеялом спящую Амиру — Эта женщина для меня самого непростая загадка.<br/> — Потащишь ее с собой в Йорк? Опять? — удивился храмовник — Конечно, дело твое, но я бы не стал на твоем месте так рисковать.<br/> — Почему? Она везде со мной и я уже к этому привык. Тебе что-то известно? — Реджинальд насторожился, а его черные глаза сверкнули от закрадывающейся в его сердце ревности.<br/> — Последнее время твоя красотка бледная как льняное полотно, да и ее частенько тошнит при виде требухи и крови на охоте. Понимаешь, о чем я? — Бриан многозначительно поглядел на Фрон де Бефа.<br/> — Как приедем, прикажу своему лекарю осмотреть ее. Не думаю, что она могла простудиться или… Нет, Бриан… — догадка сама пришла на ум барону.<br/> — Ладно, сэр Реджинальд, не ты первый, кто плодит ублюдков от своих служанок. Прости — улыбнулся Буагильбер — Я не хочу обидеть ни тебя, ни Амиру. Но если моя догадка верна, что ты будешь делать?<br/> — Откуда тебе знать о таком? Я что-то не припомню, чтобы в Палестине ты был еще и за повитуху! — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф, толкнув в плечо своего друга.<br/> — Друг мой, я прекрасно понимаю почему ты оставил эту сарацинскую красавицу себе — продолжал Бриан, приобняв барона — Полагаю, ты не просто так возишь малютку с собой и потом, я столько времени гощу у тебя. Я никому не скажу о твоей привязанности к этой смуглой девице, Реджинальд, можешь быть спокоен. Знаешь, у тебя есть то, чего у меня вряд ли когда-либо будет. Нам, бедным рыцарям оредна Храма, никогда не знать уютного семейного очага и никогда моя могила не будет оплакана моими наследниками. Меня ждет одинокая старость в каком-нибудь монастыре, в одной из наших прецепторий. Тебе повезло, друг мой! А если, это будет мальчик…<br/> — Кабы не милость Божия, так шел бы и я — низкий серьезный голос Фрон де Бефа резко прервал рассуждения храмовника — Если Амира и впрямь носит под сердцем мое дитя — я признаю ребенка и дам ему свое имя. А вообще, я волен поступать так, как пожелаю.<br/> — Прости, не сердись. Вот тебе моя рука и мое слово чести — клянусь, что сохраню твою тайну, друг мой. И еще — если будет в моих силах, защитить Амиру — я это сделаю — Бриан приложил одну руку к своей груди, а другую протянул Фрон де Бефу.<br/> — Что ж, сэр Бриан, я не сомневался в тебе. — Реджинальд тоже протянул руку своему другу. Рыцари обнялись и поклялись друг другу в верности и помощи.<br/> — У тебя хотя бы кто-то будет, Реджинальд. Пусть так. Поверь, одинокая старость — это ужасно… — говорил храмовник, подкладывая очередную хворостину в огонь.<br/> — Вот уж от кого не ожидал, так это от тебя! Хватит скулить, Бриан! Мы же собрались в Йорк, ты по своим делам ордена, а я — набирать новых воинов и еще забрать тех парней, что служили у де Браси. Полно, Бриан, знаю я как вы соблюдаете ваши обеты, а уж про Палестину мне бы вспоминать не хотелось! — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф и запустил в храмовника сосновой шишкой — Если нам повезет дожить до старости и тебе будет претить «святая» жизнь в вашем монастыре — милости прошу ко мне в Торкилстон, место повитухи, так и быть, оставлю за тобой!<br/>Оба рыцаря рассмеялись и еще долго беседовали, сидя у горящего костра.</p><p>***</p><p>Сомнения храмовника были не напрасны. Сразу же, как только они вернулись после охоты в Торкилстон, Фрон де Беф приказал своему лекарю осмотреть Амиру.<br/> — Что с ней? — барон расхаживал по залу крупными шагами и нетерпеливо ожидал новостей.<br/> — Ваша милость, — лекарь поклонился перед грозным рыцарем — Ваша служанка в тягости, она ждет ребенка, уже несколько недель. Я бы не советовал вам брать ее с собой в Йорк, она слишком хрупкая, а здешние ветра и сырость явно не идут ей на пользу.<br/> — Благодарю тебя за добрую весть, пока меня не будет в замке, будешь приглядывать за Амирой в оба! — суровый голос барона заставил лекаря задрожать, не смотря на то, что он уже давно привык к тяжелому нраву хозяина — Пусть Юстес от нее не отходит, если ей вздумается прогуливаться по замку или подышать свежим воздухом. Юстес! — обратился он к своему воину — Отвечаешь за Амиру своей головой!<br/> Воин поклонился в знак согласия.<br/> — И еще — продолжал барон, обращаясь к лекарю — Пусть ей приносят еду в ее комнату, отныне она не будет больше есть вместе с остальными слугами. А теперь, ступай.<br/>Только когда лекарь удалился, Фрон де Беф, казалось, нашел точку опоры и рухнул в свое кресло перед камином.<br/> — Что скажешь, сэр Бриан? — задумчиво произнес барон, на лице которого не было радости.<br/> — Надо было поспорить с тобой на деньги, хотя бы на пару золотых монет — усмехнулся Буагильбер — Вот видишь, я оказался прав, но отчего ты так невесел, друг мой?<br/> — От того, что мне придется оставить ее в замке до тех пор, пока буду в Йорке… — нехотя ответил Фрон де Беф.<br/>Храмовник догадывался, что барон хотел сказать что-то совсем другое, но не стал расспрашивать Реджинальда далее, а пошел отдавать приказ своим людям насчет сборов, чтобы тоже отправиться в Йорк.<br/>Оставшись один, Фрон де Беф подошел к окну и внимательно рассматривал суетившихся во внутреннем дворе замка слуг, снующих с поклажей туда-сюда. Его мысли отнюдь не были радостными. Реджинальд прекрасно осознавал, что этот ребенок может перевернуть всю его жизнь. Он легко мог стать как его признанным наследником, так и проклятым бастардом, ненавидящим своего отца. Ему невольно вспомнилось свое детство, юность и молодые годы, когда его собственный отец был для него единственным родным существом и единственным смертельным врагом.<br/>Барон с шумом выдохнул и отошел от окна. Он знал, что может заставить Амиру принять истинную веру христову, выдать ее замуж за одного из своих слуг или даже за какого-нибудь из своих воинов, тем самым прикрыв позорную связь. Он мог бы жениться на ней сам, но зная характер своей сарацинской невольницы и ее желание отомстить ему, считал эту затею еще более глупой, чем если бы… Если бы что? Забрал ребенка себе и больше никогда не отдавал его матери?<br/> — Проклятие… — прошептал барон — Отчего я не могу поступить так, как поступают все в таком случае… Неужели эта слабость к ней виновата в том, что я стал похож на сентементальную кумушку при королевском дворе! Мой олененок…<br/>Постояв еще немного посреди роскошного главного зала Торкилстона, барон резко развернулся и вышел. Нужно было ехать в Йорк — новые воины и защита своих владений — было важнее всего.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующее утро Реджинальд Фрон де Беф и Бриан де Буагильбер вместе со своими оруженосцами и слугами отправились в Йорк. Барон взял с собой своего верного Сен-Мора и Андреа, чтобы тщательно отобрать воинов для охраны новых владений Фрон де Бефа.<br/>Амира, на этот раз, осталась в замке под присмотром личного лекаря хозяина Торкилстона и верным Юстесом, который не отходил от девушки ни на шаг, когда она выходила из своей комнаты.<br/> В этот раз сарацинка спустилась во внутренней двор замка, чтобы проводить в путь, вместе с другими слугами, своего господина.<br/>Фрон де Беф ловко запрыгнул в седло своего крепкого походного коня, отдавая сигнал к отбытию и приказ спустить ворота. Амира стояла рядом с Жилем, который по обыкновению оставался в замке, чтобы вести все дела в отсутствии барона. Все слуги склонились в долгом поклоне, отдавая дань прощания со своим хозяином.<br/>Реджинальд обернулся и бросил долгий внимательный взгляд на свою невольницу. Девушка опустила глаза и тоже поклонилась, столь нестерпим был для нее пристальный пылающий взгляд темных глаз Фрон де Бефа.<br/> — В путь! — громкий низкий голос барона отдал приказ отправляться. Реджинальд развернул коня сильной рукой опытного наездника, заставив того взвиться на дыбы и заржать, а потом послышался звук многочисленных копыт — воины и слуги, охранявшие барона, отправились вслед за ним.<br/>Подъемный мост снова поднялся, оставляя на другой стороне того, кто теперь стал для Амиры не просто жестоким господином. Слуги, проводив хозяина в путь, разошлись по своим делам, а сарацинка еще какое-то время стояла посреди внутреннего двора замка с задумчивым взглядом. О чем она думала в те мгновения — никто не знал.<br/>Реджинальда ожидал неблизкий путь до Йорка, а ее — долгое томительное одиночество в Торкилстоне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Часть вторая. Похищенное сокровище.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошло несколько дней с тех пор как Реджинальд Фрон де Беф отправился в Йорк. Жизнь в замке шла своим чередом под управлением Жиля, и, казалось, ничто не предвещало беды.</p><p>      Несмотря на такое спокойствие и временное затишье, Филипп де Мальвуазен вовсе не собирался отступаться от своих планов, как и прощать свое унижение.</p><p>      Сейчас рыцарь стоял на одной из стен своего замка и глядел, как летние сумерки сгущаются над полями и лесами, раскинувшимися вокруг и образующими обширные владения рода де Мальвуазенов. Филипп испытывал смешанные и противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, он был унижен, а его честь — подвергнута осмеянию не только в узком кругу друзей, но и при всех собравшихся оруженосцах и слугах.</p><p>      А как на него в тот момент смотрела она! О, этот взгляд сарацинской красавицы Филипп никак не мог изгнать из своей памяти… Он одновременно был покорен её умением держаться в подобной ситуации и сохранять достоинство, и в тоже самое время его сердце наполнялось ненавистью за нанесенное ему оскорбление.</p><p>      С другой стороны, это был не простой обидчик — это был его старый друг и соратник, его товарищ по оружию, сосед по имению и один из тех немногих людей, кто знал о Филиппе достаточно много. Будь на месте Фрон де Бефа кто-нибудь другой, Мальвуазен-старший, не задумываясь, вызвал бы обидчика на поединок. Но не в этот раз.</p><p>      Филипп не хотел рисковать своей собственной шкурой, прекрасно понимая, что такой воин, как Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, сможет запросто победить его. А еще он осознавал, что в случае поражения потеряет куда больше, чем просто свою жизнь или здоровье — барон не преминет забрать у него его родовой замок и земли в придачу по праву победителя. Реджинальд пойдет до конца, если кто-то встанет у него на пути.</p><p>      Да и потом, Филиппу было искренне жаль, что поводом к ссоре послужила какая-то сарацинская прислуга. Разве они не делили вместе с Фрон де Бефом все невзгоды в Палестине? Разве не выручали друг друга столько раз? Не спасали друг другу жизни?<br/>А храмовник? Тоже хорош… Мальвуазен, который искренне поделился с ним своими глупыми чувствами, был осмеян и пристыжен, будто неразумный мальчишка.</p><p>      Но это всё ничего… Глупо, но выглядело бы не так смешно и позорно, если бы в большом зале Торкилстона не было ЕЁ.</p><p>      — Проклятье! — зло выпалил Филипп, его большие темно-зеленые глаза сверкали яркими искрами, что говорило о нетерпении и раздражении. — Ничего… Ты еще пожалеешь, мой заклятый друг, очень пожалеешь, что обошелся со мной подобным образом. Ничего, Реджинальд, вскоре ты сам приползешь ко мне на коленях и будешь просить меня вернуть твое сокровище… Уже завтра Амира будет моей!</p><p>      Постояв еще немного, Филипп резко развернулся и пошел в свои покои. Эта ночь для него будет последней — ночь мучений и одиночества. Совсем скоро его мечта воплотится наяву, и он будет обладать той, о которой грезил всё это время. Во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>***</p><p>      Следующий день был довольно прохладным и мрачным. Амира, которая часто прогуливалась в садах недалеко от Торкилстона, иногда заходила чуть дальше, чем располагалась кромка леса.</p><p>      Там, за садами, начинались охотничьи угодья, и местные крестьяне не совались в этот лес чаще, чем им дозволялось. Это был старый лес, который, казалось, тянулся без конца и края и был одним из самых темных и густых лесов. Здесь водилось множество разнообразной дичи и птиц. Поговаривали, что где-то в лесной чаще есть старое капище древних богов, оставшееся с тех времен, когда еще предки местных саксов поклонялись самому Одину и Тору. Это место было окутано легендами и страшными рассказами о том, что там пропадали люди, а само присутствие там любого доброго христианина могло навлечь проклятие или другую ужасную беду.</p><p>      Крестьяне туда ходить боялись, а если кто-то и забредал случайно, то после бежал в местную церквушку ставить свечи всем святым и защитникам слабых христианских душ. Фрон де Беф, как, впрочем, и многие его люди, не верил в подобные байки, но старался избегать этого странного и необычного места.</p><p>      Амира истолковала эти истории, услышанные от младших слуг, совсем иначе. Она всё чаще и чаще прогуливалась рядом с этим лесом, а иногда и вовсе ходила туда на прогулки. Юстес, хоть и не верил в подобные предрассудки и исполнял приказ своего господина — охранять и не спускать глаз с сарацинки, не ходил дальше ближайшей лесной поляны. Что-то неприятное и темное было там дальше, в лесной чаще.</p><p>      Поэтому, все раз за разом, когда Амира ходила на прогулку, Юстес оставался неподалеку, но не отваживался идти за ней дальше в лес. Не раз он и сам ругал себя за такое малодушие, а потом, перекрестившись, смело шагал в лесную чащу, дабы не потерять сарацинку из виду.</p><p>      Всё это очень не нравилось Жилю, который после отъезда Фрон де Бефа пуще прежнего невзлюбил Амиру. Он считал, что сарацинская ведьма околдовала его хозяина, а теперь плетет против него и остальных козни, а тянет её в лес нечистая сила, чтобы совершать свои колдовские обряды и встречаться с самим нечистым.</p><p>      Но, несмотря на свои догадки и открытое презрение к служанке, Жиль всё же не осмеливался как-то противиться прогулкам Амиры или наказывать её. Нарушить приказ хозяина было себе дороже. Так пускай эта проклятая ведьма делает, что хочет, но потом уж он-то расскажет Фрон де Бефу всё, как надо, и, возможно, у его господина наконец-то откроются глаза, и он погонит эту сарацинскую потаскуху из замка вон.</p><p>      А что же Амира? Она ни на миг не оставляла своих мыслей о мести и решительными шагами день за днем обдумывала свои действия. Она была близка к своей цели, как никогда. Ей ничего не стоило заколоть Фрон де Бефа ночью, пока тот спал рядом, ничего не подозревая. Она могла изготовить сильный яд из местных растений или лишить его разума, отняв таким образом жизнь. Но что-то её всё время останавливало, а что — она и сама не могла понять…</p><p>      Время шло, и её попытки не находили выхода или решения. А теперь… Ребенок, которого она носила под сердцем. Теперь всё было иначе — это событие полностью перевернуло её жизнь. Сарацинка не могла лишить жизни невинное дитя. Не было у неё ненависти к зарождающейся новой жизни, которая росла и росла с каждым днем, наполняя её всю желанием жить дальше, наполняя её смыслом и нечаянной радостью.</p><p>      Амира лишь жалела еще не рожденное дитя, ведь она догадывалась, как поступит его отец — наверняка Фрон де Беф отберет у неё ребенка, а, возможно, отдаст в ближайший монастырь, а после… После она больше никогда не увидит свое дитя, ту маленькую частичку, ради которой она почти оставила свои мысли о мести и бессмысленной злобе. Теперь ей ничего не нужно было — лишь бы её дитя было с ней и после рождения. Пусть её жизнь пройдет в ненавистном плену и она навсегда оставит мысли о свободе, но, возможно, её ребенок будет счастливее, чем она сама.</p><p>      Амира поклялась сделать для этого всё, что в её силах, лишь бы её невинное дитя обрело свободу и вольную жизнь.</p><p>      С этими мыслями она шла вдоль кромки леса, плотно закутавшись в простой тканый теплый плащ темно-синего цвета. За ней, на небольшом расстоянии шел верный Юстес, ведя под уздцы лошадь на тот случай, если Амира устанет и захочет вернуться обратно в замок.</p><p>      Девушка дошла до леса и повернулась к Юстесу.</p><p>      — Опять собралась в лес? — проворчал Юстес, недовольно одергивая лошадку.</p><p>      — Не сердись, прошу, — ответила Амира, глядя на него своими большими темными глазами. — Зря ты боишься туда ходить. Этот лес такой красивый и полон всего необычного…</p><p>      — Ага, как же! Еще не хватало, чтобы тебя задрали волки, а хозяин с меня потом шкуру спустит. — Юстес обиженно смотрел на сарацинку, но был не в силах запретить ей. Он видел, как она страдает и мучается, какая она хрупкая, одинокая и беззащитная. Юстес также знал, каков был его господин и что малютке наверняка достается куда больше, чем ему.</p><p>      — Что ж, ладно, только не ходи далеко, чтобы я видел тебя, хорошо? Да и потом, вроде бы гроза собирается… — наконец, согласился соглядатай, понимая, что для Амиры эти прогулки — единственная отдушина и радость.</p><p>      — Спасибо, Юстес, ты так добр ко мне. Я не задержусь, — тихо ответила сарацинка, слегка кивнув. — Я лишь дойду до поваленного дуба и вернусь обратно.</p><p>      Юстес кивнул и присел около большого раскидистого дерева, отпуская лошадь немного попастись.</p><p>      Амира направилась прямиком в лес, ступая мягко и почти беззвучно по траве и хрупким веткам кустарников, стелющихся до земли. Чем дальше она шла, тем больше ей хотелось уйти вглубь леса и оказаться на том самом таинственном месте, о котором столько говорили. Ей не было страшно, а наоборот — с каждым шагом она словно уходила от того горя и постылого плена. Она будто набиралась сил от самой природы.</p><p>      Но не просто так сарацинка любила ходить в этот лес и бродить возле когда-то поваленного грозой дуба. Она шла всё дальше и дальше, сжимая в руках кусок пергамента с несколькими строчками, который должна была спрятать как раз недалеко от того самого проклятого места, наводившего ужас на местных жителей.</p><p>      В этом небольшом клочке, пожелтевшем от времени, она прятала свою тайну, свое сокровище — свою месть, которую Амира всё же решила осуществить и теперь упорно и смело шла к последней грани, к последней черте, чтобы наконец свершить задуманное.</p><p>      Наконец, пройдя еще немного и оглянувшись, она дошла до того самого места. Это была небольшая, заросшая мхом и небольшими кустарниками поляна с остатками гигантских каменных валунов, напоминавших древние фигуры старых богов.</p><p>      Где-то крикнула сова, почуяв неладное. Сарацинка снова оглянулась — только бы Юстес не шел за ней — но никого не было. Тем временем тучи сгущались всё сильнее, а небо потемнело — собиралась гроза. Амира стояла в нерешительности, кутаясь в теплый плащ. Поднялся холодный ветер, всё больше напоминая о начале бури.</p><p>      — Что же это? — прошептала она, слезы сверкнули в её темных очах. — Почему я не могу этого сделать… Я поклялась отомстить за тебя, брат мой, а теперь стою, словно окаменевшая статуя, подобно этим древним истуканам северных богов. Что же мне делать? О, Всевышний, укрепи меня! Не могу… Не могу… Ведь теперь во мне зародилась новая жизнь, пусть от ненавистного пленителя, но это дитя ни в чем не виновато…</p><p>      Вдруг ей вспомнилась вся её жизнь. Её семья, которая неожиданно, словно немая картина, встала перед её глазами. Её дом, смеющийся младший брат, отец, снисходительно улыбающийся на его проделки, мать с теплыми лепешками в руках… Всё это ушло, улетучилось в один миг… Теперь она осталась одна, некогда свободная и гордая женщина, превратившаяся не по своей воле в покорное существо без роду и племени в чужой холодной стране, отданная во власть жестокого воина, пришедшего в её земли, чтобы грабить, убивать и брать силой всё, что заблагорассудится. В кого она превратилась? В загнанного зверька, живущего единственным желанием мести… Разве это жизнь?</p><p>      Нет. Так нельзя, так не должно быть… Ей хотелось кричать, сильно и пронзительно во весь голос, чтобы он достал до небес и до Всемогущего и Всевышнего, чтобы он сжалился над ней и забрал её к себе…</p><p>      Нет. Так нельзя, так не должно быть… Теперь она не одна, и её сердце бьется уже не ради мести.</p><p>      Руки её невольно прикоснулись к животу, словно защищая еще не родившегося ребенка. Амира, сжимавшая в правой руке кусочек пергамента, снова оглянулась, услышав какие-то голоса. Она еще раз посмотрела на каменные валуны и скомкала записку. Через мгновение сарацинка услышала звуки мечей и пронзительный крик Юстеса…</p><p>***</p><p>      Амира вздрогнула всем телом и, бросив кусочек смятого пергамента на траву, бросилась вон из леса.</p><p>      Добежав до лесной кромки, она уже отчетливо слышала звуки битвы. Спрятавшись за деревом и кустами, Амира всё же осторожно выглянула, чтобы понять, кто на них напал. Разгадка не заставила себя ждать — это был сам Филипп де Мальвуазен и его люди.</p><p>      — Что, пес, отвечай сейчас же, где девка! — орал взбешенный Мальвуазен, обращаясь к раненому Юстесу. — И не вздумай мне врать, иначе я буду резать тебя по кускам прямо здесь и до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь, где Амира! Все знают, что ты не отходишь от неё не на шаг, что твой хозяин приказал тебе беречь её, как зеницу ока, как самое дорогое сокровище!</p><p>      — Будь ты проклят… — еле прохрипел раненый Юстес, сплевывая кровь. — Я никогда не предам своего господина…</p><p>      — Идиот! За кого ты собрался умереть? За сарацинскую шлюху? — рассмеялся Филипп. — Привязать его к седлам! Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда кони понесут, — прошипел он, вновь обращаясь к Юстесу.</p><p>      Проворные слуги схватили несчастного и привязали к седлам коней.</p><p>      — Спрашиваю в последний раз: где девка? Иначе тебя ждет долгая и мучительная смерть, а все ваши поля сгорят дотла! Посмотрим тогда, какова будет благодарность твоего господина! Он не оставит не единого живого клочка на ваших спинах! — Филипп смеялся, а его рот растянулся в омерзительной страшной улыбке, напоминающий оскал дикого зверя. — Ну! Отвечай!</p><p>      Юстес ничего не ответил, а лишь, собравшись с последними силами, плюнул прямо в лицо Мальвуазену.</p><p>      — В поле! — рявкнул Филипп с остервенением и злобой, вытирая лицо от крови. Он махнул рукой, отдавая страшный приказ.</p><p>      Кони понеслись во весь опор, всадники подгоняли их плетьми, чтобы животные бежали еще быстрее. Крики Юстеса разнеслись по всем полям. А когда кони и всадники вернулись, на несчастном не осталось и живого места.</p><p>      Амира от ужаса зажала руками рот, чтобы не закричать и не выдать себя, даже прокусила руку до крови. Дикое кровавое зрелище предстало перед её глазами — на свою беду Юстес оказался крепким и был еще жив, когда его наконец отвязали от коней и, с оторванной рукой и одним вытекшим глазом, стали привязывать к ближайшему дереву.</p><p>      — А ты крепкий малый! — усмехнулся Филипп. — После такой «прогулки» мало кому удается выжить. И знаешь, я могу сохранить тебе твою ничтожную жизнь, если ты всё же скажешь мне, где девчонка.</p><p>      Юстес молчал и с ненавистью глядел на Филиппа единственным оставшимся глазом.</p><p>      — Что ж, тогда мне придется сдержать свое обещание, — проговорил он с некоторой досадой. — Арно, отрежь ему оба уха и нос для начала, а потом поглядим, можно ли будет сделать из него подстилку для собак на конюшне.</p><p>      С этими словами Филипп выпрямился в седле и продолжал ухмыляться, глядя, как его люди издеваются над раненым и полуживым Юстесом.</p><p>      Несчастный больше не проронил ни слова, даже когда Арно мастерски отрезал ему второе ухо.</p><p>      — Прекратите! Хватит! Опустите его! — Неожиданно позади Филиппа раздался пронзительный женский голос. Это была Амира. Не стерпев более издевательств и жестокости, она всё же вышла из своего укрытия.</p><p>      — Моя красавица… Сокровище мое… — пошептал Филипп и спустился с коня, отдавая приказ своим воинам не приближаться к девушке. — Наконец-то.</p><p>      Его темно-зеленые глаза сверкали, губы расплывались в довольной и восхищенной улыбке, сам рыцарь будто просиял и уже не казался таким, каким был еще минуту назад. Животный оскал сменился на благостное выражение лица.</p><p>      — Прошу, отпустите его! За что вы мучаете его? Изверги! Если ты ищешь меня, франкский пес, — я здесь! — Амира подскочила к Арно и с силой оттолкнула его от полумертвого Юстеса. Арно хотел было замахнуться на Амиру и ударить, но Филипп мгновенно оказался между ними, вырывая кнут у оруженосца. Он, не раздумывая, с силой ударил Арно по лицу.</p><p>      — Не сметь! Слышите? Не сметь касаться этой женщины! Она принадлежит мне и только мне! — зарычал Мальвуазен-старший, обращаясь к остальным и пинками прогоняя своего оруженосца.</p><p>      — Отпусти его… — снова проговорила Амира, но уже шепотом — она еле стояла, слегка опершись о дерево. Вид растерзанного и искалеченного Юстеса привел сарацинку в ужас — ноги её сделались будто ватными, на неё накатила слабость, её мутило, а голова шла кругом.</p><p>      — Да, конечно, моя радость, моя красавица, но тебе придется пойти со мной. — Голос Филиппа изменился и стал ласковым и спокойным в одно мгновение ока. — Я именно за этим сюда и приехал, чтобы забрать тебя у Фрон де Бефа. О, сокровище мое, всё ради тебя… Но отчего ты так бледна?</p><p>      С этими словами Филипп подошел к ней и подхватил на руки, а после посадил на своего коня. Амира хоть и пыталась сопротивляться, но мужчина был куда сильнее хрупкой сарацинки, да и теперь страх за дитя, которое она носила под сердцем, был куда сильнее, чем все те ужасы, что творил Мальвуазен.</p><p>      — Арно, — обратился он вновь к своему оруженосцу, который, несмотря на рану на лице, был вновь готов служить своему господину. — Оставь эту падаль здесь. Если сильный — выживет, если нет — значит, так захотел Бог. А впрочем, нет… К чему нам лишний свидетель — прикончи его, он был храбрым воином, но ему просто не повезло. И еще — пока не начался дождь, я лишу своего «доброго» соседа будущего урожая. Пусть его крестьяне передохнут с голоду!</p><p>      — Сжечь тут всё! — крикнул он, садясь на своего коня, который бил копытами в нетерпении и ждал, когда хозяин прикажет ему сорваться с места. Филипп смеялся, одной рукой прижимая Амиру к себе, а другой сдерживая ретивого коня. — Все поля до единого! Да! Реджинальд, мой заклятый друг, я всё же отнял у тебя самое дорогое!</p><p>      Спустя мгновение его люди зажгли несколько стрел и пустили их в направлении полей с посевами и садов, растущих рядом с Торкилстоном. Огонь занялся быстро, а ветер не утихал, а наоборот, только усиливался. Черные тучи сгустились, предвещая сильную грозу.</p><p>      — Славная выдалась охота. Славная, как никогда! — рассмеялся Филипп, в его темно-зеленых глазах плясало адское пламя. После он пустился вскачь, пришпорив своего коня, а следом за ним поскакали и его люди.</p><p>***</p><p>      Йорк. Рынок наемников</p><p>      Рынок наемников представлял собой огромное пространство, располагающееся чуть в отдалении от главной площади. Здесь была своеобразная площадка и стрельбище, где каждый мог испытать оружие, опробовать новый лук или щит с мечом. На соседней стороне располагались палатки с кузнецами и мастерами, готовыми в любой момент предложить свои услуги от простой работы — подковать коня — до изготовления доспехов, шлемов либо другой защиты или оружия по индивидуальным меркам. Стоила такая работа очень дорого, и не каждый кузнец мог взяться за подобный заказ.</p><p>      Барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф был здесь частым гостем — все его доспехи и оружие были делом особым. Очень высокий рост барона, широкие плечи, его нечеловеческая сила требовали индивидуальной работы мастеров.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф расхаживал между рядов с наемниками вместе с Морисом де Браси, который обещал барону предоставить и нескольких своих людей в услужение. Реджинальд с удовольствие наблюдал за тем, как тренируются воины и как они показывают свою силу и ловкость, вызывая на бой каждого желающего помериться силой и заодно оценить будущего наемника.</p><p>      Морис кивнул в сторону одного из воинов. Внимательные темные глаза Фрон де Бефа сосредоточились на бойце по имени Бальтр. Этот мужчина средних лет, крепкого телосложения, немалого роста, с почти выцветшими глазами и бровями, был не кем иным, как предводителем банды головорезов, периодически состоявшим на службе то у одних, то у других господ. Последним его хозяином вот уже несколько лет подряд был Морис де Браси, который доверил ему один из своих отрядов стрелков.</p><p>      Воин был раздет по пояс и облачен лишь в короткие штаны из грубой кожи. Он мерился силами с очередным противником, ловко парируя каждый удар. А потом к ним присоединились еще двое, и вот спустя мгновение Бальтр бился уже с тремя сразу. Его широкие плечи, загорелые и испещренные многочисленными шрамами, как и его лицо, казались словно броней, он с легкостью выдерживал удары и даже не обращал внимание на мелкие раны. На левом плече виднелось светлое пятно от клейма. Это говорило о том, что Бальтр побывал не только в многочисленных сражениях, но и отличался своим разбойным прошлым. Это не укрылось от глаз Реджинальда.</p><p>      — Благодарю тебя, сэр Морис, ты очень мне помог, — говорил Фрон де Беф, хлопая по плечу де Браси.</p><p>      — Как всегда, к вашим услугам, дорогой барон, — улыбнулся де Браси. — Ты, кажется, хотел забрать и Бальтра?</p><p>      — Да, отпетый негодяй и прекрасный воин! Мне как раз такой пригодится, чтобы поставить хорошую охрану на заставе новых владений. Ты же знаешь, эти саксы вряд ли так скоро угомонятся. А если вдруг им заблагорассудится сунуть нос в мои земли — все будут висеть на ограде Торкилстона! — Громкий низкий голос Фрон де Бефа заставил притихнуть нескольких саксов, которые стояли чуть вдалеке, выбирая, у какого кузнеца подковать лошадей.</p><p>      Не сказав ни слова, саксы предпочли отойти на другой конец ряда с палатками, где располагались кузнецы.</p><p>      — Похоже, сэр Реджинальд, тебе не обязательно нанимать еще людей! — рассмеялся де Браси, увидав уходящих саксов.</p><p>      — Такие бравые негодяи, как твои, еще никому не помешали, но где же мой Сен-Мор? Эй, Андреа, найди Сен-Мора, пусть заберет возы с оружием и новыми кольчугами! — крикнул Фрон де Беф.</p><p>      — Хочешь сам поглядеть на Бальтра или оставишь его на Сен-Мора? — поинтересовался Морис, так как знал привычку Фрон де Бефа самому выбирать воинов и иногда вступать с ними в поединок, чтобы оценить силы и ловкость будущего бойца.</p><p>      — Сам, — улыбнулся Реджинальд, стаскивая с себя кольчугу и кидая кольчужные рукавицы де Браси. — Как же еще, сэр Морис!</p><p>      — Что ж, я поставлю на тебя десять золотых! Но и Бальтр не вчера взялся за меч! — смеялся Морис, подхватывая на лету рукавицы и кольчугу барона.</p><p>      — Тогда поставь на него двадцать! — рассмеялся чернобровый богатырь, решивший драться на равных с Бальтром.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф также снял с себя нательную тунику, оставшись, как и его противник, раздетым по пояс. Единственное, что отличало сейчас Реджинальда от наемника, была золотая тяжелая цепь с головой быка, висевшая у него на шее, — признак знатного нормандского рода.</p><p>      Забравшись на помост, Реджинальд достал меч из ножен и подождал, пока Бальтр расправится со своими соперниками.</p><p>      — Ты, Бальтр, — обратился к нему Фрон де Беф. — Это я хочу нанять тебя, чтобы ты служил мне верой и правдой, для охраны моих владений. Но для начала я бы сам хотел испытать тебя в деле.</p><p>      — Я к вашим услугам, господин, — ответил Бальтр и приготовился к новому поединку.</p><p>      Вокруг помоста, где стояли Фрон де Беф и Бальтр, образовалась толпа из рыцарей, оруженосцев и слуг, а также просто зевак, которым было любопытно поглядеть на знаменитого барона с бычьей головой, грозу местных саксов.</p><p>      — На кого поставил? — Бархатный голос Бриана де Буагильбера раздался над ухом де Браси, который внимательно наблюдал за схваткой, продолжая держать в руках кольчугу и рукавицы Фрон де Бефа, словно паж.</p><p>      — И ты здесь? Рад встрече, — улыбнулся де Браси, не отрывая взора от схватки. — Конечно, на нашего доблестного Реджинальда. Бальтр не продержится против него так долго, как бы хотелось. Несмотря на то, что он очень умелый и отважный, ловкий и сильный, я еще не встречал мужчин, обладающих столь огромной и могучей силой, какая есть у Фрон де Бефа.</p><p>      — И я рад. Дела ордена — и заодно сопроводил Фрон де Бефа сюда. Значит, ты хочешь ссудить этого малого нашему Реджинальду? — продолжал рассуждать Бриан, внимательно наблюдая за поединком. — Твой негодяй будет отменным начальником дозорной стражи у Фрон де Бефа. Он как раз любит таких. И от меня накинь еще несколько золотых! Реджинальд стоит больше!</p><p>      Оба рыцаря рассмеялись и продолжали следить за боем.</p><p>      Это было воистину жуткое и одновременно захватывающее зрелище. Два могучих воина сплелись в жестоком танце, гремя сталью. Ловкость, сила и мощь завораживали и вызывали восторженные крики.</p><p>      — Фрон де Беф! — кричали со всех сторон.</p><p>      Гигантская, мощная, мускулистая фигура норманна возвышалась, будто года, темные глаза барона метали искры, а на губах растянулась довольная улыбка от осознания своего превосходства над противником.</p><p>      Бальтр хоть и был не менее сильным и ловким воином, но всё же уступал Реджинальду. Де Браси оказался прав: спустя какое-то время Бальтр начал уставать. За короткое время он был совершенно измотан бароном, но так и не сумел даже задеть острием меча своего противника.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф ловко разворачивался и вовремя отражал удары — и тут же наносил новые, практически не двигаясь с места, заставляя противника врасплох. Бальтру приходилось прилагать почти вдвое больше усилий и быстро работать ногами, уворачиваясь от мощных разящих ударов барона.</p><p>      Наконец, продержавшись еще немного, Бальтр ощутил, что еще немного — и Фрон де Беф свалит его с ног, и тогда поражения не миновать. Когда он сделал еще один пируэт и отразил очередной сильный удар, меч выпал из его рук, а сам воин повалился на помост. Барон замахнулся на него мечом, но остановил удар, приставив острие меча к его горлу. Бальтр закрыл глаза и отвернул голову в сторону.</p><p>      Реджинальд отнял меч от шеи противника и протянул воину руку.</p><p>      — Что ж, храбрый Бальтр, ты достойный воин, и я с радостью возьму тебя к себе на службу. Будешь начальником моей стражи в приграничных владениях. Ты достоин пятидесяти золотых в месяц! — С этими словами он одной рукой поднял Бальтра на ноги и похлопал по плечу, рассмеявшись.</p><p>      — Благодарю, мой господин, клянусь служить тебе до самой смерти, — проговорил Бальтр, кланяясь барону и не скрывая улыбки. Такое щедрое вознаграждение ему вряд ли бы могло выпасть где-либо еще.</p><p>      — Браво! Это было прекрасно, сэр Реджинальд! — Буагильбер и де Браси не скрывали своего восхищения и даже аплодировали ловкости и умению барона.</p><p>      — Полно вам, мы всего лишь немного размялись! Спасибо тебе, сэр Морис, за такого воина. — Реджинальд утер пот с лица и вложил меч в ножны. — Он мне подходит.</p><p>      — А я как раз достал для тебя то, что ты просил, — шепнул храмовник. — Как ты хотел — чистые изумруды.</p><p>      — Отлично, сэр Бриан, сейчас переоденусь, и пойдем обедать, а потом отведешь меня прямо туда. Сколько просит? — тихо спросил Фрон де Беф. — Эй, Клемент, полей на меня из ведра, — обратился он к одному из оруженосцев.</p><p>      Клемент тут же исполнил приказ барона и незамедлительно вылил на него целое ведро холодной воды.</p><p>      — Три тысячи, — так же тихо ответил Буагильбер, ехидно улыбаясь. — Смотри, друг, не разорись на этом деле.</p><p>      — Что-то действительно много просит. Мне надо поглядеть самому, что за изумруды раздобыл этот жид, — улыбнулся Фрон де Беф. — Где мой выигрыш? Сколько я успел заработать, пока вы чесали языки?</p><p>      — Твои сорок золотых, — ответил де Браси, протягивая кошель с монетами барону.</p><p>      — Думаю, к концу этого дня ты заработаешь не меньше, чем твои наемники! — отметил Бриан, подначивая Реджинальда.</p><p>      — Обед, сэр Бриан, сначала обед, черт возьми, я голоден, как волк! — ответил Фрон де Беф.</p><p>      Все трое рыцарей рассмеялись и отправились с ближайшую харчевню, чтобы перекусить и заодно отметить удачную сделку.</p><p>***</p><p>      Тем временем Филипп де Мальвуазен вернулся в замок со своей драгоценной добычей. Несмотря на то, что дорога заняла несколько дней пути, сам Мальвуазен не чувствовал усталости; казалось, что сил у него даже прибавилось. Весь долгий путь он не спускал глаз с Амиры, но не спешил воплотить свои тайные желания сразу. Филипп выжидал, подобно коршуну, наметившему свою добычу и уже запустившему в неё свои стальные когти.</p><p>      Пока Мальвуазен лишь наблюдал за своей «добычей», оставив сарацинку в покое. Всю дорогу до замка Амира молчала и лишь невольно прикрывала руками живот. Такое поведение показалось Филиппу странным, но потом он не стал придавать этому значение, решив, что девица не вполне здорова, как это иногда бывает со всеми женщинами.</p><p>      Когда они добрались до замка, был уже поздний вечер, и Филипп отдал приказ позаботиться о лошадях и принести ему еду в его покои. Туда же он приказал водворить сарацинку.</p><p>      Амиру привели в покои господина, втолкнули в просторную, дорого убранную комнату и оставили одну. Тяжелая дубовая дверь захлопнулась у неё за спиной. Новая тюрьма и несвобода. Ей было не привыкать, но теперь всё было иначе — ребенок, ради которого она была готова стерпеть всё, любые унижения и неволю, лишь бы сохранить ему жизнь.</p><p>      Узница оглядела комнату. Окна-бойницы казались маленькими щелями, через которые едва ли мог проникнуть свет. Большой камин, который был единственным источником тепла и света, походил на какую-то пещеру с древними чудовищами в глубине. Они просыпались и то и дело сверкали глазами из темноты, отбрасывая красные искры.</p><p>      На стенах висели гобелены с изображением охоты, оружие и щиты предков рода де Мальвуазенов. Бархатный балдахин над широкой кроватью, убранный на особый манер по последней моде, свисал причудливыми складками почти до самого пола. Вдоль стен стояло несколько больших, окованных железом широких сундуков, где хранились вещи.</p><p>      Чуть дальше, ближе к окну, которое разительно отличалось от остальных и было ниже и шире предыдущих, стоял стол с креслом. На нём лежали книги и чуть догоревшая свеча. Здесь же, обернутые в мягкий кусок кожи, были еще несколько новых свечей, неподалеку стоял недопитый кубок с остатками вина, рядом лежали перо, чернила и несколько свертков пергамента.</p><p>      Движимая любопытством, Амира подошла ближе и взглянула на книги и пергамент.<br/>Это были книги об охоте, воспитании собак и охотничьих птицах, а пергамент сообщал о том, что хозяин замка интересовался разведением новых пород, о чём делал нужные для себя записи.</p><p>      Другие книги были на разных языках, которыми, по всей видимости, владел Филипп. Амира с любопытством стала разглядывать их. Одна из книг оказалась стихами; девушка пролистала несколько страниц и замерла — это были истории, изложенные особым образом, о её землях, о людях её страны, о её боге и жизни…</p><p>      Слезы невольно брызнули из её темных глаз, воспоминания о родном крае, о погибших близких и дорогих людях больно полоснули по сердцу.</p><p>      Она не заметила, как дверь тихо отворилась и в комнату зашел сам Филипп.</p><p>      — Поэты твоей страны сложили столько стихов и песен, сколько песчинок в пустыне самой Палестины. — Голос Мальвуазена звучал нежно и тихо, но Амира вздрогнула от неожиданности и чуть не выронила книгу из рук. — Прости, не хотел тебя напугать.</p><p>      — Зачем ты похитил меня? — спросила сарацинка, вернув книгу на место. Она вовсе не хотела злить жестокого рыцаря, но показывать свою слабость тоже не собиралась.</p><p>      — А что, если ты пленила меня своей красотой и покорила мое сердце и душу? — улыбаясь, продолжил Филипп, запирая за собой дверь на ключ.</p><p>      — Это по меньшей мере смешно, господин, — ответила сарацинка, попятившись к окну, словно там она могла чувствовать себя в большей безопасности. — Ты дворянин и, должно быть, благородного происхождения. Ни одна знатная дама не откажет тебе в своей привязанности, тогда как я — всего лишь жалкая пленница и служанка в доме у барона Фрон де Бефа.</p><p>      — А ты уже довольно сносно говоришь по-французски. Просто чудо, красавица моя, ты к тому же еще и умница, — проговорил Филипп почти шепотом и сделал несколько шагов ей навстречу. — Ну, что ты, не пугайся. Я помню нашу первую встречу в моем шатре. Было очень дурно с моей стороны поступать так с тобой, но поверь, моя страсть стала причиной такого поведения.</p><p>      Неожиданно Филипп резко и быстро подошел к Амире вплотную и упал перед ней на колени.</p><p>      — Прости меня! О, мой прекрасный цветок, мое сокровище, радость моя! О, это правда, — говорил Филипп, обхватив ноги девушки и пытаясь уловить её взгляд. — Никогда еще, никогда я не испытывал столь сильных чувств ни к одной женщине. Все мои мысли лишь о тебе. Да, для меня самого это было странно и унизительно.</p><p>      Чуть помедлив, Мальвуазен поднялся на ноги.</p><p>      — Да, унизительно, — продолжил он, на этот раз схватив Амиру за руки. — Я, как тебе известно, как и мой младший брат, происхожу из очень знатного нормандского рода. Мои предки сражались бок о бок с королем Вильгельмом! Мое имя и мой родовой герб известны почти по всей Франции. В то время как ты… Ты всего лишь пленная сарацинская невольница. Всего лишь игрушка для развлечения… Но, увидев тебя лишь раз, я уже не смог тебя забыть. Все мои мысли были и есть лишь о тебе! О, прекрасное создание, ты достойна королевских нарядов, ходить в шелках и бархате, а не в этом жалком тряпье, которое тебе оставил Фрон де Беф. Вижу, что обращается он с тобой не лучшим образом.</p><p>      — Моя одежда дороже мне всего на свете, любого бархата и шелка, — ответила Амира. Это было её походное платье, которое оставалось на ней в последний день перед тем, как её семья погибла. Ткань уже кое-где обтрепалась и была аккуратно зашита. Но Амира не спешила избавляться от него, каждый раз бережно стирая и латая новые дыры; она берегла это единственное оставшееся ей дорогое воспоминание о мирной и спокойной жизни. — Так зачем ты притащил меня сюда, франкский пес? Или тебе было мало того унижения?</p><p>      — Вот что, девица! — яростно выпалил Филипп, как только ему напомнили о неприятной сцене в шатре, когда сарацинка чуть не прирезала его. — Теперь ты моя, моя! И ты будешь слушать меня, хочешь ты того или нет. Я не держу на тебя зла, я не желаю причинять тебе боль или другое зло… Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я думаю о тебе ежечасно, где и когда я увижу тебя… Клянусь, я буду обращаться с тобой совсем иначе, чем этот жестокий человек! Ты… Ты сама не знаешь, какая ты… Я буду обращаться с тобой, как с королевой, а не как с пленницей. Здесь ты будешь жить, как в раю… О, моя красавица, моя волшебница, я буду ласков с тобой. Но я прошу взамен лишь твоей любви. Видит Бог, я грешен, но правдив перед тобой. Пусть Господь за это приготовил для меня адское пламя, но я готов на это, только за мгновение, проведенное с тобой…</p><p>      Амира вдруг рассмеялась, звонко и громко, глядя норманну в глаза. Она совершенно не боялась его, и Филипп это видел, так же, как и то, что сарацинка была не намерена ему покориться.</p><p>      — Я спас тебя от него! От жестокости! От плена, ада и боли! Разве это не стоит благодарности, хотя бы твоей ласки? — продолжал Филипп, но вид его был столь жалким, что напоминал Амире нищего, просящего милостыню у дороги.</p><p>      — Знаешь ли ты, франкский пес, что такое плен и настоящий ад на земле? — ответила Амира, а её темные глаза сверкнули яростью и гневом. — Знаешь ли ты, что такое быть вещью лютого господина, что такое бояться заснуть, зная, что во сне опять увидишь горящие повозки, смерть любимых, услышишь их крики о помощи, стоны от ран… Их кровь… Знаешь ли ты, что такое настоящая боль? А голод? Насилие и бесконечные унижения? Что такое жить лишь для того, чтобы покарать своего врага, пустить все оставшиеся силы, разум на праведную месть! Уничтожить, сжечь себя изнутри, подчинить свое истерзанное тело разуму, подавив в себе волю, всякие чувства и гордость лишь для единственной цели — мести… мести беспощадной и лютой!</p><p>      Ты говоришь о рае, об адском пламени и муках, которые ваш Бог уготовил грешникам, но всё это я испытала здесь — на земле, не согрешив ни в помыслах, ни в делах своих, пока не пришли вы… Жажда чужих богатств, золота, власти и чужих земель — вот ваш истинный бог!</p><p>      — Амира… Я догадываюсь, тебе пришлось нелегко, тем более будучи пленницей такого человека, как Фрон де Беф… — начал Филипп, пытаясь успокоить девушку и обнять её.</p><p>      — Нелегко? — выпалили она, увернувшись от рук Мальвуазена. — Нелегко пришлось моему младшему брату, которого твой дружок-ублюдок продал в рабство! Ему было всего восемь! Он и года не продержится… Не знаю, жив ли он до сих пор… Да и что это за жизнь… Каждый день я молю об одном, и знаешь о чём? Что он не лежит там, в песках Палестины мертвым, рядом с моей семьей! Что Юсуф вынужден терпеть каждый день голод, побои, унижения и боль! А может, он стал такой же игрушкой для грязных развлечений, как и я… Уж лучше смерть! По крайней мере — это лучший выход…</p><p>      — Амира, я не такой, как Реджинальд. Клянусь, я буду добр к тебе, но и ты должна меня понять. Я желаю тебя, желаю обладать тобой… Тебе стоит лишь сказать… У тебя будет всё, всё, что пожелаешь… — С этими словами Филипп попытался обнять сарацинку, но девушка отвесила наглецу звонкую пощечину.</p><p>      Это не остановило Филиппа. Разгоряченный и опьяненный близостью желанной женщины, Мальвуазен ловко схватил Амиру и потащил на свое ложе. Девушка сопротивлялась из последних сил, кусаясь и брыкаясь, но всё это было для рыцаря лишь легкой игрой. Он словно не обращал внимания на её сопротивление.</p><p>      — Перестань, — смеялся Филипп, повалив Амиру на постель. — Ты только себе хуже сделаешь, ну же, прекрати. Или ты думаешь, что сможешь тягаться с мужчиной? Глупышка, ну иди ко мне, я совсем не такой, как он. А если ты примешь наш святой крест, я даже готов на тебе жениться! Вот до чего я дошел, мое сокровище, лишь бы ты была рядом…</p><p>      Руки Филиппа похотливо блуждали по её телу, нащупывая завязки её платья, его горячие губы впивались в её шею. Амира почувствовала, что силы скоро оставят её. Сил отбиваться от Мальвуазена больше не было.</p><p>      Ребенок — единственная мысль, которая словно набатом стучала в её голове. Он не должен пострадать. Нет! Она не должна этого допустить.</p><p>      Бессильные слезы текли по её лицу от осознания неизбежного. Наконец, извернувшись, Амира укусила насильника. Проступившая на щеке кровь немного охладила его пыл.</p><p>      — Видит Бог, я не хотел причинять тебе боль, но, я вижу, уговорами и лаской тебя не добиться. Что ж, ты сама будешь виновата… Но я не отступлюсь от задуманного, не надейся! — разозлившись, прорычал Филипп, с силой разрывая верх её платья.</p><p>      Это было последней каплей.</p><p>      — Нет! Нет! Прошу! Нет! Не делай этого, сжалься… Нет! — из последних сил закричала Амира, слезы струились по её лицу, а глаза умоляли. — Этим ты погубишь не только меня… Ты убьешь еще одну жизнь…</p><p>      — Что? Что ты сказала? — удивился Филипп и ослабил хватку.</p><p>      — Я жду ребенка… — продолжала молить сарацинка. — Невинное дитя, единственная радость и смысл моей жизни… О, неужели твоя похоть и жестокость сделала тебя слепым и глухим… Прошу не за себя, за еще не рожденное дитя…</p><p>      — Что?! — Филипп опешил от услышанного, немного отстранившись от Амиры и присев на кровать. — Так ты ждешь ребенка… Это правда? Только не смей мне лгать! И кто же этот счастливый папаша?</p><p>      — Это правда, — тихо вымолвила Амира, инстинктивно закрывая живот руками, словно стараясь оградить дитя от насилия. — Один кузнец, что служит у Фрон де Бефа. Мы полюбили друг друга и тайно встречались…</p><p>      — Ну уж нет, девица! Я знаю, что ты не из тех крестьянок, что отдаются старшим слугам в замке. И ты думаешь, я тебе поверю? — Темно-зеленые глаза Мальвуазена сверкнули злыми огоньками. Досада исказила лицо рыцаря.</p><p>      Амира молчала.</p><p>      — Не-е-е-т, я, кажется, догадываюсь, кто его настоящий отец, — прошипел Филипп, наклоняясь к лицу сарацинки и осторожно поглаживая её по щеке. — Да, моя красавица, теперь я понимаю, почему Реджинальд отказался продать тебя мне. Что же, так даже интересней. Теперь я буду вдвойне беречь тебя, мой сокровище. Ну, впрочем, кто отец ребенка, мне всё равно. Главное — ты носишь его под сердцем, и он — часть тебя… Даю тебе слово, если ты добровольно согласишься остаться со мной — я не стану отбирать его у тебя, и он вырастет в достатке, под моим присмотром. Конечно, в том случае, если это будет мальчик.</p><p>      Амира продолжала молчать и смотрела куда-то вдаль, стараясь не смотреть на своего мучителя.</p><p>      — А если ты продолжишь свои женские игры — тебе же хуже будет, — улыбнулся Филипп, оскалившись, как дикий волк. — Вдруг ненароком споткнешься и упадешь, а там, глядишь, что-нибудь случится с ребенком… Кто знает…</p><p>      — Нет, ты не посмеешь взять на душу столь тяжкий грех! — испуганные темные глаза сарацинки застыли в ужасе от услышанного.</p><p>      — Кто знает, кто знает, всё еще может статься. Но ты не должна так бояться. — Филипп снова погладил Амиру по щеке и улыбнулся, а потом наклонился к самому её уху и прошипел от досады и злобы: — Даже если ты потеряешь этого ребенка, я сделаю тебе нового.</p><p>      С этими словами, рассмеявшись еще громче, Филипп поднялся с постели и направился к выходу.</p><p>      — Подумай о том, что я тебе сказал. А пока моей красавице нужен отдых. Пожалуй, мне не стоит тебе мешать. Доброй ночи, мое сокровище, — сказав это, Филипп вышел вон и закрыл за собой дверь на ключ.</p><p>      Амира с трудом поднялась и присела на кровати, прикрываясь кусками разорванного платья. Этот человек был куда хуже барона Фрон де Бефа. За личиной красивых фраз трубадуров и внешней приятной галантностью, Филипп был таким же беспринципным в своих желаниях и жестоким в своих поступках.</p><p>      Наступила ночь, холодная и темная, лишь огни факелов на дозорных башнях отбрасывали причудливые тени, словно предупреждая о начале нелегких и страшных испытаний, которые выпали на долю Амиры.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Часть третья. Предатель.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дарить себя — не значит продавать.<br/>И рядом спать — не значит переспать.<br/>Не отомстить — не значит все простить.<br/>Не рядом быть — не значит не любить!<br/> Омар Хайям</p><p> </p><p> Вечером следующего дня, когда Фрон де Беф уладил все необходимые приготовления и набрал новых людей для лучшей охраны своих приграничных территорий, они с храмовником отправились в лавку к одному еврейскому купцу.</p><p>      По просьбе своего друга Бриан де Буагильбер разузнал, где можно достать неплохие драгоценные камни. Уж очень хотелось барону сделать дорогой подарок своей любимице. Этой своей просьбой он очень удивил храмовника, но всё же тот исполнил желание друга.</p><p>      — Воистину, твоя сарацинка должна быть каким-то чудом. Чтобы сам барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф решил подарить своей служанке изумруды! Чего же мне ожидать завтра? Наверняка ангелы сойдут с небес на землю! — смеялся храмовник, отправляясь вместе со своим старым другом в лавку к купцу.</p><p>      — Прекрати, сэр Бриан, она достойна куда большего, чем эти побрякушки, — тихо ответил Реджинальд, который казался каким-то грустным. Буагильберу было странно и непривычно видеть барона таким. Это было настолько не свойственно Фрон де Бефу, что храмовник даже осведомился, не заболел ли владелец Торкилстона.</p><p>      — Неужели ты так скучаешь по своей красотке? Не сомневаюсь, эту неделю твоего отсутствия Амира почитает за праздник! — продолжал смеяться Бриан, подмигивая Фрон де Бефу. — Ничего, как только обстряпаем это дельце, я тебя приглашу в одно уютное местечко, а заодно позабочусь о том, чтобы мы оба не скучали этим вечером и особенно ночью!</p><p>      — Далеко еще? — буркнул Фрон де Беф, безрадостно поглядев на храмовника и тем самым отбив желание у последнего продолжать разговор в таком роде.</p><p>      — Всё-всё, сдаюсь, уже пришли, — ответил Бриан, показывая в сторону рядов с лавками.</p><p>      Оба рыцаря вошли в одну из лавочек. Как и ожидалось, к ним тут же вышел слуга и провел их к хозяину. Лавку держал один еврейский купец, который славился своими отменными изделиями из драгоценных камней, а также золота и серебра. Ходили слухи, что этот купец занимается втайне колдовством и знается со всеми нечистыми духами, какие только могли существовать. Некоторые и вовсе считали, что он в сговоре с самим дьяволом. Именно поэтому его работы обладали столь изысканным вкусом и красотой.</p><p>      — О, благородные господа, добро пожаловать, у меня как раз есть то, что вы ищете, — проговорил еврей, склонившись перед норманнами так низко, что его длинные рукава коснулись пола.</p><p>      Оба рыцаря переглянулись, в то время как Фрон де Беф внимательно оглядел комнату.</p><p>      — А здесь есть, чем поживиться, — улыбнулся Реджинальд и облизнулся, как будто хищник, почуявший добычу.</p><p>      — Может, не стоит? Этот купчик нам еще пригодится, да и камни хорошие, сам видел, — шепнул храмовник, жестом предостерегая своего друга, когда Фрон де Беф вынул меч из ножен.</p><p>      — Что вы… — Голос еврея задрожал, когда он заметил в руках барона меч.</p><p>      — Тащи сюда то, что нам нужно, и поживей! — рявкнул Фрон де Беф и рассмеялся. Еврей мгновенно скрылся за разукрашенным пологом и через минуту появился снова. В его руках была большая резная шкатулка, в которой на бархатной ткани были разложены драгоценности.</p><p>      — Прошу вас, господа, это лучшее, что вы можете найти в Йорке, только умоляю вас, ради общего блага, не учиняйте в лавке погрома. — Глаза купца бегали туда-сюда, а раболепие и угодливый тон вызвали у Фрон де Бефа еще большее презрение и желание учинить какую-нибудь каверзу.</p><p>      — Да-а-а, — протянул Реджинальд. — Изумруды хороши, отличная работа, Бриан, погляди-ка! Красота! Интересно узнать, где же ты, еврей, достаешь такие камни?</p><p>      — Если будет угодно вашей милости, я могу показать вам еще и сапфиры, чудная работа, — продолжал купец, в то время как в темных глазах Фрон де Бефа загорелись яркие искры, а храмовник внимательно посмотрел, нет ли в лавке кого-нибудь еще, кроме слуги. Так и оказалось — больше никого не было.</p><p>      — Моей милости будет угодно не только поглядеть на всё, что у тебя есть, но и снести тебе голову! Проклятый обманщик! — взревел Реджинальд. Еврей задрожал от страха и упал перед рыцарем на колени. — А теперь тащи настоящие!</p><p>      Еврей, еле переступая с ноги на ногу, держась за прилавок, чтобы сохранить равновесие, приказал слуге принести особый сверток и разложить перед гостями.</p><p>      — Ну вот, совсем другое дело, — кивнул Фрон де Беф, когда пристально осмотрел то, что было в неприметном свертке из мягкой кожи. — Вот это настоящие изумруды. За то, что ты осмелился меня обмануть, я мог бы снести твою неразумную голову, еврей. Ну да я сегодня добрый, так и быть — живи, а эти чудесные камни я заберу себе.</p><p>      — Но как же так, господа! Эти изумруды стоят целое состояние! — Еврей еще мог подавать голос, несмотря на угрозу.</p><p>      — Тебе же сказали, благодари своего бога, что тебе оставили твою жалкую жизнь, — процедил храмовник, оттаскивая еврея за шиворот в другой конец комнаты. — Вздумаешь жаловаться — сам придушу!</p><p>      С этими словами Буагильбер швырнул на стол две золотые монеты.</p><p>      — Вот тебе за твою хваленую работу, больше она не стоит! — рассмеялся он, пока Фрон де Беф складывал сверток себе за пазуху. — Впредь тебе будет уроком, как обманывать знатных господ!</p><p>      С этими словами рыцари перевернули пару столов в лавке, а барон запустил в окно один из стоящих недалеко от прилавка стульев. После они вышли и направились прямиком в ту таверну, о которой ранее говорил Буагильбер.</p><p>      — Хорошее дело мы обстряпали, а, сэр Бриан? — смеялся Фрон де Беф, который теперь был в приподнятом настроении.</p><p>      — Надо же, как ловко этот шельмец подделывает камни, и скажу тебе больше, мой друг, — он один из главных поставщиков этих побрякушек ко двору принца Джона, — добавил Буагильбер и тоже рассмеялся.</p><p>      Впереди их ждал отменный ужин и обещанное храмовником развлечение.</p><p>***</p><p>      Просидев в таверне до самой ночи, отлично поужинав и изрядно выпив, Буагильбер ненадолго вышел, а когда вернулся, то был уже не один. Две миловидные девицы из местных красавиц, которые могли скрасить любой вечер и ночь любому бравому рыцарю, оруженосцу или другому, у кого водились золотые и серебряные монеты.</p><p>      Приказав красавицам пониматься наверх, чтобы дожидаться, пока оба рыцаря доедят свой ужин и допьют вино, Бриан заметил, что, несмотря на удачный исход дела, его грозный друг опять погрустнел.</p><p>      — Что с тобой, Реджинальд? — Буагильбер присел рядом с бароном и тряхнул Фрон де Бефа за плечо. — Погляди, каких красоток я раздобыл нам на сегодняшний вечер!</p><p>      — Благодарю тебя за заботу, сэр Бриан, но в этот раз я не смогу составить тебе компанию, забирай обеих, — ответил Фрон де Беф, наливая себе еще вина.</p><p>      — У-у-у, Реджинальд, уж не заболел ли ты? Нет ли у тебя жара или лихорадки? Я не узнаю моего старого друга и товарища по оружию! — Буагильбер был искренне удивлен таким нетипичным поведением своего могучего друга и даже приложил руку ко лбу барона.</p><p>      — Нет, сэр, я не болен, — твердо произнес Фрон де Беф, осушив стакан с вином за один раз. Его темные глаза были грустными и задумчивыми.</p><p>      — Кажется, я начинаю понимать. Дело в твоей сарацинке, не так ли? — спросил храмовник, наливая себе и Фрон де Бефу еще вина.</p><p>      — А если бы и так, что с того? — ответил Реджинальд, приподняв густые черные брови.</p><p>      — Да ты никак влюбился в неё? Неужели? Ты — и влюбился в эту сарацинскую девчонку? — рассмеялся Бриан. — Вот так день, просто чудеса, да и только!</p><p>      Фрон де Беф ничего не ответил, а лишь стал мрачнее тучи и, казалось, отнюдь не был рад такой догадке храмовника.</p><p>      — Я могу тебя понять, Реджинальд, — продолжал Буагильбер, приобняв барона. — Сказать по-правде, она красивая, милая, а еще…</p><p>      — А еще она спасла мне жизнь, а я… — прошептал Фрон де Беф, глядя на языки пламени разгоравшегося камина. — Я заставил её страдать, я растоптал её… Понимаешь, она не заслужила всего этого… Проклятье…</p><p>      — Разрази меня гром! — воскликнул Бриан, вытаращив глаза на своего друга. — Воистину, сегодня происходят одни лишь чудеса! Барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф мучается совестью — и из-за кого? Из-за пленной сарацинской девчонки! Клянусь Пресвятой Богородицей, завтра горы заговорят!</p><p>      — Черт тебя побери, Бриан, вовсе нет! — вспылил Фрон де Беф и запустил стакан с недопитым вином в стену. — Я и сам не знаю, что со мной… Я так привык за всё это время… Привык, что она рядом, всегда. Я не хочу другой женщины. Еще никогда со мной такого не случалось. Её запах, её нежное трепещущее тело в моих объятиях, её тонкий стан, который появляется каждое утро в проеме дверей моих покоев, чтобы принести мне чистую одежду. Её голос, когда она в свободные минуты играет на ситаре и поет свои песни… Песни своей страны… Когда она была счастлива и свободна. Когда мы гуляем в садах, когда она гладит моих лошадей и улыбается, но лишь тогда, когда, как ей кажется, я этого не вижу. Амира… Её глаза… Мой олененок… Не знаю, что со мной. Жиль утверждает, что Амира околдовала меня и завладела моим разумом. Что за чушь!</p><p>      — Что с тобой происходит? — сказал Бриан ласковым голосом, потрепав Фрон де Бефа по плечу. — Ты её любишь, только для тебя самого это кажется смешным и, возможно, глупым, но это так.</p><p>      — А теперь она носит под сердцем мое дитя… — выдохнул Реджинальд и мрачно взглянул на Буагильбера.</p><p>      — Не ты первый и не ты последний, Реджинальд, кто плодит ублюдков, — улыбнулся Бриан и подлил еще вина в их стаканы. — Взять того же Филиппа де Мальвуазена: он даже точно не знает, сколько их у него!</p><p>      — Пусть катится ко всем чертям! — отрезал Реджинальд, выпивая залпом еще стакан вина. — Мне достаточно считать своих.</p><p>      — И много их у тебя? — спросил храмовник.</p><p>      — Кроме того, кто должен родиться, никого больше, — ответил барон, нахмурившись. — Если бы были другие, я бы знал.</p><p>      — Тем лучше; по крайней мере, с этим у тебя не будет хлопот, — кивнул Буагильбер и залпом осушил свой стакан.</p><p>      — Что мне делать? Отдать его в монастырь, как родится, или наградить какого-нибудь крестьянина еще одним ртом? Нет… Амира никогда мне не простит… Она и так меня никогда не простит, — продолжал Фрон де Беф, отпивая вино — на этот раз прямо из кувшина.</p><p>      — Еще есть время подумать. Если будет совсем тяжело — отдай ребенка под мое покровительство, если это будет сын. Обещаю, после он вступит в наш орден и будет достойным рыцарем, для него откроются прекрасные перспективы. Это самое лучшее, что только можно придумать. Он прославит свое имя и — кто знает? — возможно, займет такое положение, которому смогут позавидовать даже королевские особы, — говорил Буагильбер, воодушевившись и живо представив себе всю картину наяву.</p><p>      — Тебе, как никому другому, должно быть хорошо известно, что в твой орден могут вступать лишь знатные родовитые дворяне. — Низкий тяжелый голос Фрон де Бефа вернул Бриана с небес на землю. — Я не смогу дать этому ребенку свое имя. Амира никогда не примет святое распятие, а даже если бы так и случилось, как я могу жениться на сарацинке? Нет, сэр Бриан, то, что ты предлагаешь, конечно, самое лучшее, но это может произойти в том случае, если его удастся окрестить и выдать за найденыша из благородной семьи или сообразить еще какую-нибудь сказку на твой вкус. Черт возьми, ты и сам можешь придумать что-нибудь получше!</p><p>      Фрон де Беф ударил кулаком по столу от досады и злости больше на самого себя, чем на кого-то еще.</p><p>      — Я бы не мучился так, если бы речь шла о любой другой девице, но не о НЕЙ…Понимаешь… Если бы это была не Амира… Проклятье! — выпалил барон и закрыл лицо руками.</p><p>      — Понимаю, — тихо ответил Буагильбер. — Ну, еще рано сокрушаться, возможно, это будет девочка, и тогда…</p><p>      — В монастырь… — поговорил Фрон де Беф, не отнимая рук от лица. — Оставь меня, сэр Бриан, прошу.</p><p>      — А как же… — начал было храмовник, намекая на то, что ожидающее их развлечение хоть немного развеет тоску барона.</p><p>      — Нет, развлекайся один, друг мой. — Реджинальд отнял руки от лица и кивнул Бриану, чтобы тот шел без него. При этом темные глаза грозного рыцаря были очень странными и показались храмовнику настолько отрешенными и печальными, что Буагильбер не сразу решился оставить друга одного. Но потом всё же отправился наверх, оставив Фрон де Бефа один на один со своими мыслями и вторым кувшином вина.</p><p>***</p><p>      На следующие утро, тепло распрощавшись с Буагильбером, барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф вместе со своими оруженосцами, слугами и новыми наемными воинами отправился в обратный путь. Барон еще не знал, что случилось накануне в его владениях.</p><p>      Реджинальд торопился вернуться домой, как будто что-то неведомое гнало его обратно в Торкилстон. Он решил не останавливаться больше на ночлег, а продолжить путь ночью, чтобы уже к утру другого дня быть на месте. Лишь изредка давая небольшие передышки лошадям и людям, Фрон де Беф позволял остановиться на некоторое время, а потом снова приказывал продолжать путь.</p><p>      Опасения и сомнения его были не напрасны. Случившийся накануне пожар охватил большую часть посевов и полей. Только разразившаяся гроза смогла немного притушить остатки растущих трав для кормежки скота.</p><p>      Некоторые крестьяне и слуги, завидев пламя, кинулись спасать посевы. После им на помощь подоспела замковая стража по приказу Жиля. Сам он приказал увеличить охрану территорий рядом с Торкилстоном и прочесать окрестный лес, но вооруженные всадники так и не были найдены. В суматохе и огне, который перекинулся и на сады недалеко от замка, всё же погибло несколько крестьян. А потом начался сильный ливень, тем самым облегчив незавидную участь обитателей Торкилстона.</p><p>      С наступлением ночи все вернулись в замок и продолжили свой нелегкий труд с первыми лучами солнца. Сожженный урожай, луга и сады, мертвые тела погибших в огне крестьян, двойной караул и поиски пропавших Амиры и Юстеса — всё это легло тяжким бременем забот на плечи Жиля, который не уставал проклинать сарацинку и винил во всех бедах именно её — ведь эта ведьма вполне могла навести порчу и беду на здешние земли, а сама чудесным образом просто испариться.</p><p>      Жиль знал: когда вернется хозяин, ему придется несладко. С тяжкими мыслями он и еще несколько слуг и воинов из замковой охраны продолжали разыскивать Юстеса.</p><p>      Отчаявшись разыскать его и Амиру, Жиль отдал приказ возвращаться в замок, чтобы накормить людей, а после отдать приказ начать работы по очистке земель от сгоревших кустарников и деревьев. Нужно было запрячь волов в телеги и собрать всех слуг и крестьян на подмогу.</p><p>      Самым тяжелым было потерять будущий урожай и луга для скота. Жиль понимал — зимой их ждет голод, а также возможные восстания местных крестьян, работавших на его господина. Он спустился с лошади и решил немного пройти, оглядеть лес — не сильно ли пострадали охотничьи угодья? Он пошел чуть дальше, в лесную чащу. Тяжелые мысли не покидали голову Жиля, и вдруг среди густой травы ему удалось разглядеть скомканный кусок пергамента — откуда бы здесь ему взяться? Жиль тут же поднял его и развернул. Пробежав глазами написанное, мужчина злобно выругался и мгновенно спрятал короткое письмо за пазуху. Оглядевшись, Жиль всё же решил вернуться обратно. На душе было неспокойно, а дела не требовали отлагательств.</p><p>      Вокруг стоял запах гари, обожженные деревья и трава, дым, который иногда поднимался тонкой белой занавесью — вот всё, во что превратились поля, луга и земли барона Фрон де Бефа.</p><p>      Сам грозный рыцарь почуял запах гари, еще не добравшись до замка. Барон и остальные пришпорили лошадей и понеслись во весь опор к Торкилстону. Реджинальд уже понял — случилось что-то ужасное, пока его не было, и это наверняка дело рук его врагов или мятежных саксов.</p><p>      Проскакав немного в другом направлении, отличном от дороги, ведущей к замку, барон приказал свернуть с пути и проехать к лесу. Именно там, где проходила лесная граница, отделяющая земли и его охотничьи угодья. Всадники обнажили мечи, предвкушая возможное нападение.</p><p>***</p><p>      Страшное зрелище предстало перед глазами Фрон де Бефа. Барон многое повидал в своей жизни и сам не раз чинил расправы и зверства, но сейчас всё было по-другому, и дело касалось его собственных людей, его земель, а значит и его самого.</p><p>      Растерзанный, замученный до смерти Юстес, лишенный одного глаза, руки и ушей, привязанный к дереву, заставил самого барона и остальных перекреститься и прочитать короткую молитву.</p><p>      Выжженные поля и сады, уничтоженный урожай, запах сгоревших тел погибших в огне крестьян — вот что встретило хозяина Торкилстона. Остальные, выжившие слуги и крестьяне, те, кто пытался потушить пламя и спасти скот, теперь были заняты тем, что без устали грузили мертвые обгорелые тела на телеги и свозили к замку, чтобы позже их отпел местный священник, а потом похоронить, как добрых христиан и преданных своему господину людей.</p><p>      — Андреа, — сказал тихим голосом Фрон де Беф, обратившись к одному из своих оруженосцев. — Возьми еще пару человек и… И отвяжите Юстеса, после обмойте тело и отвезите в часовню, ту, что в замке. Пусть мой капеллан приготовит всё необходимое. Его следует похоронить, как достойного, храброго воина и преданного слугу.</p><p>      Андреа и еще несколько мужчин тут же бросились исполнять приказ барона.</p><p>      — Эй, ты! Подойди сюда! — Реджинальд окликнул одного из слуг, подвозящих телеги. — Говори, что здесь произошло, пока меня не было! И кто-нибудь, пошлите за Жилем, немедленно!</p><p>      — Мой господин, — начал слуга, опустив голову и стараясь не глядеть в глаза разгневанного барона. — На нас напали какие-то люди. Это были вооруженные всадники… Мы как раз работали в поле, а всё это произошло у кромки леса, как раз в той самой его части, куда нам всем ходить не следует…</p><p>      — И что же вы сделали? Испугались каких-то всадников и забились в замок, как овцы, вместо того, чтобы защитить урожай и позвать на помощь охрану? Проклятье! Сколько их было? Говори, если знаешь, иначе прикажу спустить с тебя шкуру! — рычал Фрон де Беф, пока его люди укладывали тело Юстеса на телегу. Пока Реджинальд слушал рассказ слуги, его черные глаза мигом окинули сожженные поля: урожай погиб почти весь, а это означало лишь одно — голод для крестьян и непредвиденные немалые расходы для хозяина этих земель.</p><p>      — …Как вы сами приказали, мой господин, — продолжал слуга, боясь поднять голову, — Юстес взял ту самую лошадь и отправился с вашей служанкой. Она привыкла гулять около леса, и вот…</p><p>      — Что? — переспросил Фрон де Беф, будто только теперь догадался, отчего здесь оказался Юстес. — Ту самую лошадь?</p><p>      Эта небольшая лошадка с добрым и спокойным норовом была предназначена специально для прогулок, и лишь на ней барон иногда позволял ездить Амире.</p><p>      — Да, мой господин, они отправились на прогулку, когда ваша служанка закончила убирать ваши покои. Юстес, как всегда, её сопровождал… — объяснял слуга.</p><p>      — Где она?! — Глаза Реджинальда полыхнули огнем, когда речь зашла об Амире. — Где моя служанка? Где Амира?</p><p>      — Её никто не видел, мой господин. — Голос, раздавшийся позади всадников и барона, принадлежал Жилю, который только что прискакал на место.</p><p>      — Что?! Искать! Немедленно! — взревел Фрон де Беф, сдерживая сильной рукой ретивого коня.</p><p>      — Боюсь, мой господин, это напрасный труд, — отвечал Жиль, спускаясь со своей лошади.</p><p>      — Что ты сказал, недоносок?! Ты еще смеешь мне перечить! Да я прикажу повесить тебя немедленно вот на этом дереве! — бушевал Реджинальд, обрушивая всё свое негодование и ярость на Жиля.</p><p>      — Мой господин, она не стоит того… Она — настоящая ведьма! Только посмотрите… — Но Жилю не дали закончить свою речь.</p><p>      Фрон де Беф был в ярости и отдавал новые и новые приказы.</p><p>      — Спустить собак и искать повсюду! Сен-Мор, займешься людьми и покажешь всё, что нужно! Бери всех, пусть начнут работы, и немедленно! Клемент, собери отряд, и прочешите лес еще раз! Искать её! Всем! — Хриплый, грозный голос барона заставил всех притихнуть и живо исполнять приказы.</p><p>      — Кто это — Амира? И почему наш господин так озабочен пропажей служанки? — спросил Бальтр, обращаясь к Сен-Мору.</p><p>      — Это любимая служанка хозяина, он привез её из Палестины, когда вернулся после крестового похода, — отвечал Сен-Мор, провожая Бальтра по дороге в замок. — Она сарацинка, пленница нашего господина, он хотел продать её, но потом решил оставить Амиру себе.</p><p>      — Сарацинка? — удивился Бальтр и заинтересованно поглядел на Сен-Мора. — Должно быть, красотка, наверняка, знавал я одну восточную красотку. Её продавали на рынке в Йорке. Черные косы, как смоль, глаза — будто два омута. А как танцевала! Потом её, конечно, кто-то купил, один зажиточный купец из того же Йорка. Вот повезло, такая красотка! Эта уж точно не хуже, не то, что местные саксонские бесцветные скучные девицы, знающие только, как бегать в церковь. Понимаю нашего хозяина!</p><p>      — Да, она красивая, но мне её жаль. Наш хозяин не слишком с ней церемонился, но Амира — хорошая, добрая малютка, — отвечал Сен-Мор — Помогла вылечить и поставить на ноги некоторых наших крестьян и слуг. Выходила и отпоила травяными отварами одного из наших конюхов, а то он был совсем плох, думали, помрет к середине лета. Жаль, если достанется разбойникам; бедняжка вряд ли перенесет издевательства или побои… Уж лучше бы ей лежать рядом с Юстесом мертвой, чем достаться каким-то негодяям.… Даже не представляю, что сделает Фрон де Беф, когда отыщет мерзавцев. Ведь только Амира немного могла смягчить его буйный и жестокий нрав, а теперь… Эх…</p><p>      Так, за разговорами, они добрались до Торкилстона.</p><p>***</p><p>      К вечеру, после того, как в Торкилстон вернулся его хозяин, в большом зале замке Фрон де Беф созвал небольшой совет, на котором решил продолжить поиски пропавшей Амиры, пообещав награду в сто золотых, а также найти во чтобы то ни стало тех ублюдков, которые посмели вторгнуться в его земли так открыто и нагло.</p><p>      На другой день барон распорядился о похоронах погибших слуг и крестьян, а также отдал приказ о том, чтобы верного Юстеса похоронили на местном кладбище в его землях. Сразу после отпевания, улучив момент, Жиль снова решился поговорить со своим господином. На этот раз разговор предстоял непростым, важным, и барону, несмотря на недовольство и злость, пришлось всё же выслушать Жиля.</p><p>      — Что ты там еще придумал в свое оправдание? — рычал Фрон де Беф, вталкивая Жиля в свои покои, чтобы их разговора никто не мог слышать.</p><p>      — Не в свое, мой господин, — начал Жиль, опустив глаза. — Речь пойдет о вашей служанке, об Амире.</p><p>      — Что тебе известно? Отвечай, пес или я порежу тебя на ремни, не испытывай моё терпение! Хватит и того, что с твоего попустительства мы лишились урожая! Нас явно кто-то предал! Стража не могла просто так… Проклятье! Я лишь потому тебя не повесил на воротах, что мне сейчас нужен каждый человек! Ну, говори! — Черные, пылающие глаза Реджинальда сосредоточились на Жиле. Сложив руки на груди, барон приготовился слушать, выпустив предварительно пар и гнев.</p><p>      — Вот это, мой господин, я нашел в лесу, когда осматривал деревья, чтобы убедиться в масштабах потерь. Слава Господу нашему, лес не пострадал, — продолжил Жиль, вытаскивая из-за пазухи смятый кусочек пергамента. — Я полагаю, вам будет интересно прочитать это письмо, и вы всё поймете сами. Я не раз говорил вам, что эта сарацинская ведьма принесет нам несчастья.</p><p>      С этими словами он протянул смятое письмо Фрон де Бефу. Барон несколько раз пробежал глазами по пергаменту, а потом вернул его обратно Жилю, побагровев и уставившись куда-то вдаль. Его глаза приняли жуткое выражение.</p><p>      — Читай вслух, — проговорил он наконец-то каменным злым голосом, а его темные глаза загорелись диким огнем.</p><p>      Жиль кивнул и начал читать.</p><p>      Каждое слово жгло Фрон де Бефа словно каленым железом, с каждой прочитанной Жилем фразой он чувствовал, как сжимаются его кулаки, как закипает его кровь, а жажда мести и наказания для предателя перехлестывает всё остальное.</p><p>      Не дослушав послание до конца, барон с силой вышиб ногой двери в соседние покои, где жила Амира. В приступе дикой ярости Реджинальд принялся крушить всё вокруг, разнося на мелкие кусочки. Его дикий страшный взгляд напугал даже вошедшего Сен-Мора.</p><p>      Барон остановился лишь тогда, когда в комнате не осталось ни одной целой вещи, кроме ситары, на которой любила играть Амира. Черные глаза Фрон де Бефа остановились, засмотревшись на этот инструмент. Еще мгновение — и ситара разлетелась о каменную стену. Издав страшный крик, больше похожий на рев раненого зверя, Реджинальд медленно повернулся к застывшим от изумления Жилю и Сен-Мору.</p><p>      — Сжечь всё, чтобы ничто больше не напоминало о ней… — проговорил барон спустя минуту железным, не дрогнувшим голосом, а потом добавил: — Сен-Мор, я приказываю: с этого дня собрать наших воинов, а также новоприбывших людей и лучников. Приготовить осадные машины. Мы пойдем в поход на саксов, чтобы раз и навсегда уничтожить это гнездо бутовщиков и разбойников. Отныне Уилфред Айвенго, весь его поганый саксонский род и его приспешники — мои враги. Я сровняю Ротервуд и его окрестности с землей! А их головы будут украшать стены Торкилстона.</p><p>      — Мой господин, — нарушил воцарившуюся тишину голос Сен-Мора. — Следует ли продолжать поиски Амиры?</p><p>      — Если кто сумеет отыскать эту… эту женщину, никому не трогать. Я сам придушу это дьявольское отродье. — Низкий, страшный, спокойный голос Фрон де Бефа, напоминавший железный скрежет оружия, заставил содрогнуться не только Сен-Мора и Жиля, но и каменные стены Торкилстона, впитавшие боль и разгоревшуюся месть своего господина.</p><p>      Темные глаза Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа внимательно всматривались в тонкую красную полоску заходящего солнца. Эта тонкая линия, словно налившаяся кровь, прочертила своеобразный рубеж в сердце Реджинальда.</p><p>      Отныне он больше никогда не поддастся чувствам, никогда не позволит никому прокрасться в его сердце, подобно ночному вору. Отныне и навсегда он не даст больше никому такого сильного оружия против себя. Отныне и навсегда: у Торкилстона будет лишь один хозяин — барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава пятая. Месть. Часть первая "Никого не щадить!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Месть нормандского барона оказалась неожиданной для саксов. А та жестокость, которая обрушилась на их головы, казалась и вовсе будто карой самого сатаны за все грехи рода человеческого.</p><p>      Нападение на Ротервуд было внезапным. Рано утром, когда солнце едва показало свои первые лучи, звуки осадных машин и пронзительный рев боевого рога разбудили стражу, а также самих обитателей замка.</p><p>      Фрон де Бефу удалось собрать внушительной войско, которое отличалось большим количеством лучших наемных воинов, оснащенных отменным вооружением и прекрасными доспехами. Сам барон восседал на мощном боевом коне, который мог вынести Фрон де Бефа на своей спине в полном боевом вооружении.</p><p>      Всё войско выстроилось в особом порядке, приготовившись к атаке, заняв выгодные позиции. Лучники, которые укрылись в арьергарде за спинами рыцарей и копейщиков, были готовы в любую минуту выпустить свои стрелы длиной в четыре фута. Неподалеку от них располагались небольшие котлы с горячей смолой. Стоило лишь обмакнуть стрелу и поджечь её, как подобное «послание» мгновенно могло разжечь огонь за стенами Ротервуда.</p><p>      Темные глаза Реджинальда горели яростным огнем, ему не терпелось насадить на копье очередного сакса, а еще лучше — уничтожить их всех до единого. Именно за этим и пришел сюда безжалостный норманн.</p><p>      Гарнизон и охрана Ротервуда были малочисленны. Седрик, который не был столь воинственен, как его соседи — Филипп де Мальвуазен или Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, предпочитал верных ему людей, служивших не ради денег, а из милости и доброго расположения хозяина. Жалкая кучка крестьян, обрабатывающих небольшие поля Ротервуда, несколько ловчих, конюхов и домашних слуг. Эта была вся «армия» Седрика Сакса.</p><p>      — Проклятье! — выругался один из дозорных, опрометью спускаясь со стен замка во внутренний двор. — Вставайте, олухи! На нас напали! Скорее сообщите господину!</p><p>      Стража кинулась к воротам замка, а слуги и крестьяне рванулись в замковые постройки. Оружия было мало, и каждый выбрал то, что попалось под руку, а именно — вилы, простые топоры, кинжалы или ножи, более предназначенные для разделки туш домашнего скота, нежели для открытого боя. Но и это могло сгодиться; раздумывать было некогда, а выбирать — не из чего.</p><p>      Спустя короткое время Седрик и Айвенго уже были на ногах и взирали со стен Ротервуда на полчище врагов, расположившееся по ту сторону подъемного моста.</p><p>      — Это адское отродье, Фрон де Беф, решил напасть на меня в моем собственном доме! — выпалил Седрик, затягивая на себе плащ. — Уилфред, слушай меня, это бы произошло, рано или поздно. Всё к этому шло…</p><p>      — Отец, я вызову Фрон де Бефа на бой и положу конец всем распрям раз и навсегда, — ответил Айвенго, полагая, что если он расправится с главарем, то люди барона уйдут, избежав кровавой бойни.</p><p>      — Нет, Уилфред, это не турнир в Эшби и не Палестина, где ты был вместе с королем Ричардом. Да и на благородство барона рассчитывать не стоит, ты ведь помнишь, что произошло тогда на ристалище. Нет, я не хочу лишиться единственного сына и наследника так скоро. Мы будем сражаться вместе бок о бок.</p><p>      — Но, отец… — Уилфред заметил лучников, расположившихся неподалеку. — Нам не справиться, я попытаюсь отвлечь их внимание, а пока я буду биться с Фрон де Бефом, ты…</p><p>      — Нет! Я приказываю тебе, как хозяин Ротервуда и всех этих земель, я прошу тебя, как твой отец — останься. — Глаза Седрика загорелись, а рука потянулась к мечу в ножнах. — Фрон де Беф не проявит благородства или жалости ни к кому из нас. Но теперь, когда ты только что женился…</p><p>      — Я пойду! — неожиданно раздался знакомый сильный голос. Это был Ательстан. — Уж кто-кто, а я, в отличие от Уилфреда, подойду нашему барону хотя бы по комплекции, — усмехнулся высокий саксонский богатырь. Действительно, Ательстан не уступал Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу ни по силе, не по стати.</p><p>      Ательстан, гостивший в Ротервуде по приглашению самого Седрика, тоже не остался в стороне. Высокий и крепкий сакс, под стать своему противнику, второпях надевал на себя кольчугу, щитки и наручи.</p><p>      — Куда ты, Ательстан? — пытался остановить его Седрик, понимая, что такая бравада будет стоит жизни его другу. — Ты нужен нам здесь, за стенами Ротервуда, чтобы помогать держать осаду! Что ты делаешь?</p><p>      — Хочу вызвать на бой это чудовище Фрон де Бефа и положить конец этой бессмысленной бойне! — Ательстан уже всё решил и был непреклонен. — Седрик, мы с Уилфредом справимся, а ты спасай леди Ровену и остальных. Главное — разделаться с их предводителем, вот увидишь, мы сможем их одолеть! Уилфред, спасай леди Ровену и остальных!</p><p>      С этими словами Ательстан приказал опустить подъемный мост.</p><p>      — Отец, что он задумал? — Глаза Айвенго внимательно наблюдали за Фрон де Бефом, который стоял в окружении своих людей, облаченный в черные доспехи с изображением головы быка, готовый ринуться в бой и сокрушить любого противника. — Ательстан — храбрый и сильный воин, но боюсь, что барон задумал какую-то хитрость и не отступится просто так. В нём кипит ненависть и злоба, хоть не мы её разожгли, но для такого свирепого ублюдка, как Фрон де Беф, это уже неважно. Он жаждет крови.</p><p>      — Нам ничего не остается, сын мой, как сражаться насмерть! Хоть я и немолод, но еще могу постоять за честь доброй Англии и своего рода, а ты, не я, должен спасать свою супругу, — сказал Седрик, обнажая меч и отталкивая Айвенго назад в замок.<br/>      — Что? Что ты такое говоришь? Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду спасаться бегством именно тогда, когда мне следует взять оружие и спасть свой дом? — Уилфред не мог понять, к чему клонит его отец.</p><p>      — Нам не выстоять! Ательстан прав. Их слишком много, да и Фрон де Беф со своими людьми слишком хорошо вооружен! Он не станет брать в плен никого из нас, ни ради выкупа, ни ради потехи. Он пришел убивать и уничтожить весь наш род до единого… — отвечал Седрик, поспешно затягивая крепление на наручах. — Ты должен остаться в живых и в случае нашей смерти найти способ отомстить этому жестокому зверю, а если понадобится — дойти до короля. Подумай и о судьбе леди Ровены. Они не пощадят её. Не желай для своей супруги адских мук плена, Уилфред. Бегите, спасайте свои жизни!</p><p>      — Я никуда не пойду! Я не оставлю ни тебя, ни Ательстана умирать! — в сердцах выкрикнул Айвенго.</p><p>      — Ступай! И немедленно! — с яростью выпалил Седрик, сверкнув глазами и толкая сына в спину. — Заберешь с собой Вамбу. Не смотри на меня так! Иначе наша кровь прольется зря. Ну же, ступай!</p><p>      Помедлив еще минуту, Уилфред всё же побежал в покои, где находилась его жена — леди Ровена, наталкиваясь по пути на спешащих воинов. Вамба бросился за ним.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Я, Ательстан Конингсбургский, последний из рода Эдуарда Святого, вызываю тебя на бой, Реджинальд Фрон де Беф! Клянусь душой Херварда, нынче ты упокоишься в аду, где тебе самое место! — выкрикнула Ательстан, как только подъемный мост опустился и воины, защищавшие Ротервуд, выстроились в ряд, прикрывая его от случайной стрелы.</p><p>      — Я с удовольствием принимаю твой вызов, сакс! — Хриплый, низкий голос норманна прорезал тишину и утренний рассвет. Солнце, которое наконец-то взошло, теперь словно нарочно осветило то место, где должен был состояться поединок.</p><p>      — Знай, проклятое отродье, если Ательстан падет в этой битве, я, Седрик из Ротервуда по прозвищу Сакс, буду тем, кто заберет тебя с собой на тот свет! — выкрикнул Седрик, подъезжая на своей старой боевой лошади к Ательстану.</p><p>      — Седрик, торопишься умереть? Что ж, мне всё равно, с кого первого я сниму голову! А твоя голова, Сакс, будет занимать почетное место в большом зале Торкилстона, это единственное, что я могу тебе обещать! Где же твой хваленый Уилфред Айвенго? Где тот претендент на мои земли и владения? Или этот мальчишка поспешил улизнуть, поджав хвост, оставив мужской разговор для настоящих достойных и благородных рыцарей? — Громовой голос Фрон де Бефа заставил саксов переглянуться.</p><p>      В глазах некоторых молодых саксонских воинов было смятение и страх. Многие знали, что в прямой схватке с норманном один на один вряд ли кто-то смог бы уцелеть. Это был не турнир, где часто победа была делом случая, а открытый бой, когда не было никаких правил, кроме грубой силы, ловкости и боевого опыта.</p><p>      — Попробуй одолеть сначала меня! — ответил на всё это Ательстан и последний раз поглядел на Седрика, будто прощаясь. После он лишь кивнул и направил своего боевого коня навстречу своей смерти.</p><p>      Седрик понимал, что как только закончится поединок, начнется общая кровавая бойня — не только за Ротервуд. Он также понимал, что долго им не выстоять и норманны окажутся сильнее. Главное было выиграть время, чтобы Уилфред, леди Ровена, Вамба и некоторые другие смогли уйти и спасти свои жизни. А уж потом его сын, его Айвенго сможет расквитаться за их поражение, он сможет отстоять их честь, а свои жизни они уже проиграли…</p><p>      Как только Ательстан пересек мост, Фрон де Беф приказал воинам отступить на некоторое расстояние, а сам также выехал вперед, обнажив меч, словно приглашая противника на смертельный танец. Рыцари заранее договорились биться насмерть и не просить друг за друга выкупа либо другого залога за их жизни в случае проигрыша. Победителю доставалось самое дорогое — жизнь.</p><p>      Реджинальд Фрон де Беф выехал вперед на своем тяжелом боевом коне. Громадный богатырь, закованный в черную броню со щитом, на котором была изображена большая голова быка и хвастливый девиз: «Берегись, вот я».</p><p>      Ательстан также выехал ему навстречу. Вызвав противника на смертный бой, он тем самым поклялся биться до конца, пешим или конным, до окончательной победы или же до погибели.</p><p>      Прозвучал боевой рог и рыцари понеслись во весь опор друг на друга, поднимая клубы пыли и земли, навстречу своей смерти…</p><p>***</p><p>      Кровавая бойня в Ротервуде продолжалась.</p><p>      Оба рыцаря — Фрон де Беф и Ательстан — уже спешились и продолжили жестокий свой поединок. Набрасываясь друг на друга с диким ревом, они нещадно раздавали удары своими тяжелыми мечами, обрушивая страшные по своей силе и мощи удары.</p><p>      Мощная рука Реджинальда теснила Ательстана всё ближе ко рву с водой. Заметив это, рыцарь кое-как сумел извернуться, чтобы не упасть с обрыва, но это сослужило Ательстану плохую службу. Неповоротливый и немного медлительный от природы наследник рода Конингсбургских танов пропустил несколько ударов и повалился на землю.</p><p>      — Что, саксонский пес? Уже не рад, что вызвал меня на бой? — смеялся Фрон де Беф, который словно не чувствовал усталости. Закаленный в многочисленных схватках и сражениях в Палестине, чернобровый богатырь изматывал своего противника, тогда как сам оставался в силе, ловко отражая удары Ательстана, который начал уставать.</p><p>      Обрушив очередной сильный удар саксу прямо на голову, Реджинальд протрубил в рог, подавая сигнал к атаке. Воины понеслись на штурм замка с громкими криками.</p><p>      — Вот так! Я научу вас, саксонские псы, знать свое место! Всё сжечь! Никого не щадить! — прозвучал громкий низкий голос барона, раздавшийся посреди атакующих. — А что до тебя, Ательстан, — ты получишь своё, и немедленно! Ты готов продолжить?</p><p>      С этими словами Фрон де Беф дал сопернику подняться на ноги, а после отбросил свой щит и взял в левую руку боевую палицу, висевшую у него на поясе. Ательстан успел подняться на ноги, шатаясь и также отбрасывая в сторону свой щит.</p><p>      Голова его гудела, сочащаяся по лбу кровь заливала глаза. Ему всё же пришлось стащить с себя шлем, тем самым открывая себе обзор, но и делая своё и без того незавидное положение еще более опасным.</p><p>      — Я здесь, Фрон де Беф, я готов продолжать бой, — раздался ответ, в то время как сам рыцарь еле держался на ногах. Рана была слишком опасной. Сокрушительный сильный удар пришелся как раз в висок и немного задел один глаз. Ательстан вытер рукой сочащуюся кровь и встал на изготовку, обнажая длинный обоюдоострый кинжал, который мог понадобиться в случае ближнего боя.</p><p>      Поединок продолжался, как и штурм замка. Защитники Ротервуда сражались храбро и не жалели ни силы, ни своих жизней, но что они могли сделать против целого скопища хорошо вооруженных обученных воинов? Многие пали, защищая Ротервуд и своего хозяина. Седрик еще держался и отчаянно сражался, отбивая атаку со стены с небольшой горсткой людей.</p><p>      Тем временем ворота Ротервуда проломили, и ватага нормандских воинов ворвалась во внутренний двор замка.</p><p>      Между тем, поединок Ательстана и Фрон де Бефа всё еще продолжался. Сакс потерял много крови и всё чаще и чаще пропускал удары, которые барон наносил один за другим, не давая своему противнику опомниться.</p><p>      Наконец, измотав Ательстана в конец, Реджинальд обрушил на него сокрушительный удар своей палицей, размозжив голову сакса.</p><p>      Кровь хлынула из зияющей раны, стекая по пробитым доспехам на зеленую английскую траву. Не дожидаясь, пока соперник испустит дух, Фрон де Беф схватил Ательстана за волосы и достал из-за пояса кинжал, а после одним движением перерезал саксу горло.</p><p>      Это жуткое зрелище не укрылось от взора Седрика, который, несмотря на продолжавшееся сражение, то и дело наблюдал за поединком. Через мгновение всё было кончено. Бездыханное тело Ательстана лежало на земле в луже крови, а барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф держал в одной руке его голову — голубые глаза сакса всё еще были открыты.</p><p>      — Ты следующий, Седрик! — крикнул барон, потрясая головой побежденного врага, отдавая приказы лучникам. — Ты следующий, а потом твой щенок — Уилфред Айвенго, как и весь твой поганый род! Сжечь всё! Никого не брать в плен! Седрик — мой!</p><p>      Смерть отважного и сильного Ательстана подкосила защитников Ротервуда, но всё же, несмотря на преимущество врага, сдаваться никто не собирался. Завязался страшный кровавый бой. И вот уже внутренний двор замка был полностью занят нормандскими воинами, а потом и первый этаж замка, но Седрик и небольшая горстка стражников со слугами и крестьянами продолжали отбиваться от врага.</p><p>      — Сдавайся, Седрик! — то и дело раздавался среди дикого побоища громкий низкий голос барона. — Сдавайся! Тогда могу обещать тебе легкую смерть!</p><p>      После еще одной непродолжительной атаки замок пал, отдавая своих обитателей на милость победителю, на разграбление и погибель…</p><p>      Седрику и еще пятерым удалось забаррикадироваться в дальней дозорной башне замка, придвинув тяжелый, грубо сколоченный стол к дверям. Сам Сакс уже приготовился к скорой смерти и последний раз взглянул в окно, чтобы запечатлеть навсегда поля и леса родной Англии. Страшные сильные удары раздавались за дверью.</p><p>      Воины Фрон де Бефа разоряли замок, крушили всё на своем пути, поджигали амбары с припасами, резали скот, а также слуг и крестьян, которые не могли продержаться дольше, чем если бы они были такими же воинами, как и нападавшие. Вокруг витал сладковатый запах крови, смешанный с гарью, смешиваясь в гремучую лютую смесь с криками несчастных…</p><p>      А среди этого ужасного кровавого пира в боевой черной, залитой кровью броне стоял барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф в ожидании того самого момента, когда его люди возьмут наконец-то штурмом последнюю дозорную башню Ротервуда, как раз ту самую, где Седрик держал оборону с остатками саксов.</p><p>      Спустя небольшое время для защитников Ротервуда всё было кончено. Последняя дозорная башня замка была взята. Бальтр вывел раненого Седрика во внутренний двор с веревкой на шее и толкнул его под ноги Фрон де Бефу. Здесь же были и те немногие саксы, кто остался со своим господином, несмотря на грозящую расправу.</p><p>      — Я же говорил тебе, Седрик, лучше бы ты сам сдался. — Хриплый голос барона был обращен к побежденному. — Это тебе мой ответ за всё то, что сделали твои люди и твой выродок. Что? Думали, сжечь мои посевы и убить за моей спиной моего храброго воина сойдет вам с рук?</p><p>      — Что делать с пленниками, господин? — осведомился Сен-Мор, указывая на оставшихся в живых раненых саксов.</p><p>      — Я же сказал — никакого не щадить! Сложить из них костер и запалить! — рявкнул Реджинальд, усмехаясь, а его черные глаза заблестели в ожидании расправы над побежденными. — Что до тебя, Седрик, — продолжал барон, — я не убью тебя сейчас, а заберу тебя с собой в Торкилстон, но не для того, чтобы сохранить твою жалкую жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы ты умирал медленно, в страшных муках, проклиная тот день, когда появился на свет божий! Заковать его в цепи!</p><p>      Бальтр и еще двое мгновенно бросились исполнять приказ. Пока Седрика связали и тащили куда-то в сторону, чтобы заковать и надеть ошейник, оставшихся пленников, связанных по рукам, вывели на середину замкового двора и обложили хворостом, который лежал неподалеку в одной из телег. После еще трое слуг Фрон де Бефа вместе с Андреа облили пленников смолой и подожгли.</p><p>      Ротервуд пал, а его зеленые луга и поля были выжжены дотла. Сам замок, над которым всё еще носился дым от пожара, теперь был словно напоминанием о том, что лишь право победителя и право сильного может существовать и быть непоколебимым.</p><p>      Вопли и истошные крики сгоревших на костре саксов еще долго звучали в ушах Седрика, которого бросили в телегу и везли в Торкилстон. А запах опаленной человеческой плоти навсегда остался в его памяти…</p><p>      Барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф возвращался в свои земли полным победителем, неся на своем копье голову несчастного Ательстана — голову побежденного врага. Жестокая месть барона свершилась.</p><p>***</p><p>      Тем временем, Амира сидела в глубоком кресле рядом с большим камином, укрытая теплой шкурой. В руках у нее было теплое молоко с травами. В замке Филиппа де Мальвуазена было тихо и спокойно. Вернувшись с охоты, хозяин сидел в большом зале за трапезой вместе со своими оруженосцами и слугами, позволив сарацинке в этот вечер присоединиться к общей трапезе.</p><p>      Между тем, люди де Мальвуазена мирно беседовали, а один из них рассказывал древнюю легенду о победителе драконов и самом могучем воине. Амира нехотя стала прислушиваться к словам мужчин, стараясь не обращать внимание на Филиппа, который сидел неподалеку и без стеснения смотрел на её в упор, а его темно-зеленые глаза то и дело поблескивали, отражая разгоревшееся пламя в камине. Мальвуазен слегка усмехался, слушая древнюю легенду. Он знал её наизусть.</p><p>      Легенду о могучем и самом сильном воине, закаленном в пламени дракона.</p><p>      Амире же эта история напомнила того, кто стал причиной её несчастий и плена.</p><p>      Слова истории текли, будто волны бурной реки, повествуя о силе, мощи и бесстрашии могучего воина. Лишь он мог сражаться и побеждать этих могущественных, хитрых и опасных существ.</p><p>      Постепенно, согревшись и немного расслабившись, Амира заснула. Она не почувствовала осторожные прикосновения к её телу, когда Филипп, взяв её на руки, отнес её в комнату и уложил в постель, оставляя красавицу наедине со своими снами. Предварительно убедившись, что Амира крепки спит, Филипп всё же не удержался и запечатлел на её губах нежный поцелуй.</p><p>      — Сладких снов, мое сокровище, — тихо прошептал Мальвуазен и удалился обратно в большой зал.</p><p>      Её сон в эту ночь был спокоен и необычен. Ей снился могучий и храбрый победитель драконов и древних чудовищ, воин, обладающий нечеловеческой силой, бесстрашием, отвагой и умом, который был готов ринуться в бой и сражаться в одиночку с самым опасным врагом.</p><p>      Это был воин высокого роста, вооруженный мечом, с диковинным шлемом, защищавшим его голову, и необычными знаками на теле. Его огромная фигура была ей одновременно знакома и не знакома. Но его лица сарацинка никак не могла разглядеть. И вот, когда во сне она ощутила взмах драконьих крыльев, воин, который приближался к чудовищу, обернулся…</p><p>      — Реджинальд… — Амира проснулась и поднялась на постели, невольно приложив руку к животу, с её уст слетело его имя. Сон рассеялся, но воспоминания о своем пленителе, бароне Реджинальде Фрон де Бефе, никуда не исчезли. Даже теперь, когда прошло немало времени.</p><p>      Она поймала себя на мысли, что думает о жестоком бароне, о том времени, которое она провела в Торкилстоне, будучи его невольницей. Вспоминалось и другое — его неумелая забота, попытки быть нежным, но в то же самое время Амира видела, как рыцарь сам тут же подавлял всякое проявление мягкости или любезности, напуская на себя суровый вид. Как же он боялся слабости или уязвимости! Порой в его черных глазах сквозили печаль, недоверие и даже боль. Жестокость сменяла задумчивость, как будто Фрон де Беф возвращался в то время, когда он еще не был таким, когда его рыцарская честь и долг были не последними для самого Реджинальда.</p><p>      Что-то тяготило барона, то, о чём он никому и никогда не рассказывал, то, чего он порой и сам страшился…</p><p>      Была ранее утро, и, пробудившись от странного сна, Амира поднялась с постели. Отделаться от воспоминаний было уже невозможно, её растущий живот напоминал об этом каждый день. Теперь её положение было заметно и понятно. После того, как она стала пленницей Филиппа де Мальвуазена, Амире ничего другого не оставалось, как ждать — либо придумать, как сбежать отсюда.</p><p>      Это было непросто и довольно опасно. Но продолжать подвергаться домогательствам и шантажу Филиппа дальше означало новые несчастья, но на этот раз не только для одной Амиры.</p><p>      Между тем, несмотря на испытываемую к сарацинке страсть и вожделение, Филипп больше не предпринимал никаких попыток овладеть своей восточной красавицей. Наоборот, он был вежлив, внимателен и даже уступчив с сарацинской, то и дело одаривая её дорогими подарками. Роскошные наряды из ярких тканей, драгоценности, редкие кушанья, которые Филипп приказывал специально приготовить для Амиры — в ход шло всё, чтобы заполучить расположение сарацинки.</p><p>      Сам рыцарь редко появлялся в той комнате, где он запер свою пленницу, но когда приходил, разговор был всё о том же.</p><p>      Вот и сейчас Филипп вовсе не собирался отступать от задуманного. Его внимательные глаза смело рассматривали сарацинку.</p><p>      — Давно не видел тебя, моя сладкая, моя прекрасная темноглазая гурия, — пропел Филипп, приближаясь к Амире, да настолько близко, что та невольно отпрянула от рыцаря.</p><p>      Мальвуазен был статен, хорош собой и был грезой не одной знатной нормандской дамы при королевском дворе. Филипп, как и его младший брат, был хорошо сложен, обладая природной грацией. Его темно-зеленые глаза были похожи на два редких драгоценных камня, а темные волосы красиво обрамляли его лицо с правильными, некрупными чертами, которые составляли грубый и разительный контраст с внешностью Фрон де Бефа. Аккуратно подстриженная темная борода и усы не старили Филиппа, а лишь придавали его облику мужественности и солидности.</p><p>      Он обожал охоту и тратил немалые деньги на приобретение охотничьих лошадей и птиц. Его богатство позволяло рыцарю иметь всё самое лучшее.</p><p>      Роскошная туника, вышитая по подолу золотыми шелковыми нитями, была подобрана под цвет его короткого плаща, отороченного соболиным мехом по последней моде. Дорогой пояс из прекрасно выделанной кожи, украшенный драгоценными камнями, подчеркивал его стать. Висевшие на поясе кожаные ножны, в которых был вложен короткий меч, были под стать поясу, изготовленные лучшими мастерами.</p><p>      — Сколько еще ты продержишь меня здесь? — спросила Амира, но спокойным тоном, будто боялась прогневить рыцаря, понимая, что полностью находится в его власти и что теперь она не может рисковать своей жизнью так, как могло бы быть раньше.</p><p>      — Я ласков с лошадьми, охотничьими соколами и женщинами… — прошептал Филипп, обняв Амиру, слегка коснувшись её волос. — Мне кажется, сокровище моё, я дал тебе достаточно времени на раздумье. Пришло время дать ответ. Что ты выбираешь: остаться со мной, принадлежать лишь мне без остатка — клянусь, я буду обращаться с тобой как с королевой. Или влачить жалкое существование в моей темнице и быть разменной монетой в нашей с Реджинальдом будущей сделке? Между прочим, мое предложение взять тебя в жены, если ты примешь нашу веру, было вовсе не шуткой. Да, я согласен пойти на такой шаг, чтобы обладать тобой полностью, связав наши жизни до конца дней своих. Что касается этого ублюдка, — с этими словами, тон которых был холодным и равнодушным, Филипп указал на растущий живот сарацинки, — так уж и быть, я разрешу оставить его тебе и даже, возможно, дам ему свое имя, но лишь после того, как я смогу убедиться в твоей покорности и преданности мне — мне одному. Понимаешь, о чём я?</p><p>      Амира молчала и смотрела, как и прежде, куда-то вдаль, стараясь подавлять в себе нарастающую ярость, когда она услышала последнюю фразу Мальвуазена.</p><p>      — Так вот, я разрешу оставить тебе его, если ты будешь со мной ласкова и уступчива, — продолжал Филипп, скользя руками по тонкому стану Амиры, а его глаза похотливо заглядывали за небольшой вырез её платья. — Это в твоих интересах. Подумай только, какая роскошная и сытая жизнь ждет тебя в моем замке, тебе не будет ни в чём отказа. Одно мое имя, принадлежащее к древнему нормандскому роду, откроет перед тобой все двери, даже королевского дворца. Ответь. И дай этот ответ прежде всего себе самой. Кто, кроме меня, станет так с тобой обращаться? Куда бы ты пошла, получив ту свободу, о которой ты так грезишь? Что станет с тобой здесь, в чужом краю, где ты не знаешь ни единой живой души? Амира, я предлагаю тебе куда больше, чем мог бы предложить тебе любой из смертных.</p><p>      С этими словами норманн попытался приподнять подол её платья и запустить свои жадные руки ближе к телу желанной красавицы.</p><p>      — Убирайся прочь, грязный похотливый ублюдок! Я не люблю тебя, и даже не надейся, что будет по-другому! — выпалила Амира, отвесив Филиппу звонкую пощечину. — Никогда, слышишь, никогда я не стану твоей добровольно! Да, ты можешь взять меня силой, сломать, растоптать мою честь, калечить мое тело! Но моя душа всегда останется свободной и незапятнанной! Она всегда будет там — в песках Палестины! Там, где мой дом! А ты, кичащийся своим происхождением, своими древними корнями, уже не раз опозорил свое имя, покрыв его нечистыми делами, насилием и убийствами! Я не боюсь тебя, ты жалок, и знай: даже убив меня, ты никогда не сможешь меня заполучить, ты навсегда останешься лишь трусливым жалким вором, крадущим под покровом ночи то, что тебе никогда не принадлежало и не будет принадлежать!</p><p>      Выпалив это, Амира отвернулась от Филиппа и отошла к окну. Ей было всё равно, что после всего этого с ней сделает рыцарь. Она больше не могла выносить плен и всю жестокость, которая творилась в этой земле. Если ей суждено умереть — пусть будет так. Пусть всё будет так, как решил Всевышний.</p><p>      — Я знал, что ты дерзкая и непокорная девица, — усмехнулся Мальвуазен, продолжая свою речь как ни в чем не бывало. — Ты горда и показала, на что способна. Я это оценил и понял. Мне жаль, что ты не до конца осознала свое положение и не поняла, с кем имеешь дело. Я не Реджинальд. Если ты не хочешь принять меня, как возлюбленного и мужа, тебе придется принять меня, как своего нового господина, который не станет спрашивать твоего желания. Видит Бог, я не хотел причинять тебе ни боли, ни страданий, а лишь хотел добиться твоего расположения, но унижаться я более не намерен! Я пытался быть с тобой мягким, но, как видно, Фрон де Беф приучил тебя к совсем иному обращению!</p><p>      Ты думала, я буду просто так держать тебя в своем замке? Знаешь ли ты, гордая девица, сколько бессонных ночей пронеслось, пока я смог отнять тебя у Фрон де Бефа? Знаешь ли ты, сколько я выстрадал? Ты полагаешь, что пленена, но это я — я стал твоим вечным пленником, твоя красота приковала меня будто тяжелыми оковами к себе!</p><p>      Филипп подошел к Амире и схватил её, сдавив в своих крепких объятиях, осыпая её шею, лицо и плечи страстными жадными поцелуями.</p><p>      — Знаешь ли ты, что такое муки оттого, что женщина за которую ты готов отдать свою жизнь, тебя отвергает? Презирает? Унижает? — шептал Филипп в исступлении, повалив Амиру на каменные плиты пола. — Мучиться от ревности и ярости, понимая, что она принадлежит другому! Пусть не по своей воле — но не тебе! Мучительно грезить о её прелестной смуглой коже, о её теле, таком нежном и прекрасном, о всех тех ласках, которыми хочешь её одарить! А что взамен?</p><p>      — Пусти, пусти меня! Гадкий развратный пес! — кричала Амира, отбиваясь от Мальвуазена, который уже стал рвать на ней платье, не обращая никакого внимания на сопротивление сарацинки.</p><p>      — Пожалей меня, я ничего больше не прошу, лишь быть моей, быть со мной, о, я готов на всё! Я заполучу тебя! Я заставлю тебя полюбить меня! — кричал Филипп, не останавливаясь, и продолжал осыпать Амиру поцелуями, которые теперь были похожи на укусы. Его сильные руки блуждали по её телу.</p><p>      В какой-то момент Амира почувствовала, что больше не может сопротивляться бешеному натиску норманна. В этот раз он точно не отпустит её и не пощадит. Неожиданно, отбиваясь от Филиппа, она нащупала на полу что-то тяжелое — это была книга, которую она читала, по привычке сидя на полу на одной из вышитых шелковых подушек до того, как в комнату вошел Мальвуазен.</p><p>      Схватив книгу, она с силой ударила Филиппа по голове. А потом еще и еще несколько раз. В глазах Мальвуазена потемнело, и он рухнул на пол рядом с Амирой. Книга оказалась довольно тяжелой и толстой, сослужив верную службу — на этот раз не только в качестве источника мудрости и знаний.</p><p>      — Так тебе и надо… — выдохнула Амира, поднимаясь на ноги. — И мало еще тебе досталось, проклятый франкский пес! Тьфу! Пропади ты пропадом, постылый вор!</p><p>      В этот момент её взгляд упал на увесистую связку ключей, висевшую на поясе у Филиппа.</p><p>      — А вот это уже не так разумно с твоей стороны, господин. — Улыбнувшись, Амира мигом отцепила всю связку с ключами и выскользнула из комнаты.</p><p>      Оставалось лишь проникнуть во внутренний двор замка незамеченной, и если ей повезет и подъемный мост еще не успели поднять, а крестьяне еще не закончили работу на полях, она сможет накинуть скромный плащ крестьянки или служанки и легко ускользнуть из замка. Медлить было нельзя — очнувшийся Филипп наверняка прикажет искать её, и уж тогда пощады ей не будет. Что бы ей оставалось — просто ожидать грубого насилия и смерти? Ну уж нет, теперь, когда Амира, как никогда, чувствовала в себе растущую новую жизнь, она ни за что и никому не позволит причинить ей боль.</p><p>      Решено — ни к чему больше терять время, когда свобода так близка. С этими мыслями Амира бросилась наутек, вниз по тайной крутой винтовой лестнице, которая соединяла покои Мальвуазена и внутренний двор замка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Часть вторая. Напрасные труды.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Весть о нападении на Ротервуд и смерти Ательстана Конингсбургского долетела до самого принца Джона. Узнав о кровавом жестоком побоище и о том, что его зачинщиком был никто иной как Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, один из его любимцев, Джон прибывал в ярости и негодовании.<br/> — Что? — глаза принца сосредоточились на его хитром советнике Фиц-Урсе и де Браси, который стоял чуть поодаль, потупив голову и старательно избегал смотреть Джону в глаза — Что ты говоришь, Фиц-Урс? Просто небольшая размолвка между нормандским бароном и местным саксонским таном? И что мне не стоит так волноваться? Конечно, ты прав, не стоит. Мне не стоит волноваться из-за этого пустяка, а просто повесить их обоих на одной перекладине! И немедленно! Что я слышу?! Один из моих верный и переданных баронов, бравый воин и самый сильный в моей свите рыцарь, задумал учудить кровавую бойню над саксами! А те — никак не смогли угомониться по поводу отданного мной имения Фрон де Бефу! Конечно, здесь не о чем волноваться, когда речь идет не просто о просто вывозе одно знатного дворянина на бой другим, речь идет о возможной междоусобице внутри страны!<br/>Принц Джон негодовал и даже швырнул свой кубок на пол. Красное вино разлилось обильными струями по дорогому тканому ковру по ногами королевской особы.<br/> — Бунт. Да, теперь саксы наверняка поднимут бунт! И уже вряд ли кто их сможет остановить! — продолжал Джон, нервно срывая с себя дорогую, расшитую шелком, перевязь.<br/> — Ваше высочество, они и раньше… — вкрадчивый тон Фиц-Урса окончательно вывел из себя Джона.<br/> — Молчать! Мне уже донесли о происшествии! Или мой советник только что проснулся? — заорал он, вскакивая на ноги — Если никто из вам не понимает, к чему может привести подобное, то я вам всем напомню! Еще недавно, в прошлый раз, спасибо моему Фиц-Урсу, мне удалось пресечь и своевременно, дурную затею! Да, де Браси — именно тебя я имею ввиду и твою глупую затею, добыть саксонскую красавицу. Уму не постижимо, если бы тебе удалось воплотить это в жизнь. Вражды и междоусобицы нам было бы не миновать! А теперь, чья-то умная голова, вроде той, что нашептала де Браси добыть себе супругу подобным способом, подтолкнула одного из моих лучших воинов, мою опору, мою силу в лице доблестного могучего барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, довершить куда худший замысел!<br/>Все придворные, а вместе с ними Вальдемар Фиц-Урс и де Браси, молчали, опасаясь навлечь куда больший гнев Джона.<br/> — Мы сами отправимся к барону, моего слова он не посмеет ослушаться — продолжал принц Джон, теребя дорогую ткань своих одежд — Чтобы рассудить по справедливости. Я уверен, что эта было всего лишь недопонимание и очередное притязание на земли, которые я даровал Фрон де Бефу. За разграбленный Ротервуд барон выплатить выкуп, а земли и поместье Айвенго навсегда за бароном Фрон де Бефом, как выкуп со стороны саксов. Отныне и навсегда должно примирить норманнов и саксов, дабы избежать войн. На благо всем нам, на благо государству!<br/>А если кто-то посмеет ослушаться моего приказа, того я прикажу повесить на воротах собственного замка, будь то норманн или саксонец! Его земли перейдут во владения короны!<br/>Разозленный Джон отдал приказ собираться в дорогу. Дело принимало серьезный оборот и принц понимал это. Все зашло слишком далеко, а зная характер Фрон де Бефа Джон понимал, что барон вряд ли будет слушать даже, если он пошлет к нему Фиц-Урса. Любая провокационная ситуация могла разгореться в новую войну между саксами и норманнами, а там не далеко и до большого мятежа. Вторая битва при Гастингсе Джону была не нужна. Медлить было нельзя.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем Амира, мигом собрав небольшой узелок, уже бежала по винтовой лестнице во двор замка. Крестьяне неспешно везли возы, возвращаясь с полей — работы было много, поэтому подъемные ворота не поднимали до позднего вечера. Слуги суетились — наступало время ужина. Вечер только начинался и во внутреннем дворе замка было много народа, а подъемный мост был все еще спущен.<br/>Амира легко пробралась ближе к той части замка, где находилась кухня. Стащить несколько яблок, два круглых хлеба, небольшой кусок сыра, кремень, нож и полную флягу с водой, на удивление удалось довольно быстро. Сарацинка улыбнулась, похвалив саму себя за прозорливость. Но надо было поторапливаться, Филипп наверняка уже пришел в себя и теперь злой как черт.<br/>Закутавшись в простой плотный шерстяной крестьянский плащ, она прокралась к воротам и подъемному мосту. Оставалось незаметно проскочить мимо стражи — это было сложно, но не возможно. На ее счастье, крестьяне еще только только начали заканчивать работу, то и дело возвращаясь на поля, чтобы забрать телеги и инструменты. Неожиданно взгляд Амиры упал на серп — то, что надо — пронеслось в ее голове.<br/>Не долго думая, она взяла серп в руки и смело прошла мимо стражников, опустив голову как можно ниже. В полях еще были крестьяне и ей ничего не стоило затеряться среди посевов и тех, кто заканчивал работать.<br/>Никто так и не обратил внимание на убегающую далеко в поля простую крестьянку…</p><p>***</p><p>Сбежать из замка Филиппа де Мальвуазена было лишь пол-беды. Хоть у Амиры не было другого выхода, теперь, находясь в глухом лесу, надо было решить — куда идти и как ей жить дальше в чужом краю? Что ей делать? Она шла и шла, не разбирая дороги, продираясь сквозь заросли густого кустарника, иногда, оглядываясь с опаской — не преследуют ли ее люди Филиппа?<br/>Нужно было торопиться, лишь бы уйти как можно дальше от замка. В ее голове была только одна мысль — как ей выжить, ей и ее ребенку? Что делать, когда выбирать особо не из чего?<br/>Между насилием и неизвестностью, Амира все же выбрала неизвестность…<br/>Амира не сомневалась, рано или поздно Филипп бы сотворил с ней нечто ужасное и возможно, после этого, она вряд ли бы выжила, не говоря уж о еще не родившимся ребенке. Она шла и шла, будто ее вела невидимая цель. Но куда? Амира толком не знала, усталость и голод брали свое. Сначала она решила дойти до какого-нибудь селения, возможно, попросить там убежище и посильную работу, но эта мысль тут же сменилась другой — обширные владения Филиппа де Мальвуазена как и Фрон де Бефа, простирались довольно далеко и каждая деревня, повстречавшаяся ей на пути, могла принадлежать ее гонителю, а это означало — рано или поздно Филипп отыщет ее.<br/>Что же делать?<br/>Испытания и лишения сыпались на голову Амиры, одно за другим.<br/>Как только ей удалось пересечь небольшое поле, Амира оглянулась — позади оставался замок Филиппа де Мальвуазена, многочисленные посевы, крестьяне с их серпами, мотыгами и телегами, запряженными волами, стражники и слуги, охотничьи птицы, роскошные кони… А впереди был темный лес, надвигающаяся ночь, свобода и неизвестность…<br/>Выбора больше не было и Амира смело шагнула в лес. Куда он вел и как долго могли бы простираться владения Филиппа она не знала, но решение было принято и отступать Амира была не намерена.<br/>Наступила ночь. Амира мужественно шла сквозь густую чащу, продиралась сквозь кусты, кое-как находя узкие тропы между корней могучих деревьев. Нужно было подумать о ночлеге и выбрать безопасное место. В окрестных лесах водились волки и медведи, случайная встреча с которыми не раз заканчивалась для местных крестьян гибелью.<br/>Разводить костер Амира опасалась, она не знала ищут ли ее и как далеко ей удалось уйти от замка Филиппа. А ночевать просто так на холодной земле в лесу было опасно. Ей ничего не оставалось как взобраться на дерево и как можно выше. Чуть не порезавшись серпом, она все же забралась довольно высоко на ближайшее крепкое дерево.<br/>Заснуть, без привычки, в таком нелепом положении ей не представлялось возможным, но страх пересилил все, когда где-то в далеке послышался чей-то вой. Амира прижалась к толстому стволу дерева и думала лишь о том, как бы поскорее наступил рассвет. Звуки леса и темнота пугали ее, треск каждой ветки и шерох листвы отдавались в голове будто раскатом грома. Съежившись от холода и страха она провела так всю ночь до самого рассвета, боясь заснуть и свалиться с дерева.<br/>Как только первые лучи солнца показались между деревьями, Амира осторожно спустилась и снова оглядевшись, продолжила свой путь.<br/>Миновав, не заметно для себя, охотничьи угодья Филиппа, спустя почти неделю, Амира оказалась в совершенно незнакомом месте. Лес не кончался. Лишь один раз он прервался большим полем с цветущими травами, а потом все началось сначала. Лес.<br/>Один лишь нескончаемый лес. Еда, которая была у Амиры в небольшом узелке, почти закончилась. Оставался всего небольшой черствый ломоть хлеба. Воды больше не было. Это было еще хуже, чем если бы не было пищи.<br/>" — Река — думал Амира — Где-то должна быть река. Я помню, Филипп говорил, что где-то был источник, а еще река, да река… Туда на водопой ходят олени… Олени… Как же хочеться пить… Река… Олени ходят туда на водопой… Пить… Река… Пить…».<br/>Мысли ее путались, голова кружилась, ее часто тошнило, она совсем ослабла, но все же продолжала идти. Нужно было попытаться еще… Нет, она должна была это сделать… Убежать от своих пленителей… Убежать… Пить… Всевышний, где ты…?<br/>Силы изменили ей и Амира упала без чувств прямо на землю, от усталости и голода. Она провалилась в какой-то полу-сон полу-забытье. Сколько она так пролежала, сарацинка и сама не знала, но очнулась она от того, что кто-то трогал ее и обнюхивал.<br/> Проснувшись и подскочив на месте от страха, в следующее мгновение Амира рассмеялась — это была дикая лисица, которая обнюхивала ее. Испугавшись самой Амиры, лиса рванулась прочь. Сарацинка поднялась на ноги, доев последний сухой кусок хлеба, осмотрелась.<br/>Вокруг было все то же поле, а впереди, как и позади был нескончаемый лес. Возвращаться назад было нельзя, а впереди была все также неизвестность. Затянув потуже ослабший пояс, на который Амира привязала спер, предварительно обмотав его куском плотного плаща, чтобы не порезаться случайно, она пошла дальше. Вперед.<br/>Спустя еще один день, собирая утренную росу с листьев и обдирая какие-то красные созревшие к тому времени ягоды, Амира наконец-то добралась до какой-то реки.<br/>Упав на колени, она принялась жадно пить студеную воду, струящуюся большим быстрым потоком. Река могла дать ей не только воду, но и пищу, а также помочь выйти к людям.<br/>Амира умылась и кое-как привела себя в порядок, напившись вдоволь, она набрала полную флягу воды и пошла дальше, вдоль реки. Дневная жара сменялась вечерним холодом. Пересилив страх, Амира стала разводить костер все чаще и сидеть до утра, стараясь согреться, но усталость брала свое и утром она валилась без сил, засыпая недалеко от потухшего огня.<br/>Скудная пища в виде ягод и полу сырых грибов подкосили ее силы, их почти не оставалось, а лес все не кончался. Однажды ей очень повезло и она все же смогла поймать несколько крупных рыбешек — в тот день для Амиры был настоящий пир. Теперь разжечь огонь для нее было делом нескольких секунд. Кремень был ей гораздо дороже самых прекрасных изумрудов и бриллиантов, а нож, который ей удалось прихватить с собой — куда нужней, чем все самые лучшие наряды.<br/>Но в этот день на охоту вышла не только Амира. Филипп, как опытный охотник, оказался прав — река была водопоем для диких животных. Здесь можно было подкараулить свою добычу, а также ею стать.<br/>Амира продолжала свой путь, время от времени прислушиваясь к звукам леса. На этот раз странный громкий хруст все чаще раздавался у нее за спиной. Если в прошлый раз ее опасения были напрасны, косуля, шедшая на водопой, пробежала за ее спиной; то в этот раз Амире было чего опасаться.<br/>Сарацинка замерла и осторожно повернулась — позади нее, на достаточно большом расстоянии, прямо по ее следам, шел медведь. Это был матерый самец, который наверняка также шел на водопой, а теперь, утолив свою жажду, почуял легкую добычу.<br/> — О, Всевышний, дай мне сил, сохрани и помилуй… — прошептала она, задрожав от страха. Ее руки невольно прикоснулись к животу. — Нет, ты не погибнешь…<br/>В следующее мгновение Амира пустилась наутек, не разбирая пути. Высокие колючие кусты царапали ее руки и лицо, ноги бились о камни и плотные выступающие мощные корни старых деревьев.<br/>Только бы успеть забраться на дерево. Только бы медведь ее не почуял… Слабая надежда, ведь зверь уже уверенно шел за ней.<br/>Рычание слышалось все ближе, а Амира старалась убежать как можно дальше. Наконец, ей удалось выиграть немного времени свернуть куда-то в сторону, чтобы постараться перейти реку. Так сарацинка надеялась, что ее следы затеряются и медведь оставит ее.<br/>Но не тут то было.<br/>Войдя в холодную воду, Амира оглянулась, медведь упорно шел по пятам, приближаясь с каждым разом все ближе. Пришлось поспешить, благо в этом месте река была не столь глубока. Измученной женщине кое-как удалось перейти реку в брод, но надежда на спасение угасла, когда Амира увидела как медведь также шагнул в воду. Зверь почуял добычу и уже не хотел отпускать.<br/>Пока медведь принюхивался и спускался к реке, Амира не долго думая, забралась на дерево, так высоко как только смогла. Но и это не стало ей защитой. Медведь, перебравшись на другой берег сначала ходил кругами вокруг того места, где выбиралась Амира, а потом и вовсе стал трясти и царапать дерево на которое она взобралась.<br/>Ужас охватил сарацинку. Если медведь повалит дерево или она не выдержит и упадет — это будет верная смерть. Сердце ее бешено колотилось, слезы невольно текли по щекам. Амира дрожащими руками дотянулась до серпа, привязанном на поясе. Отвязав это единственное орудие, она не выпускала это малую защиту из своих рук, осознавая, что зверь просто так ее не оставит.<br/>Вот и все. Неужели ей и ее ребенку суждено погибнуть в лапах дикого животного, неужели эти острые клыки растерзают ее и ее дитя… Эта мысль заставила Амиру еще сильнее сжать серп в руках.<br/>Тем временем медведь встал на задние лапы и все сильнее тряс дерево, рыча и подпрыгивая, стараясь дотянуться до добычи. Медведь был огромен, каждая его попытка все приближала зверя к желанной цели. Наконец, страшно зарычав и дотянувшись когтистой лапой до платья Амиры, зверь с силой рванул неплотную ткань.<br/>Амира громко закричала от боли и ужаса, нога тут же окрасилась в красный, а тонкие струйки крови тут же потели вниз, раззадоривая медведя еще больше. Амира старалась подтянуть ноги как можно выше, но растущий живот не давал сделать это в полной мере, она рисковала просто свалиться с дерева прямо в пасть дикому зверю.<br/> — Пошел прочь! Я не отдам тебе мое дитя! Ты не получишь его! — закричала Амира, собрав все свои силы, так громко неожиданно и пронзительно, что зверь даже остановился на какое-то время, будто не ожидая столь резкого шума.<br/>Но это было лишь мгновение, а потом медведь опять продолжил свои попытки, забираясь на дерево все выше и все чаще доставая лапами до своей несчастной будущей добычи.<br/>Еще несколько подобных попыток и Амира почувствовала как зубы зверя впились ей в ногу. Замахнувшись серпом, сарацинка ударила медведя из всех сил, отсекая животному половину лапы с когтями.<br/>Раненый зверь зарычал и забил из всех сил по дереву. Раздался страшный треск. Амира поняла, что скоро дерево упадет.<br/>Теперь отступать было некуда, а медведь разъярился настолько, что надежда на то, что после этого животное уйдет — растворилась вместе с силами. Еще одно мгновение и Амира полетела с дерева вниз. Чудом ей удалось схватиться за нижнюю ветку и повиснуть на руках. Серп упал прямо вниз и лежал прямо под ее ногами. А медведь, на какое-то время отступил, но лишь для того, чтобы снова напасть с разбегу и на этот раз довершить начатое.<br/>Это было столь короткое и столь бесконечное мгновение, когда Амире нужно было принять единственно верное решение.<br/>Выпустив ветку из рук, как когда-то она отпустила руки своего брата, она полетела вниз, но не чтобы упасть, и дать как когда-то пленить себя, а чтобы поднять то единственное оружие — ее смелость, единственное, что смогло ее защитить от участи куда худшей, поднять серп в это единственное мгновение, чтобы победить врага.<br/>Она упала прямо на землю и схватила серп, пока медведь бежал на нее. Амира чуть отползла назад, опираясь спиной о ствол стоящего дерева, сжав как можно сильнее серп в руке и обернув его куском плаща. Медведь ринулся на нее замахиваясь здоровой когтистой лапой, его огромная пасть с большими острыми клыками издавала горячее дыхание, его мощь и сила могли снести любого врага.<br/>Удар. Страшная боль. И кровь. Плечо, распоротое медвежьими когтями почти по кости, рев дикого зверя. Лезвие серпа, мелькающее то и дело перед глазами, отбрасывающее искорки отражающего солнца. И вот перед ней лишь этот страшный рев и клыки… Удар и еще удар. Кровь, струящаяся на землю… Рев и хрип… А потом тишина. Все кончено.<br/>В этой неравной борьбе мог быть лишь один победитель — и это была Амира.</p><p>***</p><p>Перерезав медведю горло серпом, она все продолжала наносить удары один за другим, опасаясь лишь за жизнь своего дитя. Лишь это придало ей сил и храбрости. Она победила — победила зверя и свой страх. А что дальше?<br/>Амира медленно поднялась на ноги и шатаясь побрела к реке. Рана горела огнем. Все левое плечо, куда пришелся удар, словно жгли или лили горячую смолу. Амира оторвала кусок более менее чистой ткани от платя и смочила ее в холодной воде. Каждой движение давалось с дикой болью. Царапины, которые оставил медведь, были глубоки, а кровь не переставала течь. Из последних сил сарацинка разожгла костре — нужно было прижечь раны, другого выхода не было.<br/> — О, Всевышний, Всемогущий и Всесильный… — слабо проговорила Амира, освобождая полностью всю руку и плечо из-под платья — Помоги, дай сил и терпения… Ради дитя… Ради будущей жизни…<br/>Накалив нож, она выдохнула и мгновенно поднесла раскаленный металл прямо к глубоким царапинам, прижигая по всей длине раны несколько раз. Крик, который вырвался из груди несчастной, мог разбудить, наверно, всех диких зверей, обитающих в этом лесу. От боли у нее помутилось в глазах. Пламя костра сверкало и переливалось каким-то причудливыми радужными красками, а потом и вовсе пропало, растворившись в чем-то дымчатом и белом.<br/>Амира упала без чувств рядом с костром на берегу реки.<br/>Когда она пришла в себя наступило утро следующего дня. Рядом с ней по-прежнему лежал ее нож, пояс и серп. Догоревший костер и несколько кусков оторванных от плаща и платья. Рана и глубокие царапины запеклись и больше не кровоточили, но боль никуда не ушла. Она беспощадно пульсировала в ее голове, отдаваясь в ушах словно набат, заканчиваясь где-то посередине тела. Голова все еще кружилась, но самое главное, кровь перестала течь и она могла продолжить свой нелегкий путь.<br/>Подкрепившись несколькими пойманными рыбешками и ягодами, Амира плотно перевязала рану чистой тканью от нижнего платья и снова отправилась в путь. По своему незнанию или нежеланию, Амира так и не отрезала ни единого куска мяса от мертвой медвежьей туши, оставляя всю роскошную добычу на растерзание мелким хищникам. Ее ноги устремились дальше.<br/>Как-то раз ей все же удалось выйти к людям, но Амира ошиблась — ты были какие-то охотники, гнавшую свою дичь по лесу. Первый порыв сарацинки позвать на помощь, тут же сменился страхом, но теперь уже перед людьми — а что, если и они поступят с ней как когда-то Фрон де Беф? Что, если вместо помощи она напорется на грубое насилие или даже гибель, опрометчиво доверившись незнакомцам? Нет. Уж лучше так, в лесу с дикими зверями, по крайней мере Амира знала чего от них ожидать.<br/>Ведомая этими мыслями и спрятавшись в кустах до тех пор, пока всадники не скрылись из виду, после, Амира продолжила свой пусть. Может быть ей так и суждено жить с лесу и скитаться? Кто знает, но обратной дороги не было и быть не могло.<br/>Так прошла еще неделя.</p><p>***</p><p>За все это время, что Амира провела в лесу, она многому научилась: ловить рыбу, охотиться на мелких зверушек, распознавать грибы и ягоды более менее подходящих для употребления в пищу, спать на деревьях, выслеживать хищников и ловко прятаться от них, а в случае нужды — защищаться. На ее счастье, в лесу она обнаружила некоторые ранее знакомые ей травы. Река выручала ее и давала ей все самое необходимое.<br/>Но настал такой момент, когда бурные богатые воды сворачивали в другую сторону, набрав последнюю флягу и отчаявшись найти крестьянские поселения или какой-нибудь городишко, Амира отправилась дальше в лес.<br/>Прошло еще два дня, когда сарацинка вышла на как ей показалось, немного знакомую поляну. Странное ощущение не покидало ее. Амира будто почувствовала что-то — что-то очень знакомое, словно она уже здесь когда-то была.<br/>Спустя еще мгновение она услышала лай собак где-то в далеке. Наверняка, это были чьи-то угодья и лес имел своего хозяина. Где-то шла охота. Ей вовсе не хотелось столкнуться с ватагой разнузданных норманнов или саксов. Все одно — они не принесут ничего хорошего. Теперь ей стоит опасаться всех.<br/>Амира из всех сил попыталась взобраться на дерево, как в прошлый раз, когда пыталась спастись от медведя, но не успела. Лай собак приближался, а вместе с ним приближался и ее конец. Псы наверняка разорвут ее на части… Собрав последние силы, преодолевая боль, она подпрыгнула и схватилась руками за толстую ветку дерева, стараясь подтянуться как можно выше.<br/>Но Амиру ждала очередная неудача — ветка не выдержала и обломилась как раз в тот момент, когда на поляну выбежали собаки…<br/> Раздался громкий хруст и сарацинка полетела на траву, больно ударившись спиной о толстые корни деревьев. Она успела вскочить на ноги, когда псы, разгоряченные преследованием дичи, рванулись к ней.<br/>Амира перекрыла живот руками, зажмурившись и приготовившись к страшной неминуемой гибели. Но неожиданно, в следующее мгновение, она почувствовала прикосновение холодного мокрого носа к своим рукам, а потом — потом пес просто сел рядом и начал лизать ее руки. Амира открыла глаза — перед ней сидел Персиваль — один из волкодавов барона Фрон де Бефа, другой пес, обнюхав ее ноги, послушно сел рядом и уткнулся в ее изорванное платье.<br/> — О, слава тебе Всевышний, это же Перси, Песри — славный пес. Персик… Как ты тут оказался… — Амира гладила пса и не успела закончить свою фразу, как догадка сама собой пришла на ум. Тяжкий вздох вырвался у нее из груди.<br/> Спустя некоторое время на поляну, вслед за псами, выскочили кони, несущие своих хозяев. Во главе охотничьей кавалькады был сам барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф.<br/>Рядом с ним был верный Сен-Мор, который первым заметил девушку, жавшуюся ближе к деревьям, а у ее ног — смирно сидящих псов.<br/> — Только один смертный на этой земле может так быстро успокоить моих собак — хриплый низкий знакомый голос мужчины заставил Амиру вздрогнуть всем телом. — Боже правый, Амира… Вот так добыча! Хороша, нечего сказать!<br/>Барон застыл, словно его поразил удар молнии, он мгновенно отдал сигнал оттащить других собак, а сам, спешившись, медленной поступью подошел к Амире.<br/>Его темные глаза сейчас выражали удивление, злость, но в тоже время оторопь от одного вида сарацинки — Амира была в ужасном состоянии — в разорванном платье с пятнами крови, одичавшая, тощая, словно скелет, со свалявшимися волосами, которые свисали тонкими грязными прядями ей на лицо, с ввалившимися глазами и темными запавшими под ними кругами. Руки ее были расцарапаны, местами перевязанными сальными лоскутками от платья. На одном плече виднелась глубокая плохо зажившая рана и страшные царапины. Такие отметины мог оставить только медведь — Фрон де Беф, будучи очень опытным охотником, сразу заметил это. А выпирающий живот теперь казался еще больше, так как сарацинка была настолько отощавшей от голода и лишений, что казалась лишь своей тенью.<br/> — Прошу, мой господин, не наказывайте ее — тихий голос Сен-Мора прервал неловкое молчание — Если вам она не нужна и вы хотите прогнать Амиру, после всего… Она не виновата, она столько выстрадала… Отдайте ее мне, я буду заботиться о ней и будущем дитя. Только прошу — не трогайте ее.<br/> — Что я слышу? С чего это ты, мой дорогой Сен-Мор, решил, что я кому-либо позволю вот так просто забрать то, что принадлежит лишь мне! — громовой голос Фрон де Бефа поставил жирную точку на жалких попытках Сен-Мора спасти Амиру. — Не тебе решать! Лучше приведи моего коня. Я сам отвезу ее в замок. Андреа, скачи вперед и пусть приготовят горячую купальню и чистую одежду, и еды, да побольше!<br/>Сен-Мор поклонился и молча отошел к лошадям.<br/>Охота была закончена, а самая важная «добыча» этого дня была посажена на коня Фрон де Бефа. Барон, как и раньше, никому не позволил даже приближаться к Амире.<br/>Сарацинка еле держалась в седле, то и дело теряя сознание от слабости и испуга. Всю дорогу до замка Реджинальд молча разглядывал ее исхудавшее личико, осторожно придерживая сарацинку одной рукой. Он с опаской поглядывал на ее округлившийся живот и незаметно положил на него свою тяжелую ладонь. Впервые за все время Реджинальд испытал странные чувства — жизнь, которая зародилась несколько месяцев назад, не смотря на тяжелые испытания и лишения, голод, плен, холод и боль — сохранилась. Его дитя осталось жить и навсегда соединило эту женщину из далеких палестинских земель и его — нормандского барона, не знающего ни пощады, ни жалости ни к кому живому на свете. Реджинальд осторожно погладил выступающий живот, а его губы слегка тронула почти незаметная улыбка.<br/>Так они доехали до Торкилстона.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Часть третья. Во многом знании много печали.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце садилось за горизонт, отбрасывая последние лучи на сожженные поля рядом с Торкилстоном. Лишь густой темный лес по-прежнему расстилался плотным «одеялом» до самого горизонта.</p><p>      Казалось, именно туда садится солнце каждый вечер, чтобы потом, когда наступит утро, снова осветить обширные владения барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, но уже с другой стороны, где тоже были густые и местами непроходимые кущи.</p><p>      Амира прикрыла ставни узкого окна, откуда в комнату ласково и осторожно проникал прохладный летний ветерок. Она успела искупаться в теплой воде с травами, которые ей приготовили расторопные слуги. Раны болели, она из последних сил вылезла из огромной дубовой бадьи, чтобы добраться до другой комнаты, которая располагалась рядом, где находилась большая кровать, устланная льняными простынями. Так приказал личный лекарь Фрон де Бефа, который ранее осмотрел несчастную измученную сарацинку.</p><p>      Выбравшись из купальни, Амира повалилась на кровать. Плечо сильно болело, а теплая вода поспособствовала тому, что кровь снова прилила к ранам и начала сочиться по каплям, стекая тонкой струйкой по её груди и рукам. Сарацинка потянулась за чистой тканью, чтобы стереть кровь, но в этот момент дверь в покои отворилась, и барон в сопровождении своего лекаря вошел в комнату.</p><p>      За ним трусцой вбежали волкодавы Фрон де Бефа. Персиваль разлегся рядом с камином, вытянув усталые лапы и положив на них морду. Другой пес присел рядом и внимательно наблюдал за людьми в покоях хозяина.</p><p>      Амира едва успела запахнуться, схватив с постели первую попавшуюся простыню. Беспокойство лишь нарастало. Уставившись на мужчин своими большими темными глазами, сейчас она была похожа на несчастного, маленького загнанного зверька.</p><p>      — Всё хорошо? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Знакомый хриплый, низкий голос барона нарушил тишину. — Это мой лекарь, его зовут Рене. Он был со мной в Палестине, возможно, ты его помнишь. Он поставил на ноги не одного моего воина. У Рене золотые руки.</p><p>      Сарацинка ничего не ответила, лишь кивнула. Она прекрасно помнила этого человека, вошедшего в комнату вместе с Реджинальдом. Это был искусный и умелый врачеватель не только тела, но и человеческих душ. Он был на редкость образованным и мудрым человеком чуть старше самого барона, с внимательными черными глазами и небольшими усами и бородкой, подстриженными на испанский манер.</p><p>      — Он еще раз осмотрит тебя, не волнуйся. Эти раны… Рене, приступай, — сказал Фрон де Беф и дал дорогу лекарю. Казалось, барон нервничал еще сильнее, чем сама Амира. Его сбивчивый тон и очень внимательный, серьезный взгляд говорили о том, что Реджинальд не на шутку обеспокоен состоянием своей служанки.</p><p>      — Не беспокойтесь, госпожа, — заговорил лекарь, мгновенно приступив к своим обязанностям и укладывая Амиру на постель. — Сейчас я обработаю ваши раны вот этим чудесным бальзамом и перевяжу. Будет немного больно, но нужно потерпеть. Мне еще никогда не удавалось встречать столь храбрую девушку, способную убить медведя!</p><p>      Лекарь улыбнулся, осторожно приоткрывая раны. Плечи и грудь Амиры были расчерчены страшными царапинами от лап медведя, а левое плечо представляло из себя одну большую глубокую рану. Щеки сарацинки зарделись от смущения, она постаралась прикрыть грудь руками, но лекарь возразил:</p><p>      — Не смущайтесь, госпожа, я всего лишь лекарь, а ваша красота осталась прежней. Главное сейчас то, что вы и ваш малыш остались живы, это чудо и благословение нашего Господа, не иначе! Вы должны потерпеть еще немного ради него. — Рене осторожно укутал живот Амиры еще одним льняным покрывалом, а после развернул свой небольшой кожаный сверток, который до этого момента лежал на столе рядом с постелью. Оттуда он извлек небольшую баночку с сильно пахнущим густым желтоватым бальзамом. Потом он взял одну из стоящих рядом зажженных свечей и немного подогрел баночку со снадобьем.</p><p>      — Прошу вас, мой господин, — на этот раз Рене обратился к Фрон де Бефу, — придержите ваше сокровище за руки. Будет немного больно, нужно потерпеть, — повторил он, поглядев на Амиру. — Возьмите вот это и крепко сожмите зубами, так будет чуть легче.</p><p>      С этими словами лекарь протянул Амире скрученный из пеньки и льна жгут. Сарацинка послушно выполнила просьбу Рене, понимая, что деваться уже некуда. В следующее мгновение она почувствовала тяжелые руки Реджинальда, которые аккуратно, но крепко сжали её тонкие запястья. А потом Рене приступил к делу.</p><p>      В первую же секунду, как только лекарь стал накладывать густой бальзам толстым слоем, распределяя его по ранам небольшой деревянной лопаткой, боль пронзила всё тело Амиры. Ей показалось, что это не идет ни в какое сравнение даже с каленым железом. Всё тело будто горело, а в её раны словно вливали расплавленный металл. Сильнее всего страдало покалеченное плечо. Боль была столь невыносимой, что Амира вцепилась зубами в жгут изо всех сил, слезы безвольными струями текли по её щекам, на лбу выступила испарина.</p><p>      — Потерпи, потерпи еще немного, — неожиданно услышала она голос Реджинальда; теперь он показался Амире тихим и нежным, будто мужчина и вправду хотел успокоить ее. — Ты самая храбрая женщина, какую мне доводилось встречать. Потерпи, моя храбрая девочка, всё дурное уже позади, поверь мне.</p><p>      Амира еле держалась, от нового приступа боли перед глазами всё плыло, а голос Реджинальда был единственным, что она могла слышать и понимать.</p><p>      — Всё почти закончилось, осталось последняя царапина, — снова раздался его шепот у неё над ухом. Амира ощутила его прерывистое дыхание. — Убить медведя не каждому мужчине под силу, ты удивила меня. Не каждый опытный охотник, встретившись в лесу со зверем один на один, может одержать победу. Амира, моя маленькая, но такая мужественная и храбрая, всё будет хорошо, мой олененок. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть.</p><p>      Рене кивнул, давая сигнал Фрон де Бефу, что Амиру можно больше не держать. Он уже заканчивал с обработкой ран и приступил к перевязке, аккуратно заворачивая в чистые длинные льняные бинты тонкие плечи и руки Амиры.</p><p>      — Вот и всё, — улыбнулся Рене, закончив с перевязкой. — Такой терпеливой и отважной девушки я еще не видел. А теперь, госпожа, вам нужен крепкий сон и покой. Есть с осторожностью, потихоньку, через три-четыре дня раны затянутся. Завтра утром я приду сменить вам повязки, а теперь, мой господин, я вас оставлю. Доброй ночи.</p><p>      Закончив, лекарь поклонился и вышел из покоев, закрыв за собой дверь, оставляя Амиру и Фрон де Бефа наедине.</p><p>***</p><p>      Амира лежала на постели с забинтованным левым плечом и руками. Фрон де Беф присел рядом и пристально разглядывал свою служанку. Свалявшиеся волосы пришлось остричь, сарацинка сильно исхудала, страшные раны и ожоги испещрили её тело, но её дух был всё еще силен.</p><p>      — Теперь я искалечена, мой господин, должно быть, я буду тебе в тягость, — чуть слышно прошептала Амира, приоткрыв глаза.</p><p>      — Не говори ничего. Тебе нужен покой, сейчас принесут ужин. Я покормлю тебя сам, — резко ответил Реджинальд, стараясь спрятать за своей суровостью то волнение и беспокойство, которое он никак не мог унять.</p><p>      Сейчас в нем боролись противоречивые чувства. Гнев, боль от возможного предательства, жалость и новое чувство, которое он еще никогда не испытывал — страх за будущего ребенка. Барон удивлялся сам себе — разве когда-то он мог испытывать жалость или страх? А еще, как ни странно, он всё же не смог причинить ей куда большего зла, чем уже сделал до этого. Реджинальд не мог отвести глаз от своей сарацинской служанки, его руки сами тянулись к ней. Нежность сменяла злобу, ненависть и жажда мести куда-то исчезали — на их место пришло беспокойство и забота.</p><p>      — Это Филипп… — проговорила Амира, глядя Фрон де Бефу в глаза. Проницательный и очень серьезный взгляд барона заставил сарацинку продолжить. — Он… Это он похитил меня и убил Юстеса… Это он приказал убить крестьян на полях и сжечь посевы…</p><p>      — Что ты сказала? — Темные глаза барона запылали от негодования, он наклонился к Амире чуть ближе. — Филипп?! Как же он посмел, впрочем, я не удивляюсь! Что он тебе сделал? Что он с тобой сделал? Говори! Амира, клянусь, я выпотрошу его своими собственными руками! Что он с тобой сделал? Он взял тебя силой! Так?! Он бил тебя! Ами, прошу, говори! Не молчи!</p><p>      — Он пытался, но не смог… Я ударила его книгой, большой и очень тяжелой… Кажется об охоте. Потом я сбежала из замка и пошла, куда глаза глядят… Я спряталась в лесу, а после заблудилась… Я так боялась, что он причинит ему боль… Только ради него… — Амира положила свои тонкие руки на живот, словно стараясь заслонить свое дитя от всего и от всех, а потом не выдержала и заплакала.</p><p>      — Даю тебе слово, Филипп заплатит за всё. Вот что: ты останешься здесь, я прикажу лучше приглядывать за тобой. Отныне Сен-Мор будет сопровождать тебя повсюду, он — единственный, кому я могу доверять. Что касается… — барон посмотрел на живот своей служанки. Амира замерла: ожидать от Фрон де Бефа можно было любого решения. Отнять ребенка и упрятать его в монастырь после рождения было бы самым простым и верным решением. Бастард мог лишь мешать барону, и тогда она никогда больше не увидит свое дитя. Этого сарацинка боялась больше всего. — Что касается его, он принадлежит мне так же, как и ты сама. Мне будет гораздо спокойней видеть, как он растет здесь, в Торкилстоне. Мне не нужен будущий мятежник или новый мститель. Когда ему исполниться шесть, он пойдет в услужение к моему близкому другу сэру Бриану де Буагильберу. Он сможет вырастить из него настоящего рыцаря, мужчину достойного и смелого. Я так решил, и больше обсуждать свое решение я не намерен. Если это будет девочка — тем лучше… — Фрон де Беф старался сохранять присутствие духа и не показывать сарацинке своих чувств, он снова напустил на себя суровый и непроницаемый вид. — Ответь мне лишь на один вопрос; обещаю, я не трону ни тебя, ни дитя. Записка, которую по счастливой случайности или по роковому стечению обстоятельств нашел Жиль, дело твоих рук? Это ты хотела натравить на меня саксов? Это так?</p><p>      — Так… — еле слышно ответила сарацинка, глядя с опаской на Фрон де Бефа.</p><p>      — Значит, убить меня одним ударом кинжала или просто перерезать мне горло, пока я сплю рядом, тебе было недостаточно? Хотела отомстить мне таким образом, чтобы стравить меня и моих врагов? Неплохо, неплохо! — усмехнулся барон, складывая руки на груди. — За что же погиб Юстес? За что погибли мои люди, а? Могла бы прирезать меня сразу, во сне! Они были ни при чем!</p><p>      — Я так и не отправила эту проклятую записку… Я выбросила её в лесу… Значит, ты отдашь мое дитя этому храмовнику… — ответила Амира, немного разволновавшись. Она попыталась присесть на постели, но голова у неё закружилась.</p><p>      — Ну-ну, тише. — Руки Реджинальда вернули её в прежнее положение. — Не волнуйся, сэр Бриан даст ему нужное воспитание. Лучших воинов, чем храмовники, я еще не встречал. У нас так принято — каждый мальчик, особенно из знатного рода, идет в услужение к достойному и храброму рыцарю. Я тоже прошел через подобное, это закалит и сделает наше дитя настоящим мужчиной. Я признаю его своим сыном и дам ему свое имя и титул. Если это будет девочка — я также признаю её своей дочерью и дам ей свое имя. Она ни в чём не будет нуждаться и будет воспитана не хуже, чем самые родовитые нормандские дамы при дворе короля. Отчего ты не отправила записку саксам?</p><p>      — Я не хотела больше мстить… — Голос Амиры казался совсем слабым, но Фрон де Беф всё же успел услышать ответ перед тем, как его служанка вновь повалилась без сил на постель. — Из-за него… Из-за дитя… Я не стала… Я…</p><p>      — Не говори больше ни слова, прошу, больше ничего. — Реджинальд наклонился к ней и осторожно поцеловал. — Ты бы не стала лгать, я уверен в этом. А еще я очень скучал по тебе. Места себе не находил.</p><p>       — Отчего же? Твоя нерадивая служанка могла быть причиной гибели многих людей… — Амира не отнимала руки от своего живота.</p><p>      — Потому что… Потому как… — Фрон де Беф не решался поведать Амире правду и открыть свои чувства, он сам не хотел и хотел этого одновременно. Смятение, которое вызвали у него доселе не ведомые ему чувства, нехотя прорывалось наружу, а волнение за Амиру и будущего ребенка делало рыцаря почти беспомощным.</p><p>      Положение спас вошедший слуга, которые нёс на большом подносе разнообразные кушанья, большой кувшин с молоком и круглый каравай хлеба.</p><p>      — Что-нибудь еще будет угодно, мой господин? — спросил слуга, низко поклонившись хозяину.</p><p>      — Нет, можешь идти спать, — выдохнул Фрон де Беф. Слуга еще раз поклонился и вышел.</p><p>      — Я покормлю тебя сам, а потом — спать, и никаких больше разговоров на сегодня, — отрезал Реджинальд, строго поглядев на Амиру. Та кивнула и не стала противиться воле барона — сил у нее действительно больше не осталось. Реджинальд ухмыльнулся и принялся наливать молоко в высокие глиняные кружки и резать хлеб толстыми ломтями.</p><p>***</p><p>      Фрон де Беф еще какое-то время наблюдал за своей служанкой, когда Амира немного поела, а после задремала. Наступила ночь, но барон не торопился укладываться спать.</p><p>      Он всё сидел рядом с камином, глядя на разгорающееся пламя, думая о чём-то своем. Оба верных пса сидели рядом — Персиваль, по своему обыкновению, положил свою большую морду прямо на колени хозяина и зажмурился. Другой пес медленно подошел к постели своего господина и принюхался, а потом завилял хвостом.</p><p>      Амира слегка потянулась и проснулась.</p><p>      — Как ты? — Фрон де Беф внимательно наблюдал за сарацинкой.</p><p>      — Уже лучше. Сколько я спала? — растерялась Амира и огляделась вокруг: она по-прежнему была в покоях барона.</p><p>      — Весь вечер и пол-ночи, — улыбнулся Реджинальд. — Есть хочешь? Или пить?</p><p>      Амира помотала головой. Голода она не чувствовала, а вот боль снова дала о себе знать.</p><p>      Барон поднялся и присел на край кровати, продолжая неотрывно глядеть на сарацинку. Амира немного поморщилась от боли.</p><p>      — Значит, ты не предавала меня, — говорил Фрон де Беф, осторожно поглаживая впалую, нежную щеку Амиры своими грубыми жесткими пальцами.</p><p>      — Нет, — шепотом ответила она, глядя в темные глаза норманна.</p><p>      — Не спится? — Барон наклонился к Амире, продолжая гладить её исхудавшее личико.</p><p>      — Больно… — прошептала сарацинка, подтянув льняную простыню чуть выше, чтобы прикрыть свои перебинтованные плечи и грудь.</p><p>      — Сейчас дам отвар, постарайся выпить всё. — С этими словами Реджинальд потянулся к небольшому кувшину, что стоял на столе рядом с постелью.</p><p>      Амира выпила всё до капли. Горький отвар трав был не так противен на вкус, да и ей самой это уже было неважно. Боль стала настолько невыносимой, что сарацинка была готова выпить что угодно.</p><p>      — Отчего ты сам не спишь, господин? — спросила Амира спустя некоторое время, когда боль потихоньку стала отступать и не так мучила её.</p><p>      — Я очень скучал… — начал было норманн, но осекся, останавливая самого себя на полуслове. — Не надеялся тебя увидеть когда-либо еще. И его.</p><p>      Барон осторожно положил свою тяжелую ладонь Амире на живот и с каким-то трепетом провел по нему.</p><p>      — Я не хотел, чтобы всё случилось так, как случилось… — с трудом произнес Реджинальд, стараясь подавлять нахлынувшие чувства, но его темные глаза, которые теперь излучали тепло и нежность, выдавали своего хозяина.</p><p>      — А чего бы ты хотел? — неожиданно спросила Амира, удивившись сама себе. Вопрос, сорвавшийся с её уст, был неожиданностью для них обоих.</p><p>      — Никогда не встречать тебя, — ответил Фрон де Беф, который намеревался сказать совсем другое, но его дрожащие руки и внутреннее смятение предательски выдавали его мысли. — Не становиться тем беспощадным зверем, коим ты меня считаешь. Больше всего я бы не хотел быть причиной твоих страданий и горя. Знаю, ты никогда не простишь меня…</p><p>      — Я не питаю столь дикого желания мести, как было раньше, — тихо отозвалась Амира. Ответ поразил Фрон де Бефа. Он уставился на свою служанку, будто на статую Девы Марии. — Из-за него. Ведь он… он же ни в чём не виноват.</p><p>      Сказав это, Амира невольно хотела положить руку на живот, но неожиданно её рука коснулась грубых пальцев Реджинальда. Грозный норманн по-прежнему очень осторожно, легкими движениями поглаживал её округлившийся живот. Фрон де Беф и сам не ожидал подобного, но сдерживать свои чувства ему становилось всё сложнее.</p><p>      — Амира, мой олененок, простишь ли ты меня? Когда-нибудь? Я… Я… Моя Ами… — Амира не ответила, а барон не закончил свою речь и, не сдержавшись, впился горячим долгим поцелуем в бледные уста Амиры, заключая её в свои крепкие объятия. На этот раз Реджинальд старался не сжимать бедняжку слишком сильно.</p><p>      После столь странного и неожиданного для них обоих объяснения Амира продолжала спокойно лежать в объятиях Реджинальда, задумавшись о том, что, несмотря на всё то зло, которое причинил ей этот человек, что-то изменилось. Её необъяснимым образом тянуло к этому мужчине, она не желала отталкивать его, и то непримиримое, дикое желание отомстить отступило. Каждое его движение сейчас казалось ей нежным, его руки источали тепло и дарили покой. Это странное тепло, передавшееся от его прикосновений и поцелуев, разливалось по её изможденному телу.</p><p>      Еще никогда прежде Амира не чувствовала ничего подобного. Да и что она могла знать о чувствах? Прожив то короткое время хоть и с уважаемым, но не любимым мужем, не успев познать радости любви как таковой — ни плотской, ни душевной, Амира никогда прежде не испытывала ничего подобного.</p><p>      Теперь же присутствие этого жестокого и сурового мужчины вызывали в ней совершенно новые, незнакомые доселе чувства. Но усталость брала своё, мысли путались, а веки тяжелели. Амира и сама не заметила, как крепко уснула.</p><p>      В эту ночь всё было спокойно, звезды рассыпались по темно-синему небосводу. Волкодавы мирно дремали рядом с горящим камином. Прохладный ветерок проникал в полуоткрытое окно. Лето подходило к концу.</p><p>***</p><p>      А в это время Филипп де Мальвуазен сидел в своем замке, глядя в открытое узкое окно, как ночь зажигает на небе звезды. Его терзали грусть и досада — его прелестная сарацинка сбежала, а эти олухи и замковая стража проворонили его «добычу», ради которой Филипп пошел на поджог полей соседа и убийство его людей.</p><p>      Тоска навались еще сильней, когда поиски Амиры были прекращены. Филипп сам ездил по лесам и своим охотничьим угодьям в надежде отыскать беглянку, но всё было напрасно. Последняя страшная находка и вовсе привела Мальвуазена к размышлениям о том, что Амира погибла, — по всей видимости, какое-то дикое животное растерзало несчастную. Её пояс и несколько кусков окровавленной ткани от её платья были найдены в лесу.</p><p>      Теперь Филипп горевал — он всё чаще запирался в своей комнате, просиживая так весь вечер и почти всю ночь напролет до самого рассвета, сжимая в руке порванный пояс от платья Амиры. Бывало, что он сам винил себя в её гибели. Винил и в своей неуемной страсти, которую не мог ничем успокоить. Его что-то будто разрывало изнутри, а отменная память каждый раз возвращала Филиппа в замок Торкилстон, в тот самый вечер, когда он впервые увидел Амиру, как в нём зародилась эта испепеляющая страсть, как он не раз хотел открыто вступить с Реджинальдом в схватку и разрубить соперника на части, сжечь всё и вся, лишь бы обладать этой женщиной безраздельно. Голова его пылала, а воображение раз за разом заставляло припоминать те моменты, когда сарацинка была в его власти. Эта мысль жалила его мозг, словно ядовитая змея, а сам он не находил покоя и предела своим страданиям. Но страдать в одиночку Филипп не привык.</p><p>      На следующий же день он приказал повесить стражников, которые были в тот вечер у ворот подъемного моста, и нескольких слуг, которые должны были приглядывать за сарацинкой.</p><p>      — Она лишь моя… — шептал Филипп, запираясь в очередной раз в своих покоях и черпая свое горе и неутолимую страсть из ночной тишины…</p><p>      Его печаль длилась недолго.</p><p>      Прошло несколько дней с того момента, как Амира вернулась в Торкилстон, но не все в замке были рады её возвращению. Жиль, который и раньше невзлюбил сарацинку, теперь проникся к ней ненавистью. Всё чаще его хозяин Реджинальд Фрон де Беф уделял ей гораздо больше внимания, всё чаще он слушал свою служанку, а его, верного Жиля, даже как-то раз прогнал из большого зала Торкилстона, когда тот посмел возразить своему господину и снова выступил против Амиры. Да, Жиль понимал, что силы будут неравны — Фрон де Беф скорее прогонит его из замка вон, чем расстанется с этой сарацинской ведьмой. Слухи о том, что это было нападение Филиппа де Мальвуазена, дошли и до Жиля. Он досадовал, каждый раз сжимая от ярости кулаки, что в прошлый раз ему не удалось списать всё на Амиру.</p><p>      Жиль всё не мог придумать, как расквитаться с ненавистной ведьмой, и в один прекрасный вечер всё же решил. Когда солнце уже зашло, а во дворе замка была лишь стража, Жиль осторожно прошел через двор и вышел через тайный вход за стены. Там его ждал конь, которого он спрятал заранее еще накануне днем.</p><p>      Воспользовавшись моментом, Жиль вскочил на коня и покинул Торкилстон — теперь его путь лежал в замок Филиппа де Мальвуазена. Если его господин не ценит своего верного слугу, он сыщет себе нового.</p><p>      Филипп с радостью принял нежданного гостя и даже пообещал, что защитит Жиля от гнева Фрон де Бефа, но прежде он должен помочь Мальвуазену в одном деле.</p><p>      Как только Филипп узнал, что Амира жива, его снова стала жечь дикая страсть, но теперь она была замешана еще и на мести. Ему хотелось видеть эту непокорную сарацинку перед собой на коленях, умоляющую и послушную, а голову Реджинальда — на воротах своего замка.</p><p>      На следующий день он приказал собирать воинов и пригнать в помощь остальных людей, кто работал на полях. Мальвуазен был готов пойти на всё, даже на унизительный для него самого союз с уцелевшими после побоища в Ротервуде саксами.</p><p>      Прошло еще два дня. Одним прохладным вечером в густых лесах, которые опоясывали замок Филиппа де Мальвуазена, по проторенной дороге несся неизвестный всадник, закутанный во всё темное. На его лицо был надвинут капюшон, да так низко, что узнать в этом неизвестном кого-либо не представлялось возможным. При нём был лишь короткий меч и небольшой бердыш.</p><p>      Всадник гнал своего коня по темной лесной дороге, которая сворачивала на просторную поляну, окруженную высокими кустами и деревьями.</p><p>      На поляне сидел около разожженного костра высокий статный мужчина, судя по одежде, знатного происхождения. В руках у него была большая палка, которой он то и дело ворошил горящие ветки в костре. Он не встал и не обернулся, когда неизвестный всадник прискакал на поляну и, быстро спешившись, подошел к нему.</p><p>      — Я ждал тебя, Уилфред Айвенго, — проговорил рыцарь и, наконец, повернулся к новоприбывшему лицом, кинув палку в огонь. Это был сам хозяин этого леса, как и всех угодий вокруг, — Филипп де Мальвуазен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Часть четвертая. Так должно поступать.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Ma diablesse... Que ce que fais-tu avec moi...* - (фр.) Моя чертовка...Что ты делаешь со мной.<br/>**Требуше́т, также требюше (от фр. trébuchet — «(рычажные) весы с коромыслом») — средневековая метательная машина гравитационного действия для осады городов.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После внезапного возвращения сарацинской служанки, казалось, жизнь в Торкилстоне приобрела прежний ход событий. Многие слуги были рады возвращению Амиры, так как лишь ее присутствие могло немного смягчить буйный и горячий нрав барона. Многие стали забывать и приезд самого принцы Джона, еще до того как нашлась Амира. Тот день оставил неизгладимое впечатления о посещение принца.<br/>
Джон вместе со своей свитой явился через три дня после того, как барон Фрон де Беф сжег Ротервуд и пленил самого Седрика Сакса. Опасаясь смуты и возможной гражданской войны между побежденными саксами и норманнами-победителями, Джону пришлось пойти на некоторые уступки и даже примерно наказать самого барона, хотя самому ему претило это. Он прекрасно понимал, что рискует лишиться мощной поддержки в лице Фрон де Бефа, но развязать бунт внутри страны было куда опасней, да и король Франции — Филипп II Август только и ждал, когда Джон может оступиться, и тогда с превеликим удовольствие он подомнет всю Нормандию и другие территории, не моргнув и глазом.<br/>
Саксы были недовольны и выступали полностью на стороне разоренного Седрика и его уцелевшего сына. Сам Уилфред и его жена леди Ровена, вместе с несколькими уцелевшими слугами, укрыли у одного саксонского тана — старого друга Седрика. Многие предлагали собрать войско и пойти на обидчика войной, чтобы освободить Седрика. Лишь прямое вмешательство самого принца смогло остановить нарастающий конфликт.<br/>
Джон балансировал на грани и должен был сделать единственный верный выбор — выбрать меньшее из двух зол, вот почему он приказал Фрон де Бефу немедленно отпустить Седрика, а в добавок, в качестве наказания, выплатить пять тысяч золотых за сожженный Ротервуд. Саксам же принц запретил категорически приближаться к владениям норманна, окончательно и без поворотно оставив за Фрон де Бефом богатое поместье Айвенго.<br/>
На возражение со стороны саксов принц Джон пришел в ярость и даже издал указ, который распространялся на всех зачинщиков или участников подобных стычек. Впредь суровому наказанию могли подвергнуться все без исключения — болтаться в петле раньше времени никому не хотелось. Поэтому враждующим сторонам пришлось примириться — барону Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу пришлось выплатить солидный выкуп.<br/>
Измученного пытками Седрика отпустили доживать остатки своих дней из темного подземелья Торкилстона. Но он и сам был не рад такому спасению. Слуги Фрон де Бефа и сам жестокий норманн успели приложить не мало усилий… Лишившись правой руки, языка, ослепленные раскаленным наконечником копья, избитый до полу смерти, теперь он походил лишь на подобие человека. А еще через неделю, после своего освобождения, он скончался по дорогое в Ротервуд. Лишь об одном не сказал ему Уилфред, ему не хватило смелости сказать отцу правду о сгоревшем Ротервуде.<br/>
Седрика похоронили в родовом склепе, но вражда и жада мести не остыла, а наоборот, лишь еще больше разгорелась жарким огнем — на это раз в сердце Уилфреда Айвенго.<br/>
Молодой сакс был готов на все, чтобы отмстить за смерть отца и разоренные земли. Он был готов даже на постыдный союз с одним из своих врагов  — таким же жестоким нормандским бароном — Филиппом де Мальвуазеном.<br/>
Вот и теперь, когда Уилфред прознал, что Филипп перешел дорогу Фрон де Бефу — пробил его час. Договорившись о тайной встрече Айвенго не заставил себя долго ждать.</p><p>***</p><p> — Я ждал тебя, Уилфред Айвенго — темно-зеленые глаза Филиппа сверкнули, когда норманн увидел саксонца. — Значит твои саксы готовы брать штурмом Торкилстон?<br/>
— Мы готовы отомстить за смерть моего отца и положить конец жестокости и беззаконию Фрон де Бефа — ответил Уилфред — А вот что тебе, нормандскому барону и такому же безбожнику, как барон, понадобилось?<br/>
— Это мое дело, — Мальвуазен насторожился, но отступать от задуманного не собирался, поэтому продолжил разговор — У меня свои счеты с Реджинальдом и я хочу получить свою выгоду в этом предприятии. Я слышал у тебя мало пеших воинов и совсем нет рыцарей?<br/>
— Это так — кивнул Уилфред.<br/>
— Что же, зато у меня мало лучников — посетовал Филипп — Но вот недостатка пеших воинов, состоящих у меня на службе, я не испытываю. Также в моем распоряжении два стенобитных орудия. Без этого Торкилстон неприступная цитадель и просто так ее не взять. Понимаешь, о чем я, сакс?<br/>
— Понимаю, я готов объединить наших людей и наши усилия, хоть цели как я погляжу, у нас разные — ответил Уилфред, внимательно наблюдая за норманном и соседними кустами. Доверять Мальвуазену, с которым часто конфликтовал его отец, было нельзя.<br/>
— Но прежде я хочу поставить одно условие. — Филипп улыбнулся, при этом его глаза блестели, а тело напряглось, как у дикого зверя, который почуял добычу. Норманн измерил сакса полу-презрительным, полу-холодным взглядом — Мне нужна своя неразделенная добыча. Можешь не волноваться — дело не в землях Фрон де Бефа. Мне нужна одна женщина — она пленница барона, сарацинка. Реджинальд привез ее из Палестины и сделал своей служанкой. Ее зовут Амира — так вот, это то, мое неразделенное сокровище, что мне нужно. Готов заплатить любому — будь то саксонец или норманн, тому кто ее добудет при осаде Торкилстона. Целой и невредимой.<br/>
— Амира? — удивился Уилфред, припомнив благородный поступок девушки еще на турнире в Эшби. — Та самая сарацинка…<br/>
— Да, ты знаешь ее — кивнул Филипп.<br/>
— Вот уж не думал, что ты и Фрон де Беф не можете поделить служанку? — светлые глаза саксонца удивленно уставились на Мальвуазена.<br/>
— Так уж получилось, что не всех прельщают голубоглазые саксонские красавицы, будь то сама королева любви и красоты — усмехнулся Филипп — Лишь она мне нужна и я готов сравнять Торкилстон с землей, а ее хозяина вызвать на поединок, лишь бы она…<br/>
Филипп замолчал, осознав, что сказал слишком много.<br/>
— Для меня она не служанка — прибавил он — Это будет моим единственным условием.<br/>
— Что же, я согласен, но я и сам хотел вызвать Фрон де Бефа на бой. Из-за него погиб мой отец. — глаза Уилфреда пылали огнем мести, а руки сильно стиснули поводья коня.<br/>
— Если ты убьешь его раньше меня, я не расстроюсь — улыбнулся Мальвуазен — мое условие тебе известно. Я соберу всех своих людей не ранее следующей луны.<br/>
— Что ж, идет, со своей стороны могу обещать тебе привести еще сотню лучников, как раз завтра собираюсь за ними в Йорк — Значит у нас есть две недели.<br/>
— Да, я пришлю своего человека и дам тебе знать, когда все будет готово. А пока — вот, моя плата вперед за мое условие — с этими словами хитрый норманн отстегнул кожаный увесистый кошель от пояса и кинул его Уилфреду. Это было золото. — Знаю, что ты разорен. Жалкие пять тысяч, что выплатил тебе Фрон де Беф не вернут ни Ротервуд, ни твое богатое поместье, ни поля и дубравы, ни твоего отца. Это будет моим небольшим взносом. Не скупись и найми лучших.<br/>
Взяв деньги, Уилфред вскочил на коня.<br/>
— Можешь ехать спокойно, мои люди тебя пропустят — холодно сказал Филипп, отворачиваясь от сакса и снова присаживаясь ближе к костру.<br/>
Айвенго ничего не ответил, лишь сильнее пришпорил коня и помчался прочь. Золото, которое он все же взял у Мальвуазена, будто жгло его руки, а темно-зеленые глаза норманна, как у змеи, напоминали саксонцу о том, что этот «дар» еще не раз аукнется Уилфреду. Эта была та постыдная плата, которую ему пришлось взять от своего врага. Он гнал коня, словно стараясь забыть все, на что он только что согласился. Что-то скребло и ныло внутри, какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. Предчувствие беды и гибели для всех. Но Уилфред уже все решил — назад пути не было.<br/>
На другой день сакс отправился прямиком в Йорк.</p><p>***</p><p>Йорк.</p><p> — Амет принеси еще, что-то жарко — низкий приятный голос рыцаря оредна Храма был обращен к сарацинскому слуге. Сэр Бриан де Буагильбер тщательно осматривал лошадей, которых только что выставили на продажу. Рядом с ним был один из его оруженосцев — Болдуэн, который также внимательно приглядывался к новой покупке.<br/>
День выдался жарким, поэтому торги должны были закончиться чуть раньше обычного. Загон с лошадьми расположились немного поодаль, в тени.<br/>
Сарацин Буагильбера притащил еще одно ведро с водой и поставил рядом с несколькими лошадками, которых уже купил храмовник. Бриан высматривал подходящую вьючную лошадь для Альберта Мальвуазена. Делать ему в прецептории было нечего, так как в свое командорство в Триполи Буагильбер был должен отправиться не ранее февраля будущего года, а пока он помогал своему другу в подобных делах, убивая время как попало. Сам же Альберт был занят делами прецентории и будущим сбором урожая в Темплстоу.<br/>
Храмовник тщательно высматривал будущую покупку и неожиданно его внимательный взгляд упал на знакомую фигуру — светлые волосы и голубые глаза молодого сакса были прекрасно знакомы Буагильберу еще со времен прибывания в Палестине. Это был никто иной как Уилфред Айвенго. Оторвавшись от лошадей, храмовник заинтересовался, что же Уилфред ищет в Йорке? Храмовнику тут же вспомнилась его неудача на турнире в Эшби, а его пальцы сами потянулись к рукоятке меча, но его намерения, скрестить клинки с саксом прямо здесь, были прерваны Болудэном.<br/>
— Мой господин, лошади готовы, деньги уплачены, осталось лишь прикупить запасные седла. Я пошлю слуг? — спросил де О’Лейл и нехотя заградил своей фигурой удаляющегося Уилфреда.<br/>
— Проклятие, Болдуэн! Конечно и немедленно. Я еще хотел повидаться с де Браси перед отъездом. — вспылил Бриан, досадуя, что сакс уже отошел слишком далеко.<br/>
— Не нужно далеко ходить, сэр Бриан, чтобы меня увидеть — знакомый голос Мориса де Браси раздался за спиной храмовника.<br/>
— Рад тебя видеть, сэр Морис — поспешно ответил Буагильбер с некоторой досадой, продолжая вглядываться в спину уходящего сакса.<br/>
— Судя по твоему виду, видеть прямо сейчас тебе меня вовсе не хотелось — усмехнулся де Браси. — Тоже выбираешь лошадей? Но что за досада тебя грызет, ты словно увидел самого Ричарда?<br/>
— Да, наконец-то подвернулась подходящая покупка. Альберту тоже нужна хорошая вьючная лошадь, а раз я здесь — не стал откладывать на потом — ответил храмовник — Ты прав, де Браси, почти его самого, вернее его любимчика — Уилфреда Айвенго, черти бы его забрали!<br/>
— Знаешь, а ведь твое пожелание чуть было не сбылось. Мне самому пришлось присутствовать при этом. — подхватил Морис, разворачивая Буагильбера в сторону таверны.<br/>
— Так значит, это правда? Недавно ходили слухи, что Фрон де Беф сцепился с Седриком? — тихо спросил храмовник, позволяя де Браси отвести себя в укромное место, подальше от многочисленной толпы.<br/>
— Пойдем, пропустим по стаканчику доброго бургундского и заодно потолкуем. — подмигнул де Браси и кивнул в строну таверны.<br/>
— Что ж, изволь — согласия Буагильбер, которому стало очень интересно узнать о том, куда же и зачем ездил де Браси, и при каком любопытном моменты ему удалось присутствовать.</p><p>***</p><p> — Скоро в Йорке будет большая ярмарка — начал де Браси, разливая вино по стаканам Буагильберу и себе — Сюда съедутся купцы и торговцы во свей Англии. Принцу ни к чем конфликты между саксонской и нормандской знатью, а уж когда дело коснулось его любимого барона, он вообще пришел в бешенство.<br/>
— Так значит, это правда, что наш бравый Реджинальд разнес Ротервуд в щепки и навалял этим зазнавшимся саксонским увальням? Выпьем за это! — рассмеялся храмовник и мигом осушил стакан выпив вино почти залпом.<br/>
— Если бы все было так и без последствий. — продолжил де Браси — Когда принц Джон узнал об этом, он был в ярости и сам со своей свитой отправился к барону. Я был там вместе с моими людьми, чтобы сопровождать принца. О, поверь, Фрон де Бефу пришлось несладко за свою дерзкую вылазку к саксам.<br/>
— А с какого перепоя Фрон де Бефа понесло к ним? — удивился храмовник.<br/>
— Его поля кто-то поджег, лишив будущего урожая и зерна на следующий год. Ты лучше меня понимаешь, чем это грозит и вдобавок, кто-то похитил или сманил его любимую служанку. Вообщем, наш Реджинальд не стал долго раздумывать и припомнив нападение на вас у него в лесу, сразу собрал своих людей и решил отомстить саксам — ответил де Браси, отпивая вино из своего стакана. — Так вот, в этой заварушке саксам пришлось несладко. Седрик попал в плен к Фрон де Бефу, а хваленый любимчик Ричарда спасся бегством вместе со своей женой и слугами, чтобы потом, наверняка отмстить обидчику. Но если бы не принц Джон, который вовремя вмешался во все это — сейчас назревала бы великая бойня, поверь мне, Бриан, эти саксы не стали просто так сидеть в своем хлеву и ждать. Уилфред поднял почти всех саксонских танов, но все зря — Джон издал указ запрещающий подобные расправы под страхом смертной казни, будь зачинщиком сакс или норманн.<br/>
— Ясно. Джон боится смуты. — кивнул храмовник, понимая, что Джон не мог поступить иначе.<br/>
— Да, но между тем, он приказал Фрон де Бефу отпустить Седрика Сакса и выплатить несколько тысяч золотом. Правда, принц окончательно закрепил за бароном право на владение поместьем Айвенго. Ты и представит себе не можешь лицо Реджинальда, когда он выслушал это от принца! Да и рожи саксов были тоже не веселей! — сказал это, де Браси хлопнул по столу и разразился задорным раскатистым смехом.<br/>
— Не пойму, де Браси, чему ты рад — отозвался храмовник — Неужели ты думаешь, что Фрон де Беф или любимчик Уилфреда просто так разойдутся и оставят все как есть! Клянусь Пресвятой Богородицей, Реджинальд сотрет этого мальчишку в муку, если не вернет себе потерянное золото! Да и будет тебе известно, Уилфред что-то высматривает здесь.<br/>
— Неужели? — удивился де Браси, наливая еще вина — Да наверняка тоже, что и ты — очередную вьючную лошадь!<br/>
— Не знаю. Слышал, что Седрик отдал богу душу еще до возвращения к себе в поместье. Так что… Не думаю, что Уилфреду сейчас есть дело до лошадей. Готов побиться с тобой об заклад — этот сакс что-то затевает. Я послал Амета проследить за мальчишкой, денег у этого сакса не так много, земли Ротервуда разорены, а он ходит среди рядов с дорогим оружием и пошел в сторону рынка с наемниками — хмуро ответил Буагильбер — Не нравится мне все это. Постой, ты кажется сказал, что пропала любимая служанка Фрон де Бефа?<br/>
— Да, этот так, но принц прервал речь барона, когда тот заговорил об убытках — подтвердил де Браси — А что? Она представляет большую ценность для Реджинальда?<br/>
— Если бы ты знал… Еще какую — кивнул храмовник, но не стал распространяться дальше дозволенного — Он хотел выручить за нее хорошие деньги, но теперь у него вряд ли это получиться. Что ж, пожалуй мне стоит навестить своего старого друга, полагаю, поддержка и пара мудрых советов ему не помешает.<br/>
— Да, он будет рад тебя видеть — кивнул Морис, развязывая свой плащ, отороченный мехом по последней моде — Вы (вы оба точно вместе не будете скучать) уж точно не заскучаете, но сэр Бриан, упаси тебя бог затевать с саксами ссору — принц приказал хватать и вешать любого зачинщика подобных дел. Будь то сакс или норманн. Ему не нужна новая война или бесконечные стычки внутри страны.<br/>
— Обширные густые леса Фрон де Бефа, богатые дичью, не дадут нам с бароном скучать! — улыбнулся Бриан, ловко переводя разговор в другое русло. Речь пошла об охоте и о том, как однажды они с бароном поймали столь большого кабана, что есть его пришлось почти неделю. А между тем мысли храмовника были отнюдь не радужные. Он отлично понимал, что ни Фрон де Беф, ни Айвенго ничего не простили и ничего не забыли, а пропажа Амиры наверняка разъярила Реджинальда настолько, что барон мог наломать немало «дров». Не зря любимчик Ричарда явился в Йорк и ошивается в рядах с наемниками. Все это укрепило мысль Бриана о том, что намечается стычка — саксы наверняка захотят отомстить за смерть Седрика и разоренные земли. Но знает ли об этом Фрон де Беф? А может он также готовиться выступить против Айвенго? А если нет?<br/>
После того как оба рыцаря неплохо поужинали в таверне и тепло простились, Буагильбер окончательно убедился в своих догадках — Амет принес недобрую весть о том, что молодой саксонец нанял лучников и закупил запасные луки в добавок к уже имеющимся. Больше сомнений у храмовника не осталось — Айвенго решил отомстить за смерть отца и разоренные земли.<br/>
— Амет, скажи остальным, пусть собираются в дорогу — голос Бриана хоть и был спокоен, но его мысли таковыми не были — Пусть Болдуэн вместе с лошадьми и двумя послушниками едет в Темплстоун, остальные поедут со мной в Торкилстон. Мы едем в гости к барону Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу.</p><p>***</p><p>Наступил вечер. Последние лучи солнца зашли за горизонт, отдавая свое последнее тепло. Вечер были прохладные. Барон Фрон де Беф вернулся после очередной охоты и первым делом отдал приказ поднять мост намного раньше, чем было всегда. Он также приказал удвоить охрану замка и выставить на башнях лучников, а во дворе Торкилстона выставить котлы со смолой.<br/>
Реджинальд как будто не сомневался, что стоит ожидать очередного нападения, но вот от кого — от саксов или от Филиппа? Не все ли равно, теперь барон был точно уверен в предательстве Жиля и в том, что он наверняка перебежал на сторону его недруга де Мальвуазена-старшего.<br/>
Тихо, стараясь не производить шума, Реджинальд прокрался в свои покои, освобождаясь по дороге от плотной охотничьей кожаной куртки без рукавов и широкого пояса на котором крепились ножны с длинным обоюдоострым кинжалом, охотничий рог и свисток для того, чтобы подзывать собак.<br/>
А после, он так и не смог преодолеть соблазн и украдкой заглянул в покои своей сарацинской служанки, которые располагались рядом. Амира шла на поправку и она вновь приступила к своим прежним обязанностям. Убранные комнаты, чистое белье и свежая одежда были на своем привычном месте — рядом с большой постелью норманна. Поздний ужин ждали барона в его комнате. А тонкий приятный аромат трав и благовоний расслаблял и помогал Фрон де Бефу заснуть.<br/>
Но барон вовсе не собирался спать, осторожно проникнув в дальнюю комнату, где располагались комната Амиры и купальня, Реджинальд остановился перед дверью, ведущей как раз в ту самую купальню, где каждый вечер была сарацинка. Запах трав и бальзама сразу же красноречиво говорили о том, что Амира находиться именно там после жаркого дня, проведенного в делах и заботах.<br/>
Реджинальд не отказал себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за своей служанкой пока так находиться в купальне. Темные глаза барона блестели, а его горящий возбужденный взгляд скользил по хрупкому смуглому телу Амиры. Но сейчас все было иначе. Вместе с нахлынувшей страстью и желанием, он испытал совсем другое чувство, когда увидел страшные раны, которые позже обернуться в шрамы и останутся навсегда страшными воспоминаниями для Амиры — воспоминаниями о плене и борьбе собственную жизнь и жизнь своего ребенка. Сердце Реджинальда дрогнуло. Ему было больно глядеть на свою красавицу-сарацинку. Ее тонкие смуглые руки осторожно выливали травяной отвар в воду, плавные неторопливые движение говорили и то том, что каждое резкое движение все еще причиняет ей боль. Наконец, окончив омовение, сарацинка попыталась выбраться из высокой дубовой купальни, но округлившийся живот мешал ей это сделать, Амира рисковала упасть при любой попытки выбраться из бадьи.<br/>
Не выдержав, Реджинальд зашел в купальню.<br/>
— О, мой господин, зачем ты вошел сюда?! — Амира тут же погрузилась обратно в воду, а ее щеки залились краской от смущения и неожиданности.<br/>
— Я помогу тебе выбраться, ты еще слаба, не дай бог, подскользнешься и упадешь — с этими словами норманн вытащил Амиру из дубовой бадьи и завернул в льняную длинную простыню, а после отнес в комнату и уложил в постель. Он сам смазал бальзамом ее раны, а потом наложил повязки.<br/>
— Как прошла охота? — спросила сарацинка, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь рыцаря, не сводившего с нее своего горящего взгляда.<br/>
— Замечательно, завтра прикажу моему повару приготовить свежую дичь. — Фрон де Беф прикоснулся своей широкой ладонью к нежной щеке сарацинки. — Пойду тоже освежусь с дороги. Дождись меня. Сегодня я хочу спасть рядом с тобой.<br/>
Сказав это, барон прямиком отправился в купальню, а через какое-то время Амира услышала как льется вода. Слова Реджинальда прозвучали и как приказ, и как просьба. Но деваться сарацинке было некуда — если Фрон де Беф чего-то хотел, он просто брал это не смотря ни на что. Амира хорошо усвоила этот урок и больше не сопротивлялась своему господину.<br/>
Амира лежала на широкой постеле, завернувшись в льняную простыню, ее мысли отчего-то были тревожными. Какое-то странное недоброе предчувствие не покидало ее. Дитя, которое должно было появиться на свет не раньше зимы, стало своеобразным камнем преткновения между ее местью и жестоким норманном.<br/>
Пока она тихо лежала на кровати, погрузившись в свои нерадостные мысли, Фрон де Беф уже появился в комнате и незамедлительно направился прямиком к Амире.<br/>
— Я очень скучал по тебе — его низкий голос заставил Амиру вздрогнуть. — Рене сказал, что тебе лучше. Это так?<br/>
— Да, мой господин, благодаря усилиям твоего лекаря мне гораздо лучше, но эти шрамы… — тихо отозвалась сарацинка, все больше кутаясь в простыню.<br/>
— Ты ничуть не потеряла своей красоты… Ну же, поцелуй меня, красавица моя, моя желанная, не бойся… — Фрон де Беф оказался настолько же ненасытным на ложе, сколько и в битвах, прильнув губами к ее нежной шейке. Но Амира все еще побаивалась его страстных порывов. Она попыталась отстраниться, чем вызвала недовольство барона. — Знаю, не любишь — раздосадованно сказал рыцарь, заметив как Амира отодвинулась, усаживаясь на постеле.<br/>
— Я в тягости, господин — поспешно ответила она, опасаясь, что близость с ней, к которой так привык барон, может навредить еще не рожденному дитя.<br/>
— Я не буду настаивать как было раньше, тебе нечего больше бояться. Я не причиню ему вреда — продолжил Фрон де Беф, намекая на будущего ребенка.<br/>
Рыцарь завернулся в длинное тонкое покрывало, будто желая показать своей служанке, что сдержит свое обещание. Но тут же, не сдержав свой порыв, Фрон де Беф резко повернулся и прижал Амиру к себе, стараясь сдерживать свою страсть насколько это было возможно. Он обнимал это хрупкое смуглое тело, поглаживая Амиру по коротко остриженным волосам, по нежным немного впалым щекам, целуя ее полу-открытые губы.<br/>
— Моя сладкая… Моя маленькая… Я буду ласковым, не бойся… — шепнул Реджинальд и приник долгим поцелуем к ее рту, словно пробуя эти нежные губы на вкус, а заодно стараясь разглядеть ответную реакцию сарацинки. Амира и раньше не могла долго сопротивляться натиску барона, но теперь она даже не думала о том, чтобы оттолкнуть своего господина.<br/>
Эта ночь отличалась от всех предыдущих, норманн был нежен настолько насколько был способен. В этот раз он не брал свою служанку силой, как это часто бывало раньше, не приказывал ей ласкать его так как он того желает. В эту ночь Реджинальд словно и вправду хотел заполучить свою сарацинскую красавицу не только в качестве приятного развлечения, а нащупать дорожку к ее сердцу, по крайней мере вызвать в ней ответную страсть и желание, а значит, как полагал сам Фрон де Беф, очень возможно, что его прелестная сарацинка и сама будет не такой пугливой, а может ответит на его лаки лаской, а их страстные ночи разожгут в ней огонь не меньшей силы, чем тот, который пылал в груди самого рыцаря.<br/>
Он долго ласкал и целовал ее нежное хрупкое тело, останавливаясь каждый раз на тех местах, где еще были заживающие раны. Каждую отметину он старался целовать нежнее и осторожнее, будто зверь зализывающий раны. Теперь же, к своему удивлению, Амира не испытывала прежней брезгливости или неприязни к поцелуям своего пленителя. Если ранее Реджинальд даже и не думал о том, что может чувствовать сарацинка, сейчас он оказался способным разжечь страсть даже у каменной статуи.<br/>
Ее тело все же откликнулось на его щедрые ласки, а стыдливая краска залила ее нежные щеки. Заметив это барон удовлетворительно усмехнулся.<br/>
— Отчего ты скрывалась от меня, отчего убегала от того желания, которое я могу разжечь в тебе? — шептал Реджинальд, не прекращая целовать Амиру и спускаясь все ниже, покрывая поцелуями нежный округлившийся животик и спускаясь к ее бедрам — Ты не можешь долго оставаться безучастной к ласкам и поцелуям, ты не можешь противиться самой природе… Я не причиню тебе боли… Иди ко мне…Ma diablesse… Que ce que fais-tu avec moi…* — его жаркий шепот и прерывистое дыхание обжигали ее кожу.<br/>
Ласки становились все настойчивее и все бесстыднее, лицо Амиры будто горело огнем, а стыд отчего постепенно пропадал. Ее тело постепенно расслаблялось и подавалось ему навстречу. Волна жара разливалась по ее телу, все мысли куда-то улетучились, оставляя место лишь желанию тела.<br/>
Ее руки сами обняли его плечи, широкие мускулистые, кое-где покрытые шрамами, а в следующее мгновение Амира почувствовала горячую мужскую плоть между своих бедер. Но Фрон де Беф не торопился, с большим трудом сдерживая свое желание, он словно старался продлить удовольствие как можно дольше, не прекращая свои ласки от которых ее тело трепетало и откликалось на каждое движение. Наконец она почувствовала его плоть, входящую лишь наполовину. А тяжесть его тела Амира почти не ощутила, норманн сдерживал себя как только мог, не наваливаясь на хрупкую красавицу всем телом. И вновь ее лицо пылало, а с губ слетали чуть приглушенные сладострастные стоны… Огонь страсти и желания возник также неожиданно для нее самой как и чувства самого барона.<br/>
После, удовлетворив свое неистовое желание, Реджинальд продолжал шептать ей на ухо что ласковое, обнимая и осторожно прижимая к себе свое самое дорогое сокровище.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя несколько дней, в Торкилстон прибыл Бриан де Буагильбер со своими людьми. Для барона Фрон де Бефа это было приятной неожиданностью, а после ужина со своим другом — стало и тягостной заботой. Храмовник поделился своими соображениями и мыслями с Реджинальдом, а также о том, что видела как Уилфред Айвенго нанимает лучников в Йорке. В свою очередь барон поделился своими новостями о том, что его служанка вернулась, а Жиль предал его и наверняка сбежал к Филиппу де Мальвуазену.<br/>
— Благодарю тебя, сэр Бриан. Я так и знал. Сказать по-правде, я уже начал готовиться к внезапному вторжению в свои земли, но не думал, что это будет так скоро. Что ж, раз саксам было мало того урока, что я им преподал — милости просим, так и быть, придется повесить их всех на стенах Торкилстона. Веревки хватит на всех — усмехнулся Фрон де Беф, отпивая терпкое вино из кубка.<br/>
— Я полагаю, они нападут тогда, как только соберут достаточно сил. Все знают — Торкилстон взять не так-то просто. — ответил храмовник, поглядывая на Амиру, которая все это время продолжала прислуживать за столом как ни в чему не бывало.<br/>
— Для этого нужны стенобитные орудия, а насколько я знаю из того, что удалось разузнать моим людям, у Айвенго нет ни единого требюше** — продолжал Фрон де Беф — Да и стоит такое немалых средств. Нет, сэр Бриан, ему не по зубам мой замок. А вот лучников опасаться стоит, особенно тот саксонский сброд, подобно тем, что напали на нас тогда в лесу — каждый такой молодец попадает с шести футов в мелкую французскую монету. Так что, мне не стоит пренебрегать броней. А еще я должен сидеть у себя, будто лисица в норе, ожидая «гостей». Стоит мне отлучиться или даже поехать в соседнее имение, посмотреть как идут работы по строительству башни, так тут же жди беды. Вот и приходится сидеть дома, пока окончательно не разберусь с этим отребьем.<br/>
— Знаешь, Реджинальд, я решил, что будет лучше, если я останусь у тебя на какое-от время. — храмовник говорил серьезно, как будто знал что-то, но не решался сказать барону.<br/>
— Конечно, ты можешь гостить у меня столько, сколько пожелаешь, друг мой — ответил Реджинальд — Только вот, если этот сброд все же решиться напасть на мой замок, мне бы не хотелось втягивать тебя в эту стычку. Это дело касается лишь меня, саксов и Филиппа. Особенно его.<br/>
— Неужели все так далеко зашло? — спросил Буагильбер, отрезая ножом кусок поджаренной дичи.<br/>
— Да, сэр храмовник, дальше некуда! Это Филипп сжег мои посевы и украл Амиру. Погибло несколько моих людей, а также крестьян и слуг. Сели бы ты видел, что он сделал с Юстесом! Черти бы забрали этого ублюдка! Я не премину этому поспособствовать! — рявкнул Фрон де Беф, ударив кулаком по столу.<br/>
Амира вздрогнула всем телом и чуть не уронила кувшин с вином, подходя к столу.<br/>
— О, моя Ами, прости, что напугал тебя — смягчился барон, сажая себе Амиру на одно колено и забирая у нее из рук кувшин с вином — Устала, моя сладкая, ступай отдыхать. Возьми с собой фрукты.<br/>
Поцеловав сарацинку в висок, Фрон де Беф проводил Амиру взглядом и продолжил свою речь лишь тогда, когда она покинула большой зал Торкилстона.<br/>
— Не хочу, чтобы она знала о надвигающейся стычке — продолжил барон. — Ей и так пришлось несладко.<br/>
— А твоя девица, не смотря на свою хрупкость и беззащитность, очень храбрая. Убить медведя… Мда… — вспоминая о том, что рассказал ему ранее Реджинальд.<br/>
— Да, но ей сильно досталось. Как выжила — ума не приложу. Главное, что сама осталась жива и будущий наследник. Не смотри так на меня, Бриан. Я решил признать ребенка и после его рождения дам ему свое имя. — грустно добавил Фрон де Беф.<br/>
После оба норманна обсудили примерную расстановку сил и количество воинов в случае внезапного нападения на Торкилстон. Что-то назревало и витало в воздухе, наполняя беспокойством и тягучим мерзким ожиданием беды.<br/>
В этот вечер ни храмовник, ни хозяин замка больше не притронулись к вину, они еще долго сидели у горящего камина, задумавшись каждый о своем.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем Филипп де Мальвуазен спешно собирал воинов, всех до единого, что были у него на службе, а также те, кто принял оммаж. Стенобитные орудия были приведены в полную готовность. Филипп не поскупился и решил задействовать и конных воинов для участия в своей затее. Он был готов пойти на все, но взять Торкилстон штурмом.<br/>
Не смотря на наличие требюше и нескольких катапульт замок Фрон де Бефа было не так-то просто взять, но даже у такой неприступной цитадели как Торкилстон было слабое место. Тут-то и пригодился Жиль, который выложил Филиппу все.<br/>
— А ты славный малый, — говорил Мальвуазен-старший, вручая Жилю увесистый кошель с золотыми монетами — Как жаль, что Фрон де Беф тебя не ценил, но ничего, как только мы возьмем Торкилстон, обещаю — именно ты станешь его хозяином и будешь служить мне верой и правдой. Я пожалую тебе его земли, ты достоин куда большего. А теперь ступай, займись последними приготовлениями и дай знать нашему саксонскому другу о том, что мы готовы выступить. И передай всем — барон мой. Никому его не трогать.<br/>
— Благодарю тебя, мой господин — Жиль встал на одно колено и поклонился, а потом с радостью принял золото из рук Филиппа. — Вы не пожалеете, что взяли меня к себе на службу. Все будет исполнено.<br/>
— Иди, иди, проклятый предатель — прошипел Филипп, усмехнувшись и сверкнув глазами, уходящему Жилю вслед — На месте Реджинальда, я бы тебя повесил за всю твою службу… Фрон де Беф, я иду к тебе, мой заклятый друг.<br/>
Слабое место Торкилстона было отмечено на своеобразной наскоро нарисованной карте. Этим местом была башня, хоть и укрепленная, но старая. Ее деревянные перекрытия располагались по всему потолку, а точно такие же большие деревянные опоры спускались сверху и до самого пола. Они не были защищены ни чем и никак не прикрывались — стоило лишь метко пустить стрелу и пожар был неминуем. Занявшись строительством новой сторожевой башни, а также рытьем дополнительных колодцев, Фрон де Беф позабыл о старой башне и на какое-то время отложил ее укрепление.<br/>
Эта ошибка стала фатальной для Торкилстона и всех его обитателей. Спустя два дня все было готово для штурма.</p><p>***</p><p>Нападение на Торкилстон произошло внезапно рано утром, когда многие слуги и воины еще спали. Безо всякого предупреждения Филипп стянул все свои силы к замковому рву и, разделив свое войско на две части, начал штурмовать главные ворота замка. Он не поскупился на щедрое вознаграждение и собрал более трехсот пеших воинов, а также еще пятьдесят конных всадников и лучников. По приказу Филиппа сразу несколько катапульт были пущены в ход.<br/>
Тем самым люди Мальвуазена отвлекли внимания от небольшого отряда во главе с Жилем, который тайно пробрался в замок через запасной вход, убив ту небольшую стражу, которая была неподалеку.<br/>
После оговоренного сигнала, который должен был подать Жиль, ворота Торкилстона должны были быть открыты.<br/>
Тем временем, Уилфред должен был атаковать замок с другой стороны, которая считалась менее защищенной, но представляла собой отвесные толстые стены, а еще ту самую башню с уязвимыми деревянными укреплениями. К саксам примкнули и лесные разбойники, которые уже давно точили зуб на Фрон де Бефа и зарились на его богатые добычей леса.<br/>
Но такая сильная и неожиданная атака не застала врасплох хозяина замка. Фрон де Беф уже приготовился к нападению и еще с ночи приказал расставить все свое войско за стеной Торкилстона. Посылать за воинами из дальнего поместья было поздно, да и Реджинальд все же рассчитывал на то, что его замок будет взять не так-то просто.<br/>
Сам грозный рыцарь был уже на стенах, облаченный в свою черную броню с изображением большой головы быка.<br/>
— Реджинальд! — раздался голос Филиппа де Мальвуазена, который стоял в окружении своих воинов и наблюдал за штурмом. Он сидел на своем роскошном боевом коне и усмехался, осознавая свое численное превосходство. — Сдайся сам и я пощажу твоих людей! Отдай мне Амиру и я пощажу тебя!<br/>
— Филипп, лучше бы ты и дальше сидел у себя в замке, а не вмешивался в мужское дело! Позор тебе как рыцарю и дворянину! Ты связался с саксами и с этим разбойничьим отребьем! Ты не имеешь права носить рыцарские шпоры раз решил воевать с девкой! Вот тебе мой ответ, недоносок! — с этими словами Фрон де Беф развязал шнуровку своих кожаных подкольчужных штанов и помочился прямо на головы штурмующим замок воинам. Несколько капель жидкости достались и Филиппу. Все это вызвало бурный взрыв хохота защитников Торкилстона.<br/>
— Лейте масло и смолу! — крикнул Фрон де Беф и махнул рукой. В следующий миг со стен полилась горячая смола и масло. — Что теперь скажешь, Филипп?!<br/>
Вокруг слышались страшные вопли воинов на чьи головы вылили горячую смолу и масло.<br/>
— Лучники! — скомандовал барон и тут же тысячи стрел обрушились на головы несчастным. Неожиданно трава вокруг замка загорелась и многие воины валились на землю, катаясь и неистово крича.<br/>
Филиппу пришлось дать сигнал отступления, но не надолго. Когда трава, пропитанная смолой прогорела, штурм возобновился вновь.<br/>
— Сэр Бриан — Фрон де Беф обратился к Буагильберу, его темные глаза были серьезными — Этих ублюдков слишком много, полагаю, мы сможем продержаться так какое-то время, но у меня не хватит лучников, чтобы отбиваться с другой стороны.<br/>
— Я возьму на себя оборону моста — решительно кивнул храмовник.<br/>
— Нет, Бриан, я, Бальтр и Сен-Мор будем удерживать внутренний двор и ворота, когда эти ублюдки прорвутся во внутрь, их уже будет не сдержать, а если они сумеют захватить дозорные башни — нам придется несладко. Но другая сторона замка в худшем положении, старая башня может заняться от любой искры — там старые деревянные перекрытия — поспешно объяснял барон, отдавая все новые и новые приказы своим людям, спускаясь во внутренний двор — Если башня загорится, огонь может перекинуться на дальние покои — там я спрятал Амиру. Не дай ей погибнуть.<br/>
Буагильбер кивнул и кинулся к другой стороне замка вместе со своими людьми и несколькими воинами Фрон де Бефа.<br/>
Храмовник успел как раз вовремя. Саксы начали штурм отвесной стены и ловко карабкались вверх, но воины Фрон де Бефа и де Буагильбера скидывали на них увесистые волуны, отправляя саксов на небеса.<br/>
Однако так продолжалось недолго и меткие горящие стрелы лучников все же достигли своей цели. Спустя несколько мгновение башня занялась огнем. Старые перекрытия вспыхнули как сухой хворост. Бриан, который не смотря на свое очень уязвимое положение, пробовал тушить — но все было тщетно. Ему и его людям пришлось отступить.<br/>
А тем временем, бой разгорался уже во дворе Торкилстона. Жиль открыл тайный вход в замок и запустил воинов Филиппа во двор.</p><p>***</p><p>Огонь в башне разгорался все сильней. Бой был страшным. Воины рубили и кромсали друг друга, кровь лились со всех сторон. Стоны и вопли раненых и умирающих наполнили стены Торкилстона. Защитников замка было немного, но каждый из них сражался достойно и храбро, не имея ни малейшей мысли об отступлении.<br/>
— Что, поганые саксонские псы? Не таков барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, чтобы отступать перед жалким сбродом! — громкий низкий голос рыцаря обрушился на головы нападающим саксам. Фрон де Беф сражался сразу с несколькими противниками, опрокидывая саксов одного за другим.<br/>
Его темные доспехи были местами проломлены, местами обагрены кровью, но норманн даже не думал останавливаться, врезаясь со всей мощью и силой в ряды врагов. Рядом с ним сражался и верный Сен-Мор, он теснил людей Филиппа, напавших через запасной вход во внутренний двор замка, прикрывая спину своего господина.<br/>
Дым, от пожара, сгущался и тянулся по всему замку.<br/>
Филипп сидел на своем коне в окружении своих людей и с ухмылкой наблюдал за кровавой бойней. Он ждал условного сигнала от Жиля, когда подъемный мост спустят и он ударит всеми своими силами. Тогда он захватит Торкилстон, а мысль о том, что он сможет захватить или даже убить самого хозяина, грела Филиппу душу.<br/>
Но пожар, который никак не входил в его планы, разрастался все сильнее, саксы напирали и могли первыми занять замок. А еще, в горящем замке, среди ужасной бойни, где-то среди валящихся обгорелых балок, крови, бьющихся насмерть воинов, была ОНА, Амира.<br/>
Эта упрямая сарацинская девица, не смотря на опасности, все же предпочла остаться с Фрон де Бефом. С этим Филипп никак не мог смириться.<br/>
Он то и дело теребил дорогую перевязь с гербом, наблюдая за битвой и пожаром. Наконец, Мальвуазен больше не выдержал и сорвав с себя перевязь, отдал приказ о наступлении. Почти одновременно за этим последовал сигнал от Жиля.<br/>
Предатель Жиль сумел открыть и спустить подъемный мост, впуская тем самым врага в замок.<br/>
— На штурм! — кричал Филипп и первым пустился галопом проскакав через поляну, отделяющую лес от замка. Его люди ринулись за ним, крича боевой клич.<br/>
Всадники неслись во весь опор, сшибая по пути сражающихся с защитниками замка саксов. Быстро преодолев небольшой подъем и проскакав по подъемному мосту Филипп и его воины оказались прямо в эпицентре сражения.<br/>
— Арно, займите дозорную башню, живо! — кричал Филипп, отдавая приказы — Робер — ты со своими людьми, зажмешь этих собак слева! Остальные за мной! Фрон де Беф — сдавайся! Теперь тебе не будет пощады!<br/>
Бой продолжался, защитники замка стояли насмерть, но не собрались уступать и пяди земли нападающим. Храмовник со своими небольшим отрядом чудом прорвался туда, где бился Реджинальд. С ним оставалось лишь пятеро, а новый отряд саксов теснил их к стенам. Таким образом барон и его воины оставались в малом числе и порубить их на куски не стоило никакого труда.<br/>
— А-а-а! Филипп! Вот и ты со своим отребьем! — смеялся Фрон де Беф, беспощадно разя противников. Его громадная фигура возвышалась над остальными и привлекала к себе внимание не только воинов, но и лучников. Стрелы летели и бились о его доспехи как град во время грозы. — Проклятый трус! Ты так и не осмелился драться со мной! Ничего, я доберусь и до тебя, когда закончу с этой падалью! Когда оторву голову и тебе, Жиль!<br/>
Эта угроза не осталась без ответа.<br/>
— Нет, господин, я сделал это, чтобы спасти Торкилстон от той ведьмы, что ты пригрел у себя на груди! От проклятой сарацинской шлюхи, что затуманила твой разум! Уж лучше я признаю хозяином Филиппа де Мальвуазена, чем буду молча взирать как барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, цвет нормандской знати, попирает ногами честь и достоинство настоящего рыцаря и дворянина из-за сарацинской ведьмы! — выпалил Жиль, становясь рядом с Мальвуазеном.<br/>
В этот момент, когда саксы уже окружили Фрон де Бефа и его небольшой отряд, Филипп махнул рукой, отдавая приказ своим воинам для нападения.<br/>
— Как думаешь, мой храбрый Сен-Мор, сколько еще мы сможем так держаться? -спросил Реджинальд, перерезав горло очередному противнику.<br/>
— Столько, сколько нам позволит наш Господь! — ответил Сен-Мор, продолжая прикрывать барона.<br/>
В этот миг, к ногам Фрон де Бефа замертво упал Клемент, израненный и утыканный стрелами воин до последнего сражался бок о бок со своим господином.<br/>
— Проклятые выродки! Дайте мне только добраться то тех, кто меня предал! Помимо Жиля… Был кто-то еще… Наверняка… Если спасемся, ничего не пожалею, но найду предателя! Тогда этот обреченный пожалеет, что родился на свет божий! — рычал барон. Еще несколько стрел пронеслось мимо него, а одна задела переборку его шлема, свистя в воздухе. Пошатнувшись, рыцарь чуть было не упал и подался назад. Позади была лишь стена Торкилстона. Теперь Сен-Мор сражался с ним вместе в одном ряду.<br/>
Их оставалось всего четверо…<br/>
— Ааааа! Босеааанн! Я иду к тебе Реджинальд! — в этот момент, разя одного соперника за другим со своими небольшим отрядом всадников показался Буагильбер. Он смог пробиться к барону и ловко оттеснить нападавших.<br/>
— Замок горит, Реджинальд! — крикнул храмовник — Надо уходить! Прошу тебя! Мы еще сможет отбить его, но не сейчас!<br/>
— Проклятье! Башня! — темные глаза Фрон де Бефа воззрились на горящую башню и дальние покои, где была Амира. — Спаси ее!<br/>
— А как же ты? — Браин тоже поглядел на пылающую башню — Они перебьют вас всех! Проклятие, Реджинальд, я не могу бросить тебя!<br/>
— Спасай ее! Не думай обо мне! Ты дал мне слово… — прорычал барон, толкая друга в направлении к тайному входу. — Ты дал мне слово. Спаси ее и моего ребенка!<br/>
— Клянусь тебе, друг мой, что спасу их обоих и в случае нужды, буду рядом! — Буагильбер кивнул и отдал Фрон де Бефу свой кинжал.<br/>
— Если это будет мальчик, воспитай его достойным воином! Да сохранит вас матерь Божья… — это были последние слова, которые услышал храмовник, прорываясь к тайному входу, круша по дороге саксов и людей Филиппа.<br/>
— Клянусь тебе своей честью, Реджинальд, клянусь крестом на груди и могилами своих предков, нашей дружбой… Я выполню твою просьбу… — Бриан бежал по темным узким коридорам, оставляя за собой сражающихся воинов, и шум битвы, шепчя клятвы и утирая струящийся с лица пот.</p><p>***</p><p>Буагильберу пришлось искать Амиру слишком долго, лишь по криками и звону оружия, он мог распознать, где находились ее покои.<br/>
Ему удалось пересечь горящий коридор и заметить, что двери комнаты распахнуты настежь и оттуда раздаются крики и звон оружия.<br/>
— Проклятие… Нет, неужели… Амира! — крикнул Бриан что было сил.<br/>
— Я здесь! А-а-а-а-а-а! Ублюдок, получи! — раздался голосок сарацинки.<br/>
Когда Буагильбер ворвался в комнату он увидел, что Амира отбивается сразу от троих вооруженный воинов, а одного она уже успела отправить на небеса.<br/>
— Неужели саксонские выродки решили воевать с женщиной?! — рассмеялся Браин, ловко уложив двоих саксов замертво. Третий был довольно крепким и смог отразить удар Амиры, быстро развернувшись он замахнулся на храмовника, который не видел нападающего позади себя, но было слишком поздно.<br/>
Буагильбер не успел отразить удар и получил бы серьезную рану, если бы не проворство и смелость Амиры, которая метнула свой клинок прямо в грудь саксу. Воин захрипел и упал замертво.<br/>
— Вот так воительница! Я вижу уроки с Реджинальдом пошли тебе только на пользу! — воскликнул Буагильбер, глядя с благодарностью на сарацинку — Если бы ты родилась мужчиной, то рыцарь бы из тебя вышел ничуть не хуже наших бравых воинов Христа! Я за тобой! Идем, быстрее, замок горит, нужно спасаться и немедленно!<br/>
— Где Сен-Мор? Где… — Амира осеклась, она хотела спросить «где Реджинальд», но не стала, понимая, что опасность куда больше, чем казалось.<br/>
— Он остался храбро сражаться за Торкилстон, как и его хозяин — спокойно проговорил Буагильбер, выдохнув, его взгляд невольно упал на живот Амиры — Ты сможешь бежать?<br/>
— Постараюсь, но лучше тебе меня оставить, я буду только мешать и не хочу стать причиной твоей гибели… — сарацинка понимала, что в таком положении храмовнику будет сложно защитить ее и себя, а она будет только помехой.<br/>
— Даже не думай о таком! — рявкнул Бриан, хватая Амиру за руку — Ты спасла мне жизнь вот прямо сейчас, здесь! Я дал слово чести своему другу, что спасу тебя и ребенка во что бы то ни стало! Идем! Не бойся, еще никому не удавалось одолеть воинов оредна Храма!<br/>
— Тогда я возьму хотя бы щит этого ублюдка, лишнее прикрытие нам не помешает — с этими словами Амира быстро подобрала щит, валявшийся на полу, а после она и храмовник бросились прочь по тем же узким темным коридорам. Времени на раздумья не было.<br/>
— Сейчас будет самое пекло. Не выпускай из рук щит, я пойду вперед, прорубая нам дорогу, а ты будешь идти прямо за мной, а потом, как только я тебе скажу — побежишь к лошадям, да так, на сколько хватит сил. Поняла? Там тебя буду ждать мои сарацинское слуги. Вы схоронитесь в лесу и будете дожидаться меня. Ничего не бойся! — пошептал Бриан, когда он и Амира уже почти выбрались обратно во внутренний двор. к тому моменту запасной выходы из замка почти опустел и весь бой был сосредоточен на другой стороне двора, недалеко от подъемного моста.<br/>
Амира кивнула и взяла тяжелый щит обоими руками.</p><p>***</p><p>Как только Буагильбер и сарацинка выбрались из своего убежища на них тут же обрушился град стрел, а после сразу несколько воинов окружили их.<br/>
Взволнованный взгляд Амиры все же сумел отыскать в толпе дерущихся воинов, черные доспехи Фрон де Бефа.<br/>
Барон и его верный Сен-Мор все еще сражались, но многочисленные раны от стрел уже на давали драться в полную силу. Девушка зажмурилась от страха, прикрывая щитом себя и спину Буагильбера, который отчаянно пробивал им дорогу и казалось вовсе не собирался сдаваться, не смотря на явное превосходство сил саксов и людей Филиппа.<br/>
Но не только глаза Амиры наблюдали за кровавой бойней. Еще пара бегающих блестящих глаз Жиля мигом разглядели белое одеяние рыцаря Храма, прикрывающего своим телом сарацинскую ведьму.<br/>
— Вот теперь-то пришел мой черед, мерзкая проклятая сарацинская ведьма — прошептал Жиль, натягивая тетиву лука и тщательно прицеливаясь. — С тобой сгинут все наши невзгоды.<br/>
С этими словами он выпустил роковую стрелу, в надежде убить ненавистную Амиру.<br/>
Но Жиль просчитался, не обратив никакого внимания на то, что как только тонкая фигурка Амиры появилась из-за спины храмовника, темно-зеленые пылающие глаза Филиппа де Мальвуазена в миг разглядели ее.<br/>
Его суровое до этого момента лицо, снова просветлело, когда он увидел сарацинскую красавицу, пусть среди всего этого ужаса, среди крови и криков, среди огня и смерти.<br/>
Этот лучик света и надежды для Филиппа был самым дорогим на свете. Не обращая внимания на бой, рыцарь направил своего коня как раз туда, где был Буагильбер и сарацинка.<br/>
— Моя красавица… — прошептал он, пришпорив своего коня — Моя Амира…<br/>
В этот момент Филипп заметил как Жиль направил лук прямо в сторону сарацинки, еще мгновение и стрела полетела в цель.<br/>
Филипп что было мочи сильней пришпорил своего коня и прыгнул на ходу, хватая и заслоняя Амиру с другой стороны от меткого выстрела.<br/>
Щит выпал из ее рук, а Филипп повалился на землю, пораженный стрелой прямо в грудь. Шести футовая стрела все же пробила дорогую испанскую кольчугу…<br/>
Рыцарь лежал на земле и пытался что-то сказать, протягивая руку к Амире.<br/>
— Амира… Моя… Мое сокровище… — девушка наклонилась к Филиппу, чтобы зажать рану рукой, но рыцарь покачал головой и лишь смог с большим усилием стащить с себя кольчужную рукавицу, чтобы взять ее руку в свою — Я…Я люблю тебя…<br/>
— Молчи, не говори ни слова — Амира все же зажала его рану другой рукой — Иначе ты истечешь кровью. Прошу, молчи или ты убьешь себя…<br/>
— Со мной все кончено… Я так счастлив… Счастлив, что испытал это чувство… Ты подарила мне радость жизни… Прости меня…- кровь проступила на губах Филиппа, его лицо казалось каким-то светлым, он улыбался, а его темно-зеленые глаза светились теплыми огоньками.<br/>
— Молчи… Пожалуйста… Не умирай напрасно… — Амира еле сдерживала слезы прорывающиеся от ужаса, не отрывая руки от раны. Кровь сочилась и стекала на землю.<br/>
— Нет… Не напрасно… Ты должна жить, сокровище мое… — Филипп улыбался, сжимая ее руку в своей — Теперь я знаю, ради чего жил… Я люблю тебя… Амира…<br/>
С этими словами темно-зеленые глаза рыцаря закрылись.<br/>
— Амира! Бежим! Быстрей, ему уже ничем не поможешь, Филипп сам виноват в своей гибели, хоть и умер как воин… Бежим, ну же! — кричал подскочивший к ней Буагильбер, хватая сарацинку за руку — Щит! Прикройся!<br/>
Подобрав щит и припустившись наутек, они бежали туда, где их ждали Амет и Абдалла, отбивавшие лошадей для своего господина. Тучи стрел летели вслед убегающему храмовнику и Амире.<br/>
Пронзенное стрелой тело Филиппа де Мальвуазена так и оставалось лежать посреди двора горящего замка Торкилстон.</p><p>Продолжение следует…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Глава 6. Выбор. Часть первая. "Когда у тебя нет выбора - становись отважным".</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Амире, Буагильберу и его сарацинским слугам еле удалось унести ноги. Звуки битвы были слышны еще долго, даже тогда, когда им удалось отъехать на достаточно далекое расстояние от замка.</p><p>      Пожар, разгоревшийся в Торкилстоне, уничтожил немало. Отъехав от владений Фрон де Бефа как можно дальше и убедившись, что за ними нет погони, храмовник подал сигнал для отдыха. Лошади были измотаны и, казалось, вот-вот упадут вместе со своими седоками.</p><p>      Теперь их путь лежал в прецепторию Темплстоу, а потом, как и говорил храмовник, обратно в Палестину. После Рождества он, будучи командором в Триполи, должен был вернуться в свою прецепторию, как и те рыцари ордена Храма, которые прибыли вместе с ним в английские земли.</p><p>      Это взволновало Амиру не на шутку — неужели она сможет обрести свободу? Неужто она сможет вернуться к себе домой? Радость, которая поначалу заставила загореться её глаза, сменилась тяжкими раздумьями. Вернуться домой? Но куда? Её дома больше нет, как нет ни её семьи, ни близких. Как нет больше ничего с того самого момента, как рыцари-храмовники ворвались на Восток, неся с собой страшную участь для пленников, разрушение и смерть…</p><p>      — О чём задумалась, красавица? — небрежно бросил Буагильбер, наспех перевязывая рану на плече. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Нам предстоит неблизкий путь. До Тепмлстоу несколько дней пути. Вот, возьми — это вода.</p><p>      — Я жива, и моё дитя со мной, это уже не так мало, — ответила Амира, с благодарностью принимая из рук храмовника флягу с водой.</p><p>      — Придется потерпеть еще немного, — сказал храмовник, присаживаясь рядом с Амирой и осматривая её на предмет возможных ран. — Слава Создателю, никто из нас серьезно не ранен. Меня смущает лишь одно…</p><p>      — Что же? — спросила сарацинка, возвращая храмовнику флягу.</p><p>      — Твое положение… — выдохнул Буагильбер, глаза которого нехотя упали на её округлившийся живот. — Чтобы выжить, тебе придется остаться со мной. Нет-нет, не пугайся, — добавил храмовник, прекрасно осознавая, о чём могла подумать сарацинка. — Я дал слово моему другу и товарищу по оружию, что позабочусь о тебе и ребенке. Тебе придется отправиться со мной сначала в прецепторию Темплстоу, а после, через несколько месяцев — в Палестину. Там мое командорство, и я должен отправиться туда вместе с тобой.</p><p>      — Значит… я смогу вернуться домой… — еле слышно выговорила Амира, её темные глаза наполнились слезами, сердце колотилось как бешеное, а голос задрожал. — Я снова смогу прикоснуться к теплому песку… О, Всевышний… Спасибо…</p><p>      — Да, ты сможешь вернуться в родные земли, а я позабочусь о том, чтобы по возвращению ты ни в чём не нуждалась, — подтвердил её сомнения Буагильбер, который обмолвился об этом Амире еще по дороге. Он осторожно погладил её по щеке, стирая струящиеся по лицу слезы. — Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>      — Никогда не думала, что буду благодарить своего врага, тебя, храмовник. — Амира вытирала слезы и внимательно глядела на Бриана.</p><p>      — А я никогда не думал, что буду благодарен сарацинке за то, что она спасла мне жизнь, — ответил Буагильбер, улыбаясь. Он отцепил небольшой кожаный кошель от пояса, а потом достал оттуда большой перстень с печатью. — Это теперь твоё.</p><p>      С этими словами он взял тонкую руку сарацинки в свои широкие жесткие ладони и надел Амире перстень на палец.</p><p>      — Что это? — удивилась она.</p><p>      — Этот перстень принадлежал барону Фрон де Бефу. Перед тем, как отправиться разыскивать тебя в горящем замке, я поклялся своему другу, что спасу тебя во что бы то ни стало. А он передал мне вот это: свой перстень с печатью и особую бумагу — символ власти со своим родовым гербом. Не зря я учил его писать. Реджинальд просил меня передать перстень тебе — он не знал, останется ли в живых. Отныне все его французские владения принадлежат тебе и будущему наследнику. До того времени, как он подрастет, управление Реджинальд доверил мне. Ты ни в чём больше не будешь нуждаться, как и ваш сын.</p><p>      — А если это будет девочка? — Амира прижала руку к сердцу вместе с перстнем.</p><p>      — Это неважно, — ответил храмовник. — Она получит его титул и имя. А когда подрастет, я постараюсь представить её ко французскому двору, чтобы сыскать для неё приличную партию, — улыбнулся Буагильбер. — Если, конечно, ты захочешь. Это тоже теперь принадлежит тебе.</p><p>      С этими словами Бриан достал из кошеля то самое ожерелье с изумрудами, которое Фрон де Беф так и не успел подарить Амире.</p><p>      — Он очень любил тебя… И просил простить его, если сможешь. Да, понимаю, в это трудно поверить, что такой человек, каким был Реджинальд, мог кого-то любить и испытывать привязанность, но это так. Он любил тебя и его, — добавил храмовник, осторожно погладив её живот и вкладывая в руки Амиры изумруды.</p><p>      Сарацинка застыла, пораженная, не в силах вымолвить ни единого слова, слезы беспомощно хлынули из глаз. Сейчас в её душе и сердце всё переворачивалось. Она не могла поверить в происходящие. Нахлынувшие чувства душили.</p><p>      Теперь она свободна, она может вернуться домой, она может навсегда забыть о страшном плене, о тех тяготах и унижениях, о непосильных испытаниях и боли. Она может обрести потерянный дом, но забыть того, кто стал причиной всех её бед и одновременно единственным, кто полюбил её, — забыть она не могла.</p><p>      Буагильбер поднялся и стал складывать костер, обкладывая собранный ранее хворост большими камнями, оставив Амиру со своими мыслями и чувствами. Сейчас ей нужно было побыть одной, и храмовник понимал это, как никогда. Он молча продолжал устилать место рядом с будущим костром мягкими ветками, чтобы позже соорудить подобие лежанки. Спать на холодной земле было бы не самым приятным занятием в английской земле. Приближался вечер, нужно было позаботиться о ночлеге.</p><p>***</p><p>      По счастливой случайности или странному стечению обстоятельств, спастись удалось не только храмовнику и Амире — лекарь барона Фрон де Бефа, Рене, был из тех немногих счастливчиков, кому удалось сбежать в ходе кровопролитного боя.</p><p>      Теперь раненый лекарь, которому удалось убежать из горящего замка, прятался в лесу и сам нуждался в помощи. Нога была спешно перевязана. Рана его была не столь опасна, как могло показаться в начале, но Рене потерял довольно много крови, и его силы были на исходе.</p><p>      На его счастье, не только он один сбежал во время страшного сражения.</p><p>      Молодой паж Фрон де Бефа, Бертран, тот самый юноша, которого спасла от псов разгневанного барона Амира, догнал Рене и теперь служил ему незаменимым помощником.</p><p>      Они часто останавливались, чтобы Рене мог перевязать раненую ногу остатками чистой нательной туники, и уже под вечер дошли до того места, где на ночлег расположились Буагильбер со своими слугами и Амира.</p><p>      — Госпожа! Это мы, прошу, не пугайтесь! — раздался слабый голос Рене, когда сарацинские невольники Бриана мигом достали свои кривые кинжалы в ответ на шум из ближайших к лесу кустов.</p><p>      — Господин Рене! — Амира не смогла сдержать свою радость при виде лекаря. — Вы живы! Бертран, и ты здесь… Как же вы спаслись?</p><p>      Она поднялась и помогла Рене присесть рядом с костром.</p><p>      — Это еще не все, — улыбался лекарь, который тоже был рад видеть Амиру живой. — С нами увязались собаки… Ох, и нелегко пришлось Бертрану!</p><p>      Паж пожал плечами и тоже присел к костру, вид у него был не лучше, чем у лекаря, но парнишка держался, несмотря на дикую усталость.</p><p>      — Рене, — сказал Буагильбер, немного насторожившись. Его грызли сомнения, что лекарю так легко удалось сбежать. — А как я рад тебя видеть, ты и представить себе не можешь. Как спасся, отвечай, иначе я тебя выпотрошу прямо здесь и не посмотрю, что ты был с нами в Палестине! Ну!</p><p>      Храмовник поднялся на ноги, выхватил меч из ножен и приставил к горлу Рене.</p><p>      — Клянусь вам, господин! Я не предавал хозяина! Как я мог? Мы с Бертраном еле унесли ноги, когда воины ворвались вовнутрь… — дрожащим голосом ответил лекарь.</p><p>      — А почему ты не сражался, как все, и оставил своего хозяина на погибель? — Бриан не отнимал острого клинка.</p><p>      — Клянусь, я сражался пока мог, но потом сам барон дал приказ отступать. — Рене говорил правду, ведь Буагильберу и Амире пришлось убежать в самый разгар битвы. — Всё кончено, Торкилстон наполовину сожжен, а те, кто не погиб, их осталось так мало… Наверняка они попали в плен…</p><p>      — Всё так и было, госпожа! — подал голос Бертран и бросился к Амире, поклонившись. — Я буду помогать и охранять вас, а если потребуется — отдам за вас свою жизнь! Ведь это вы спасли меня тогда, вы спасли мою жизнь.</p><p>      — Ну, что ты, встань, храбрый юноша. Раз наши пути переплелись, так тому и быть. А вам, господин Рене, я обязана жизнью, как и моё дитя, — ответила сарацинка.</p><p>      — Нет, Реджинальд не из тех, кто просто так может сдаться, а тем более саксам. — Храмовник всё еще не мог поверить, что, возможно, его друг погиб вместе с остальными. — Он не так прост… Когда это было видано, чтобы такого могущественного рыцаря, как Фрон де Беф, могла загрызть стая саксонских псов… Нет… Этого не может быть…</p><p>      Буагильбер стал расхаживать взад-вперед, рассуждая как бы с самим собой. Он не мог поверить в то, что потерял друга и товарища вот так, в стычке с местными саксами.</p><p>      Через мгновение на поляну выбежали два огромных пса — это были те самые волкодавы Фрон де Бефа, но теперь они были смирными и, как только почуяли присутствие Амиры, сразу же расположились у её ног, прижимая к ней свои большие морды.</p><p>      — Ну и что же мне делать с твоей свитой, красавица? У нас всего четыре лошади, — обратился к ней Буагильбер с горькой усмешкой, глядя на раненого Рене, измотанного боем и скитаниями молодого Бертрана и двух полуголодных скулящих псов, жавшихся к сарацинке.</p><p>      Амира, которая сама не ожидала подобного, растерянно пожала плечами, скармливая остатки нехитрого ужина собакам.</p><p>      — Ладно, Рене поедет вместе с Абдаллой, — наконец кивнул Буагильбер, который уже, по-видимому, решил, что делать и как следует поступить. — Лекарь пригодится нам всем, а особенно тебе, Амира. Кстати, придётся тебе ехать со мной на одной лошади. Так ты сможешь поспать, пока мы едем — остановок будет мало. Путь до Темплстоу займет несколько дней. Что касается молодого пажа — лишняя пара рук и проворных ног нам точно не помешает. Парнишка поедет с нами. А вот эти милые псы… — Храмовник покосился на волкодавов, которые не признавали никого, кроме своего хозяина, а теперь — Амиры. — Я не рискну даже предположить… Приглядывать за ними придется тебе, Амира, сама понимаешь, слушаться эти псы не будут никого. Я не раз был свидетелем того, как они вмиг могли растерзать человека чуть покрепче Рене. Так что решай сама.</p><p>      — Я их не оставлю, я буду заботиться о них, даю слово, — ответила сарацинка, поглаживая собак по жесткой шерсти.</p><p>      — Что ж, тогда они твои. Будь внимательна, особенно с Перси; перегрызет глотку любому, и моргнуть не успеешь. Если будем охотиться по дороге, они тоже пригодятся, — кивнул храмовник и снова присел к костру, протягивая горячую, наскоро приготовленную похлебку Бертрану и Рене.</p><p>      После ужина все улеглись спать рядом с горящим костром. Первым в дозоре был сам Бриан де Буагильбер, который еще долго сидел у огня, наблюдая за спящей сарацинкой. Рядом с ней мирно сопели оба пса, чем вызвали невольную улыбку храмовника. Потом его сменил Абдалла, а на утро все отправились в путь.</p><p>***</p><p>      Через несколько дней они прибыли в прецепторию Темплстоу. Альберт Мальвуазен был очень удивлен, когда вместо своего собрата Бриана де Буагильбера он увидел целую кавалькаду въезжающих во двор монастыря людей. Месса только что закончилась, и Альберт появился в монастырском дворе в своих белоснежных одеждах прецептора с крестом на груди.</p><p>      — Слава Богу, Бриан, где ты пропадал, и что всё это значит? — Альберт не сводил удивленных глаз с Буагильбера, который помог сарацинке слезть с коня, а потом поспешно отдал приказ своим слугам и оруженосцам позаботиться о лошадях, а раненого Рене отнести в госпиталь при монастыре.</p><p>      — Я всё тебе расскажу, но пока мне и моей небольшой свите нужен отдых. — Бриан распрямил спину и поморщился. Несколько дней, проведенных в седле, давали о себе знать.</p><p>      — Это же… Это служанка Фрон де Бефа, не так ли? Если мне не изменяет память. Она-то что здесь делает, Бриан? — Мальвуазен-младший никак не ожидал увидеть женщину рядом с Буагильбером.</p><p>      — Я всё расскажу тебе, Альберт, только не сейчас, — резко прервал его Бриан и повел Амиру в отведенные для слуг покои.</p><p>      А вечером, за трапезой, Буагильбер поведал Альберту о том, что приключилось в замке Торкилстон, а также о горькой участи его старшего брата и их общего друга барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа.</p><p>      — Господь милосердный, Филипп… — Выслушав своего друга, Альберт закрыл лицо руками, не смея поверить в гибель старшего брата.</p><p>      — Мужайся, Альберт, я точно не знаю, смог ли выжить Филипп, но видел его достаточно близко с пронзенной грудью, лежавшего посреди двора Торкилстона. Бой тогда был в самом разгаре. — Бриан и сам был не рад принести такие вести своему другу.</p><p>      — Что здесь делает она? — тихо спросил Мальвуазен, отнимая от лица руки и глядя в глаза Буагильберу. — Если эта сарацинская ведьма стала причиной гибели моего брата, клянусь Пресвятой Богородицей, я сам её задушу своими руками и не посмотрю, чьего ублюдка она носит.</p><p>      — Альберт, она здесь не при чём, — продолжал Буагильбер, положив свою тяжелую ладонь на плечо Альберту. — Амира не виновата в неуемном желании своего господина, не виновата и в похоти твоего брата. Да, Альберт, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, каким может быть Филипп, если дело касается его и только его желаний! Он не пропустил ни одной хорошенькой служанки или крестьянки у себя в поместье, а сколько его ублюдков населяет его земли? Этого не знает даже сам нечистый! Ты же понимаешь, каков Филипп!</p><p>      — С каких это пор ты защищаешь служанок, крестьянок, да еще и сарацинских рабынь, Бриан? — Мальвуазен вскочил на ноги, опрокинув кубок с вином, его глаза горели жаждой мщения за возможную гибель брата.</p><p>      — С таких пор, что эта сарацинка спасла жизнь мне, а еще раньше — Реджинальду! Филипп сам во всём виноват. Он пытался устроить драку еще в Торкилстоне, когда гостил у Фрон де Бефа. Я тому свидетель. Барон выгнал его, а после, оскорбленный в своих чувствах, Филипп воспользовался удобным случаем и похитил у него сарацинку. Бедняжка лишь чудом избежала дикого насилия и гибели. А дальше — еще хуже: он сговорился с саксами напасть на Торкилстон и силой забрать себе Амиру. И вот куда завела его пагубная темная страсть, — возразил Буагильбер, усаживая Альберта обратно на лавку.</p><p>      — Филипп сговорился с саксами? Час от часу не легче… Но как такое может быть… — Мальвуазен с трудом верил в то, что рассказал Бриан.</p><p>      — Я и сам было не поверил, но потом… — Буагильбер с шумом выдохнул и допил вино прямо из кувшина. — Мои люди, как и Амира, останутся здесь со мной до самого отъезда в Триполи. Обещаю все заботы взять на себя.</p><p>      — Оставайся, Бриан, вместе со своей «свитой», здесь тихо, сытно и не так много глаз и ртов, которые могли бы разнести столь ужасную историю. Завтра же пошлю своих людей в поместье нашего барона и своего брата, разузнать, что и как. А теперь я тебя оставлю — тебе нужен отдых, а мне… мне вряд ли удастся уснуть в эту ночь. — С этими словами Альберт потрепал Бриана по плечу и вышел из комнаты.</p><p>***</p><p>      С тех пор прошла не одна неделя. Людям Мальвуазена-младшего удалось узнать совсем немного. Торкилстон был наполовину сожжен, наполовину разграблен местными разбойничьими шайками, прятавшимися в лесах.</p><p>      После боя люди Филиппа де Мальвуазена забрали тело хозяина, и, как выяснилось чуть позже, Филиппу чудом удалось выжить, но жизнь его висела на волоске. Сразу несколько опытных лекарей день и ночь не отходили от него, пытаясь спасти жизнь барону.<br/>Победа осталась за саксами.</p><p>      Уилфред Айвенго, который бесстрашно сражался, атакуя Торкилстон с противоположной стороны, где была отвесная стена, не жалея собственных сил, оттеснил остатки нормандских воинов и зашел в тыл замка.</p><p>      Спастись удалось немногим, но разузнать о том, что на самом деле произошло с бароном Реджинальдом Фрон де Бефом, людям Альберта так и не удалось. Никто не знал, жив ли жестокий барон, или, может быть, ад принял его грешную душу?</p><p>      Время шло, и страшные события постепенно оставались позади. Раны затягивались, а горе отступало, сменяясь новой надеждой.</p><p>      Осень окончательно вступила в свои права. Холодный ветер всё чаще напоминал о том, что английская земля не столь благосклонна к своим жителям, чем пески Востока.</p><p>      Амира так и жила при монастыре храмовников, в той части, где жили многочисленные слуги рыцарей. В этой части иногда жили и местные крестьяне из небольшого селения неподалеку, и те, что нанимались на работу к храмовникам.</p><p>      Амира делала ту же самую работу, что и слуги. А еще сарацинка помогала Рене в госпитале при монастыре. Несмотря на то, что уставом ордена запрещалось присутствие женщин, это не распространялось на прислугу и лекарей. К такому положению вещей все уже привыкли, и Амира была далеко не единственной женщиной в этой прецептории.</p><p>      Жизнь здесь была сытой и тихой, как и говорил Альберт Мальвуазен.</p><p>      Тут она нашла покой, и её никто не обижал. Амира прилежно выполняла свою работу и была незаменимой помощницей для Рене, который в свою очередь приглядывал за сарацинкой — что-то беспокоило его. Опытный лекарь опасался за жизнь хрупкой восточной красавицы, а с приходом холодов Рене заметил, как часто Амира страдает от непривычного климата, но старается держаться наравне с другими. Тогда добрый лекарь отправлял сарацинку в свою комнату — там был большой камин — чтобы она могла хорошенько отдохнуть и согреться. Буагильбер оказался прав — английские ветра были слишком суровы для хрупкого восточного цветка. Но всё же, несмотря на некоторые трудности, Амира обрела покой и надежду на возвращение в родные земли, а это было не так уж мало.</p><p>      Прошел еще месяц. Осень выдалась холодной, и дожди шли настолько часто, что могло показаться, что небеса прогневались и теперь обрушили все небесные потоки воды на землю.</p><p>      Опасения Рене были не напрасны. Хрупкость и перенесенные опасности, голод и лишения сыграли с Амирой злую шутку.</p><p>      — Что с тобой? Амира, что с тобой? — Взволнованный голос лекаря отдавался гулким эхом в ушах сарацинки. Неожиданная боль прервала этот вечер. Ей внезапно стала плохо, как раз тогда, когда она уже заканчивала помогать Рене в госпитале.</p><p>      — Ребенок… Мой малыш… Ему еще рано… Рано родиться… — с большим трудом произнесла сарацинка и упала бы на пол, если бы не Рене, который успел подхватить её на руки и унести в свои покои.</p><p>      — Тише-тише, всё будет хорошо. Смотри на меня. Где болит? Амира, всё будет хорошо, не бойся, — говорил Рене, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы как можно скорее помочь несчастной. Он понимал, что ребенок слишком рано просится на свет, и при таком сроке дети не выживали. Главное сейчас было не лишиться его матери.</p><p>      В Темплстоу как раз наступил час вечерней молитвы, и все рыцари и послушники были в храме. Все, кроме одного — Бриана де Буагильбера.</p><p>      Храмовники пели священные псалмы, вознося молитвы Господу. Но Рене было не до молитв и песнопений. Кое-как он сумел найти молодого Бертрана и еще одну служанку, что была на кухне — ему требовалось много воды, а также простыней и другого, что могло понадобиться в такой ситуации.</p><p>      — Куда спешит молодой паж? — раздался за спиной юноши низкий голос Буагильбера, который слегка напугал его.</p><p>      — О, господин, Амира, ей плохо, и, кажется, ребенок вот-вот появится на свет. Лекарь Рене послал меня принести воды, и как можно больше, — сбивчиво пояснил Бертран.</p><p>      — Что-то и вправду рановато, — ответил храмовник. — Не стой столбом, им наверняка нужна помощь!</p><p>      Бертран бросился к колодцу с ведрами, а Бриан украдкой поспешил к себе к комнату. Там он достал небольшой сундучок с какими-то темными пузырьками и настойками трав, которые он привез из Палестины. После, завернув сундучок в тряпицу, он быстро направился в ту сторону монастыря, где располагалось помещение для слуг и покои Рене.</p><p>      — Потерпи, Амира, потерпи еще немного. Малыш уже просится на свет, — торопливо говорил лекарь, который уже приступил к своим обязанностям и, как мог, скрывал свое волнение. Амира потеряла много крови, а дитя только-только начало свой скорбный путь.</p><p>      — Проклятие, Бертран, где тебя черти носят, живо ставь воду на огонь и выметайся отсюда прочь! — рявкнул Рене, когда услышал позади себя скрип двери. Амира настолько ослабла, что уже не могла кричать, лишь слабые стоны вырывались из её груди.</p><p>      — Это я, — тихо ответил храмовник, взору которого предстало страшное, непривычное зрелище. Рене, раздетый по пояс, с обагренными кровью руками, хрупкое тело Амиры, слабое и измученное от боли. Кровавые простыни и догорающие свечи. — Я принес настой. Иначе бедняжка истечет кровью или умрет от боли. Дай ей вот это, но чуть позже. А пока придется влить в неё кое-что покрепче.</p><p>      Лекарь кивнул — он знал, что за настойки из трав были с собой у многих рыцарей-храмовников. Они легко могли унять или притупить боль от самых серьезных ран и тем самым сохранить силы, а иногда и спасти жизнь.</p><p>      С этими словами Бриан мигом поставил сундучок на столе и подлетел к кровати, где лежала Амира, а потом влил в рот сарацинке почти всё содержимое пузырька.</p><p>      — Скоро ей станет лучше. Чем я еще могу помочь? — Буагильбер с беспокойством поглядел на Рене.</p><p>      — Благодарю тебя, господин, ребенок… Слишком рано… Нам нужно много воды, — проговорил Рене, кивком поблагодарив Бриана.</p><p>      — Сделай всё, всё, даже невозможное, — шепнул ему Буагильбер. — Я тебя озолочу. — Сказав это, храмовник отправился за очередной порцией воды.</p><p>      — Если бы золото могло спасать жизни… — горько усмехнулся Рене. — Амира, еще немного, ты самая мужественная и самая храбрая женщина, которую я когда-либо встречал. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Вот и ребенок… Это мальчик! — снова обратился к ней лекарь, радостно принимая на руки младенца.</p><p>      Сарацинка слабо улыбалась, но вскоре силы покинули её, и она потеряла сознание.</p><p>      Через несколько часов всё закончилось. Была уже глубокая ночь, когда боль отступила, и обессилевшая Амира смогла заснуть. Малыш не кричал и не плакал. Он был мал и тщедушен. Родившийся до срока, он еле шевелил своими тонкими ручками и ножками. Ребенок казался настолько слабым, что Рене, как только успел искупать младенца, со вздохом отметил про себя, что такой вряд ли доживет до утра.</p><p>      Сам он был измотан и печален, ведь наутро ему пришлось бы сообщить Амире страшную весть. Вскоре малыш совсем затих в слишком большой для него колыбельке и перестал шевелиться, прикрыв свои большие темные глаза, которые показались доброму лекарю похожими на глаза его матери.</p><p>      Рене спустился вниз, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и немного прийти в себя после тяжелых трудов.</p><p>      — Как она? Кто родился? — Как оказалось, Буагильбер, к удивлению лекаря, тоже не спал, а сидел во дворе и будто ожидал, когда Рене выйдет и сообщит ему всё.</p><p>      — Мальчик, но он не жилец… Да и мать… Очень слаба, — отозвался тот, присаживаясь рядом с храмовником и обтирая руки от крови. — Еще бы! Бедняжка столько выстрадала. А если подумать, за что? Эта дикая, никому не нужная бойня, что вы затеяли в Палестине. Да, вы! Этот жуткий плен — наш хозяин не сахар. Фрон де Беф был одинакового жесток к мужчинам и женщинам, так чего же было ожидать ей, кроме крайней грубости и насилия? А потом еще хуже…</p><p>      — Ну, что ты разнылся? Она могла погибнуть еще раньше, когда мы плыли обратно. Несколько месяцев на корабле, в темных трюмах, среди других сарацинских рабов, — ответил храмовник на все причитания лекаря.</p><p>      — Чем она заслужила это всё… А теперь еще и ребенок… Малыш вряд ли доживет до утра. Слишком рано он попросился на свет Божий, — сетовал Рене. Он искренне жалел Амиру.</p><p>      — Так решил Господь, и, возможно, так даже будет лучше для неё самой и для твоего господина. Возможно, Реджинальда уже нет на этой земле, пусть он упокоится с миром и не узнает о гибели своего дитя, — сказал Бриан, который в глубине души тоже не желал сарацинке зла, а последние события в Торкилстоне заставили его смотреть на эту женщину совсем другими глазами. — Но до рассвета еще далеко, а я поклялся Фрон де Бефу, что уберегу её и ребенка. Подождем до рассвета. Если мальчик выживет — я сам окрещу его. Уж поверь, я сумею заткнуть глотку каждому, кто будет сомневаться в его происхождении. Он вырастет самым могущественным и храбрым рыцарем, который когда-либо существовал на земле. А пока — ты по праву заслужил награду. Вот, держи.</p><p>      С этими словами храмовник протянул лекарю увесистый кошель с монетами.</p><p>      — Нет, господин, не возьму, — ответил Рене, отодвигая руку Буагильбера. — И никогда не взял бы, зная, что пришлось вынести этой женщине! Ты прав — она должна вернуться обратно в Палестину, домой. Это самое лучшее, что ты сможешь для неё сделать, мой господин.</p><p>      Темная осенняя ночь укутала своим темным покрывалом холодную английскую землю, оставляя в тумане сожаления и боль.</p><p>***</p><p>      Утро выдалось солнечным, но прохладным. Рене, который спал прямо на лавке в комнате, проснулся от тихого писка. Лекарь подошел к колыбели, наскоро, но ладно выструганной одним из местных крестьян в благодарность за помощь в спасении своей жены. Рене, как и всякий хороший врач, лечил всех подряд и не делал различия между крестьянами и хозяевами, им владеющими.</p><p>      К великому удивлению лекаря, малыш был жив. Он уже открыл свои темные глазки и издал первый крик, больше походивший на писк котенка.</p><p>      — О, Господь, благодарю тебя! Ты всё-таки сжалился над этой несчастной женщиной, послав ей утешение! — Рене взял младенца на руки, тщательно осматривая его с головы до ног. Мальчик хоть и родился раньше времени, но выжил каким-то чудесным образом. Лишь к полудню Амира открыла глаза и смогла взять на руки своего новорожденного сына.</p><p>      — Поздравляю, — послышался тихий вкрадчивый голос за спиной Бриана де Буагильбера, — слышал, у твоей новой «забавы» родился премиленький мальчуган. — Рыцарь неожиданно зашел в часовню, где в это время молился Бриан.</p><p>      — Да, Альберт, малышу удалось выжить, несмотря на то, что родился он до положенного срока. Ничего, в нем смешалась густая и выносливая кровь, — ответил Буагильбер, поднимаясь с колен и заканчивая молитву. Он, как и Рене, не скрывал свою радость.</p><p>      — Не понимаю твоей радости, Бриан, — продолжил Мальвуазен, который с насмешкой поглядывал на своего друга. — Теперь не видать тебе земель Фрон де Бефа в Нормандии. Впрочем, и сейчас мальчишка и сарацинка не могут служить тебе препятствием.</p><p>      — Брось, Альберт, ты же знаешь, я дал слово нашему другу и поклялся беречь его наследника, а после передать ему наследство Фрон де Бефа. — Темные глаза Буагильбера сверкнули, когда он выслушал столь неприкрытый намек от своего собрата.</p><p>      — Я думал, что ты сможешь разумно воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией, только и всего. — Хитрый голос Мальвуазена, будто змеиное шипение, действовал на Бриана отнюдь не успокаивающе. — Да и потом, этот младенец всего лишь бастард, она — неверная сарацинская рабыня, так и не принявшая святое распятие. Кто будет слушать какую-то смуглую бродяжку и поверит в то, что этот ребенок — наследник самого барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа?</p><p>      — Я позабочусь об этом, уж будь уверен! Оставь свои грязные намеки, Альберт. Я дал слово своему другу и не собираюсь от него отступаться! — выпалил Бриан.</p><p>      — Ну, дружище, остынь, — улыбнулся Мальвуазен. — Если и впрямь желаешь мальчишке добра, прикажи одному из твоих слуг или оруженосцев забрать у меня козу.</p><p>      — Что? — удивился Буагильбер.</p><p>      — Козу, — повторил Альберт, приставив ладони к голове, изображая животное. — Твоей сарацинке, как и её младенцу, она сейчас очень пригодится.</p><p>      — Спасибо тебе, Альберт! — рассмеялся Буагильбер и вышел из часовни, чтобы распорядиться насчет неожиданного, но такого нужного подарка.</p><p>      Храмовник понимал, что Мальвуазен по-своему прав и еще много кто захочет прибрать к рукам земли барона, а быть может, попытаться уничтожить его новорожденного сына. Теперь, когда о судьбе Фрон де Бефа не было ничего известно, а слухи о его гибели расползались всё больше, Бриану было о чём задуматься.</p><p>***</p><p>      Что же на самом деле произошло в Торкилстоне и какова оказалась судьба барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, было неведомо никому, кроме саксов-победителей. Всё оказалось вовсе не так, как рассказывали почти в каждой таверне Йорка и его окрестностях.</p><p>      Несколько месяцев назад. Осада Торкилстона</p><p>      Как только храмовник и Амира скрылись из замка, а защитников осталось слишком мало, ворота Торкилстона пали, а подъемный мост поднять было уже невозможно, да и некому.</p><p>      Во дворе кипел страшный бой. Сплотившись рядом со своим господином, нормандские воины не отступали, сражаясь до последней капли крови. К тому времени Сен-Мор был весь изранен и потерял много крови. Он уже не мог держаться на ногах, но мужественно продолжал прикрывать спину барона. Даже при такой неравной расстановке сил один нормандский воин стоил десятка саксов. Взгляд Фрон де Бефа упал на остатки тех, кто предпочел смерть плену. Он видел, как рушится то, что добывал кровью и мечом его отец, то, что Реджинальд сам отстаивал и приумножал долгие годы…</p><p>      Он видел, как гибнут его люди, которые когда-то поклялись служить ему до самой смерти. И вот, смерть пришла и теперь забирала лучших воинов.</p><p>      Сам барон был тяжело ранен, но продолжал бой, укладывая саксов на землю одного за другим, орудуя одновременно мечом и топором. Но силы саксов и наемников Филиппа всё же перевешивали.</p><p>      — Сдавайся, Фрон де Беф! Лишь ты один мне нужен! Лишь твоей крови я желаю! Я желаю мести! За отца и за мой разоренный Ротервуд! — Неожиданно среди суматохи и уже затихающего боя раздался голос Уилфреда Айвенго, который спустился во двор и теперь ожидал, когда сам барон выйдет с ним на поединок. Но этого не случилось.</p><p>      Плотный круг саксов сжимал Реджинальда и тех немногих уцелевших воинов, продолжавших сражаться рядом с бароном. На какой-то миг Фрон де Беф остановился, окинув взглядом пылающую башню Торкилстона и горы разрубленных мертвых тел. Столько крови и жертв, а всё напрасно… Потерять Торкилстон и свои земли вот так просто… Потерять своих людей… Неужели…</p><p>      — Мы сдаемся, — четко произнес Фрон де Беф, вложив меч в ножны. Он видел, как один за другим умирают его люди, как пал его верный Клемент, как еле живой Сен-Мор, израненный, кое-как стоящий на ногах, еще может отражать атаку саксов, но стоит кому-то ударить его чуть сильней, и он также свалится замертво. Он не хотел гибели преданного Сен-Мора и своих верных людей.</p><p>      — Связать их! Веревку! Веревку ему на шею! Зверю должно быть в ошейнике! Затравить его псами! Повесить или свежевать, как он этот делал с крестьянами! — неслось со всех сторон. Брань и плевки летели в пленников со всех сторон. Лишь приказ Айвенго уберег барона и его людей от немедленной расправы прямо во дворе его собственного замка.</p><p>      Саксы со свистом и проклятиями, которые неслись в адрес Фрон де Бефа и норманнов, накинули на них петли и повели прочь из замка.</p><p>      Когда они перешли мост, Уилфред дал сигнал остановиться.</p><p>      — Твой меч! На колени! — крикнул Айвенго, распаленный боем и ненавистью, подходя к барону, продираясь сквозь толпу окруживших его саксов. — Твой меч.</p><p>      — Никогда, саксонский щенок, ты не получишь мой родовой меч, как и мои родовые земли! — Грозный, низкий, громкий голос Фрон де Бефа заставил саксов замолчать. — Я сдался не из-за того, чтобы ты сохранил мне жизнь, а из-за того, чтобы люди, которые присягали мне на верность не умирали почем зря. Они верно и преданно сражались, но я не желаю им гибели лишь из-за того, что они исполняли мой приказ. Отпусти их. И я полностью сдамся в твои руки.</p><p>      — Чтобы твои люди после собрали еще больше, и снова продолжились нападки на Ротервуд? — подхватил Айвенго. — Сдавайся, Фрон де Беф, ты проиграл и ты в моих руках. Твой меч!</p><p>      — Не дождешься, обсосок поросячий! — выругался Реджинальд, сплюнул на землю и, отцепив пояс с ножнами и мечом, одним резким движением кинул его в глубокий ров с водой, что опоясывал Торкилстон. — Уж лучше пусть он покоится на дне этой канавы, чем я позволю опоганить свой родовой герб, покорившись такой черни, как ты, проклятый сакс!</p><p>      После, несмотря на все дальнейшие угрозы Уилфреда и еще нескольких саксов, Фрон де Беф больше не произнес не единого слова. Его заковали в цепи, а потом вдобавок к этому еще и связали, опасаясь, что по дороге барон может удавить кого-нибудь цепью.</p><p>      Сен-Мор был настолько сильно ранен, что уже не мог оказывать сопротивления. Его просто связали и бросили в ту же телегу, где был Фрон де Беф. С Бальтром же саксам пришлось повозиться: воин сопротивлялся до последнего и лишь после того, как сам грозный рыцарь кивнул ему, Бальтр дал себя связать.</p><p>      Всё было кончено. Впереди защитников Торкилстона ждал плен, а, возможно, и смерть. Саксы ликовали, радостно переговариваясь.</p><p>      Остальные пленные нормандские воины шли, понурив головы, связанной длинной вереницей, рядом с телегой, где сидел грозный барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф.</p><p>      Его черные глаза были сосредоточены на чём-то, они выражали холодное и задумчивое презрение и даже какое-то странное смирение. Сен-Мор лежал рядом, тяжело дыша, а Бальтр с ненавистью и злостью оглядывал саксов, подгоняющих лошадей, что везли их телегу. Он был явно недоволен таким приказом Фрон де Бефа. Бальтр хотел сражаться до конца и никак не предвидел плена, однако барон приказал ему оставить всякое сопротивление на этот раз. Его темные глаза сверкнули хитрым и недобрым огнем.</p><p>      Но за видимым безразличием и презрением к победителям Реджинальд Фрон де Беф что-то скрывал, и он вовсе не собирался сдаваться на милость победителя на самом деле.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Часть вторая. Бастард.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С тех пор прошло прочти два месяца. Зима вступила в свои права, холодный пронизывающий до костей ветер гулял по английской земле.<br/> Командор ордена Храма Бриан де Буагильбер сидел за широким дубовым столом, задумавшись о чем-то своем. Перед ним стоял кувшин с вином, а также рядом лежали перо, а также несколько листов пергамента.<br/>Мысли его были нерадостными. Из Палестины пришли недобрые вести, а на морях бушевали шторма. Во избежании гибели своих людей, магистр отложил отплытие в Триполи, Акру и другие города на Востоке, своим особым указом.<br/>Буагильберу ничего не оставалось, как принять единственно верное и жесткое решение.<br/>Его разговор с Амирой был непростым. Обещание увезти ее и сына в родные земли превращалось в пыль. Уговорить ее дать согласие на крещение младенца было нелегко — Бриан видел, что этот ребенок для сарацинки единственная радость и отдушина, которую он, рыцарь оредна Храма должен был забрать, исполнив свою клятву. Амира была грустна и даже плакала, но все же дала согласие ради блага сына.</p><p>Она понимала, мечты о возвращении домой могут оборваться как теперь, в любой момент, а оставить малыша не крещеным — означало обречь его на жалкое существование отверженного, на проклятия, муки и одиночество в этих холодных английских землях. Поразмыслив над предложением Бриана, спустя несколько дней, Амира все же решилась. Эта была единственная небольшая защита от косых взглядов и сплетен.<br/>Итак, Бриан де Буагильбер, командор оредна Храма, стал крестным отцом единственного сына своего друга и сарацинской служанки, и нарек его именем Доминик, что означало — принадлежащий Господу. В чем-то это было правдой, так как по истечении пяти лет, когда малыш подрастет, Буагильбер дал слово, что возьмет его в услужение и будет растить как подобает истинным воинам, чтобы по исполнению шестнадцати лет, молодой Доминик мог получить рыцарские шпоры и управлять твердой рукой в своих владениях.<br/>Сам рыцарь прикипел к мальчику всей душой. Бриан часто навещал Амиру по вечерам после вечерней службы. Амира со своим сыном жила в небольшой каменном доме в той части прецептории, где жили слуги. В этом же доме на первом этаже жил лекарь Рене, а второй этаж был отведен ей и малютке.</p><p> В душе храмовник жалел, что когда-то отрекся от мира и всех его радостей, променяв свободу и возможность иметь наследников на белоснежный плащ с крестом и возможность безнаказанно мстить за свои давние обиды… Жалкая награда, которая не принесла ему радости, сейчас была для Бриана грустным воспоминанием.<br/>Буагильбер часто брал младенца на руки и мог часами сидеть с ребенком у горящего камина, что-то тихо рассказывая и парой убаюкивая его куда лучше, чем собственная мать.<br/> Сарацинка продолжала выполнять всю работу наравне со слугами и помогать Рене. Парой она просто валилась с ног от усталости и тогда добрый лекарь приходил ей на помощь, а теперь еще и Бриан полноправно вступил в свои обязанности крестного отца. Некоторые полагали, что Доминик и вовсе его родной сын, которого он прижил с сарацинкой, но слухи быстро утихли, когда Альберт де Мальвуазен развеял все сомнения, приказав вешать каждого рядом с прецепторией, если до его слуха долетит клевета подобная той, какую пытаются распустить местные жители про рыцаря Храма. Злые языки постепенно замолчали.</p><p>Каждый раз беря малыша на руки, Бриан испытывал странное необъяснимое чувство. Ребенок почти не плакал и был на редкость спокойным и, как казалось храмовнику, мужественным как его настоящий отец-барон, и стойким и храбрым, как его мать. Малыш внимательно глядел на Буагильбера своими большими темными глазами, словно пытался понять, почему доблестный рыцарь Храма уделяет ему — бастарду, столько времени и сил. А Бриан, в свою очередь, укачивая на руках дитя, вспоминал о своем друге, о битвах в которых они не раз спасали друг друга, и о том, что самые доблестные воины, парой, имели происхождение куда хуже, чем этот мальчуган.</p><p>***</p><p>Как-то вечером, закончив помогать Рене в госпитале, Амира уже вернулась в дом и растапливала очаг, как друг раздался осторожный стук в дерь.<br/> — Уже иду, сейчас открою, господин Рене! — крикнула Амира, решив, что это Рене возвратился к ужину. Она вздрогнула и побледнела, когда на пороге дома стоял вовсе не лекарь.<br/>— Ты одна? Мне нужно поговорить с тобой — Альберт Мальвуазен вошел в дом, оттолкнув опешившую Амиру в сторону и закрыл на собой дверь.<br/> — Чего тебе нужно? — сарацинка попятилась назад, ближе к столу, где лежал нож, чтобы резать мясо.<br/> — Поговорить, всего лишь поговорить. Не бойся, я не из тех, кто интересуется служанками — вкрадчиво произнес Мальвуазен.<br/> — И о чем хочет поговорить доблестный рыцарь Храма? Какое дело может быть у него к сарацинской служанке? — Амира не доверяла Мальвуазену и опасалась рыцаря.<br/>— А дело у меня одно, если бы не Буагильбер… Я бы сам придушил тебя, что ты сделала с моим братом? Чем околдовала? Филипп не мог прельстится такой женщиной как ты! — голос Альберта стал похож на шипение змеи, а его темно-зеленые глаза недобро сверкнули. — Впрочем, он остался жив, не смотря на то, что рана его была тяжелой. Благодаря умелым лекарям, чтобы приставлены к нему, Филипп смог оправиться после тяжелого ранения. А все — ты.<br/>При упоминании имени старшего брата Мальвуазена Амира похолодела.</p><p>— Ну, да я не вижу без толку упрекать тебя и хотел поговорить вовсе не об этом — продолжил Альберт, присаживаясь на низкую лавку у горящего очага — Дело в том, что мой лучший друг, могущественный рыцарь и командор нашего ордена сэр Бриан де Буагильбер твой покровитель. И теперь будет распоряжаться богатыми землями барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа до того момента как ты и твой сын вступят на землю Нормандии.<br/> — Это так — Амира все еще не могла понять куда клонит Альберт.<br/> — Не смей перебивать меня, сарацинское отродье — Мальвуазен сделал рукой нетерпеливый жест и продолжал — Я даю тебе выбор: отписать земли нашему ордену, добровольно. Тебе лишь стоит приложить перстень с печатью к бумаге и дело сделано. Подумай сама — кто будет слушаться тебя и твоего ублюдка там во Франции? Кто поверит в то, что этот полукровка истинный наследник могущественного рода Фрон де Бефов? Ты сама в это веришь?<br/> — Буагильбер поклялся и дал слово… — начала было Амира, но Альберт бесцеремонно оборвал ее речь.<br/> — Буагильбер поклялся? — рассмеялся он в ответ — Да будет тебе известно, красавица, сэр Бриан не из тех доброходов, что делает что-то просто так! Неужели ты настолько глупа, что возомнила, что он будет стараться сохранить столь богатые земли и ради кого — ради выродка и какой-то сарацинской бродяжки? Возможно ты понравилась ему и поверь, очень скоро он бы начала захаживать к тебе по вечерам не только для того, чтобы проведать своего милого крестника. Или ты думала, что Бриан взял бы тебя с собой обратно в Триполи или Арку просто так? Или ты мне не веришь? Буагильбер сам как-то рассказывал как выпрашивал тебя у барона на одну ночь, но тот приберег тебя для себя самого и не стал уступать.</p><p>Амира замерла от того, что ей продолжал нашептывать Мальвуазен. Слова его были правдивы, ведь храмовник не раз проявлял к ней внимание совсем иного толка, еще до того, как они прибыли в Торкилстон.<br/>То, о чем говорил Мальвуазен было правдой, Амира и сама знала это. Она ясно вспомнила тот вечер, когда прислуживала Фрон де Бефу за ужином и как опьяневший от вина храмовник просил ее у барона.<br/> — Как только ты передашь земли ордену — я сам посажу тебя на ближайший корабль и ты будешь свободна — галаза Альберта блестели, а его, до этого, бесстрастное выражение лица, сменившееся сейчас на что-то напоминающее ухмылку, казалось отвратительно мерзкой гримасой. — Если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы твое дитя жило. Он еще слишком мал… Зимы здесь холодные, а ветра беспощадные. Все еще может случится.<br/> — Убирайся прочь, гадкая подлая змея! — низким от гнева и страха голоса проговорила Амира, нащупав на столе нож она выставила его вперед, мысли о жизни сына вертелись у нее в голове — Если ты хоть пальцем посмеешь прикоснуться к моему сыну, клянусь всем живым на земле, я убью тебя.<br/> — На все воля божья! — усмехнулся Мальвуазен — Вот увидишь, мне и пальцем шевелить не придется.</p><p>В этот момент дверь отворилась и в дом вошел Рене, а за ним Бертран, который помогал лекарю нести несколько больших вязанок с хворостом и дровами.<br/> — Господин Альберт? — удивился Рене, он никак не ожидал увидеть здесь храмовника да еще в столь поздний час.<br/> — Что ж, Амира, не буду больше задерживать тебя, время позднее. Подумай о том, что я тебе сказал. Доброй ночи, Рене — поспешно сказал Альберт и удалился, оставив Амиру остолбеневшей посреди комнаты вместе с ножом в руках.<br/>Когда Мальвуазен ушел, подкупив Амиру неприятной правдой о Буагильбере, сарацинка упала ничком на лавку, закрыв лицо руками.</p><p>***</p><p>Она не плакала, сил плакать у нее уже давно не осталось. Амира осознавала весь ужас своего шаткого положения даже здесь за стенами прецептории. Надежда на возвращение домой или обретения покоя для своего сына и себя — окончательно разбилась о жестокие и правдивые слова Мальвуазена. Ее душу снова наполнял страх — теперь это был страх за жизнь маленького Доминика.</p><p> — Что случилось? Амира, на тебе лица нет, о чем говорил господин Мальвуазен? — молодой Бертран осторожно прикоснулся к плечам сарацинки, легонько приподнимая ее с лавки.<br/> — Ясно о чем, — поспешил ответить Рене, складывая хворост у порога — Этот коршун давно кружит рядом с нашей госпожой. Все к землям нашего господина подбирается, я прав?<br/> — Да — с трудом ответила Амира, присаживаясь на лавку. — Он угрожал и говорил, что мой сын может не дожить до весны… Если я не приложу перстень с печатью, не передам земли Фрон де Бефа добровольно ордену…<br/> — Ну-ну, будет — успокаивал ее лекарь — Теперь, когда малыш Доминик окреп, мы можем и не оставаться в прецептории, госпожа. Мы с Бертраном сумеем защитить вас, госпожа, вас и наследника. А я буду свидетелем того, что Доминик законный наследник барона Фрон де Бефа и по праву может наследовать земли в Нормандии. Эх, не зря мой господин так боялся этого момента. Знал, что стервятники не приминут устроить охоту…<br/> — О, добрый Рене, какая из меня госпожа — я всего лишь жалкая прислуга, что была в доме у твоего господина — Амира смахнула скупую слезу, понимая свое шаткое положение, доброту лекаря и благодарность молодого Бертрана.<br/> — Что вы! Госпожа, вы теперь вольны приказывать — возразил Бертран — Вы спасли мне жизнь и были так добры. А хозяин, хоть у него и бешеный нрав, но он вас очень любил, по-своему, дико и необузданно, но он души в вас не чаял, иначе бы не оставил вам перстень с родовым гербом и печатью. Теперь в его французских владениях — вы госпожа, и каждый склониться перед вами и наследником в низком поклоне.</p><p> — И еще — добавила Амира, это ее больше всего угнетало и не давало покоя — Что нельзя доверять Буагильберу. Он ничем не лучше своего хищного собрата…<br/> — А вот это уже куда сложней… — Рене присел рядом с ней на лавку и задумался, казалось о чем-то очень важном — Если это правда — нам придется не сладко, госпожа. Доминик обещан Буагильберу как будущий воспитанник оредна. В таком случае, когда он подрастет и вступит в орден — ни о каких землях и наследстве и речи не может быть. Храмовники отрекаются от всего, что имеют. Их земли и все их имущество отходит ордену. Амира, послушай меня — ведь перстень у тебя? И только ты знаешь, где он?<br/> — Да. Это так — кивнула сарацинка.<br/>— Отлично, значит храмовник будет заботиться о ребенке лишь до того момента, пока ты здесь… — говорил Рене, как бы размышляя вслух — Пока ты в относительной безопасности и есть свидетели… А как только ты отправишься с ним в обратный путь — все может статься. Ему нужен мальчик, как это верно…<br/>  — Но ведь Буагильбер сам отдал мне этот перстень и сам поклялся защищать и охранять нас с Домиником… — Амира поглядела на лекаря. В ее душе было смятение.<br/> — И он не убил тебя, а ведь мог. Ничего не понимаю — кто-то из них ловко играет роль «доброго друга», но ведь все можно было сделать гораздо проще. Стоило лишь выкрасть у тебя перстень… Что ж, в любом случае, ты и Доминик в опасности и нам стоит подумать, что делать дальше — ответил Рене, внимательно глядя на Амиру и Бертрана. — Одно только ясно — верить нельзя никому из них. Что ж, теперь почти ночь — нам всем нужен отдых.</p><p>***</p><p>Амира поднялась к себе на верх. Бертран и Рене закончили свой небольшой ужин и укладывались спать. Сарацинка подошла к колыбели, где спал маленький Доминик. Малыш крепко спал. Амира улыбнулась осторожно, чтобы не разбудить сына, поцеловала его в нежную маленькую щечку.<br/> — Славный мальчик — неожиданно за ее спиной раздался тихий знакомый голос — Выносливый, черноглазый, точь в точь как его отец. И такой же смуглый и красивый как его мать.<br/>Амира вздрогнула и повернулась. Бриан де Буагильбер сидел в углу, на низком деревянном стуле. Все это время он прятался в темноте и пристально наблюдал за сарацинкой.<br/> — Что ты здесь делаешь? Уже ночь на дворе… — растерянно проговорила Амира, стараясь говорить очень тихо, опасаясь разбудить Доминика.<br/> — Ждал тебя, да вот Альберт все никак не уходил… Пока тебя не было, приглядывал за своим крестником. Он и вправду красивый и сильный мальчик, это редкость в здешних краях, да и я сам к нему привязался всей душой — глаза храмовника заблестели.<br/> — Почему не спустился к нам вниз? — Амира опасалась Буагильбера и старалась, как могла держать рыцаря на расстоянии, слова Мальвуазена младшего все вертелись у нее в голове.<br/> — Зачем? Разговор был интересным, не посмел вас прервать. И потом… Мне приятнее видеть тебя одну — ответил Буагильбер, поднимаясь со стула и развязывая свой белоснежный плащ с нашитым восьмиконечным крестом.</p><p> — И зачем ты хотел меня видеть? — Амира отступила назад, заслоняя своим телом спящего сына.<br/> — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Реджинальде, присядь — Бриан жестом показал Амире на лавку у небольшого стола, где обычно она читала книгу или продолжала изучать местный язык, которая длинные осенние вечера, когда у нее хватало сил.<br/>Амира терялась в самых страшных догадках, а недавний визит Мальвуазена еще больше заставил укрепиться в своих сомнениях — храмовник не так прост и явно что-то затеял, но деваться ей было некуда. Она отчетливо понимала — перстень Фрон де Бефа, это то, что служит ей очень призрачной, но все же защитой — пока перстень с печатью у нее, она и Доминик в относительной безопасности, и лишь поэтому они еще живы. Хищники слетались на будущую добычу — земли барона во Франции были настолько богаты и обширны, что могли тягаться с владениями некоторых королей Европы.</p><p> — То, о чем с тобой говорил Альберт — отчасти верно. — начал Буагильбер, не сводя своего горящего взора с Амиры — Многие постараются завладеть его поместьями и землями как здесь, в Англии, так и по ту сторону пролива. А если кто-то прознает, что маленький Доминик единственный наследник Реджинальда — даже я не буду в силах тебя защитить и предвидеть все возможные опасности. Пока ты находишься здесь, в прецептории, дальше этих толстых стен эта тайна не убежит. Ты в безопасности, но лишь до тех пор, пока ты и твое дитя находятся под моим покровительством.<br/> — Мне это очень хорошо известно, но зачем ты снова говоришь мне все это? — Амире было интересно узнать правду — что же наконец-то попросит храмовник за свое покровительство? Сарацинка слишком хорошо знала, что на самом деле из себя представляют слуги оредна Гроба Господня, чтобы безоговорочно доверять такому человеку каким был Бриан де Буагильбер. Она понимала — храмовник спас ее и сына не просто так.<br/> — Все полагают, что барон Фрон де Беф погиб в сражении или плену — продолжал Буагильбер, придвигаясь все ближе к сарацинке. Его взгляд медленно и пристально скользил по ее лицу. — По крайней мере, никто не поторопился сказать обратное.</p><p>Амира молчала и сжалась под горящим взглядом храмовника. Воцарилась пауза.<br/> — А разве это не так? — робко спросила она, немного отодвинувшись от Буагильбера.<br/> — Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить с тобой — храмовник неожиданно придвинулся к ней снова, так близко, что сарацинка хотела было вскочить на ноги, но сильная рука рыцаря остановила ее. — Реджинальд жив, но он находиться в плену. И вовсе не у саксов, как можно было бы подумать с самого начала — шепнул он на ухо Амире. Тише-Тише. Я сказал тебе это не для того, чтобы ты все испортила.</p><p> — Он «гостит» у Филиппа де Мальвуазена вот уже несколько месяцев к ряду, если это «гостеприимство» не убьет его к тому моменту как я соберу людей, чтобы освободить Реджинальда — это будет во истину чудом — продолжал Буагильбер. — Филипп не выпустит его ни за какой выкуп на свете. Даже, если я отдам ему во владение Лангедок. Реджинальд воин и не простит унижения, а это значит лишь одно — война, где победителем сможет выйти только один. Филипп не самый сильный воин, но у него много хорошо обученных людей, многие из них были в Палестине и для них подобные стычки лишь невинное развлечение.<br/> — Значит ты собираешься его спасти?! — Амира с трудом сохраняла спокойствие. Нахлынувшее смятение и какое-то странное чувство заставили ее сердце забиться так часто, что сарацинка еле перевела дух и взяла себя в руки, чтобы выслушать Бриана до конца.<br/> — Тише — Буагильбер приставил палец к ее губам — Только в том случае, если ты сама этого захочешь.<br/> — Что?! — сарацинка была удивлена не меньше таким поведением храмовника, чем его речами — А разве не ты клялся, что всегда будешь рядом со своим другом и выручишь его в случае нужды?!<br/> — Успокойся, Реджинальд сам вручил свою судьбу в твои руки — продолжал храмовник, не выпуская Амиру из кольца своей хватки, его широкие ладони все еще держали ее тонки пальчики и не спешили выпускать. — Он сам так пожелал, а если ты не захочешь, он не станет просить меня освободить его и рисковать моей жизнью, а также жизнью моих людей.<br/> — Я тебе не верю, храмовник! Почему я должна доверять тебе теперь — тебе и твоим словам?! — Амира резко прервала его рассуждения и оттолкнув Буагильбера, поднялась с места, выпрямившись во весь рост. Ее темные глаза сверкали, будто молнии. В ее сердце поднялся ураган негодования и смятения.</p><p> — Как знаешь, красавица, но у тебя не выбора. — усмехнулся Буагильбер, тоже поднимаясь с лавки. — При таких ранах и подобном обращении с ним Филиппа, Реджинальд не протянет и до весны. Решать тебе. Я бы не стал так рисковать, замок Филиппа неприступная крепость, но не такая как был Торкилстон, а вот людей у Мальвуазена хоть отбавляй…<br/> — Если ты сам не хочешь его спасти — значит это сделаю я — неожиданно сказала Амира, смело поглядев в глаза храмовника.<br/>— Ты его любишь? — спросил Бриан, подходя к сарацинке слишком близко. — Раз решилась на такое, значит любишь. Ведь так?<br/> — Не знаю… — ответила Амира, в душе которой не утихало смятение и царила буря — Он отец моего сына. А у меня больше ничего не осталось. Помоги мне его спасти.<br/> — Любишь. Странно, ты так благосклонна к нему, а он не был столь добр к тебе. Помнишь тот ужин? Если бы Реджинальд отдал тебя мне, тогда в Торкилстоне? Он — твой хозяин и был волен поступать с тобой так, как сочтет нужным — сказал Бриан. — Знаешь, я бы не стал отказываться и взял бы свое… Но я был пьян, а ты мне понравилась, еще там в лесу, не буду скрывать…</p><p> — Ты и теперь ведешь речи не совсем трезвого человека — отрезала сарацинка, догадываясь, что все это время храмовник ждал удобного случая и теперь может воспользоваться ситуацией. Амира не ошиблась.<br/>— Кажется я понимаю, почему Реджинальд тобой так дорожил! — Бриан сдержанно рассмеялся, в то время как его глаза сосредоточились на завязках ее платья, а потом спустились дальше, бесстыдно разглядывая женскую фигуру — Храбрая, дерзишь, да и в уме тебе не откажешь, хоть твои истинные мысли остаются при тебе, а парой, ты ничем не уступаешь мужчине, проявляя смелость, которой может похвастаться не каждый воин, но в тоже время такая хрупкая… Маленькая и ранимая… Нежный прелестный восточный цветок, достойный лучшего обращения…<br/>Амира замолчала, тогда как в ее душе все кипело и она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не отвесить храмовнику крепкую пощечину. Сейчас его речи и намерения ни чем не отличались от того, что ей приходилось слышать и видеть от того же Филиппа де Мальвуазена.</p><p> — Так ты поможешь мне спасти Реджинальда? — наконец промолвила она, преодолев нарастающий гнев и укорив себя за то, что рано приписала Буагильберу роль благородного друга.<br/> — Воины, а особенно хорошие наемники, стоят денег, хороших денег. — продолжал Буагильбер, ухмыляясь и не сводя с Амиры горящих глаз — Я знаю, у тебя нет денег. Как будешь расплачиваться?</p><p> — Ты знаешь как — твердо ответила Амира, не отводя глаз от храмовника, угадав его мысли.<br/>Буагильбер медленно приблизился к ней, расстегивая свой кожаный пояс, на котором крепились ножны с мечом и обоюдоострым кинжалом, продолжая смотреть на сарацинку. А потом, не в силах преодолеть искушение, обнял ее тонкий стан и приник горячими губами к ее рту.</p><p>***</p><p>Все это время барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф на самом дела находился в плену у своего заклятого друга. Сейчас барон был помещен в клетку с толстыми железными прутьями, прикованный за шею, руки и ноги железными цепями. Они позволяли ему двигаться лишь на небольшое расстояние, но не позволяли добраться даже на шаг ближе к решеткам клетки.<br/>Могущественный воин сидел и размышлял, как же так получилось, что он, бесстрашный рыцарь, наводивший страх одни только своим именем, непобедимый и не страшившийся ничего и никого на земле, оказался в плену и потерял все, что имел. Фрон де Беф смотрел на звезды, ночь была ясная и холодная, вспоминая о событиях, которые произошли несколько месяцев назад…</p><p>Несколько месяцев назад…</p><p>Торкилстон пал, саксы праздновали победу над жестоким бароном Реджинальдом Фрон де Бефом и его приспешниками.<br/>Раненого барона как и некоторых его людей бросили в повозку и повезли по направлению к Ротервуду. Связанный израненный Сен-Мор лежал у его ног, в той же телеге, и не мог пошевелиться. Он умирал и Фрон де Беф понимал это. Единственный преданный ему до конца воин теперь бесславно исчезнет с лица земли. Одно лишь грело сердце жестокого барона — перед самым началом штурма Торкилстона он успел посвятить Сен-Мора в рыцари…<br/>Наступил вечер, но до Ротервуда было еще далеко. Вся кавалькада с саксами и их пленниками вступила в лес. Пошел сильный дождь. Телеги то и дело застревала в грязи и размытой земле.</p><p> — Что теперь? — нетерпеливо спросил Бальтр, которого также связали и бросили к остальным пленникам — Ты же не сдался им просто так, господин?<br/> — Тише! — проговорил барон шепотом, чтобы саксы, которые вели коней, запряженных в их телегу, не услышали — Сейчас отъедем подальше, я перегрызу веревку, что у тебя на руках, потом освободи Андреа и бегом — в лес! Другие мои земли располагаются не так близко от Торкилстона, но если будете идти весь день, доберетесь к завтрашнему дню. Соберешь людей и отправишься на Ротервуд. Филипп сильно ранен и его люди поспешили убраться восвояси, получив немного добычи, но Филипп приходил сюда не за моим золотом… Так вот, у этого саксонского щенка не так много людей как кажется — половина сброда — местные разбойники, коим положено висеть на ближайших деревьях — не думаю, что они также предано будут выполнять то, что им скажет этот недоносок. Соберешь всех моих воинов — пеших и конных, особенно тех, кто остался на границах моих владений. Да смотри, слишком рта не раскрывай о том, что случилось. Никому нельзя доверять. Мои ребята нас освободят, поторопись!</p><p> — А как же Сен-Мор? А ты, господин? — спросил Бальтр, глядя на истекающего кровью рыцаря.<br/> — Вот я тебе и говорю — поторопись! Видишь эти цепи — сможешь их перегрызть как эту веревку? То-то же… — шепнул Реджинальд, стараясь гнать от себя тяжелые мысли о том, что с такими ранами Сен-Мор не дотянет и до Ротервуда.<br/>С этими словами Фрон де Беф незаметно стал грызть веревки, которыми были связаны руки Бальтра. А потом таким де манером ему удалось освободить и Андреа.<br/> — Сейчас будет поворот, а потом, очень может быть эти олухи решат остановиться на ночлег — сейчас самое время. Андреа, Бальтр — обратился к ним Фрон де Беф — Да хранит вас Святой Денис и Дева Мария.<br/>Сказав это, Реджинальд выпрямился как мог и присел в телеге, заслоняя свое могучей широкоплечей фигурой Бальтра и Андреа, которые пригнувшись почти к самому ее дну соскользнули в ближайшие кусты.<br/>Но замыслу Фрон де Бефа помешали.</p><p>Бальтр и Андреа не успели укрыться в лесу от зоркого взгляда одного из саксонских стрелков. Это был один из того самого разбойничьего сброда, обитающего в местных лесах, который с удовольствием примкнул к людям Уилфреда и Филиппа, чтобы совершить набег на Торкилстон и заодно досадить барону, которого они все же боялись как огня. Фрон де Беф никогда не церемонился с подобным сбродом и нещадно вешал разбойников на ближайших деревьях. А тех, кто осмеливался охотиться на какую-либо дичь — ждала жестокая расправа.</p><p> — Эй! Экхарт, Джон! Ловите их — эти ублюдки сбежали! Стреляй! — слышалось с разных сторон.<br/>Андреа и Бальтр припустились на утек, темный вечер и проливной дождь были им в помощь. Но беспощадные стрелы, выпущенные уверенной рукой меткого стрелка попали в цель.<br/> — За ними! Не дайте им уйти! — кричали саксы и бросились в лесную чащу за сбежавшими пленниками.<br/>Бальрт, который был очень сильным и выносливым воином, привыкший к разного рода лишениям и тяготам, вытащил из плеча стрелу одним движением и продолжал бежать, продираясь сквозь высокие кусты. Жесткие мокрые ветки беспощадно хлестали его по лицу. Андреа, который был не столь высок ростом и не так массивен как Бальтр, оказался впереди и бежал чуть быстрее, оглядываясь и набегу, обмазывая лицо сырой землей, чтобы было легче затеряться среди кустов в деревьев.<br/>Еще несколько стрел полетели им вслед. На этот раз они достигли цели.<br/>Сраженный Бальтр упал на землю, мазнув Андреа рукой, чтобы тот оставил его и спасался.<br/>Сразу три стрелы вонзились в могучего воина, останавливая его посреди темного леса. Бальтр с трудом встал и выпрямился в полный рост, хватая большую крепкую длинную ветку от дерева, которая напоминала тяжелую дубину. Еще две стрелы вонзились ему в грудь, но Бальтр продолжал стоять, ожидая, когда саксы образуют вокруг него круг, будто охотничьи псы, загнавшие дичь.</p><p>Завязался бой. Бальтр, не смотря на раны, ловко орудовал дубиной и даже отобрал у одного из нападавших острую пику. Теперь саксам пришлось несладко. Победить такого сильного воина, способного драться сразу с несколькими противниками было не так просто. Стоны и крики раненых раздавались на весь лес.<br/>Услышав это, Андреа бежал еще быстрее. Он знал — Бальтр сможет лишь на какое-то время задержать саксов, ценой собственной жизни, а он в это время должен совершить невозможное — уцелеть в этой передряге и спасти своего господина.</p><p>В это время Бальтр мужественно сражался с саксами, стараясь выиграть время, но страшные раны мешали воину действовать в полную силу. Издав отчаянный полу-рык полу-крик, Бальтр кинулся на противников, насаживая на острую пику сразу несколько…<br/>Но все тот же меткий стрелок, отделившейся от нападавших, довершил начатое. Еще один меткий выстрел повалил могучего воина на мокрую землю. Остальные набросились на него, щедро раздавая удары копьями и мечами. Изрубленное, окровавленное тело Бальтра вытащили из леса к тому месту, где были повозки, костры и телега с пленными норманнами.<br/> — Зря вы убили его — скала Уилфред, пристально всматриваясь в лицо погибшего воина — Он был достоин поединка и почетной смерти, а вы затравили его как дикого зверя…</p><p> — Он был ничем не лучше его! — выкрикнул один из саксов, показывая мечом на барона, сидевшего в теле и скованного цепями по рукам и ногам — Или ты и ЕГО собираешься пожалеть и удостоить поединка! Тогда как он сдирал с наших товарищей шкуру живьем! Он сажал наших лучников на копья и заставлял умирать медленной смертью, такой мучительной, что все адские муки — ничто! Если этот уже издох, тот тот другой — убежал и кто знает, может он завтра соберет против тебя такое войско, что и мертвым не позавидуешь! Теперь, когда люди Мальвуазена ушли, утащив своего раненого хозяина восвояси, что нам делать? Я знаю что! Повесить Фрон де Бефа!<br/> — Да! Да! Повесить барона и прямо сейчас! — подхватила толпа разбушевавшихся саксов.<br/> — Нет! Этому не бывать! — выкрикнул Айвенго — Я скорее дам убить себя, чем позволю расквитаться с моим врагом настолько бесчестно!</p><p> — Что, саксонский щенок? — неожиданно обратился к нему Фрон де Беф, тихо посмеиваясь, облокотившись одной рукой о низкий бортик телеги — Неужели твоя хваленная рыцарская честь будет тому препятствием? Или же твой собственный страх выдает тебя с головой, Уилфред Айвенго? Твой отец был рыцарем и настоящим воином! В отличии от тебя — он не запятнал сове имя и рыцарскую честь, которая у тебя больше на языке, чем на деле, и не связался с чернью как сделал ты!<br/> — Я не желаю с тобой спорить, Фрон де Беф, — ответил Уилфред — Но и поступать бесчестно, вершить самосуд, я не намерен! Пусть нас рассудит сам Господь в честном поединке!</p><p> — Да ты и сам в это не веришь, мальчишка! — продолжал смеяться чернобровый богатырь сотрясаясь от смеха — Кто из смертных может сразиться и выстоять со мной один на один в бою? Или может ты стал бессмертным? Не смеши меня, а то телега трясется, того и гляди развалиться на части и твоему сброду не на чем будет меня везти!<br/> — Поведем на веревке! Как зверя! — отозвались саксы — Снять с него шкуру! Большего ты не достоин!<br/> — Мы повезем его в Ротервуд и только я буду решать, что делать с бароном! Он только мой пленник и только мне сводить с ним счеты — ответил Уилфред, положив конец ненужной распре.<br/>Саксы потихоньку угомонились, шепчя проклятия и выражая недовольства, рассаживаясь у костров. Ночь была холодная, а дождь не переставал лить как из ведра.</p><p> Израненное остывшее тело Бальтра так и осталось лежать на холодной сырой земле под дождем.<br/> — Зря, ох и зря, Уилфред, ты оставил Фрон де Бефа в живых. Будь он на твоем месте, барон вряд ли бы проявил благородство — говорил один из саксонских танов, примкнувших к тем, кто захотел также как и Айвенго отомстить за смерть Седрика. — Он воин от кончиков волос до самого острия своего меча. Тебе не выстоять в поединке против Фрон де Бефа, Уилфред. Он воин и не привык сдаваться без боя, даже оставшись в одиночку с тысячами врагов. Он воин и не простит унижения.</p><p> — Я знаю, что с ним делать — ответил Айвенго, в душе которого пылала месть, не смотря на слова о рыцарской чести.<br/>Спустя еще несколько дней, добравшись до Ротервуда и заключив барона в клетку, подобно тем, что отводят для диких зверей, Айвенго отдал пленного Фрон де Бефа его другому врагу — Филиппу де Мальвуазену, безо всякого поединка и божьего суда, за пять тысяч золотом…<br/>Сен-Мора просто выкинули за ворота Ротервуда, очевидно решив, что тот и сам скоро отправиться на небеса.<br/>Слова о рыцарской чести и достоинстве преследовали Уилфреда еще очень долгое время…</p><p>***</p><p>Филипп де Мальвуазен не явился сам, а послал за желанной добычей своих лучших людей. Его рана по-прежнему тревожила рыцаря, а передвигаться ему все еще было нелегко. Филипп мог ходить лишь опираясь на длинную толстую трость, подобно тем, с которыми путешествуют пилигримы. Ему было по-прежнему трудно дышать и он не мог по долгу находиться в седле, но силы постепенно возвращались к Филиппу.</p><p> — Добро пожаловать, Реджинальд! — глаза Мальвуазена старшего светились от радости, созерцая своего врага и бывшего друга в подобном беспомощном положении. Теперь, этот могучий богатырь был прикован цепями и посажен в железную клетку, раны барона кровоточили, а сам он не брал в рот и крошки съестного уже несколько дней. — Ты мой самый дорогой подарок! Но не жди от меня теплого приема как в былые времена — ты заплатишь за то, что спрятал от меня Амиру, заплатишь за мое унижение и то, что встал у меня на пути…<br/>Мальвуазен не договорил фразу до конца — сильный кашель раздирал его грудь и рана все еще давала о себе знать, а сам рыцарь по-прежнему опирался на трость, спускаясь во внутренний двор замка, чтобы поглядеть на дорогую добычу.<br/> — Нет, Филипп, видеть тебя таким куда приятней, чем на пиру за королевским столом — проговорил Фрон де Беф, улыбаясь и стирая с лица сочащуюся кровь из раны на голове.<br/> — В темницу его! — темно-зеленые глаза Филиппа сверкнули и сузились от гнева и желания мести. — Теперь тебя уже ничто не спасет. Ты будешь мои зверем и просидишь с этой клетке до самой своей смерти! Раз в неделю тебя будут выставлять на всеобщее обозрение, а мои люди будут плевать в тебя, крестьяне — побивать тебя камнями и так будет продолжаться все время, пока ты сам не попросишь меня о том, чтобы я подарил тебе смерть!<br/> — Не дождешься, Филипп, засунь свое унижение туда, где таится твое мужество! — Фрон де Беф рассмеялся и сплюнул, утерев рот, гремя цепью — Скорее я дождусь, когда ты сам издохнешь от своих ран, чем буду просить тебя о милости.<br/>Больше барон не произнес ни единого слова. Он молча сидел в клетке и смотрел куда-то в даль, не обращая внимания на собравшихся вокруг него людей Филиппа.</p><p>Так прошла неделя, а потом еще одна. За все это время Реджинальду кидали лишь жалкие остатки пищи, те, которые не ели даже собаки. После дня, проведенного в клетке и выставленного на обозрение всем в замке, его притаскивали обратно в темницу, куда не проходил солнечный свет.<br/>Лишь маленькое окошко, похожее на очень узкую бойницу служило единственным источником света. И лишь тогда Фрон де Беф мог отличить день от ночи. Раны болели, а одна, на боку сильно беспокоила и не заживала. Но барон по-прежнему не произносил больше ни единого слова и казалось, не обращал внимания ни на что происходящее вокруг него.<br/>Темница была сырой и холодной. Она располагалась ниже уровня рва с водой, который окружал замок Филиппа де Мальвуазена. А с приходом осени и вовсе превратилось в ледяной погреб. Утром на стенах виднелся иней, а стекающая по стенам вода замерзала и превращалась в ледяные полосы.</p><p>Прошла еще одна неделя — в этот раз Фрон де Бефу кинули остатки каких-то костей от большой туши оленя — на них почти не было мяса. Эта была единственная пища за всю неделю. На другой день его вновь вытащили во двор и посадили в ту самую клетку, приковав цепями к ее стенам.<br/>И снова понеслись проклятия, камни, плевки и насмешки. Эти люди, которые бы никогда не осмелились проделать подобное, будь он на свободе, сейчас на поминали жалких гончих, которых хозяин из последних сил науськал на крупного медведя и теперь всячески пытается затравить могучего хищника.</p><p>Но эти моменты были для Реджинальда единственными, когда он мог заполучить хоть какую-либо еду. Крестьяне обычно кидали в него гнилой капустой или другими овощами. В этот раз ужин удался — барон не побрезговал и этим. А еще, благодаря своей ловкости и голоду, ему удалось в этот день поймать какую-то птицу, опрометчиво севшую на перегородку прутьев его клетки. Реджинальд даже не стал ощипывать это тощее создание до конца. Оторвав голову птахе, он тут же приступил к трапезе.</p><p>Некоторые его раны постепенно зажили, но та, что была на боку измотала рыцаря и не давала покоя. Она не заживала и отвечала болью на любое движение. Парой на все его тело накатывала слабость, иногда, валяясь на сыром полу в темнице Филиппа, продуваемой холодными ветрами, он чувствовал как его голова пылает огнем, а его преследуют какие-то тени и голоса. Руки и ноги сводило от холода. Глаза отвыкли от света, а разум постепенно рисовал барону диковинные видения.<br/> Силы иссякали и постепенно оставляли могучего воина.<br/>Только одно не давало ему сойти сума — мысли о его прекрасной нежной сарацинской невольнице, которую он, вопреки всему, полюбил всем сердцем. Эти светлые воспоминания были единственным, что у него осталось.<br/> — Мой олененок… Моя Амира… Жизнь моя… — шептал он, парой, в темноте, лежа на холодном мокром каменном полу, всматриваясь в темноту, оставленный умирать в забвении и одиночестве.<br/>Так прошла еще одна неделя… И еще… И еще…<br/>Он уже давно оставил мысль о спасении, вспоминая остывшее тело Бальтра, выброшенного за ворота на погибель раненного Сен-Мора, а о судьбе Андреа ему ничего не было известно.<br/>Лишь одна мысль грела Реджинальда — Амира жива, а значит у него есть продолжение. Остальное — остальное уже не важно…</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя три дня Бриан выходил из одной маленькой таверны в Йорке, закутавшись в плащ, да так, чтобы его лица не было видно. Все приготовления для освобождения Фрон де Бефа были выполнены. Он усмехнулся, когда вспомнил свою глупую и низкую попытку воспользоваться беззащитностью сарацинки, как его охватила постыдная похоть и неистовое желание владеть чужим сокровищем, воспользоваться чужими чувствами и безвыходным положением… О, он никогда не забудет этой пощечины…</p><p> — М-м-м, нежный цветок Палестины, такой хрупкий и прекрасный… — прошептал храмовник, нехотя отрываясь от губ Амиры. — Тебе стоит лишь пожелать…<br/>Но Буагильбер не успел закончить свою фразу, как сарацинка оттолкнула от себя храмовника и влепила ему увесистую пощечину, да такую сильную, что у Бриана потемнело в глазах.<br/> — За кого ты меня принимаешь?! — глаза Амиры пылали гневом. — Подлый грязный развратник… Своего разбойничьего оредна… Тьфу!<br/>Плевок полетел прямо в лицо Бриану, а после, откуда не возьмись в руках у Амиры появился небольшой кинжал. С некоторых пор она стала носить кинжал на поясе, незаметно, умело прикрывая складками одежды и пряча от чужих глаз.<br/> — Я и позабыл, что у прекрасного цветка есть шипы… — Буагильбер усмехнулся, а вовсе не разозлиться на сарацинку, прекрасно осознавая, что подними Амира шум — его позор будет известен на всю округу уже утром. — Лучше бы тебе быть сговорчивей и по крайней мере…<br/> — Что?! Да что ты себе возомнил? — Амира не унималась — Неужели же ты решил, что я готова поступиться своей честью? Поверить тебе и превратить себя в утеху для каждого христианского пса, который пообещает не весть что?!<br/> — Ты… Ты же только что согласилась расплатиться со мной вовсе не золотом, а Реджинальд? Он разве не был твоим полноправным хозяином? Он не держал тебя как утеху подле себя? — Бриан был удивлен, немного разочарован отказом прелестной сарацинки, но злиться на Амиру как на свою спасительницу он не мог.<br/>   — Я имела ввиду те изумруды, которые ты сам мне передал от барона — ответила Амира со вздохом и с некоторым укором. — Как ты сам понимаешь, я не храню их на обеденном столе.<br/> — Но это безрассудно… — начал было Буагильбер, потирая пунцовую щеку — Это…<br/> — На эти изумруды можно купить всю вашу прецепторию! Забирай и собери людей. Фрон де Беф отец моего единственного сына… Это все, что у меня осталось… — продолжила Амира твердым голосом, в то время как в ее глазах сверкнули слезы.</p><p> — Жаль — молвил храмовник, глядя на Амиру, но не смея продолжить свой замысел — Я был бы ласков с тобой и не был бы таким грубым как Реджинальд. Ты заслуживаешь куда лучшего обращения.<br/> — И ты считаешь себя тем лучшим? — темные глаза сарацинки внимательно следили за храмовником, а небольшой кинжал пока не торопился прятаться обратно в ножны.<br/> — Прости меня — ответил Бриан со вздохом — Я не хотел обидеть тебя или унизить. Значит ты его любишь… Что ж, я рад за своего друга. Но тебе самой, неужели нравиться такая жизнь? Растить бастарда и если Фрон де Беф уцелеет, и дальше служить ему развлечением?<br/> — А кем бы я была с тобой? Или твой бастард был бы каким-то особенным? Мой сын для меня единственная драгоценность на всем белом свете… Забирай изумруды и помоги мне освободить Реджинальда, если действительно так печешься обо мне. Больше не о чем говорить — ответила Амира и отвернулась к окну.<br/>— Найти женщину, настоящую — это самое трудное. Моему другу, похоже, невероятно повезло — с этими словами храмовник присел обратно на лавку и бросил взгляд на дремлющего Доминика, а Амира достала из тайника небольшую простую деревянную шкатулку, где лежали те самые изумруды…</p><p>Теперь Бриан был уверен, что чувства этой женщины также сильны, как и чувства его друга, хоть ни один из них и словом не обмолвился об этом — их поступки говорили сами за себя.<br/>Храмовник шел вдоль узких улочек Йорка, старательно выбирая путь, где меньше всего людей. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то прознал о том, зачем он ездил в город и зачем набирал воинов. Также Буагильберу пришлось тщательно скрывать того человека от которого он узнал о том, что Фрон де Беф жив и находиться в плену у Филиппа де Мальвуазена и конечно же, он не мог позволить узнать об этом кому-либо еще — вся прецептория и округа была под контролем Альберта Мальвуазена.<br/>Бриан свернул на небольшую тихую улочку, здесь почти не было людей, лишь какой-то бродяга в оборванной сильно поношенной одежде сидел у пустой бочки из-под вина недалеко от маленького трактира, куда ранее и направлялся храмовник.<br/> — Подайте, господин, сжальтесь над несчастным, не дайте умереть с голоду доброму христианину — раздался голос нищего.<br/> — Вот, держи добрый христианин, купи себе еды — Бриан кинул ему звонкую монету и скрылся в таверне.<br/> — Да благословит вас бог, добрый человек — раздалось в след уходящему рыцарю храма. Это был условный сигнал, что за храмовником никто не следит.<br/>Спустя некоторое время Бриан сидел за одним из небольших столов таверны, в самом углу, где было настолько темно, что даже единственная свеча, стоявшая неподалеку, не могла осветить его лица.<br/> — Не занято? Позвольте доброму христианину приломить хлеб со слугой Господа нашего — раздался голос того же нищего.</p><p> — Садись, да поскорей — быстро проговорил храмовник, отнимая плащ от лица — Наконец-то, Андреа, я уже было решил, что что-то стряслось. Где тебя черти носили?<br/> — Простите, господин, в Йорке сегодня много ваших людей, мне бы не хотелось попадаться на глаза господину Альберту или его оруженосцам — ответил Андреа, присаживаясь к храмовнику за стол.<br/> — Как там наш храбрый Сен-Мор? — просил Бриан, плеснув Андреа немного вина в кружку.<br/> — Слава богу, выкарабкался. Мы прячемся в той отдаленной хижине, осень выдалась холодной и дичь уже спряталась по лесам. Но да ничего. Главное, наш хозяин пока жив — я видел его… — Андреа замолчал, а из его груди вырвался тяжелы вздох.<br/> — Фрон де Беф сильный и очень мужественный воин, все уже почти готово для его освобождения. Только никто, слышишь, никто не должен знать о моем участии в этом деле, иначе, все пропало — предостерегал Буагильбер.<br/> — Нужно торопиться, не знаю, сколько еще наш хозяин сможет так продержаться. Он сильно ранен. Филипп держит его в сыром холодном подвале, куда то и дело льется вода, когда идут дожди. А раз в неделю выставляет клетку с Фрон де Бефом рядом с замком, где каждый может бросить камень или еще чего в нашего барона… Ублюдки.Хотел бы я посмотреть, как бы они посмели вести себя, если бы мой хозяин…<br/> — Тише, скоро увидишь — прервал его Бриан, осторожно озираясь и поглядывая на соседние столы с местными крестьянами и загулявшими горожанами. — Филипп и остальные еще ответят за все. А пока — ешь и отнеси вот этот сверток Сен-Мору.</p><p>Андреа набросился на еду и стал быстро уплетать нехитрый ужин.<br/>Он понимал, что все лишения и препятствия, которые ему и Сен-Мору пришлось вытерпеть, всего лишь начало и им еще предстоит битва за свободу их господина, как и их собственной судьбы.</p><p>Тогда Андреа чудом спасся от стрел и копий саксов, он видел, как мужественно сражался Бальтр, до последнего вздоха. Как сам долго прятался в лесу, чтобы проследить куда отвезут его господина, как подобрал умирающего Сен-Мора, как прикинулся нищим бродягой и шатался от дома к дому, собирая остатки пищи у трактиров и маленьких таверн, чтобы прокормиться самому и выходить Сен-Мора, как сумел разыскать храмовника и все ему рассказать, как тайком собирал людей Фрон де Бефа…<br/>Теперь все это было позади. Оставалось совсем немного. Впереди их ожидала еще одна кровавая бойня, чтобы освободить барона.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Часть третья. Все имеет свою цену.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поздний вечер в прецептории Темплстоу. После окончания вечерней молитвы, рыцарь ордена Храма сэр Бриан де Буагильбер не спал. Мысли его были тяжкие. Через день он должен посвети ту небольшую горсть воинов на замок Филиппа де Мальвуазена, чтобы освободить Фрон де Бефа из плена. Эта мысль сама по себе казалась Бриану отчаянной и даже глупой — даже продав изумруды и выручив за них неплохие деньги, ему удалось найти не так много людей, как он рассчитывал ранее. Его самого, в случае разоблачения и участия в подобном нападении, ждал позор, а возможно и виселица. Магистр бы не пошел на прямую ссору с принцем Джоном из-за командора. Тем более Буагильбер был из тех, кто в будущем мог смело и открыто претендовать на жезл магистра и встать во главе ордена. Такое положение вещей было очень опасно для самого храмовника, но спасти своего друга и товарища по оружию — было долгом чести, а своему слову Буагильбер еще никогда не изменял.</p><p>Накануне Бриан долго спорил с Андреа и Рене о том, чтобы просто попытаться выкрасть Фрон де Бефа из темницы, не рискуя при этом и не жертвуя жизнями понапрасну. Замок де Мальвуазена старшего был серьезным препятствием, а количество его людей превосходило наличие бойцов нанятых Буагильбером.<br/>О том, чтобы вызвать Филиппа на открытый бой или поединок, не могло быть и речи, как и о выкупе. Тот мог сразу же приказать убить Реджинальда. В этом случае, все вообще теряло всякий смысл.<br/>Храмовник судорожно вздохнул, припоминая последний разговор, когда им все же удалось прийти к согласию о похищении Фрон де Бефа. Бриан с наемниками был готов служить отвлекающим маневром в случае нужды. Но кто бы отважился пробраться в темницы Филиппа, которые располагались ниже глубокого рва, наполненного водой? Кто бы смог пробраться незамеченным сквозь узкое окно, рискуя утонуть в мутном рве или убитым лучником, что были на стенах и башнях замка? Да и кто смог бы пролезть в это единственное злосчастное окно, куда то и дело проникала вода…<br/>Буагильбер не подходил ни по росту ни по сложению. Андреа и некоторые воины тоже не годились для этой работы. Сен-Мор был слишком широкоплечим и едва ли смог бы пролезть в окно даже наполовину. Юный Бертран отличался прекрасным ростом, но никак не годился на роль воришки. О том, чтобы туда полез Рене и речи быть не могло — лишиться единственного сотенного лекаря было очень некстати.</p><p>Пока каждый из мужчин предлагал свой выход из сложившейся ситуации, за плечами храмовника раздался тихий голос Амиры.<br/> — Я пойду — почти неслышно проговорила она, неожиданно вмешавшись с разговор, Бриан похолодел и провел рукой по усталому лицу. — - Я смогу пробраться в темницу, только я не умею плавать. Но можно обвязаться веревкой…<br/> — О тебе и речь быть не может, Амира — твердо ответил Буагильбер — Все твои чаяния и заботы теперь лишь о Доминике. Даже не думай идти с нами! Я не позволю тебе…<br/> — Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, храмовник и ты мне не хозяин — прервала его Амира, подойдя ближе к столу, на котором лежал начертанный план замка и некоторых построек вокруг — Но ответь мне, кто из вас сможет незаметно и ловко пробраться в темницу? Кто из вас сможет отомкнуть оковы, которыми прикован Фрон де Беф?<br/> — - Да, Амира, по телосложению ты бы прекрасно подошла, но вот незадача — как мы потом сможем вытащить оттуда нашего господина? — спросил Рене, который уже полчаса наблюдал за спором и чем больше он наблюдал, и слушал, тем больше вопросов возникало у него в голове.<br/> — - Они смогут уйти через потайной выход — ответил Андреа — Он проходит чуть ниже рва с водой. Он узкий, темный и довольно опасный. Может завалить землей в любую минуту, вода то и дело просачивается. Но, чтобы убежать из темницы — вполне возможно. Оттуда ход ведет на небольшую поляну, что в ближайшем лесу от замка Филиппа.<br/> — - Откуда тебе знать это? — спросил Бриан, недоверчиво глядя на Андреа — Ты не говорил об этом раньше.<br/> — Не говорил, так как я до сих пор не уверен, что среди нас нет предателя, уж простите — ответил воин, оглядев собравшихся, а Амира и Рене переглянулись между собой. Их также грызли сомнения. — Как оказалось предатели есть и на службе у Мальвуазена. Я подкупил одно из стражников, немного подпоил его. И он нехотя, но рассказал мне о тайном выходе и о том, что этот выход уже давно никто не использует. Все забыли.<br/> — Надо же! — воскликнул храмовник, который не доверял подобным сплетням — А вот теперь вдруг вспомнил! Неужели! А если это ловушка, что тогда? В этом случае мы потеряем обоих…<br/> — Тебе-то что? — возразил Рене, который смотрел на всю эту затею скептически и по его мнению все это выглядело как плохая и очень опасная авантюра — Твой орден с радостью приберет земли барона к рукам, не так ли?<br/> — - Ошибаешься, Рене — огрызнулся Буагильбер — Я дал слово своему другу, что выращу его сына, как подобает всем правилам знатного дворянина, а также смогу защитить его мать. Я дал слово, когда Доминик вырастет — все земли Фрон де Бефа будут принадлежать ему и его матери.<br/> — Ну-ну, я также знаю, как рыцари Храма выполняют эти самые обещания — подхватил Рене, усмехнувшись.<br/>Буагильбер хотел сказать что-то еще, но Амира прервала этот бессмысленный спор.<br/> — Хватит! Пока вы спорите и гадаете, может быть эти минуты последние для Реджинальда… — произнесла она с некоторой болью и отчаянием в голосе. При этом ее глаза заблестели от слез. Амира закусила губу. Она впервые не сдержалась и при всех назвала своего господина по имени. — Я не изменю своего решения. Пусть будет так. Рене — обратилась она к лекарю — Ты добрый и честный человек. В случае моей гибели, ты сможешь позаботиться о Доминике, храмовник поможет защитить вас. Вот — это перстень и печать рода Реджинальда барона Фрон де Бефа, отца моего сына и наследника всех его земель и угодий. Я приняла решение. Возьми.</p><p>С этими словами она протянула Рене тот самый перстень.<br/> -Амира, нет, я не могу… Ты не должна идти туда, это безрассудно! В конце концов должен же быть какой-то выход! Ты погибнешь… Ты… — Рене был взволнован, он не хотел брать перстень, но сарацинка вложила его в ладонь лекаря.<br/> — Прошу, позаботься о Доминике — повторила она и выпрямилась, словно сбрасывая оковы со своих плеч, чувствуя себя свободной как никогда. — - У нас нет другого выхода. А теперь, Андреа, покажи мне это место и расскажи все до мельчайших подробностей, — Амира наклонилась над столом, где на пергаменте был начертан план замка и угодий Филиппа де Мальвуазена.<br/>Теперь, вспоминая этот разговор, Буагильбер не мог простить себе, что согласился на эту страшную затею. Несмотря ни на что, другого выхода у них действительно не было. Хрупкая, небольшого роста Амира, юркая будто зверек, на самом деле могла пробраться через это единственное узкое окно, основание которого то и дело подмывало водой. Но все равно, сам Бриан был готов к жестокой кровавой стычке, в случае, если Амира и Фрон де Беф не появятся на поляне в оговоренное время. Он не верил, что все пройдет гладко, вес было слишком хорошо и ужасно одновременно. Слишком большой риск, но промедление было смертельно для Реджинальда в буквальном смысле.</p><p>Бриан смог заснуть лишь к утру, мучимый сомнениями и тяжелыми мыслями. Еще никогда он так не волновался и не терялся в злосчастных догадка, словно юный неопытный воин перед первым боем. Наконец, усталость взяла свое и храмовник смог уснуть.</p><p>***</p><p>Сомнения Буагильбера усилились, когда вечером намеченного дня, небольшой отряд подъехал к лесу, принадлежавшему Филиппу де Мальвуазену. Ему не давали покоя его тревожные мысли. Он еще никогда не был столь взволнован, еще никогда его не грызли сомнения как сейчас. Расположившись и затаившись как раз в том самом месте, где должен был быть выход из подземного туннеля, Андреа давал последние напутствия Амире, в то время как она срезала свои волосы прядь за прядью и сейчас напоминала скорее какого-нибудь мальчишку-помощника ловчего или пажа.<br/>Отряд воинов, готовый напасть на замок Филиппа был заранее расположен неподалеку от замка и люди лишь ждали условного сигнала Буагильбера.</p><p> — Вот ключ — спешно говорил Андреа, помогая Амире затянуть крепкий узел на ее талии — плыть через глубокий ров было опасно, а в случае чего, они должны были вытащить сарацинку обратно. — Не потеряй его, иначе ты не сможешь освободить нашего хозяина. Будь осторожна, стража в подземелье хоть и меняется нечасто, но все же людей у Филиппа хватает. Как только освободишь Реджинальда, сразу де уходите у глубь подземелья и бегите в туннель. Будет тяжело, но другого выхода нет. Если в замке начнется переполох, мы с сэром Брианом постараемся их отвлечь и напасть на замок, чтобы оттянуть их внимание на нас и как сможем задержим. Когда окажешься в туннеле — не бойся, иди вперед и ничего не бойся. Через какое-то время ты почувствуешь влажность и стекающую со стен воду — это будет означать, что большая часть пути пройдена и ты идешь прямо под замковым рвом. Потом будет единственный поворот и после него вы увидите свет — это будет выход прямо сюда на поляну. Рене и Бертран обязательно встретят вас здесь.<br/> — - Я все сделаю, не сомневайся — кивнула Амира, заканчивая с волосами.<br/> — Да уж! — добавил храмовник, глядя как темные мягкие локоны сарацинки летят на землю — Все это никуда не годится… Проклятье…<br/> — Да почему? Никто кроме Амиры не сможет пробраться в темницу — возразил Андреа.<br/> — Вот именно, никто. — продолжил Буагильбер, которого продолжало что-то тяготить — Ты видно не знаешь Филиппа, да и если Амиру обнаружат, мы потеряем их обоих.<br/> — Хватит спорить, все уже решено — прервала его сарацинка, надевая небольшую цепочку с ключом на шею и заправляя ее за ворот. — - Никто кроме меня не сможет проникнуть в темницу, а значит — другого выхода у нас на самом деле нет. Если Всевышнему будет угодно — мы спасемся, а если нет — не губи людей в бессмысленной бойне — вздохнула Амира, обращаясь к храмовнику — Лишь об одном прошу — позаботься о моем сыне и защити его.<br/> — Скажи мне, — шепнул Бриан, подходя к ней в плотную — Неужели, ты на самом деле любишь этого жестокого человека? Неужели готова рисковать своей жизнью ради его призрачного спасения?<br/> — Тебе все равно не понять этого, храмовник — легкая улыбка показалась на лице Амиры. Это было впервые за долгое время. — Я готова, мы может идти — скала она чуть громче и кивнула. Тот самый небольшой кинжал был по-прежнему при ней, спрятанный у пояса.</p><p>Андреа еще раз что-то пояснил сарацинке и перемазал лицо мокрой землей, как это часто делали разбойники, чтобы их лица были чуть менее заметны.<br/>Они осторожно прокрались ближе к замку. Это было также опасно как и все то предприятие, что они затеяли. На дозорных башнях горели огни и была стража. Улучив удобный момент, Амира осторожно спустилась в ров с водой, окружавший замок и как могла подплыла к той самой маленькой решетке темницы, где находился барон.<br/>Вода была холодной и грязной, тина, слизь и прочие нечистоты облепили ее тело, но Амира знала, что все это не важно по сравнению с конечной целью. Она уже приняла решение и давно — разделить судьбу со своим господином и тем, кто был отцом ее единственного сына, тем, кто дал ей страдания и счастье, забрал одну жизнь и дал новую взамен. Лишь она сама знала почему идет спасать своего врага…</p><p>***</p><p>Амира то и дело погружалась под воду, плавать она не умела и как могла старалась удерживаться на воде благодаря веревке. Наконец, подобравшись к заветной решетке она немного расшатала решетку и постаралась пролезть в образовавшееся отверстие, но веревка, обвязанная вокруг ее талии, которая выполняла своеобразную страховку, не давала ей протиснуться. Недолго думая, Амира достала небольшой кинжал и перерезала веревку, а вместе с ней и спасительную «ниточку» на случай беды.<br/>Ей ничего не оставалось как идти вперед.</p><p>Кое-как ей все же удалось пролезть сквозь то небольшое отверстие, что образовывала решетка и ее подмытое основание. Амира буквально провалилась в ту часть темницы, где прикованный цепями сидел Реджинальд Фрон де Беф.<br/>Несмотря на то, что был уже поздний вечер и лишь луна освещала сумрачные уголки темницы, Амира отчетливо увидела лежащего на каменном полу барона.<br/> — Господин — тихо позвала она Фрон де Бефа и приблизилась к пленнику. Ответа не было, ей даже показалось на какое-то время, что барон уже мертв, но Амира взяла себя в руки и подошла еще ближе. Отступать было некуда. Наклонившись к нему, сарацинка снова позвала его, на этот раз по имени.<br/> — Кто здесь? — прохрипел барон, еле шевеля губами. — - Мне кажется или я уже умер… Или это чей-то злой призрак пришел проводить меня в последний час? Или сам Сатана? Нет! Прочь! Мой час еще не пробил… Не таков Реджинальд Фрон де Беф… Ты не заберешь меня в свое пекло! Нет! Не теперь!<br/> — Тише-тише! Это я, Амира — проговорила она дрожащими губами. Луна осветила фигуру Фрон де Бефа и взору сарацинки предстало жуткое зрелище. Исхудавший с диким взглядом мужчина, с плохо затянувшимися ранами по всему телу. Обросший и грязный. Но самое страшное было не это, а та самая незаживающая рана на боку, которая теперь представлялась почти черным большим пятном, расползавшимся по тому тряпью, в которое был теперь облачен барон. Руки рыцаря, который некогда держал боевое копье и двуручный меч, теперь дрожали от холода, пальцы с трудом шевелились. Губы его были белесыми, кое-где виднелась запекшаяся кровь.<br/> — Ами… Амира… Этого не может быть… — с трудом проговорил Фрон де Беф, стараясь привстать и сосредоточить свой дикий блуждающий взгляд на этой странной «тени» — Как это возможно? Что ты с собой сделала…<br/> — Это не важно. Все уже не важно. Это я, я. — Амира стала судорожно расстегивать ворот, чтобы достать ключ от оков. — Я пришла, чтобы спасти тебя. Прошу, не говори ничего. Ты сможешь идти?<br/> — - Где мой ребенок? — с трудом произнес барон, разглядывая сарацинку, которая наклонилась к нему чуть ближе. — Это мальчик? Что с ним?</p><p> — Да, это мальчик. Он родился раньше срока, Рене полагал, что наш маленький Доминик умрет, но слава Всевышнему — с ним все хорошо. Рене позаботиться о нем. Я все тебе расскажу, но потом. Нам нужно торопиться. Нам нужно бежать отсюда как можно скорей. — Амира заторопилась, так как до ее слуха донеслись странные звуки и чья-то речь.<br/> — Мальчик… — улыбнулся Реджинальд, стараясь помочь Амире с тяжелой цепью — Сын… Мой сын… Доминик… Мое продолжение…<br/> — Прошу, тише, нам нужно торопиться, осталось совсем чуть-чуть… — Амира осеклась на полуслове и застыла, когда позади нее с лязгом и шумом отворилась дверь темницы…</p><p>***</p><p> — Вот так встреча — за спиной Амиры раздался знакомый холодный тихий голос — Знаешь ли ты, сколько дней и ночей мне пришлось провести в печали о тебе? Не думал, что встречу тебя когда-либо еще. Живой.<br/>Сарацинка медленно повернулась и выхватила из-за пояса тот самый небольшой кинжал, что она всегда носила при себе. В распахнутых дверях темницы стоял Филипп де Мальвуазен с факелом в руке, позади него было еще несколько человек из охраны замка.</p><p> — Господь или сам Сатана снова предали тебя в мои руки — продолжал Филипп, в то время как в его глазах заплясали огоньки, а губы постепенно растянулись в хищную улыбку — Как ты здесь очутилась? Ну, да это уже не важно. Ответь мне только на один вопрос — почему ты вернулась? Зачем ты спасаешь этого ублюдка, который превратил тебя в безвольную рабыню?<br/>Амира молчала, она понимала, пути назад уже не будет, лишь машинально спрятала тот маленький ключик в рукав, который смог бы отпереть тяжелые оковы.<br/> — Что ж, можешь не отвечать — мне все равно, теперь ты будешь принадлежать мне и только мне! Я больше не намерен уступать тебе! Я сделаю тебя своей, хочешь ты этого или нет. Ты не пожелала стать моей добровольно и жить в роскоши как родовитые дворянские девицы, значит ты станешь моей рабыней… Ты сама виновата… — Филипп все больше распалялся, глядя на сарацинку. Он не простил ей ни отказ, ни побег.<br/>Амира молча пятилась, выставив перед собой кинжал.<br/> — Не смей… — раздался хриплый голос Реджинальда, рыцарь ослаб настолько, что даже голос изменил ему и был еле слышен. — Не смей ее трогать… Можешь убить меня… Делай со мной все, что захочешь… Она никогда не была твоей и не станет. Не надейся, Амира никогда не полюбит тебя, ублюдок…<br/> — А я и не стану спрашивать у нее дозволения! Эй, вы, бейте его, но не сильно, я хочу, чтобы мой дорогой друг видел все. Да, абсолютно все! — обратился он к своим людям — Пожалуй сегодня нам всем предстоит небольшое развлечение! Что, Реджинальд, тебя это тоже касается — можешь поглядеть, как я буду делать это с твоей красоткой — Филипп рассмеялся.<br/>В этот момент в темницу зашли пять воинов и один из них не долго думая резко и сильно ударил Фрон де Бефа в грудь.<br/>Норманн по-началу было сопротивлялся и отвесил неслабый удар противнику, но тут подбежали остальные. Они стали пинать и без того беспомощного, прикованного цепями рыцаря. Реджинальд не проронил больше ни звука, лишь тихие глухие короткие стоны то и дело вырывались у него из груди помимо его собственной воли. Он уже привык к избиениям, но сейчас все было по-другому.<br/>Здесь была ОНА.</p><p>Закончив бить, по приказу Филиппа, воины отступили.<br/> — Ну? Тебе понравилось? Это только разминка, дорогой Реджинальд, — рассмеялся Филипп, переворачивая ногой барона и глядя на распростертое тело Фрон де Бефа на каменном полу. Кровь проступила на губах рыцаря. Тяжкие хрипы вырывались вместе с пеной и кровавыми сгустками.<br/> — Ты унизил меня и выгнал как собаку из своего замка, помнишь? И всего лишь из-за какой-то смуглой сарацинской бродяжки, которая все равно достанется мне! Все, Реджинальд, все имеет свою цену! За все приходится расплачиваться! Приковать его к стене, пусть посмотрит — с этими словами Филипп медленно подошел к Амире и неожиданно схватил испуганную сарацинку за руку, выворачивая ее с такой силой, что сарацинка закричала от дикой боли и выпустила кинжал, а потом, Мальвуазен перехватил ее за шею, резко притягивая к себе.<br/>Мужчина впился со всей силы в ее губы и прикусывая, будто желая причинить больше боли, чем получить удовольствие. Амира с силой оттолкнула Мальвуазена, но тот не отступил. Действительно, словно сам дьявол вселился в рыцаря…<br/>Сарацинка сопротивлялась, кусалась и царапалась, но Филипп все равно был сильнее хрупкой женщины. С треском разодрав на ней верхнюю часть туники, он принялся неистово целовать желанное тело, смешивая поцелуи с укусами. Филипп был похож на зверя, терзающего свою добычу.<br/>Изловчившись, Амира что было сил ударила его, но все это только лишь раззадорило насильника.<br/> — Могу тебя разочаровать, красавица — Филипп ударил ее по лицу, да настолько сильно, что рассек несчастной губы. Тонкая струйка крови сочилась, стекая с подбородка. — - Ты достаточно насмехалась надо мной, сейчас пришел мой черед и я возьму свое! Ты сама напросилась… Когда я закончу — обратился он к стоящим рядом воинам, развязывая свой пояс и приподнимая котту. — Можете забрать эту девку себе, да смотрите, не уродуйте ее сильно, потом я ее продам на невольничьем рынке, первому встречному!<br/>Сказав это, Филипп продолжил свое гнусное насилие, избивая Амиру в свое удовольствие, а когда сарацинка окончательно перестала сопротивляться, и обессилив, уже не могла защищаться, Мальвуазен не стал больше церемониться и оттягивать желанную месть. Он повалил ее на холодный каменный сырой пол темницы, продолжая задуманное.<br/>Филипп получал удовольствие не от того, что наконец-то смог заполучить желанную добычу, столько от унижения той, которая отказала ему, которая посмела насмехаться над ним, отвергнуть и растоптать его чувства. Амира же, не проронила не единого звука, как будто весь этот ужас творился не с ней. Она смотрела куда-то в сторону и не отрывала глаза от толстой большой цепи к которой был прикован Фрон де Беф.<br/>Нестерпимая боль и продолжающиеся насилие так и не вырвали из ее груди не единого крика, даже тогда, когда Филипп, закончив свое подлое дело, несколько раз ударил ее ногой в живот.<br/>Амира лишь издала тихий протяжный стон, согнувшись пополам. Ее лицо, руки и тело, будто свернулись в один клубок, сотканный из боли и ужаса.</p><p> — Теперь она ваша, можете развлекаться, господа! — ухмыльнулся Филипп и обратился к своим людям, кивнув в сторону несчастной растерзанной жертвы, а сам тем временем уже поправил котту и перекинул через плечо пояс с ножнами.<br/>В этот момент в дверях показался еще один человека, это был один из оруженосцев де Мальвуазена.<br/> — Господин, на замок напали! — торопливо сообщил он, прерывая общее «веселье».<br/> — Что?! Кто посмел напасть?! — заорал Филипп, глаза его пылали от гнева и досады, что его изначально задуманное деяние может прерваться.<br/> — Мы не знаем, но нападавшие уже атакуют мост, а другой стороны замка — конный отряд — говорил оруженосец.</p><p> — Проклятье! Все на стены! А ты, — обратился Филипп к оруженосцу — Беги вниз к воротам и пусть приготовят масло! Я им покажу этим висельникам, кто хозяин в этих землях! Что за твари осмелились нападать на мой замок!<br/> — Что делать с ними — спросил один из воинов.<br/> — Пока оставь их здесь, после разберемся — поспешно бросил Филипп, затягивая на себе пояс с ножнами.<br/>С этими словами Мальвуазен и его люди вышли вон из темницы. Дверь с шумом закрылась.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Напавшие на замок де Мальвуазена был от самый отряд Бриана де Буагильбера. Храмовник отдал приказ о нападении незамедлительно, почуяв неладное, как только Андреа обнаружил отрезанную веревку, к которой крепился пояс Амиры.<br/>Этот штурм был отвлекающим маневром, Бриан хотел выиграть время и все еще надеялся, что сарацинка и его друг смогут спастись в этой глупой затее.<br/>Тем временем, пока снаружи разгорался бой, Амира с трудом попыталась встать с каменного пола темницы. Каждое движение отдавалось болью во всем теле, ноги не слушались, голова шла кругом, а руки дрожали.<br/>Но Амире повезло, Филипп и его люди так торопились, что забыли факел. Он так и остался гореть, освещая все ужасающее положение двоих пленников. Сарацинка с трудом поднялась на ноги, кутаясь в свои разорванные одежды, и подошла к Фрон де Бефу.</p><p>Его темные глаза сверкали словно в них разгорался пожар. Барон молчал и не отводил взгляда от своей служанки. Амира молча стала шарить руками в поисках заветного ключа.<br/> — Слава Всевышнему — пошептала она, из ее рассеченных губ по-прежнему сочилась кровь — Он на месте…<br/>Трясущимися руками Амира стала отпирать оковы. Как только цепи рухнули, перестав поддерживать своего пленника, ноги самого рыцаря подкосились и он бы рухнул на камни темницы, если бы не сарацинка.<br/>Амира вовремя подставила ему свое хрупкое плечо, позволив опереться на нее.<br/> — Зачем… Зачем… — послышался очень слабый голос Реджинальда.<br/> — Здесь есть тайный выход, туннель в глубине — ответила Амира, направляя Фрон де Бефа к двери. — Нам нужно лишь открыть дверь и свернуть налево.<br/> — Зачем ты платишь столько высокую цену за мое спасение? Я никогда бы не принял от тебя… — начал норманн, но Амира приставила к разбитым губам палец, призывая к тишине. А после, они пробрались к двери, которую сарацинка отперла тем же маленьким ключом. Фрон де Беф почти не мог держаться на ногах и то и дело опирался о каменные стены, чтобы не упасть. Амира держала в руке факел и шла вперед.<br/>Ноги ее дрожали, руки не слушались, тело болело и истекало кровью, но другого выхода у них не было — остаться и поддаться физической слабости означало лишь одного — верную смерть.<br/> — Вот и заветный выход — прошептала она, как только они свернули куда-то налево от той темницы, в которой барон просидел столь долгое время. — А теперь, мой господин, обопритесь на меня, так будет быстрее.<br/>С этими словами Амира нажала какой-то камень в стене, как ранее ей объяснял Андреа, и шагнула в темноту, протащив буквально на себе Реджинальда.<br/>Как только они оказались в длинном темном туннеле, дверь позади них наглухо захлопнулась. Теперь, выхода действительно не было, кроме как идти вперед, в надежде отыскать выход к лесу или погибнуть под низкими сводами земляной «могилы».</p><p>Амира шла и шла, мужественно продолжая тащить на себе могучего воина. Фрон де Беф мог передвигаться с большим трудом. Долгое заключение, побои и голод сделали его тело слабым, но не сломили дух. Привыкший к тяготам походов, многочисленных сражений, Реджинальд не сокрушался о своем положении так, как о той, к которой прикипел всем сердцем. Он молчал и как мог помогал Амире тащить его израненного и неповоротливого сквозь земляной темный ход.<br/>Туннель был узким и низким, это еще больше усложняло их передвижение. Будучи очень высокого роста, Фрон де Бефу приходилось буквально виснуть на своей хрупкой служанке, которая продолжала идти и идти, стиснув зубы, словно знала, что спасение вот-вот придет.<br/>Она как будто превратилась в каменное изваяние, не поддаваясь боли и страху, Амира шла вперед не смотря ни на что, даже, если им суждено погибнуть, она ни о чем не жалела. Ее ненависть и жажда мести к этому человеку уже давно куда-то пропали и на их место пришли совсем иные чувства, которым она сама парой, удивлялась.<br/>А для себя она уже давно решила, что спасет Реджинальда во что бы то ни стало, спасет того человека, который дал ей все и новую жизнь.<br/>Факел почти догорел, отбрасывая последние жалкие и слабые отблески пламени.<br/> — Оставь меня, Ами — раздался голос барона в тишине — Ты и так заплатила слишком высокую цену за мое спасение.<br/> — Прошу, господин, не говори так. — отвечала Амира, вытерая струящийся со лба пот — Осталось совсем немного. Я должна спасти тебя, иначе, подумай сам, моя жертва была бы напрасной.<br/> — Я хочу, чтобы ты жила… — с трудом проговорил Фрон де Беф — Ты должна жить…<br/> — Тише, господин, пожалуйста, тебе нужно беречь силы. Все испытания еще впереди — Амира продолжала идти вперед. Последние всполохи пламени погасли и наступила непроглядная тьма.<br/>Стало тяжело дышать, а стены будто начали сужаться. И вот, спустя какое-от время, сарацинка сама уже с большим трудом протискивалась, продолжая тащить за собой своего хозяина, сдирая руки и колени в кровь.<br/>Вскоре, стены стали мокрыми на ощупь.</p><p> — Что это? — спросил Фрон де Беф — Мы рядом с водой, это река?<br/> — Это как раз то место, где заканчивается замковый ров с водой и начинается лес — еще немного и мы на свободе! — воскликнула Амира, еле переводя дыхание. Голова ее болела и кружилась. Она еле держалась, чтобы не потерять сознание и повалиться ничком от усталости.<br/>И вот, пройдя еще какой-то отрезок туннеля, наконец-то впереди показались какие-то огоньки.<br/> — Это Андреа и остальные… Они ждут нас на лесной поляне… Еще… Еще совсем немного — шептала Амира, которая на этот раз просто волокла Реджинальда из последних сил. Ее тонкие слабые руки и тело, теперь напоминали единую пружину, сжавшуюся и собравшую последние силы и волю.<br/>И все же — она спасла его, не смотря ни на что, неутомимо протащив на себе весь горький и нелегкий путь могучего богатырского сложения рыцаря, с такими же муками и болью, словно рожая его заново. Своего врага, которого она теперь любила больше жизни. Не проронив ни единого слова о своих чувствах к этому жестокому воину.<br/>Спустя еще несколько мгновений она почувствовала порыв ветра и свежий воздух, ударивший ей в лицо. Сделав последнее усилие, Амира протиснулась сквозь толстые земляные стены туннеля, вытаскивая за собой Фрон де Бефа. Но получилось у нее это не сразу. Реджинальд хоть и ослаб, и был почти обессилел, но все же оставался внушительных размеров и был просто гигантом в сравнении со своей храброй служанкой. Амире пришлось приложить не мало усилий, чтобы вытащить барона.<br/> — Мы здесь! Мы живы… Андреа! Рене! Мы спасены… — Амира закричала, что было сил. Где-то в дали к ним приближались люди.<br/> — Они живы! Сюда! Все сюда! — раздалось в ответ. В глазах у Амиры все помутилось, она успела разглядеть какие-то тени и огни, спешившие к ним на помощь. После, силы совершенно покинули ее и сарацинка словно провалилась во тьму.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Глава седьмая. Заключительная. (Последняя охота).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Бастарды (исп. bastardo) в Западной Европе в Средние века — внебрачные дети владетельной особы (короля, герцога и т. д.). Незаконнорождённые дети дворян получали, как правило, пересечённый перевязью слева родительский герб. <br/>** Вольное допущение автора в угоду нашему главному персонажу фанфа (о тогдашней принадлежности Нормандии, еще рано и Филипп Август еще не начал войны с Ричардом за французские земли) :-) Исторические события в этом плане жестоко перекроены из-за общего замысла.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Амира с трудом приоткрыла глаза. Свет причинял боль, каждое движение, каждый вздох… Все, казалось, даже воздух, было будто соткано из боли. Она попыталась пошевелить рукой, но не смогла. Боль опять пронзала и не давала пошевелиться. Слабость разливалась по всему телу, голова пылала, но Амира все же, преодолевая приступы боли, поднесла руки к лицу.<br/>Обе ее руки были тщательно перебинтованы большими льняными длинными лоскутами от запястий до самых локтей. Тоже было и с ногами, и с телом. Рот пересох. Ей очень хотелось пить.<br/>Сарацинка попыталась приподняться, но удалось ей это сделать не сразу. Все вокруг ходило ходуном, а голова сильно кружилась, ноги не слушались.<br/>Неподалеку Амира увидела мирно спящего волкодав Фрон де Бефа. Славный Персиваль почивал недалеко от входа в шатер. Другой пес сидел в ногах у Амиры и когда она пришла в себя радостно залаял и завилял хвостом.<br/>Наконец, с трудом, ей удалось сесть на своеобразном ложе, на котором она до этого провела не весть сколько времени. Рядом никого не было, а то помещение, где она находилось, было ни что иное как чей-то большой и просторный шатер, напоминающий те, в которых, будучи в походах, останавливались воины.<br/>Вскоре до ее слуха донеслись звуки волн, бьющихся о скалы и чья-то речь. Кто-то отдавал приказания на языке франков. Амира прислушалась — голос был ей знаком, а уже спустя минуту в шатре появился и сам его хозяин, это был рыцарь ордена Храма, сэр Бриан де Буагильбер.<br/> — Не пугайся, это я. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Наконец-то ты пришла в себя. — тихо сказал храмовник, подойдя к постеле, где сидела Амира. Его темные внимательные глаза окинули тонкую фигурку сарацинки. Ему с трудом удалось подавить судорожный вздох при виде измученной молодой женщины. Теперь она казалось еще более худой, чем раньше. Ключицы выпирали, тонкие руки были похожи на прутья винограда, ввалившиеся глаза с темными тенями под ними и осунувшиеся личико с рассеченной губой и ужасным кровоподтеком у скулы, производили жуткое впечатление. Коротко остриженные некогда прекрасные темные кудри, теперь больше походили на оборванные клочки или неумелую стрижку пажа. Казалось, в этот момент, Амира представляла все те страдания, которые полагались лишь отъявленным грешникам в аду. Еще тогда, когда Андреа и Рене подобрали ее и Фрон де Бефа на поляне, а после перетащили в лагерь, Буагильбер все понял без слов и догадался о той страшной цене, которую заплатила сарацинка за свободу своего господина. — Воистину, Господь сотворил тебя из кремня или железа, да и Рене просто кудесник…<br/> — Где мой сын? Где Доминик? — очень слабо произнесла сарацинка, с трудом разлепив запекшиеся губы. Голова стала болеть еще сильнее, ее мутило и она снова повалились на лежанку.<br/> — Тише-тише, не волнуйся, он с Рене и Сен-Мором, а еще я распорядился приглядывать за ним, еще и Бертрана к нему приставил. У Рене сейчас полно забот с Реджинальдом, но он уже как несколько дней оправился от плена и пыток… Все боялись за тебя. — продолжил Буагильбер, осторожно присаживаясь на постель и протягивая несчастной немного травяного настоя. — Ты была без сознания больше недели. Все хорошо, теперь все будет хорошо.<br/> — Где мы? — спросила Амира, переведя свой рассеянный взгляд на Буагильбера.<br/> — Мы у пролива. Реджинальд приказал возвращаться во Францию, в его родовой замок. Он готовиться к отплытию, через три дня вы отправитесь в Нормандию. — ответил Бриан, таким же невозмутимым и тихим тоном, словно боялся кого-то потревожить.<br/> — Зачем… Доминик… Мой сын… — глаза Амиры наполнились слезами, но больше она не могла говорить и руки ее безвольно опустились на постель.<br/> — Тише, не волнуйся — успокаивал Буагильбер, слегка поправляя одеяло — Не волнуйся, вот увидишь, во Франции тебе будет куда лучше, чем здесь. Никто, слышишь, никто не посмеет тыкать тебе и Доминику о его происхождении. Теперь твое положение изменится, ведь ты спасла своего господина. Фрон де Беф из тех людей, кто не забывает подобное. Ты сможешь попросить его о милости и обрести свободу. А теперь, тебе надо немного поесть и отдыхать. Я пойду позову Рене, ничего больше не бойся.<br/>С этими словами, Бриан снял что-то со своей шеи и вложил в руку Амиры — это был небольшой деревянный крестик, который храмовник носил на шее, когда покидал Палестину. После, он молча ушел, чтобы позвать лекаря.<br/>Храмовник провел в шатре остаток дня, то и дело отдавая приказы слугам и оруженосцам. Пока Рене заходил менять повязки и дать ей крепкий отвар, сам Буагильбер, тем временем, принес Амире еду и питье. После, когда сарацинке стало чуть-чуть лучше, он приказал принести ребенка. Амира была настолько слаба, что не могла взять его на руки. Тогда Бриан сам осторожно взял малыша на руки и просидел так рядом с ней, пока она и Доминик не уснули. Потом, храмовник также осторожно отнес мальчика с люльку и приказал Бертрану не спускать глаз ни с ребенка, ни с Амиры.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Прошел еще день. Амира по-прежнему была слаба и больше не произносила ни единого слова. Она лишь молча брала на руки сына и была с ним столько, сколько позволяли ее силы. После, Рене забирал малыша, чтобы покормить и уложить спать, а потом занимался сарацинкой, которая, как оказалось, была в более плачевном состоянии, чем он предполагал ранее.<br/>Амире снились кошмары. Снова и снова безжалостная память возвращала ее в жуткое подземелье, ей казалось, что снова и снова ее тела касаются грубые руки Филиппа, его мерзкая довольная ухмылка, его злобный шепот, напоминающий змеиное шипение, горящие глаза, дикие поцелуи, будто укусы животного… Холод, унижение и боль. Она с криком просыпалась посреди ночи и дрожала от холода и страха, пронизывающие ее тело. Ей еще никогда не было так больно и страшно как теперь. Каждая рана на теле, каждый кровоподтек, каждая клеточка, напоминали ей об этом жестоком насилии и пытке. Этот ужас она никак не могла унять и никак не могла забыть…<br/>Рене старался говорить с Амирой, будто до этого ничего дурного и не происходило вовсе, но сарацинка молчала или плакала, то разражаясь рыданиями, словно оплакивала умершего, либо просто смотрела куда-то, а по ее щеками ручьями текли слезы. Так продолжалось изо дня в день и лекарь стал серьезно опасаться не только за ее физическое здоровье, но и душевное.<br/>До отплытия во Францию оставался всего день. Еще один мучительный день…</p><p> — Нет, Бриан, не с этого следует начинать. Действовать надо наверняка. Мне нужен лишь Филипп — ответил Фрон де Беф, с усилием опираясь на копье, служившее ему своеобразной опорой. — Филипп не просто унизил меня, он не просто оставил меня умирать. Этот трус забрал у меня самое дорогое. Я убью его. Сам.<br/>Глаза Реджинальда смотрели куда-то вдаль. Грусть, задумчивость, которые отчего-то поселилась в них, сменялись яркими огненными вспышками, когда речь зашла о Филиппе де Мальвуазен.<br/> — Я поминаю тебя, Реджинальд. Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь — ответил Буагильбер, похлопав друга по плечу — А как… Как Амира? Слава богу, все же осталась жива.</p><p> — Лучше бы… — Фрон де Беф хотел что-то сказать, но осекся, выдыхая воздух из могучей груди — Она слишком дорого заплатила за мое спасение. Никогда себе не прощу… Я хочу… Хочу, чтобы в этот раз она решала. Амира заслужила быть свободой. Амира окажет мне великую честь, если согласиться принять нашу веру и стать моей женой.<br/> — Ты не шутишь? — удивился Бриан, поглядев на своего друга с интересом — Я понимаю, она не раз спасала тебе жизнь, Амира мать твоего сына и все такое, но, если она не захочет отрекаться от своей веры? Что тогда? На сколько я успел ее узнать, эта сарацинка хоть и слабая на вид, но ее сильный дух и смелость ни чуть не уступают опытным воинам Христа. И тягаться с ней не так-то просто. Вера — это единственное, что у нее осталось не сломанного, это то, что хоть немного дает ей поддержку и опору. И ты хочешь забрать у нее последнее? Я говорил тебе еще тогда… Она другая.<br/> — Я люблю ее, она и мой сын — мой главные сокровища, Бриан. А еще — мои земли. Мои! Мои по-праву сильного и мои — по праву истинного хозяина!</p><p>Помолчав с минуту, он шумно выдохнул и продолжил.<br/>— Несмотря на все это, есть на этой грешной земле что-от бОльшее, чем вера, предрассудки, цвет волос… — барон горько усмехнулся, приобняв храмовника — Я хочу, чтобы она стала моей женой. Знаю, что убедить сменить ее веру и принять святое распятие будет нелегко. Если не согласиться сразу, я умею ждать. Моя жизнь в ее руках и я отдал ее ей добровольно, не взирая на различие наших верований. Да и ты знаешь меня, Бриан, когда я в последний раз был в церкви? Не припомнишь?<br/>Оба друга рассмеялись.<br/> — Ты уже успел исповедоваться мне во всех своих грехах, полагаю, дело за тобой — уговорить твою красавицу. Не думаю, что это будет просто — Амира никогда не простит тебе… Понимаешь, для нее это единственная ниточка, которая связывает ее с прошлым. Она не может от него отрекаться, не может забыть свою родную землю, пески Палестины, глаза своих близких, все то, что ей было так дорого и то, что мы у нее отняли — ответил храмовник, протягивая кубок с вином своему другу.<br/> — Я это и без тебя знаю, что не просто — ответил барон, начиная раздражаться, рана опять отдавалась тупой тянущей болью — Но сначала — Филипп. Не могу обещать ему быстрой смерти. Женщина моя все время плачет, глаза у нее потухшие, понимаешь, нет в них той жажды жизни как прежде… За это… Филипп пожалеет, что родился на свет. Амира… Мой олененок… Она должна жить!</p><p>***</p><p>Через день, все приготовления к отплытию были закончены. Оставалось лишь погрузить на корабли несколько бочек с соленой рыбой, да некоторые припасы. Сен-Мор, который теперь стал рыцарем, отдавал последние распоряжения.<br/> — Что ж, сэр Бриан, будем прощаться — говорил Фрон де Беф, готовясь взойти на корабль и оглядывая свой небольшой отряд воинов и слуг, которые преданно остались вместе с хозяином.<br/> — Я обязательно навещу тебя, когда буду во Франции, меня ждет возвращение в нашу прецепторию, а после — отплытие в Палестину. — отвечал Буагильбер, улыбнувшись и обнимая своего друга на прощание — Через пол-года, обещаю, предстану пред очи нашего королевского французского двора. А ты не остался в наклад — присвистнул Бриан, глядя на четыре корабля Фрон де Бефа. — Я слышал, наш славный сэр де Браси решил поскорее вернуться во Францию. Слышал, Ричард вернулся, теперь многим придется несладко.<br/> — Да и черт бы с ним. Дела этого мясника и его братца-подлеца меня больше не касаются — отрезал Фрон де Беф, кутаясь в теплый походный плащ. Рана на боку все еще болела и то и дело отдавалась тупой неприятной болью. Рыцарь морщился и раздражался без повода, покрикивая на слуг и своих оруженосцев — Слава богу, я не был и никогда не буду вассалом дома Плантагенетов. Все, что я добыл в Палестине своей кровью и воинским умением — принадлежит мне и моим людям. Андреа, черти тебя что ли держат?! Хватит глазеть по сторонам без толку! Шевелитесь, скоро отплываем!<br/> — Зато, по возвращению, ты будешь обласкан нашим французским королем, Филипп Август будет очень рад видеть среди своих соратников такого бравого и сильного воина — подхватил Бриан, который украдкой устремил свой взор на сарацинку, вышедшую из шатра вместе с ребенком на руках в сопровождении Рене.<br/> — Сначала мне нужно залечить свои раны, объехать родовое поместье, остальные замки и земли. После отца остались еще и другие земли, которые я редко посещал. Наверняка найдутся смутьяны, которых не грех будет проучить и втолковать, что у них уже давно другой хозяин. А после, вернусь в эти холодные земли, чтобы поохотиться — усмехнулся барон, морщась от ноющей раны. — Из всех животных труднее всего охотиться на человека. Мне придется хорошенько подготовиться для этой охоты.<br/> — Значит судьба Филиппа предрешена… — как бы в раздумьях, сказал Буагильбер, продолжая глядеть на Амиру, которая, закутанная в темно-синий теплый длинный палантин, поднималась на корабль. — Мне очень жаль, что все так случилось… Пожалуй, для Филиппа не будет иной участи, чем смерть.<br/>— Смерть как и любовь, ее нужно заслужить — ответил Фрон де Беф, заметив направление взгляда Бриана, и резко развернул храмовника лицом к себе — Прекрати.<br/> — Что? Что прекратить? — Буагильбера словно разбудили и храмовник не сразу понял, о чем говорит его друг.<br/> — Прекрати так смотерть на нее — вкрадчиво повторил норманн, пристально глядя в глаза Бриану — Амира принадлежит только мне и всегда так было и будет.<br/> — Прости, я не хотел смутить ни тебя, ни ее. Я хотел отдать ей вот это, но раз ты мне не доверяешь в этом вопросе, отдаю тебе — храмовник улыбнулся и отстегнул от пояса кожаный кошель — Вот, Амира отдала мне это, для того, чтобы я нанял еще людей, чтобы вытащить тебя из плена. Она любит тебя, хоть и ни разу не говорила об этом. Не спрашивай как мне удалось вернуть их обратно.<br/> — Вот оно что… — Фрон де Беф открыл кошель и увидел те самые изумруды, которые когда-то предназначались его служанке — Что ж, верну ей. Ошибаешься, сэр рыцарь — вздохнул Реджинальд, поглядев в сторону корабля, на который поднялась сарацинка. — Она меня не любит. Нет. Ты не знаешь всего, Бриан. Когда-то я в порыве страсти дал ей слово, что исполню любое ее желание. Все, чего Амира могла пожелать. И знаешь, что она попросила?<br/> — Что же? — храмовник не сводил глаз с барона.<br/> — Мою жизнь. Она захотела убить меня, отомстить… Но ты же знаешь, как это непросто сделать. — продолжал Фрон де Беф — Еще не родился такой воин, кто бы осмелился просто так выступить против меня в открытом бою. Вот я и стал сам тренировать ее, вручив в ее хрупкие тонкие руки свою собственную жизнь… Да, Бриан, моя жизнь принадлежит ей и только ей целиком. Теперь лишь Амира вправе распоряжаться. Я так решил.<br/> — Реджинальд, ты сума сошел, неужто ты вот так просто позволишь своей служанке распоряжаться твоей жизнью? Вот тебе раз! — храмовник негромко рассмеялся — Я могу понять, что Амира спасла тебе жизнь и ты питаешь к ней чувства, но могу тебя уверить, эта женщина ни чуть не меньше влюблена в тебя, чем ты в нее. Как же глупо… Она спасла тебе жизнь. Если бы так люто тебя ненавидела, разве она бы подверглась всем тем ужасам, чтобы вытащить тебя из подземелья Филиппа? Зачем бы ей рисковать своей жизнью…</p><p> — Если бы это было так… Но, ты ошибаешься. Она хочет моей смерти, но не просто, а от ее руки. Затем и спасла, чтобы потом расправится со мной. Либо она свершит свою месть, либо примет святой крест и станет моей законной женой. Я сам предоставлю ей выбор. — ответил Фрон де Беф — Что ж, пора. Буду рад видеть тебя у себя в гостях. Прекрасное бургундское уже ждет нас с моих винных погребах!<br/> — Обязательно буду! — ответил храмовник и друзья обнялись. — Но эта глупая затея, Реджинальд. Впрочем, стоит ли затевать ссору из-за служанки. Береги себя!<br/>Барон медленно развернулся и направился было к кораблю, как Буагильбер окликнул его.<br/> — Твое обещание отдать мне Доминика еще в силе? — как бы невзначай спросил храмовник, прищурившись и очень внимательно поглядев на Фрон де Бефа.<br/> — Я дал тебе слово, спустя шесть лет, Доминик будет отдан тебе на воспитание в качестве оруженосца, пока не станет умелым воином — улыбнулся барон.<br/>— Да благословит тебя Пресвятая Богородица — ответил Буагильбер и кивнул в ответ.</p><p>Вскоре корабли отправились в долгий путь, отчаливая от английских берегов.<br/>Фрон де Беф удостоил своим внимание Амиру и сына лишь один раз. Однажды ночью он тихо вошел в отведенное для них небольшое помещение на корабле. Амира спала, плотно укрывшись теплым шерстяным одеялом. Дыхание ее было ровным и спокойным. Казалось, что всех бед и невзгод будто то не было вовсе. Но плохо зажившие шрамы и ссадины, коротко остриженные волосы, большой кровоподтек, постепенно спадавший со щеки, и разбитые губы давали знать о произошедшем. Реджинальд тихо подошел к постеле, где спала его служанка. Его грубая шершавая большая ладонь слегка коснулась ее щеки.<br/>Взгляд темных глаз барона скользнул по хрупкому силуэту Амиры и ее тонким смуглым рукам, сжимающим тот самый небольшой деревянный крестик, что дал ей Буагильбер.<br/> — Бриан… — тихо усмехнулся Фрон де Беф — Чертово отродье, если бы не ты… Да хранят тебя все черти и заодно наш Господь Бог, друг мой.<br/> Рядом, в колыбельке спал Доминик. Его нежное маленькое личико, румяные щечки, большие длинные темные реснички и черные кудрявые волосы были будто выписаны искусным рисовальщиком. Фрон де Беф очень осторожно наклонился над колыбелькой и поцеловал сына в лоб. Малыш завозился, но не проснулся.<br/> — Мой сын, моя кровь, клянусь всем, что есть на этой грешной земле, ты будешь самым могущественным воином, что существовали в роду Фрон де Бефов — тихо проговорил барон, протянув руку к своему сыну, впервые ощущая его тепло и новую жизнь.</p><p>***</p><p>Путешествие было долгим. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем вдали показались берега Франции.<br/>Нормандия, разделенная пополам между королем Ричардом, по праву наследника своей вотчины и французским королем Филиппом Августом, давно имевшим виды на все земли. Он хорошо понимал — Ричард не был настоящим королем, он был воином, любителем охоты и даже слагал баллады, а еще его называли «мясником и безбожником», «кровавым» ублюдком, которому не нужен был весомый повод, затеять очередную войну… Ричард был кем угодно, но только не королем. И Филипп Август прекрасно видел, что поле Плантагенета не осталось никого другого, кроме младшего наследника — Джона, с которым Филипп не раз находил нужный язык. Ричард был единственным препятствием к объединению такой лакомой, богатой земли, которой была Нормандия…<br/>Прошло еще чуть больше недели, прежде чем Фрон де Беф со своими людьми добрался до своих владений. Эта была как раз та часть Нормандии, что подчинялась французскому королю.** Здесь Реджинальд мог чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности, ведь это были его родные земли. Именно здесь он родился, именно здесь отец посадил его на коня. И именно теперь он вернулся, как единственный полноправный хозяин всего того, чем когда-либо владел род Фрон де Бефов.</p><p> Многочисленны земли, родовой замок уже виднелись в далеке, когда солнце почти село.<br/> — Андреа — сказал Фрон де Беф тихим, но твердым голосом. Некоторые раны все еще отдавались болью и барон с трудом мог сидеть в седле, но все же не показывал вида. Никто не должен был знать, что на самом деле он думал и чувствовал. — Скачи вперед, что есть прыти — пусть эти лентяи приготовят все в лучшем виде. Скажи, что их хозяин вернулся домой.<br/>Андре тут же пришпорил усталого коня и поскакал вперед.<br/>Большой караван барона продолжал движение.<br/>Амира вместе с маленькими Домиником, Рене и Бертраном ехали в большой крытой повозке. Сильный холодный ветер пронизывал до костей. Сарацинка все же нашла в себе силы и приоткрыла полог, чтобы осмотреться.<br/>Вдали, утопающий в алеющих заходящих лучах солнца, она увидела огромный замок, который по сравнению с Торкилстоном, казался не просто неприступной цитаделью. О, это был словно город. Многочисленные башни, постройки, видневшиеся издалека, необъятные поля, края которых терялись далеко за горизонтом, густые леса и небольшие горы, с которых спадал вниз мощные водопад. Это зрелище завораживало. Гулкие звуки падающей воды отдавались неспешными раскатами по долине, которая открывалась рядом с замком. Там же, куда лились воды водопада, было большое глубокое озеро. Чуть дальше, можно было заметить сады, огороды и небольшие строения крестьян, которые работали на полях днем, а вечером, закончив свой нелегкий труд, уходили в замок.</p><p>Амира с восхищение разглядывала открывшейся ей пейзаж. Наконец-то, после долго пути, она смогла вздохнуть полно грудью свежий холодный воздух. Ее щеки тут же раскраснелись и сменили ту бледную мертвенную окраску, которая держалась на ее личике весь нелегкий далекий путь.<br/>Фрон де Беф заметил, что сарацинка выглянула из повозки и тут же направил своего коня к ней.<br/> — Тебе не стоит так долго быть на холоде, ты еще слишком слаба — хриплы низкий голос Фрон де Бефа заставил Амиру вздрогнуть. — Вот, закутайся по-лучше. Скоро будем дома.<br/>Барон снял с себя тяжелый длинный походный плащ, подбитый мехом, который отличался от тех, что знатные норманны носили при дворе.<br/> — Я не замерзла — тихо отозвалась сарацинка, стараясь сохранить присутствие духа и не показывать свою слабость перед бароном. Она знала, Фрон де Беф не мог терпеть слабых или плачущих. Но теперь ее слова лишь укрепили веру барона в том, что его служанка еле держится и продрогла.<br/> — Не смей со мной спорить, особенно сейчас, просто надень это — барон сверкнул темными глазами, раздражаясь все больше. Он молча небрежно сунул плащ Рене, чтобы тот закутал Амиру без каких-либо церемоний.<br/> — Спасибо — ответила сарацинке, которая, завернувшись в плащ, тут же почувствовала прилив тепла. Это тепло разливалось по всему ее телу. Барон ничего не ответил, а лишь кивнул, разворачивая своего коня и отдавая сигнал ехать дальше.<br/>Вскоре, они добрались до замка, родового гнезда древнего нормандского рода Фрон де Бефов. На стенах появились стражники и множество факелов. Протрубил рог, возвещающий приезд господина. Многочисленные слуги засуетились и забегали, готовясь достойно принять своего повелителя.</p><p> — Спустить мост! Хозяин! Наш хозяин вернулся из похода! — послышались голоса.<br/> — Доброго пожаловать домой, господа! — проговорил Фрон де Беф, улыбнувшись, обращаясь к Сен-Мору и остальным, глядя на неприступные мощные стены своего родового замка — Мы дома.</p><p>***</p><p>Первые две недели Амира только ела и спала. Таков был приказ самого барона. Никто из слуг не тревожил ее и не смел заходить в ее комнату, которая располагалась рядом с покоями самого Фрон де Бефа. Только лекарь Рене мог навещать сарацинку, а после подробно допрашивался хозяином о самочувствии Амиры. После своеобразного отчета лекаря, барон хмурился и лишь изредка навещал свою служанку, но только лишь для того, чтобы мельком взглянуть на ее бледное исхудавшее лицо и убедиться, что несчастная еще жива.</p><p>И действительно, Амира приходила в себя с большим трудом. Проспав первые два дня, на третий, она с неимоверным трудом поднялась с кровати и шатаясь побрела в купальню. Решив привести себя в порядок после долгого пути, сарацинка погрузилась в высокую дубовую бадью в горячей водой и травяным настоем. Амира судорожно выдохнула, когда теплая вода кутала ее. Прикрыв глаза, она сидела так какое-то время, стараясь унять нахлынувший приступ головокружения. После омовения, она также с трудом вылезла из бадьи. Голова все еще шла кругом из-за слабости. На какое-то мгновение она невольно взглянула на свое отражение в воде. О, ужас. Амира испугалась своего собственного отражения. На месте когда-то красивой смуглой девушки с длинными темными вьющими волосами, красивыми грациозными формами и блестящими глазами, теперь оказалось бледное тощее страшное пугало. Волосы, которые Амира обрезала еще до того как отправилась в замок к Филиппу де Мальвуазену, по-прежнему оставались короткими, торчащими в стороны будто соломенные. За время путешествия на корабле они успели отрасти, но совсем немного и мало напоминали ту прежнюю густую копну роскошных шелковых прядей.</p><p>Тело напугало ее еще больше. Глубокие шрамы от когтей медведя избороздили левое плечо и грудь. Некоторые были на бедрах и животе. А один из них тянулся от груди к шее. Любой поворот головы в торону открывал это ужасный шрам на всеобщее обозрение. Следы от ожогов и ссадин все еще не зажили и Амира уже не надеялась избавиться от этих отметин.<br/>Лицо, некогда смуглое с небольшим румянцем и блестящими темными глазами, теперь было очень бледным и осунувшимся. Темные круги залегли под глазами, а щеки немного ввалились. Глаза потускнели — в них теперь отражалась тоска, безжизненность и некоторое равнодушие. Будто жизнь и вовсе уже давно угасла, но вот когда это случилось, Амира уже и не помнила.<br/>Отшатнувшись в ужасе от бадьи с водой и завернувшись в простыню, сарацинка, шатаясь, побрела в комнату. Голова все еще кружилась, а во рту стоял горький привкус смеси трав, которыми поил ее Рене.<br/> — Как ты? — нежданно, позади, раздался голос. Амира вздрогнула всем телом от неожиданности. Голос принадлежал хозяину замка и все угодий вокруг — барону Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу. — Ты проспала почти два дня. Рене сказал, что ты еще очень слаба.<br/> — О, мой господин, я не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь… — тихо ответила сарацинка кутаясь в простыню.<br/>— Я волновался — сухо ответил Фрон де Беф, глаза которого были бесстрастными в эту минуту — Я скучал…<br/>Амира задрожала и никак не ожидала, что барон так скоро заявит свои права на нее. Страх смешался с болью. Болью от осознания того, что она лишь игрушка для развлечения, не более. Возможно ей суждено таковой остаться, раз она не погибла и не смогла найти в себе мужества наложить на себя руки. Сама виновата — ведь мужества ей не хватило убить барона, а ведь почти каждую ночь Амира имела такую возможность — заколоть Фрон де Бефа, пока он, утомившийся ночными играми со своей пленницей, крепко спал рядом. Но и тогда она не смогла убить его. Она сама виновата во всем, так чего же теперь ждать? Неужели Аллах приготовил для нее такую судьбу? Да, видимо так оно и есть…<br/> — Прошу, господин… Не надо… — слабо воспротивилась сарацинка, слишком свежи были воспоминания о насилии и избиении в замке Филиппа.<br/> — Нет, что ты, не бойся — ответил Реджинальд, глаза которого уловили тот страх, отраженный во взгляде его служанки — Я…Я тебя не трону. Не бойся, я не причиню тебе зла. Моя Амира — его низкий хриплый голос смягчился и теперь не казался столь резким как бывало раньше — Ты только моя.<br/>С этими словами Фрон де Беф медленно подошел к дрожащей сарацинке и осторожно обнял ее. Но малютка тряслась так, что не смогла устоять на ногах, и тогда барон поднял ее на руки и отнес в постель. Сам он присел рядом, внимательно вглядываясь с лицо своей служанки, словно стараясь запомнить каждое изменение.<br/> — На следующей неделе я еду на ярмарку в Сент-Орм, там будет праздник и прочее веселье. Мне нужно пополнить кое-какие запасы. И еще объехать мои земли. Отдать разные приказы… — начал барон, руки которого аккуратно отодвинули простыню — Я буду отсутствовать еще недели две, за это время, я очень надеюсь, ты окончательно оправишься от столь нелегкого пути. Пока меня не будет за тобой будет присматривать Рене и несколько моих слуг. Они помогут тебе справляться с Домиником.<br/>Сказав это, Фрон де Беф уже было хотел поцеловать Амиру, но та отпрянула от своего господина будто от огня. На ее глазах выступили слезы.<br/> — Прошу, господин, не надо… — прошептала она, хватаясь за слабую защиту коей была простыня — Не надо…<br/> — Я настолько пугаю тебя? Я так страшен? — спросил Реджинальд, в голосе которого были нотки отчаяния.<br/> — Я вся в шрамах… Я такая жалкая и так уродлива… Такая грязная, после всего, что случилось, — продолжила бедняжка, глотая слезы — Мне теперь вовек не отмыться… О, Аллах, за что ты наказал меня…<br/> — Что ты? Что ты, мое маленькое сокровище — зашептал Реджинальд, стараясь успокоить сарацинку, стирая с лица ее слезы своей мощной ладонью — Мой олененок, моя спасительница. Как ты можешь такое говорить? Эти шрамы не пугают меня — ты мое мужество и спасение. Ты навсегда будешь для меня самой красивой, самой желанной и самой отважной женщиной… Мне другой не нужно.<br/> — Но эти шрамы… Его руки… Мерзкие руки…- шептала Амира.<br/> — Тогда, в лесу, ты спасла не только себя, но и нашего сына — Фрон де Беф старался говорить с ней как можно мягче, тогда как его самого переполнял гнев и жажда мести, ведь речь шла о Мальвуазене. — А Филипп — он заплатит за все, клянусь тебе. Не думай больше об этом… Об этом существе. Я с тобой, маленькая моя, никто, слышишь, никто больше никогда не посмеет тронуть тебя. Обещай мне, пока меня не будет в замке — ты будешь отдыхать и ни о чем не думать. Я хотел поговорить с тобой, об одном важном деле, но не теперь. После. Когда вернусь. А пока тебе нужен покой.</p><p>Амира слабо кивнула, а Фрон де Беф мягко притянул ее к себе, нежно целуя и поглаживая, будто ребенка, по коротким мягким темным волосам среди которых уже виднелись тонкие белые пряди.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующей неделе, вопреки причитаниям Рене, Фрон де Беф отбыл со своими людьми в город на ярмарку, а также, чтобы посетить свои земли и осмотреть свои владения. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как Реджинальд уехал из родового замка.<br/>Все это время, пока барон отсутствовал, управление замком и всеми делами лежало на плечах Сен-Мора. Фрон де Беф больше не хотел повторять ошибок, подобно той, что случилась в Жилем, и оставив замок и земли под надежным присмотром отправился в путь.</p><p>Сен-Мор остался еще и потому, что также как и Амира не до конца оправился от ран. Рене с еще большим усердием исполнял свои обязанности не только в качестве лекаря, но и в качестве доброй компании для Амиры — их долгие разговоры вечером перед горящим камином продолжились как когда-то, когда они срывались в прецептории храмовников. Так за разговорами обо всем сарацинка продолжила учить язык и узнавать о местных обычаях и нравах, подробно расспрашивая Рене. Подобным образом она старалась отвлечься от грустных мыслей, да ночных кошмаров. Которые все еще преследовали ее по ночам.<br/>Так прошли еще две недели.</p><p> Амира постепенно пришла в себя и принялась за свои обязанности, которые остались прежними. Уборка покоев господина и небольшого оружейного зала с большим столом, где любил сидеть Фрон де Беф, с кубком вина и вытянув ноги перед большим камином. Чистить одежду господина, а также дорогие ковры, редкой работы. Это отнимало довольно много времени и сил, но отвлекало от ненужных мыслей. Также Амира умело помогала Рене в приготовлении травяных настоев и нужных средств для лечения многочисленных крестьян и слуг, а еще она помогала на кухне старшей толстой кухарке. Эта была полная нормандка с красным лицом, статная и с пронзительными немного хитрыми, но добрыми глазами. Звали ее Француаза, а ее муж Николя, исполнял работы истопника и трубочиста в замке.</p><p>Француаза полюбила Амиру и всячески старалась подкармливать сарацинку, уж больно тощей она казалась кухарке, а зима выдалась на редкость суровой. В свою очередь Амира делилась с ней приготовлением восточных блюд, чем удивляла остальных работавших на кухне слуг. Рене был рад тому, что сарацинка постепенно приходит в себя после перенесенных ужасов. Сам лекарь очень привязался к несчастной служанке барона, так как она по-прежнему помогала ему в его нелегком труде. Лечить крестьян и слуг было не легким занятием, а свободных рук и отважных помощников ему всегда не хватало. Амира была просто незаменима.<br/>Рене был рад и тому, что теперь сарацинка сносно читает и говорит по-французски не хуже местных. Отмечая ее таланты и склонности к быстрому обучению, Рене все же не удержался обучив ее латыни, разбирать и понимать книги по травам и медицине. Но больше всего сарацинка любила слушать ситару и часто засиживалась допоздна слушая приятные мелодии, которые играл один из юных пажей Фрон де Бефа. Ей очень хотелось ситару, а еще вот так красиво и складно слагать песни. Но, вспоминая те моменты, когда грозный норманн, в приступе ярости, расколол ее любимый инструмент о каменную стену замка, Амира тяжело вздыхала и оставляла свою мечту, будто потухшую свечку на подоконнике.</p><p>Так, незаметно, пролетело время и в один вечер перед воротами замка снова раздался звук знакомого рога. Барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф вернулся домой.</p><p>***</p><p>Барон вернулся не один, а с Андре и еще несколькими рыцарями, которые были совершенно незнакомы — Амира видела их впервые.<br/>Ужин, который подали в большом зале замка, был долгим, неспешным, со множеством сменяемых блюд. Пажи и слуги только и успевали, что подавать кушанья и разливать вино. Амира, как всегда, прислуживала Фрон де Бефу, то и дело подливая вино в его большой кубок. Барон, несмотря на усталость и тяготившую его рану, был в приподнятом настроении и даже шутил.<br/>Новоприбывшие гости оказались не простыми людьми. Это были близкие друзья барона, знатные рыцари, а также их оруженосцы. Кроме них за столом сидели Сен-Мор и Андре. Теперь, когда Фрон де Беф сделал их рыцарями, они могли по-праву занимать место за один столом со своим господином и общаться на равных с остальными приглашенными.<br/>Как Амира поняла из долго разговора — одним из рыцарей оказался близкий друг и боевой товарищ Фрон де Бефа, граф Амори д’Ор — лишенный одного глаза и с многочисленными шармами на лице, норманн оставался очень привлекательным и выделялся изысканными манерами за столом. Граф Амори никогда не бил слуг и не сек плетью больше, чем мог заслужить провинившийся.</p><p> Он храбро сражался вместе с Фрон де Бефом в Палестине, но вернулся во Францию чуть раньше, из-за тяжелой раны. Еще двое норманнов оказались друзьями детства Реджинальда и с упоением слушали о сражениях на Востоке, а также жизни в англиканской земле. Мужчины смеялись и каждый из них рассказывал свои истории. Те, кто не участвовал в походе с охотой делились жизнью при дворе и сетовали, что Фрон де Беф так долго не показывался у них в гостях.</p><p>Ужин закончился далеко за полночь, когда барон наконец-то отпустил слуг и пажей отдыхать. Оставались лишь одна Амира, которая по-прежнему держала кувшин с вином и каждый раз как только барон делал сигнал рукой, снова подливала ему вина в кубок. В отличии от остальных, Фрон де Беф так и не отпускал свою сарацинскую рабыню.<br/>Казалось, он не обращал на нее никакого внимания и продолжал беседу со своими гостями.<br/> -…Черт тебя побери, Жильбер — обращался барон к одному из норманнов, отвечая на очередную шутку — Ведь такую падаль есть никто не станет!<br/> — И то верно, даже я с голодухи такое не прожую! — подхватил граф Амори и веселый разговор полетел дальше. Раздался оглушительный хохот мужчин.<br/>Лишь Сен-Мор то и дело поглядывал на уставшую и еле державшуюся на ногах малютку. Но и он не мог облегчить ее участи, лишь украдкой провожая ее сочувствующим взглядом. В замке все знали — смотреть на служанку господина слишком пристально и долго было равноценно серьезной ссорой с самим хозяином.</p><p>Наконец, будто только сейчас заметив ее присутствие, он обратился к ней. Амира валилась с ног, но несмотря на дикую усталость, не могла уйти без разрешения господина.<br/> — Ты можешь идти к себе — обратился он наконец к своей служанке, придерживая Амиру за тонкое запястье — Я еще посижу с моими дорогими гостями.<br/>Амира кивнула и поставила кувшин на стол рядом с кубком.<br/> — Не запирай сегодня внутренную дверь — пошептал барон ей на ухо, чуть притягивая сарацинку к себе — Я зайду к тебе, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.<br/>Служанке ничего не оставалось, лишь молча кивнуть и выйти из большого зала. Амира отправилась к себе, чтобы уложить спать маленького Доминика. Добрый Рене уже успел покормить малыша и тот мирно лежал в своей колыбельке, но вот засыпать мальчуган никак не хотел.<br/> — Никак не заснет — Амира аккуратно покачала колыбельку, а потом поправила теплое одеяло, прикрывая маленькие пухлые ручки сына.<br/> — Он уже так вырос — заметил Рене, который привык к маленькому Доминику настолько, что даже жалел, что в свое время не стал ему крестным отцом — Стал таким сильным. И только подумать, еще несколько месяцев назад, я сомневался, что он вообще выживет. Господь милосердный сжалился, да и я сделал все, что только было в моих силах.</p><p> — Я боюсь, не заболел ли Доминик? — Амира была встревожена в последнее время, малыш долго не засыпал и все чаще капризничал.<br/> — Нет, что ты — усмехнулся лекарь и успокоил взволнованную мать — У него просто режутся зубки, но и как подобает истинному рыцарю и мужчине, Доминик стойко переносит все невзгоды. Даже режущиеся зубы. Завтра сделаю немного отвара, будем давать ему после еды каждое утро и вечер. Он снимет припухлость и неприятные ощущения притупятся.<br/> — Сухой шалфей и ромашка? — спросила Амира.<br/> — Именно, ты ведь и сама отлично разбираешься в травах — улыбнулся Рене.<br/> — Все благодаря тебе и твоему терпению. — улыбнулась она в ответ — Кто бы еще стал так возиться и учить чему-то сарацинскую прислугу.<br/>Из груди Амиры невольно вырвался глубокий вздох.</p><p> — Тебе нужен отдых. И не отпирайся, я вижу — продолжил лекарь, нахмурившись — Сегодня у тебя был нелегкий день. Я сам укачаю малыша Доминика. Со мной он уснет быстро, а вот ты сейчас точно упадешь от усталости.<br/>Это было правдой, Амира весь день чистила ковры и шкуры, что лежали на полу в покоях Фрон де Бефа. Чистила камин, перестилала постель, помогала на кухне, а потом нужно было выстирать туники барона, отнести старую одежду младшим слугам. После небольшого обеда в общей трапезной для прислуги, работа продолжалась. Растопка камина, свежие фрукты и вино.<br/> Все должно было быть готово к приезду хозяина в любой момент. Фрон де Беф не пропускал ни единой мелочи и мог строго наказать даже за небольшую провинность.<br/>А вечером нужно было прислуживать за ужином, подавая блюда и разливать вино барону и его гостям.<br/> — Ну, ступай-ступай и не говори ничего — продолжал тараторить Рене, выпроваживая Амиру к себе в комнату — Ты должна быть сильной. Ради сына и ради себя. Не забывай об этом.<br/> — Спасибо тебе, ты всегда был так добр со мной — в глазах сарацинки заблестели невольные слезы. Она поцеловала малыша и направилась к себе в комнату. Сил на сегодня у нее действительно больше не осталось. — Спасибо.<br/> — Доброй ночи. Постарайся уснуть и не думать ни о чем — сказал Рене.</p><p>Амира отправилась к себе.<br/>В купальне ее ждала бадья с горячей водой, которую любезно наполнил Бертран. Они вместе с Рене помогали ей как могли, совсем как когда-то, в то время, когда все вместе обитали в прецептории храмовников из-за сложившихся обстоятельств.<br/>Сарацинка улыбнулась и мысленно поблагодарила юношу за заботу, с трудом погрузившись в бадью с травами. Вода давала успокоение. Она сосем позабыла, что барон говорил ей за ужином, и прикрыв веки, почти задремала, сидя в купальне.<br/>Из забытья в реальный мир ее вернул легкий скрип двери. Амира дернулась и быстро выскочила из купальни, завернувшись в чистую простыню. Она чуть не споткнулась и не упала, наткнувшись на небольшую вязанку дров, которые служили для растопки небольшого очага в ее комнате, но в этот раз Амира просто не успела этого сделать и в комнате было очень холодно. Она мигом юркнула в постель, спрятавшись с головой под грубое шерстяное одеяло, но это ее не спасло.</p><p> — Нельзя спасть в таком холоде, особенно тебе, ты не привыкла и можешь простудиться — низкий хриплый голос Фрон де Бефа заставил вынырнуть Амиру из-под оделяла. Впрочем его голос мог заставить подпрыгнуть кого угодно. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить, думал ты еще не спишь, раз очаг еще не растоплен. Прости.<br/> — Я пыталась уложить Доминика спать. Последнее время он совсем не хочет засыпать по ночам. Засыпает лишь тогда, когда я беру его на руки. Как сказал Рене, у него режутся зубки — растерянно ответила сарацинка, опустив голову.<br/>  — Да, конечно — кивнул Реджинальд, будто речь шла не о его сыне, а о чем-то постороннем. — Будет лучше, если ты сегодня будешь спать в моей постеле — сказал барон, оглядев комнату. Он был прав. Было слишком холодно, а растапливать очаг — терять время. Амира бы провозилась пол-ночи. — Не бойся, я ничего тебе не сделаю, пойдем, заодно я хотел поговорить с тобой. А после… После ты спокойно заснешь. В тепле и мягкой постеле — добавил Фрон де Беф тоном, не терпящим возражений.</p><p>Пока сарацинка куталась в одеяло, норманн извлек из небольшого сундука длинную тунику чистую тунику в которой спала Амира и протянул ее сарацинке.<br/> — Переоденься — отрезал рыцарь, а сам отвернулся к окну. Амира тут же исполнила своеобразный приказ. Неожиданно его взгляд упал на небольшой столик рядом с окном — на нем лежало несколько маленьких детских рубашек. Некоторые были уже готовы и искусно вышиты по краям золотыми нитями. Восточные диковинные узоры переплетались между собой и образовывали причудливые рисунки.<br/>Рыцарь осторожно провел пальцами по одной из них, прикасаясь к объемному рисунку. Цветы, необыкновенной красоты, переплетались между собой и обрамляли рукава и ворот детской рубашки.<br/>— Как красиво — неожиданно сказал барон — Ты не говорила мне, что умеешь шить и вышивать.<br/> — Это для сына — ответила сарацинка, затягивая завязки туники.<br/> — Вышей и мне, у тебя талант. Зря не говорила мне об этом. Прикажу принести тебе золотой парчи и шелку. — сказал норманн, не отводя глаз от прекрасной работы.<br/> — Как пожелает мой господин — ответила Амира, немного смутившись.<br/> Как только она переоделась, Фрон де Беф развернулся к ней лицом и пристально поглядел на свою служанку, а потом поднял ее на руки и понес к себе в комнату.<br/> — Если еще раз увижу тебя босой на этих камнях — сам выпорю тебя на конюшне — грубо и сердито пробубнил барон ей на ухо.<br/>Амира судорожно взглотнула, но господин, хоть и не особо выбирал выражения, был прав.</p><p> Оказавшись в теплой комнате и мягкой постеле, она немного успокоилась и ее перестало трясти от холода. Оба волкодава Фрон де Бефа мирно дремали у горящего камина.<br/>А тем временем барон стал раздеваться, бесцеремонно скидывая сапоги из мягкой отлично выделанной кожи, наступая то на одну пятку сапога, то на другую, попутно отстегивая пояс с ножнами мечом и кинжалом.<br/>После, на пол, укрытый шкурами волков и медведя, полетела длинная расшитая туника темной дорогой материи. Амира отвела глаза на какое-то мгновение, увидев барона в том виде, в каком его создала природа.<br/>Фрон де Беф, который все это время пристально наблюдал за свое служанкой, усмехнулся. Ведь он привык делить с ней ложе уже давно и подобное смущение казалось барону смешным. Но сарацинка все же снова взглянула на него.<br/> — Ну, что же тебя так смущает, моя красавица? — проговорил Фрон де Беф, распаравляясь с завязками штанов. — Или ты соскучилась по моей компании? А? Знаю, знаю, я слишком долго не позволял себе подобных развлечений. Не хотел тебя тревожить.<br/> — Не надо, мой господин, не в этот раз… — тихо ответила Амира, снова опустив голову и задрожав как осиновый лист.<br/> — Верно, на этот раз я хочу поговорить с тобой — мужчина придвинулся к ней так близко, что лицо Амиры обдало винными парами, но на удивление норманн, привыкший к пирам и долгим застольям, не был пьян и говорил серьезно. — Не бойся, прошу, я не причиню тебе ничего дурного, я больше не стану принуждать тебя к близости против твоей воли. Только, если ты сама захочешь быть со мной. Я не могу так поступать с тобой больше, зная, какой ценой ты спасла мне жизнь.</p><p>Он помолчал какое-то время и из его груди вырвался тяжкий вздох. Лицо барона исказилось от ноющей боли. Рана, которая кое-как зажила, не давала покоя. Страшный глубокий шрам уже виднелся на боку, как раз на том месте, где была рана. Реджинальд морщился и перевел дыхание.<br/> — Тебе плохо? — Амира внимательно глядела на рыцаря и уже забыв про смущение придвинулась к нему и тронула за плечо. — Я позову Рене.<br/> — Нет! — выпалили Фрон де Беф и одним резким рывком притянул сарацинку к себе, сжав ее в объятиях. — Ничего не нужно… Прошу, не бойся и выслушай меня. Ты нужна мне… Нужна, я не смогу отпустить тебя. Я долго думал об этом. Долго размышлял, представлял себе, как смогу дальше жить, если отпущу тебя. Да, ты заслужила быть свободной. Ты ей и была… Это я… Лишь я стал причиной твоих несчастий. Ты всегда была свободной. Я пленил тебя, я отобрал у тебя самое дорогое… Но я готов возместить и вернуть все, что когда-то было отнято у тебя. Я все решил, а рождение нашего сына еще больше укрепило во мне мысль о том, что ты должна остаться со мной. Навсегда. Стать моей не только по праву господина, но и моей по нашим законом и перед Господом нашим.</p><p>Амира с ужасом отпрянула от него, осознав, о чем на самом деле сейчас говорит грозный рыцарь. Как? Неужели? Только не это… Ее сомнения подтвердились следующей фразой барона.<br/> — Ты должна принять нашу веру — сказал Фрон де Беф твердым решительным голосом — Ты должна принять святое распятие и святой крест.<br/> — Нет — перебила его Амира — Только не это! Нет, не проси меня отречься от последнего, что меня еще хоть как-то связывает с моим прошлым! С моей погибшей семье! Ты не можешь отобрать у меня этого! Можешь убить меня, брать силой, но не проси отречься от своих корней!<br/> — Забудь о прошлом — резко прервал ее Фрон де Беф, встряхнув Амиру. — Оно умерло. Все закончилось. Тебе надо смириться и жить дальше. Неужели ты думаешь, что я оставлю все так: некрещеную мать своего сына? Ты не понимаешь, чем все это может грозить Доминику. И потом, я не собираюсь больше рисковать и распускать слухи о моих возможных ублюдках…<br/> — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться… — глотая слезы, проговорила Амира, ее голос стал снова тихим. — После того, что со мной сотворил этот жестокий человек, я вряд ли смогу иметь детей. Доминик — это все, что у меня есть и ради чего я нашла в себе силы жить дальше.<br/> — Ты в этом так уверена? Знаешь, мне все равно, сделаю ли я тебе еще с десяток таких черноглазых, кудрявых и непоседливых ублюдков или Доминик будет нашим единственным сыном — продолжил барон, улыбнувшись, снова обнимая Амиру, крепко прижимая ее к своей груди — Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей законной супругой и хочу дать свое имя моему сыну. А если у нас еще будут дети, они по-праву унаследуют все мои земли и все то богатство нашего древнего рода, что копили мои предки и я сам. Вот почему, я желаю, чтобы ты приняла святое распятие.<br/> — А если я откажусь? — Амира подняла голову и поглядела в глаза Фрон де Бефу.<br/> — Я не позволю тебе воспитывать Доминика. — серьезно ответил он, приподнимая ее хрупкий подбородок двумя пальцами и внимательно глядя Амире, а глаза. — Он должен вырасти добрым христианином и рыцарем. А твоя жизнь теперь здесь. Рядом со мной. Отныне и навсегда. Я так решил. Но я предоставлю тебе небольшой выбор, в благодарность за мое спасение. Либо ты примешь святое распятие, либо, продолжишь упрямиться и останешься той, кем ты есть сейчас. Так уж и быть, я не стану препядствовать твоим свиданиям с нашим сыном, но воспитывать ты его не будешь, и останешься моей служанкой до конца своих дней.</p><p>С этими словами Фрон де Беф выпустил Амиру из своих крепких и жестоких объятий, а сам завернулся в одну из теплых шкур и устроился у горящего большого камина в своем кресле, по привычке, вытянув ноги перед огнем.</p><p>Сарацинка хотела что-то возразить, но барон грубо прервал ее.<br/> — Я все сказал и не намерен больше слушать твои пререкания. Можешь подумать над моим предложением. У тебя есть два месяца. Сразу отвечу на твой вопрос, почему два. Через два месяца я должен предстать пред очи нашего короля. Несколько дней назад королевский посланник разыскал меня и вручил приглашение, от такого нельзя отказываться. Спустя два месяца я должен прибыть на ежегодное празднование при дворе. Очень надеюсь, что до этого времени, ты примешь верное решение. Иначе, мне придется отобрать у тебя не только Доминика…<br/> — Что же еще? У меня ничего нет, лишь он и моя жизнь — Амира чувствовала смятение, негодование и горечь от такой жестокой «награды».<br/> — Сегодня был тяжелый день, да и ты устала. Хватит разговоров. Спи — жесткий голос Фрон де Бефа звучал как приказ, нотки раздражения уже были отчетливо слышны в его интонации. Барон больше не собирался продолжать разговор, но все же, он так и не сказал о том, что его тяготило больше всего и чего он собирался лишить Амиру, как и себя.</p><p>Наступила глубокая ночь, укрывая многочисленные поля, леса и реки, а вместе с ними и тяжелые мысли нормандского барона и его сарацинской служанки.</p><p>***</p><p>Следующий день не предвещал ничего хорошего. Все утро Амира чистила одежду своего господина, в которой он прибыл в замок накануне вечером. Сапоги барона были на очереди и стояли рядом с большим сундуком, откуда сарацинка извлекала чистую мужскую плотную тунику и остальную одежду. Ворот туники был слегка порван и сарацинка не приминула зашить ее.<br/>Самого Фрон де Бефа в покоях не было, как всегда, почти каждое утро он проводил в тренировках со своими воинами во дворе замка. Так было и теперь. Сарацинка могла слышать звуки, доносившиеся из внутреннего двора. Прервавшись ненадолго, Амира выглянула в чуть приоткрытое окно.<br/> Несмотря на холодную погоду, мужчины были в легких кожаных сюртуках и легких коротких кольчугах, надетых сразу поверх плотных туник, а сам барон был лишь в одной светлой тонкой рубахе с кожаными наручами. Казалось, он не боялся не только получить очередную случайную рану, но и холода, который мог сказаться на здоровье норманна не лучшим образом. Ворчание лекаря Рене о том, что барон мог окончательно подорвать свое здоровье, также было прервано раскатистым смехом рыцаря, который продолжал упражняться со своими друзьями и оруженосцами, показывая всем собравшимся очередной ловкий прием секирой.</p><p>Засмотревшись, Амира не заметила, как выпустила из рук тунику, оставшись с иглой в руках. Она с упоением следила за каждым движением Фрон де Бефа. Теперь он не казался ей столь грозным и опасным как раньше. А его раскатистый громкий смех больше не пугал, а наоборот невольно заставлял ее улыбаться. Она поймала себя на мысли, что открыто посмела любоваться мужчиной. Его мощью, силой, ловкостью и статью. Сарацинка поджала губы, невольно уколовшись иглой. Этот укол будто вырвал ее из какого-то забытья и мечтаний. Ненужных, неуместных и пустых мечтаний. Нет. Она никогда не будет ему ровней. Он никогда не будет видеть в ней женщину равной себе. Она навсегда останется лишь его служанкой. А он всегда будет ее хозяином.</p><p>Эти грустные мысли снова вернули Амиру к работе.<br/>Наступило время обеда. Как всегда, сарацинка должна была прислуживать за столом, разливая вино и подавая еду барону. В этот раз Фрон де Беф должен был обедать со своим другом, графом Амори, а также с верным Сен-Мором и Андре. Остальные гости отбыли утром и барон сам проводил их в добрый путь. Друзья тепло распрощались и надеялись встретиться в ближайшее время на охоте или на приеме у короля.</p><p>Но еще до того, как начался обед, в большой зал замка слуги внесли несколько небольших сундуков, искусно украшенных и окованных диковинными узорами. Вслед за ними вошел сам Реджинальд Фрон де Беф в роскошной черной тунике, отороченной дорогим мехом, нашитым белым гербом га груди, изображавший голову быка. После, в большой зал, вошел граф Амори, Сен-Мор и Андре. Остальные слуги остались по приказу барона в зале.<br/>Амира удивленно глядела на это чудное представление. Между тем, барон приблизился к ней и протянул сарацинке руку, выводя ее на середину зала. Он был доволен и впервые за долгое время улыбка тронула его губы.<br/> — Господа, я хочу, чтобы все слышали и видели! — раздался его громкий низкий голос. Амира застыла в ожидании чего-то странного. Нехорошее предчувствие не покидало, что-то сжалось внутри, сердце гулко и часто застучало.<br/>Фрон де Беф встал перед ней на одно колено, не выпуская ее руки из своей.</p><p> — Да будет известно всем, эта женщина спасала мне жизнь. Она заслуживает почестей и награды. Прошу почитать ее и любить, как меня, вашего хозяина и господина. Амира, согласна ли ты стать моей женой? Клянусь, перед Господом и людьми, что буду почитать, любить и уважать тебя до конца своих дней — его голос отдавался у нее в ушах. Амира не могла поверить всему происходящему. Между тем барон продолжал — Амира, сокровище мое, это тебе.</p><p>Слуги раскрыли принесенные в зал сундучки, как только рыцарь отдал приказ. В них были драгоценности и роскошные дорогие наряды.<br/> — Согласна ли ты принять нашу веру и святое распятие и стать моей законной супругой? — повторил норманн, по-прежнему преклоняя колено и не отрывая своего взгляда от сарацинки, — Ты согласна?</p><p>Амира была загнана в угол. Если ночью этот разговор был только их тайной и барон сам предоставил ей трудный страшный выбор, то теперь хитрый норманн все же решился на уловку, призвав в свидетели весь свой двор и даже близких друзей. Несчастная понимала, что в случае отказа она уже не могла ждать ни от кого помощи или даже сочувствия. Ведь никто не знал, какой выбор на самом деле предоставил ей Фрон де Беф. Теперь эти богатые дары и столь странное предложение показались Амире подкупом, если не прямой покупкой.<br/>Он предлагал ей продать последнее, что у нее было — память о своих корнях, своей вере, память о жизни. Еще одно чувство не давало ей покоя, воистину несчастная, она уже давно влюбилась в своего хозяина. На свою беду. Но понимание того, что они никогда не будут равными, никогда этот презренный франк не будет смотреть на нее как на достойный выбор, заставляло сжиматься ее сердце. Она навсегда лишь его добыча, ничего больше.</p><p>Воцарилась тишина. Все смолкло, лишь стук ее сердца отдавался в висках.<br/> — Нет, мой господин — твердо, без колебания или страха, ответила Амира, отнимая свою руку. — Я не могу стать твоей женой, сэр Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, как не смогу принять эти драгоценные дары, также как и твою веру и святое распятие.<br/>Ее голос хоть и был тихим, но все услышали достаточно, как и ее отказ барону.</p><p>Никто не смел вымолвить и слова. Все боялись того, что такой дерзкий отказ сарацинки может вызвать гнев Фрон де Бефа и тогда всем придется несладко. Сен-Мор и Андреа уже переглянулись между собой, предвкушая вспышку ярости со стороны их господина.<br/>Но этого не последовало. Барон медленно поднялся. Лицо его было багровым от душившей его ярости, он с трудом смог сдержать себя, чтобы не разразиться гневной бранью. Вместо этого Фрон де Беф развернулся к Амире и посмотрел на нее в упор.<br/>Его черные глаза сверкали, а лицо исказила полу-улыбка, полу-оскал. Барон силился что-то сказать, но вместо этого с силой ударил кулаком по дубовому столу, за которым обычно обедало до двадцати человек, да так крепко, что одна ножка подломилась.</p><p> — Что ж — с большим трудом вымолвил наконец Фрон де Беф, подавляя в себе ярость и гнев. Он был опозорен и осмеян перед лицом своих близких друзей, оруженосцев, пажей и слуг. — Ты сама выбрала. Унижаться боле я не стану. Раз тебе нравится жизнь прислуги, что ж, пусть будет так.</p><p>Амира стояла, не смея шелохнуться. Это внешнее спокойствие было последней каплей, барон все же не смог сдержаться и разразился проклятиями, перевернув стол и отвесив крепкий удар одному из пажей, державшим шкатулку с драгоценностями.<br/> — Убирайся с глаз моих! — прорычал Фрон де Беф ей в лицо — Немедленно! Пошла вон!</p><p>Амира кинулась прочь из зала и побежала в дальние покои, где в небольшой деревянной колыбельке лежал ее сын Доминик. Она очень боялась, что барон отдаст приказ отобрать ее сына. Но никто не приходил, как и вечером, так и на следующее утро.<br/>С тех пор, после того, как прекрасная сарацинка отказалась стать женой самого барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, прошла неделя. Амира полагала, что барон прикажет наказать ее или продать, но этого не случилось.</p><p> Господин не посылал за ней и не приказывал прислуживать за столом. Прошла еще неделя и еще, лишь тогда за ней пришел Сен-Мор и отдал ей распоряжения их господина. Она могла остаться в замке и исполнять свои обязанности, как и прежде. Но с тех пор барон больше ни разу не заговаривал с ней, не смотрел на нее и вовсе не обращал на нее никакого внимания, будто Амиры не существовало вовсе. Лишь изредка она ловила на себе его задумчивый и немного грустный взгляд, но как только Фрон де Беф замечал, что сарацинка смотрит на него, он отворачивался и смотрел куда-то поверх ее головы. В его темных глазах больше не отражалось ни нежности, ни желания, ни радости.<br/>Спустя еще месяц, барон приказал собираться в путь. Его ждали при дворе французского короля.</p><p>***</p><p>Двор короля Филиппа Августа разительно отличался от английского двора. Множество разодетых по последней моде придворных, важных особ собралось в этот вечер на приемы у французского короля.<br/>Знатные нормандские дамы в дорогих парчовых и шелковых платьях щеголяли одна перед другой. Теперь, когда большинство храбрых рыцарей вернулось домой после крестового похода и кровопролитных боев в Палестине, это был шанс удачно выйти замуж для тех молодых красавиц, кто еще был навыдане, так и для вдов, потерявших своих мужей в этом походе. Всем было известно о том, какие богатства из Палестины привозили с собой доблестные воины — завидная партия для любой знатной нормандской дамы или девицы, и сэр Реджинальд Фрон де Беф был как раз одним из тех завидных женихов.</p><p>Его обширные владения во Франции, умение быть хорошим хозяином и защитником своих угодий, родовое поместье, приносившее немалый доход, также были предметом выгодной брачной сделки. Многие местные бароны и другие знатные вельможи с радостью бы отдали в жены Фрон де Бефу своих дочерей.</p><p>Сам грозный рыцарь, его оруженосцы, пажи и слуги не уступали по роскоши одеяниям придворным французского короля. Черно-белые расшитые золотом одежды с нашитыми гербами в виде большой бычьей головы, выделялись среди остальных. А особенно выделялся сам Фрон де Беф. Его высокая мощная фигура возвышалась над остальными, а черная бархатная туника, сшитая по последней моде, слегка облегала статную фигуру мужчины, мягко обрисовывая крепкие мышцы и сильные плечи.<br/> — Вот так встреча! — эта фраза заставила барона обернуться. Пред ним стоял Морис де Браси.<br/> — Никак не ожидал увидеть тебя, сэр Реджинальд. Ходили слухи о твоей гибели — рыцари радостно приветствовали друг друга.<br/> — И я рад видет тебя, де Браси. Слышал, что тебе пришлось улепетывать из Англии, да так, что пятки сверкали — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф.<br/> — Да уж, — кивнул сэр Морис и продолжил в пол-голоса- Ричард вернулся. Сам понимаешь, что теперь начнется.<br/> — Это мы еще посмотрим, Ричарду сейчас тоже придется несладко. Он наверняка будет искать союзников и пытаться вернуть себе трон, который Джон не захочет отдавать просто так. — ответил барон, ухмыляясь и разглядывая в собравшейся толпе знакомые лица своих друзей.<br/>Первым его взгляд отыскал графа Амори, который вел неспешную любезную беседу с младшей дочерью герцога, красавицей Изабеллой. Она слегка улыбалась и делала вид, что слушала графа, но ее взор был обращен в сторону Реджинальда.<br/>Изабелла действительно была очень красивой: прекрасные длинные старящиеся белокурые локоны были уложены в изысканную прическу, обрамленную крупными жемчужинами и переплетенную золотыми лентами. Изабелла была прекрасно сложена и наряд не скрывал ее фигуры. Голубые большие глаза, опушенные длинными ресницами могли заставить любого, даже самого сурового воина, растаять и преклонить колено перед самой богатой и очаровательной девицей королевского двора. Изабелла слегка кивнула барону, приветствуя его.<br/> — О, — начал де Браси — Похоже сегодня тебя одарила своим вниманием сама красивая женщина королевского двора. Впрочем, — добавил он, безо всякого стеснения — И самая богатая.<br/> — Вижу, сэр Морис — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф — Это самый лакомый кусочек, что только можно найти при дворе у Филиппа. Может оно и к лучшему. Сейчас мне и вправду стоит задуматься о женитьбе всерьез.<br/> — Как? Неужели самый непримиримый и непокорный рыцарь, который я когда-либо знал, падет жертвой любовных стрел, выпущенных этим прекрасным созданием — Де Браси также не удержался от смеха, когда услышал от Фрон де Бефа рассуждения о женитьбе. Еще никогда барон не заговаривал о подобных делах. — Тогда, мой дорогой друг, тебе и карты в руки. Она с явным интересом тебя разглядывает.<br/>Оба рыцаря снова рассмеялись.</p><p>Тем временем, среди слуг, которые прибыли с бароном, была и Амира. Реджинальд настоял на том, что бы она сопровождала его и выполняла все прежние обязанности, как и раньше. Сейчас сарацинка стояла рядом с другими пажами барона, в стороне от собравшихся господ. Ей еще никогда не приходилось бывать в подобной обстановке.<br/>В этой огромной толпе, среди разодетых знатных вельмож, ее взгляд был прикован лишь к одной фигуре — к грозному норманну, ее господину. Она не видела и не слышала ничего вокруг. Как не слышала заигравшей музыки и тех очередных сплетен, что разносили слуги, как не слышала и то как за ее спиной появился Сен-Мор, будто приставленный ее охранять от невидимой опасности.</p><p>Амира видела как Фрон де Беф подошел к очень красивой молодой женщине в богатом расшитом платье красной материи с золотыми узорами. Как он почтительно и внимательно разговаривал с ней. Издалека движения барона и его манеры казались Амире столь изысканными и нежными, что ее сердце сжалось.<br/>Конечно, вот та, кто достойна быть рядом с ее господином. Амира знала еще от слуг, что их господин все же решил жениться и теперь наверняка не станет откладывать свое решение в долгий ящик. А такая партия была самой лучшей из возможных.<br/> Младшая дочь герцога была настолько прекрасна что с нее не раз писали портреты и придворные трубадуры слагали песни.</p><p>Сарацинка с горечью глядела на то, как Фрон де Беф оказывает той знаки внимания, как он поцеловал ей руку, как прошептал что-то на ухо Изабелле, как та тут же залилась стыдливым румянцем, но в ее голубых глазах сверкнули искры совсем иного свойства.<br/>Амира стояла будто соляной застывший столб, не двигаясь и не решаясь уйти, тогда как ее сердце готово было вот-вот выскочить из груди. Но ее мучения на этом не закончились.</p><p>Знатные дамы то и дело сплетничали, и отпускали колкости про слуг-сарацинов, или служанок, которых рыцари привозили с собой после похода. Но все это Амира старалась пропускать мимо ушей, ее внимание было по-прежнему приковано к Фрон де Бефу и прекрасной Изабелле.<br/>Вскоре, музыка заиграла еще громче и начались танцы. Она видела как барон сам пригласил Изабеллу и вывел в круг, словно свою избранницу и возлюбленную.</p><p>Амира не могла больше глядеть на это и уже хотела развернуться и убежать. Пускай за этим последует наказание, за то, что она покинула королевский замок без разрешения своего господина. Пусть он затравит ее пасами или сам прирежет своим острым кинжалом.<br/> — И куда же ты собралась? — Амира чуть было не влетела со всего маху в широкую грудь Сен-Мора, притаившегося позади нее — Или хочешь, чтобы господин запорол тебя на конюшне, когда закончится прием? А он это сделает.<br/> — Пусть так — еле сдерживая слезы ответила сарацинка.- Лучше он забьет меня своим кнутом или затравит пасами, чем…<br/> — Разве? Неужели же ты забыла о своем сыне? — продолжал шептать Сен-Мор, отводя Амиру чуть в сторону. — Теперь он вполне может исполнить свое обещание. А чего ты ожидала? Ты разбила сердце не только нашему господину, ты разбила сердце негодяю, который привык считаться лишь со своими желаниями, так чего же ожидаешь от него?<br/> — Я люблю его, люблю и ничего не могу с этим поделать… — Амира безвольно шла вслед за Сен-Мором, который уже успел вывести ее из большого зала, где царило веселье, и отправиться гулять по длинными темным коридорам замка.<br/> — Знаю — отвечал Сен-Мор с грустной улыбкой — Не раз видел как ты смотрела на нашего господина. Да так, что и слов не нужно. Слушай, пока твой сын остался в замке, с Рене, пока господин в добром расположении духа, я могу постараться спасти тебя.</p><p> — Ты? Но как? — сарацинка удивилась.<br/> — Взять тебя в жены, попросить тебя у господина. Или предложить за тебя большой выкуп — ответил Сен-Мор и слегка улыбнулся. — Тогда ты и твой сын будете под защитой. И тогда будущая госпожа вряд ли будет видеть в Доминике угрозу будущим наследникам. Но тебе придется принять нашу веру.<br/> — О, добрый Сен-Мор, зачем де ты будешь жертвовать своей свободой и жизнью ради меня? Презренной сарацинской служанки… — Амира знала, что Сен-Мор не испытывает к ней каких-либо чувств, но всегда был добр с ней и частенько старался выгородить ее перед хозяином.</p><p> — Потому что мне жаль тебя, больно видеть твои страдания, то, как увядает твоя молодость и красота в мучениях и тяжком труде. — отвечал Сен-Мор, наконец отпустив руку сарацинки. — Несмотря на все горе и боль, ты осталась добра и неравнодушна, сострадательна к нуждающимся в помощи. Догадываюсь отчего ты не согласилась стать женой нашего господина. Кроме твоей веры, у тебя ничего больше нет… И он хочет окончательно сломить тебя… А в его руках, ты всего лишь хрупкая игрушка, которая в один черный день ему надоест, а новая госпожа не применит избавиться от тебя, как только прознает про Доминика.<br/> — Значит у меня нет выхода… — тихо проговорила Амира — Кроме как…<br/> — Тише! — прервал ее страшные догадки Сен-Мор. — Грешно говорить и думать о таком, тем более после всего, что тебе удалось преодолеть. Помнишь, кто побеждает на охоте чаще всего? Верно — хищники. Они должны есть, либо съедят их. Мой тебе совет: ешь или съедят тебя. Другого выхода у тебя нет. Такова жизнь.</p><p>Эти слова отпечатались у Амиры в голове и в сердце, будто их кто-то выжег каленым железом. Они отрезвили ее, словно кто-то пролили на нее ушат с ледяной водой. Она понимала, что Сен-Мор прав и ее любовь к барону — пустой звук; как только Фрон де Беф назовет свою избранницу, этот день будет последним для презренной сарацинской служанки, посмевшей отказать барону и разбить его сердце. Она сама виновата и теперь пожинает горький «урожай».</p><p>Спустя четыре дня после прибывания в королевском замке, большой охоты и долгих бесед с самим Филиппом Августом, барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф вместе со своими оруженосцами и слугами отправился в обратный путь.</p><p>***</p><p>Лето прошло быстро и потянулись длинные осенние холодные месяцы. После своего возвращение в родовой замок, Фрон де Беф больше не обращал никакого внимания на присутствие Амиры. Она по-прежнему выполняла свои обязанности, но барон даже не глядел в ее сторону. Сарацинка словно затерялась среди многочисленного количества слуг, которые были в замке.<br/>Некоторые поговаривали о скорой свадьбе барона и прекрасной Изабеллы, так как еще несколько недель назад, Фрон де Беф отправился на долгую охоту с герцогом. Они толковали о многом, в том числе и взаимовыгодных торговых сделках, а также из уст герцога все чаще слетали слова о его младшей дочери и о тех выгодах, которые сулил будущий брак с красавицей. Барон не отрицал явной заинтересованности в таком союзе, но пока не спешил дать точный ответ герцогу.<br/>Холодные осенние дни наводили тоску, а сомнения продолжали грызть Амиру. Слова Сен-Мора не выходили у нее из головы. Несмотря на данное обещание, Фрон де Беф мог в любую минуту отдать приказ избавиться от нее и ребенка. Ему стоило просто отослать маленького Доминика в монастырь, а ее саму продать или так и оставить служанкой до конца ее дней.<br/>В один из таких грустных и тоскливых вечеров, Амира должна была прислуживать за столом, разливая вино и подавая блюда своему господину.</p><p>Неожиданно раздался звук рога. Это означало, что прибыл поздний гость и как хозяин, Фрон де Беф был обязан принять его.<br/> — Кого это еще черти принесли на ночь глядя? — проворчал недовольный рыцарь, нетерпеливые звуки рога прервали его трапезу — Андре, пойди разузнай, кому это не терпится быть вздернутым на воротах замка!<br/>Андре, который тоже ужинал за одним столом вместе со своим господином, мгновенно исполнил его приказ.<br/>Неожиданным поздним гостем оказался никто иной, как рыцарь ордена Храма, теперь уже маршал, сэр Бриан де Буагильбер.<br/> — Прошу протий в большой зал, хозяин будет очень рад вашему приезду — раздался голос Андреа и спустя некоторое время, храмовник и его двое оруженосцев, вместе с сарацинскими слугами, вошли в большой зал замка Фрон де Бефа.<br/> — Уже кого-кого, а тебя сэр Бриан никак не ожидал увидеть! Очень рад, что ты приехал! — Фрон де Беф отдал приказание добавить приборы к столу, а сам поднялся из-за своего кресла и встал на встречу дорогому другу.<br/> — Друг мой, наконец-то! Как видишь, я сдержал свое обещание, прибыть к тебе как только наши дела в Палестине закончатся! — Буагильбер обнял своего друга и похлопал по плечу. Рыцари были рады видеть друг друга и скучный ужин грозил перерасти в веселое застолье на всею ночь.<br/> — Я вижу у тебя прибавилось людей или ты стал магистром? — Реджинальд кивнул в сторону двора, который был полон лошадей храмовников и остальных слуг, которым накрыли в другом зале.<br/> — Нет, дорогой Реджинальд, магистром я пока не стал, но меня отделяет от желанного лишь шаг — улыбнулся Бриан, отпивая из кубка терпкое вино — Я маршал и заметь, избранный на всеобщем капитуле. Как только наш магистр отправиться к пра-отцам, я уверен, что займу его место.<br/> — Рад за тебя, ты по праву достоин этого, Бриан — ответил Фрон де Беф и поднял кубок, в знак приветствия гостя.</p><p> После, друзья долго говорили, а храмовник иногда, как и раньше, то и дело поглядывал на Амиру. Теперь он был гораздо осторожнее в своих желаниях, чем раньше. Беседа перетекала от одного к другому. Храмовник успел рассказать о его делах в командорстве и о том, как Альберт де Мальвуазен узнал о стычке барона и его старшего брата. Фрон де Беф все это время ждал от него вызова на бой, но Альберт, к всеобщему удивлению, сославшись на строгое соблюдение обетов, что предписывал орден, даже не думал о вызове.</p><p>После, выпив еще вина, речь зашла об охоте, а еще позже — о женщинах.<br/> — Значит, эта гордая сарацинка все же отказала тебе? — усмехнулся Буагильбер, при этом поглядев на Амиру, стоявшую с кувшином вина, как всегда недалеко от места, где сидел Фрон де Беф. — Я же говорил тебе, тогда, еще до отплытия во Францию. Она другая и вряд ли согласиться продать последнее, что у нее осталось.<br/> — Теперь, это все не имеет значения — отрезал Реджинальд, с шумом выдохнув и с силой вернув кубок на стол, да так, что он протяжно зазвенел. Барон начинал злиться при каждом упоминании о своем унижении. Он отчетливо помнил, как стоял в этом зале, на глазах у всех, преклонив колени перед Амирой, этой сарацинской ведьмой, этим проклятым отродьем, как просил стать его женой и как она отвергла его, как предпочла оставаться презренной рабыней, чем стать его законной супругой и госпожой. От этих воспоминаний барон краснел, а его кулаки сжимались от ярости, душившей его. Вот и сейчас его жгло от каждого напоминания о той сцене и о том унижение, что ему пришлось вытерпеть.<br/>  — Так значит, твое обещание в силе? — спросил храмовник. Амира невольно прислушалась к их разговору и напряглась. Она догадывалась, о чем может зайти речь.<br/> — Конечно, сэр Бриан, я помню и сдержу свое слово — кивнул Фрон де Беф — Как мы и договаривались, я отдам тебе Доминика.<br/>Амира замерла, она чувствовала, что храмовник приехал не просто так и страшное предчувствие закралось в ее сердце.</p><p> — А знаешь, — добавил барон, допив вино и прищурившись откинулся назад в свое кресло — Можешь забрать мальчишку прямо сейчас! Да, забирай, я дарю тебе его! Да, дарю, по праву господина!</p><p> — Нет! Нет, ты не сделаешь этого, он еще совсем мал! — Амира не смогла сдержаться после таких слов. Все замолчали.<br/> — Что?! Как ты смеешь перебивать меня, сарацинское отродье! — прорычал Фрон де Беф. — Доминик принадлежит мне! Мне и только мне! Как этот замок, как мои земли, как мои оруженосцы, слуги, крестьяне, лошади, овцы, свиньи, и ты!<br/>— Дикари! Жестокие, невежественные дикари! — выпалила сарацинка — Что же тебе за радость платить горем за доброту? Что же за сердце бьется в твоей груди…</p><p>— Я сказал, пусть забирает и прямо сейчас! — продолжал Фрон де Беф, не оборачиваясь лицом к сарацинке. — А? Что скажешь, Бриан? Я дарю тебе мальчишку! Это мой тебе подарок!</p><p>Буагильбер молчал и смотрел то на Амиру, то на своего друга, понимая, что гроза может разразиться в любую минуту и лишь он сможет удержать Фрон де Бефа от опрометчивого поступка. В пылу гнева, норманн мог запросто убить хрупкую Амиру.</p><p>Все молчали. Никто не осмеливался возразить или перечить барону в подобные моменты.<br/> — Это же твой сын… Твоя плоть и кровь — Амира с трудом смогла произнести эту фразу. Все ее тело напряглось как струна, сердце бешено забилось и сжалось так крепко, что казалось, еще немного и она не выдержит больше.</p><p> — Я так решил и хватит об этом! — рявкнул барон, вскакивая с места. Его мощная высокая фигура возвышалась над хрупким силуэтом сарацинской служанки. — Доминик достанется Буагильберу и это еще не самая худшая участь! Я мог просто отдать его в ближайший монастырь! А так — у него будет неплохой шанс стать воином, либо хорошим наемником!<br/> — Нет! Не отдавай его! Реджинальд! Опомнись! Какую участь ты приготовил для сына… — Амира кинулась к барону, бесстрашно и открыто, в то время как многие слуги, а также Сен-Мор, сидевший по правую руку от Фрон де Бефа, замерли в нерешительности.<br/>Подобное поведение могло повлечь за собой гнев хозяина и тогда… Тогда он мог приказать забить Амиру на конюшне кнутом или прямо во дворе замка и никто бы не посмел воспрепядствовать и противиться воле господина.</p><p> — Не смей называть меня по имени! — взревел Фрон де Беф и отшвырнул Амиру, будто ненужную вещь. — Я не изменю своего решения ни ради тебя, ни ради кого-либо еще! Ступай к себе!</p><p> — Я прошу тебя! Заклинаю всем, всем тем, что еще есть живого в твоей жестокой душе, унижай, убей меня, продай, делай, что пожелаешь, но не отдавай моего сына храмовнику! Не лишай меня единственной радости… Того, ради чего я живу… — Амира упала на колени, к ногам Фрон де Бефа, хватая его за полы длинной туники, вышитой золотыми узорами по краю, своими тонкими смуглыми руками. Она больше не могла сдержать своих слез, ей было все равно, что сделает с ней барон после всего. Они брызнули из ее темных больших глаз, падая крупными каплями на каменный пол главного зала.</p><p> — Господин, — обратился к барону Сэн-Мор, рискуя накликать гнев господина и против себя — Возможно не стоит так жестоко поступать с вашей служанкой?<br/> — Какое тебе дело! — рыкнул Фрон де Беф, рука которого уже протянулась в длинному кинжалу, висевшим у него в ножнах в дорогих ножнах, усыпанных драгоценными камнями. — Впрочем, я сделал тебя рыцарем, — добавил барон, с трудом выдохнув — Как и Андре, за все те заслуги и храбрость, которую вы оба проявили за долгие годы службы. Ты имеешь право, чтобы высказать свое мнение. Но это моя служанка и лишь я волен решать, что с ней делать и как поступить!<br/> — Господин, она спасла вам жизнь. Именно Амира… — добавил Сен-Мор, глядя на склонившуся перед Фрон де Бефом сарацинку. Несчастную сотрясали рыдания. А легкий палантин, который Амира носила, прикрывая голову, слетел и обнажил ее тонкую шею со страшными шармами и короткими волосами на голове.<br/> — Реджинальд, это правда. Послушай своих верных людей и меня, твоего друга. Амира спасла тебя и какой ценой — Буагильбер все же поднялся со своего места, всерьез опасаясь за жизнь сарацинки — Да будет тебе известно, он спасла жизнь и мне. Вспомни свои слова, Реджинальд. Амира заслужила быть свободной, она заслужила жить. Как никто из нас.</p><p> — Я этого никогда не забывал. Оставьте нас! Все. — резко проговорил Фрон де Беф каким-то совершенно другим голосом. — И ты тоже, сэр Бриан.</p><p>Буагильбер, Сен-Мор и все слуги тут же удалились, закрыв двери в большой зал. Амира так и продолжала стоять на холодных камнях перед бароном, не выпуская из рук край его туники. Слез больше не было.</p><p>Неожиданно она почувствовала как крепкие теплые сильные руки обхватили ее плечи и помогли ей встать. В следующее мгновение эти же руки гладили ее лицо, обнимали…<br/> — Прости меня… Прости… — тихий шепот и горячее, обжигающее дыхание Фрон де Бефа, смешанное с вином и непрекращающимися поцелуями, бросились ей в лицо — Прости… Прости меня за все… Амира… Прости…<br/>Его губы продолжали шептать и целовать, а руки обнимали так крепко, будто не хотели ни за что выпускать ее тонкий стан, ее измученное и израненное тело.<br/> — Прости… Прости меня, прости за все… — продолжал барон, опускаясь рядом с ней на каменные плиты зала — Прости…<br/> — Я уже давно простила тебя, как только почувствовала зарождающуюся во мне жизнь. — робко отозвалась сарацинка, все еще не веря в происходящее. — Отчего же ты не отпустишь сына? Нам ничего не нужно… Прошу лишь одного, не отдавай Доминика храмовнику. Я останусь с тобой, навсегда, как ты того желаешь. Прошу не за себя, за него.</p><p> — Это случилось много лет назад — неожиданно начал барон, будто не принимая во внимание все сказанное до этого — Мне было девятнадцать или около того. В это время я отправился со своим отцом покорять английские земли. Тогда-то Торкилстон и стал нашим владением в Англии. Однажды, после охоты, отец и я ужинали. Он как всегда был пьян, но в тот раз довольно сильно. Зная его буйный нрав и тяжелую руку, с ним мало кто хотел иметь дело, а уж тем более, когда отец был пьян.<br/>Судорожный вздох вырвался из груди Фрон де Бефа, а его черные глаза стали задумчивыми.</p><p> — В тот проклятый вечер я не имел никакого желания спорить или пререкаться с ним — продолжал Реджинальд, прижимая к себе Амиру все крепче. — Он стал отпускать шуточки на счет меня как мужчины, что я до сих пор, спустя год после свадьбы, не обзавелся наследником. Тогда я мог простить ему даже это… Лишь бы он угомонился. Но нет. Пьяный изверг полез к молоденькой служанке. Это было часто, меня не удивляло подобное поведение. Ведь мой отец был господином и законом в своих землях, и мог делать все, что ему заблагорассудилось. Почему-то, в этот проклятый вечер, я больше не мог выносить его мерзостей и ненависть и презрение заполнили мое сердце… Даже в таком состоянии отец обладал недюжинной силой. Он не стерпел моего ответа и замахнулся на меня своим мечом.</p><p>Фрон де Беф замолчал на мгновение, горько усмехнувшись, а его глаза стали еще больше задумчивыми, чем прежде.</p><p> — И что ты сделал? — Амира глядела на него, предвкушая страшный ответ.<br/> — Я успел увернуться от страшного удара, хотя тоже выпил тогда немало. Мне хватило сил и ловкости, чтобы схватить топор со стены. Вон, похож на тот, что висит на противоположной стене — Фрон де Беф указал на оружие, висевшее над камином большого зала. — Я зарубил своего отца топором прямо в большом зале Торкилстона на глазах оруженосцев, слуг и пажей. В тот проклятый вечер я стал единственным хозяином и господином всего… В тот проклятый вечер…</p><p>Амира с ужасом продолжала смотреть на барона, глаза которого уже глядели на нее.<br/> — Что? Теперь еще больше будешь презирать и бояться меня? — взгляд его при виде служанки смягчился, а его грубые пальцы мягко прочертили тонкую линию на ее щеке, стирая дорожки слез.<br/> — Нет — твердо ответила сарацинка — Значит, именно поэтому ты хочешь отправить Доминика с храмовником?<br/> — И поэтому тоже. — кивнул Реджинальд — А еще потому, что он бастард и лучшей участи ему не сыскать. И потом, по истечении восьми-девяти лет, Доминик вернется и будь он не моим сыном, но быть ему самым умелым рыцарем, что когда либо рождался. Поверь мне, Амира, у него не может быть иной участи. Да. Я признаю его и дам ему сове имя, но до конца дней он будет носить перевязь на левой стороне.* Стать храмовником — лучшее, что я могу дать ему. Это моя вина, но я не хочу, чтобы мой сын расплачивался всю жизнь и проклинал меня за мои же грехи… Или зарубил однажды, как когда-то я своего отца. И…<br/> — И? — Амира решила пойти до конца и узнать правду, пусть и тяжелую. — И что же?<br/> — И еще потому… — с трудом проговорил Фрон де Беф и выдохнул вновь, будто ему было тяжело дышать — Потому, что я люблю его. Я люблю своего сына и я очень люблю тебя.</p><p>При этих словах сарацинка застыла, онемела, будто получив удар в самое сердце. Оба глядели друг на друга, словно каменные изваяния, не произнося больше ни звука.<br/> — Я помню наш уговор. Надеюсь, что и ты его помнишь — спустя какое-то время вымолвил рыцарь. — Ты хотела отомстить мне, взамен на то, что обещала мне жить несмотря ни на что. Убить меня — это было твоим сокровенным желание. Я помню об этом. Что же, наверно пришло то время, когда твое желание может сбыться. Моя жизнь в твоих руках, как и мое сердце и помыслы. Нужно бить вот сюда — Фрон де Беф приложил тонкую ладонь Амиры к своей груди — Это легко, моя красавица, даже ты справишься. Ты храбрая, мужественная и стойкая. Ты сможешь. Ну, что же ты, мой маленький олененок?<br/>  — Я…Я не смогу… — тихо ответила Амира, — Я не могу…<br/> — Почему же? Тебя и сына никто не тронет. Буагильбер даст Доминику нужное воспитание и вот увидишь, ты будешь им гордиться. Ты будешь жить богато и счастливо. Я позаботился об этом и отдал нужные распоряжения. Почему же теперь, когда твоя цель так близко, ты решила оnступить? — Фрон де Беф внимательно вглядывался в ее лицо, не выпуская ее ладонь.<br/> — Потому что… Потому, что и я люблю тебя — ответила Амира, припав к сильной вздымающей груди Реджинальда, уткнувшись в темные одежды рыцаря.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. P.S.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шло время, но Реджинальд Фрон де Беф ничего не забыл и не простил. Спустя почти год, он и его многочисленное войско высадились на берегах Англии. Месть барона беспощадно обрушилась на всех, кто был хоть как-то причастен к его плену и разорению его английских земель, а также Торкилстона.<br/>Вскоре, очередь дошла до самого Филиппа де Мальвуазена. Его поместье было атаковано отрядами Фрон де Бефа. Замок пал, а Филипп, принявший вызов от барона на смертный бой, проиграл. Ему пришлось сдаться на милость победителю, но пощады ему и его людям не было…<br/>Будто разъяренный бык или дикий вепрь, он терзал своих противников, вспарывая животы и глотки, заливая кровью все вокруг…</p><p> — Я заплачу! — кричал Филипп, отползая все дальше и прикрываясь рукой, боевая железная перчатка слетела и валялась рядом, как и его меч. — Заплачу любой выкуп, Реджинальд! Заплачу, только пощади! Ты же рыцарь! Мы равны…<br/> — Нет такой платы, которая смогла бы возместить то, что ты сотворил, Филипп! — прорычал Фрон де Беф, наступая рыцарю на руку, размалывая своей тяжелой стопой хрупкую плоть — Если бы ты дрался лишь со мной! Если бы дело касалось только моей чести или жизни! Нет, проклятый ублюдок, ничто тебя не спасет!<br/> — Нет! Реджинальд! Нет! Пощади! — кричал Мальвуазен. — Неужели ты мстишь мне из-за той смуглой сарацинской ведьмы?! Неужели же жалкая служанка стоит нашей дружбы и смерти?!<br/> — Не стоит, — спокойно ответил Фрон де Беф, сверкнув своими темными глазами. — Но честь и страдания моей жены не имеют цены.</p><p>С этими словами Реджинальд со всей силой пнул Мальвуазена в грудь, рыцарь повалился на землю, прикрывшись другой рукой, предвкушая скорою смерть, но он ошибся. Фрон де Беф не стал марать свой меч, а достал длинный обоюдоострый кинжал. Спустя еще мгновение, Филипп катался по двору своего замка, издавая истошные вопли и зажимая пах, откуда теплыми струями хлестала кровь.<br/>У некоторых воинов, что пришли с бароном мстить, вырвался невольный смех. Оскопить противника на глазах у всех было позором, который, позже, не закончился лишь одним унижением.</p><p> — Вот так-то лучше, Филипп — сказал Фрон де Беф, глядя на скорчившегося Мальвуазена-старшего — Теперь ты получил именно то, что заслужил. Но, боюсь, мне тебя нечем обрадовать. Не жди легкой смерти. Вздернуть его на воротах!</p><p>Как только барон отдал приказ своим людям, Филиппа потащили к воротам его собственного замка и крепко привязали. Фрон де Беф медленно приблизился, словно все еще обдумывая, что будет делать с пленником. Наконец, он приказал раздеть Филиппа и содрать с него кожу живьем, а полу-живого рыцаря так и оставить висеть, пока не сгниют его плоть и кости.<br/>Даже после того, как с Филиппа частями спустили шкуру, на свою беду он все еще оставался живым. От боли и ужаса он уже не мог кричать. Пленные воины Мальвуазена, стоящие неподалеку и опустившие головы, крестились, некоторые читали молитву вслух, ужаснувшись такой жестокости.</p><p>Было жаркое лето и израненное тело Филиппа подвесили высоко на воротах, оставив истекать кровью и умирать под палящим солнцем, гладя на то, как расправляются с жалкими остатками его воинов и слуг. Так он висел на воротах собственного замка еще день, пока не умер. Его тело осталось навсегда висеть на железной решетке.<br/>Барон под страхом подобной казни запретил снимать и хоронить тело Филиппа де Мальвуазена, а после расправы над своим врагом, приказал повесить остальных, кто служил де Мальвуазену, прямо недалеко от замкового рва.<br/>Земли Филиппа были разграблены и отданы во владение Андреа, и особо отличившимся на службе у Фрон де Бефа.</p><p>Но на этом Фрон де Беф не остановился. Даже, когда Ричард Львиное Сердце вернулся в Англию и снова занял английский трон, нормандские бароны, поддерживающие принца Джона и политику французского короля Филиппа Августа, началась смута. Ричард затеял опасную игру с французским королем и несмотря на договор, не отказался от претензий на свои вотчины в Нормандии. Наступили недобрые времена.</p><p>Войска Ричарда и Филиппа Августа утопили Францию в междоусобных воинах, разорив Англию из-за многочисленных налогов. Пока Ричард был слишком занят войной, мятежные бароны уже оказали большое влияние на Джона, будущего короля и неуклонно требовали от последнего вернуть те земли, которые Ричард так рьяно отобрал у них после своего возвращения из Палестины и австрийского плена.<br/>Замок Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, а также его земли в Англии были отобраны Ричардом, впрочем, как и захваченные им земли Филиппа де Мальвуазена.</p><p>Но, Бог вовремя решил прекратить жестокое непрекращающиеся кровопролитие между Филиппом Августом и Ричардом Львиное Сердце. В одном из боев Ричард был смертельно ранен стрелой, выпущенной из арбалета, а спустя неделю, он скончался на рука свой матери Элеоноры Аквитанской. На престоk взошел его брат — Иоанн Плантагенет, будущий король Иоанн Безземельный.<br/>Тут-то нормандская знать и потребовала свое за ту поддержку, которую когда-то оказали будущему королю Джону. Все отнятые Ричардом земли и замки Джон должен был безоговорочно вернуть и более не требовать никакого отчета у их владельцев. Никогда.<br/>Так Торкилстон вновь вернулся к своему хозяину, вместе с ранее захваченными землями Филиппа де Мальвуазена. Разъяренный бык наконец-то успокоился, возвратив свое, как и было ранее, ибо в этих землях всегда был лишь один хозяин — барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло двадцать лет…</p><p> </p><p>Двое рыцарей, сопровождаемые небольшим отрядом оруженосцев и слуг, ехали по широкой дороге, распростертой посреди необъятных полей. Они неспешно говорил о чем-то, пока не добрались до развилки.<br/> — Добрый человек — обратился молодой темноглазый рыцарь, лет двадцати, к одному из крестьян, что работали на полях — Не подскажешь ли нам, славным рыцарям Христа, не это ли те самые владения барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа?<br/> — Да, мой господин — ответил крестьянин и низко поклонился темноглазому рыцарю.<br/> — Благодарю тебя, да благословит тебя Пресвятая Богородица — ответил юноша и махнул рукой, отдавая сигнал оруженосцам и слугам ехать дальше.<br/> Рыцари поехали дальше, продолжая свой путь. Лишь к вечеру им ужалось добраться до замка барона.<br/>Молодой темноглазый рыцарь, облаченный в одеяния храмовника, как и другой, сопровождавший его, спешился и три раза протрубил в рог. Спустя время на башнях показалась стража.<br/> — Кто это там? Что за незваные гости на ночь глядя? — послышалось со стен.<br/> — Передай своему господину, дорогой Тибальд, что приехал его старый друг благородный рыцарь, сэр Бриан де Буагильбер, ныне магистр ордена Храма — выкрикнул молодой рыцарь, смеясь и по-видимому узнав стражника.<br/> — Господь милосердный! — воскликнул другой стражник — Это же господин Доминик вернулся! Господин Доминик вернулся!<br/>Крики тут же разнеслись по всему замку, а слуги уже спешили сообщить барону о приезде его старшего сына.</p><p>Услышав такую весть, Фрон де Беф сам вышел встречать гостей во двор замка. Он шел навстречу своему сыну и другу, медленно спускаясь по каменной большой лестнице, держа на руках черноглазую девочку лет пяти с длинными вьющимися черными волосами. Малютка впервые видела сразу столько лошадей и вооруженных всадников.<br/> — Ну, моя красавица, принимая гостей, как положено хозяйке нашего дома! — улыбнулся Реджинальд и опустил малышку на землю. — Ну, же, Амалия!<br/>Девочка кивнула и смело вышла в самую середину двора, где спешивались всадники. Сам Фрон де Беф улыбался и смотрел, как его младшая дочь принимает гостей.<br/> — Добро пожаловать во владения барона Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа! Мы всегда рады добрым вестям и дорогим гостям! — сказала малышка и с достоинством слегка склонила голову в знак приветствия.<br/>Рыцари улыбнулись и встали на одно колено, тоже сделали оруженосцы и слуги в знак приветствия и почтения.<br/> — Благодарим тебя, благородная госпожа за милость и гостеприимство — низкий бархатный голос принадлежал Бриану де Буагильберу, который склонился и поцеловал малышке руку. — Позволит ли столь прекрасная госпожа быть ее рыцарем и сопровождать на ужин в ваш замок?<br/> — Как пожелает доблестный рыцарь — маленькая Амалия залилась краской, когда Буагильбер поднял ее на руки.<br/> — Как я рад видеть тебя, друг мой! — сказал храмовник, передавая отцу малышку.<br/> — А как я рад, сэр Бриан! — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф. — Мой олененок, пойди и скажи госпоже, что у нас гости и что ваш старший брат вернулся домой. — норманн поставил малышку на ноги и подтолкнул ко входу в большой зал. Амалия тот час же побежала исполнять просьбу отца.<br/> — Какая прелестная малютка — улыбнулся Буагильбер — Не боишься, что она заблудиться в твоих многочисленных коридорах замка?<br/>— Пусть привыкает к обязанностям хозяйки дома — ответил барон, рыцари обнялись и радостно приветствовали друг друга — Я вижу, ты решил меня порадовать и привез мне подарок.<br/> — Доминик, — обратился Буагильбер к рослому, крепкому темноглазому юноше. Молодой рыцарь поклонился и преклонил одно колено перед Фрон де Бефом<br/> — Встань, сын мой! Добро пожаловать домой! Мать заждалась тебя, какой ты стал… Ах, ты, черт возьми… Шесть лет тебя не было… — барон крепко обнял старшего сына. — Моя кровь…</p><p>***</p><p>Войдя в большой зал, Буагильбер, сопровождаемый бароном, увидел дубовый длинный стол за которым сидели самые верные люди барона, а также четверо рослых черноглазых молодых юношей с чуть вьющимися темными волосами.<br/> — Брат! Наш брат! Наш Доминик вернулся! — выкрикнул один, очень крепкий парень лет семнадцати. Он выскочил из-за стола и кинулся к старшему брату, обнимая молодого рыцаря и заливаясь задорным смехом.<br/> — Что же, сэр Бриан — сказал Фрон де Беф, не скрывая определенной гордости — С моей младшей дочерью ты уже познакомился. Пора представить тебе моих сыновей.<br/>При этих словах, остальные трое юношей поднялись из-за стола.<br/> — Это мой средний, Раймунд — продолжил Фрон де Беф, представляя сыновей по очереди — Он уже стал рыцарем, благодаря верной службе при королевском дворе. За то, что Раймунд храбро сражался, король пожаловал ему земли и теперь, он сам господин и хозяин. Приехал повидать меня и огласить будущую помолвку. Наш красавец уже просватан к дочери Амори д’Ор, ты его знаешь.</p><p>Молодой рыцарь и впрямь был хорош собой, широкоплеч, статен и силен, но его лицо уже избороздили несколько шрамов, что свидетельствовало о том, что Раймунд, несмотря на свой молодой возраст уже побывал в нескольких сражениях.<br/> — Тибо и Готье также состоят на королевской службе — говорил Реджинальд, посмеиваясь и кивая в сторону сына, который настолько рад был видеть старшего брата, что не отходил от Доминика ни на шаг. — Но Готье, только собирается получить свои золотые шпоры. А Тибо слишком много проводит времени за книгами, будто монашка!<br/>— Какие у тебя славные и красивые сыновья. Статные, крепкие как дубы. И один другого краше, будто картины расписаны, и кого-то они мне очень напоминают — сказал Буагильбер, пристально поглядев на своего друга.<br/> — Прошу к столу — ответил барон — Моя жена спуститься чуть позже, наверняка укладывает малютку Амалию в постель.<br/>Братья тут же окружили старшего брата и спрашивали на перебой о его подвигах и обетах, что дают рыцари оредна Храма.</p><p> — Твой сын стал рыцарем Храма — говорил Буагильбер — Он доблестно сражался со мной бок о бок в Палестине, я могу смело тебя заверить, что последние сражения остались за нами лишь благодаря Доминику, его мужеству, храбрости и умению сражаться. Через два-три года он станет прецептором. Одним из самых молодых в нашем ордене. Но почему ты загрустил? У тебя такие чудесные сыновья и прелестная маленькая наследница рода Фрон де Бефов.<br/> — Только теперь я вижу, как ошибался — тихо ответил барон, глядя на своего старшего сына и то, как остальные его сыновья с замиранием сердца слушают рассказ Доминика. — Он стал бы наследником всех моих земель и управлял бы всем крепкой и уверенной рукой, а теперь… Став храмовником, он никогда не сможет стать господином на своей земле.<br/> — Не печалься, Реджинальд, он стал отменным воином, рыцарем, как ты того и хотел — ответил Буагильбер, похлопывая своего друга по плечу.</p><p>В это мгновение взгляд Бриана застыл — на пороге большого зала появилась госпожа дома.<br/>Храмовник невольно залюбовался вошедшей в зал женщиной. Она шла так тихо, словно не касалась пола, а ее хрупкая фигура, на удивление, осталась прежней, темные большие глаза сверкали, а высоко поднятая изящная головка была украшена тонкими нитками жемчуга. Темные с редкими светлыми прядями волосы были уложены крупными локонами и переплетены такими же жемчужными нитями, а на ее шее, поверх темно-зеленого платья, расшитого золотыми цветами, красовались те самые изумруды.<br/> — Амира… — невольно вырвалось у Буагильбера — Значит, твоя прекрасная сарацинка все же согласилась разделить свою жизнь с тобой, друг мой.<br/> — Да, она согласилась подарить мне не только моих детей, но и сделать меня по-настоящему самым счастливым. Когда-то давно, я по своей горячности, чуть было не продал свое собственное счастье… — сказав это, Фрон де Беф поднялся со своего места и направился к жене, протянув ей руку.</p><p>После ужина и долгих разговоров, все разошлись спать. Не спалось лишь одному в эту ночь — Бриану де Буагильберу. Отведенная ему роскошная комната выходила окнами в сад и храмовник решил поглядеть на звезды и ночное небо. Налив себе немного вина в кубок, рыцарь отворил окно.<br/>Взгляд его невольно упал в сад. Там посреди деревьев, в ночной тишине он заметил две фигуры, это была Амира и Реджинальд. Ночная прогулка была вовсе не первой для них.<br/>Фрон де Беф говорил что-то на ухо своей супруге, заключив ее в свои объятия, а та улыбалась и немного смущалась.</p><p>Ему вдруг вспомнилось все. То, как он и Реджинальд были в крестовом походе, как везли богатую добычу и полные трюмы пленников, как барон решил оставить сарацинку у себя. И то, как сам храмовник чуть было не испортил все дело. Бриан вспомнил и другое, сколько этим двоим пришлось пережить…<br/> Теперь эти двое наконец-то обрели то, что так долго искали.<br/>Буагильбер продолжал наблюдать за Амирой и Фрон де Бефом, которые стояли вот так обнявшись в ночной тишине. Лишь тихий шелест деревьев, да легкий ночной летний ветерок нарушал спокойствие.</p><p>Они стояли словно единая мраморная скульптура. Тонкая фигурка сарацинки и мощная, возвышающаяся будто скала, фигура барона, их переплетенные руки, их темные глаза, устремленные куда-то в даль в едином направлении — все это казалось храмовнику таким необычным, особенно сейчас, в ночной тиши, когда только звезды и луна могли видеть их.<br/> И действительно, в эти мгновения, сэр Бриан де Буагильбер, самый мужественный и отважный боец ордена Храма, наблюдал самое загадочное и непостижимое — то чудо, что делает человека по-настоящему счастливым — любовь.<br/> " — Слава богу, — подумал про себя Буагильбер и улыбнулся, допивая вино. — Ты наконец-то счастлив, друг мой, слава богу…».</p><p> </p><p>Конец</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>